I'm NOT useless
by LoganSunshine
Summary: Danny makes yet another mistake and after an argument and a careless comment by Mac, Danny ends up fighting for more than just his job.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own CSI or any of the characters. On the other hand Aunt Nola was my favorite aunt that passed away a couple of years ago all other names are from people I've met during my life, expect Logan Daniels a character name I came up with.

A/N: This is only my second story. All reviews welcomed good and bad so that I know what I need to work on in order to become a better writer. Since I only get on line once a week I'll try to post several chapters at the same time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone that worked with Danny and Mac knew of Mac's disciplinary actions that he took when Danny had not obeyed the rules, but this time Danny had really made a very bad and almost lethal mistake. Mac was angrier then he had ever been and Don had tried to take over and discipline Danny himself, but Mac wouldn't hear of it.

"I'm going to teach Danny once and for all that he can't let his heart rule his head." Mac yelled at Don.

"But Mac, he's…." Don had begun to say.

"Enough." Mac shouted. "I'm going to let Danny know once and for all that I'm the one in charge."

Don took in a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak only to be silenced by the look on Mac's face. Mac just stood and stared at Don.

"If there's nothing else you can leave, Flack." Mac growled and just like that Don was unceremoniously dismissed. He left Mac's office in a huff and went straight to Stella, Lindsey and Sheldon.

"He's totally lost it, guys." Don explained to his co-workers.

"I'm sure he'll take the time to calm down." Stella said.

"No I don't think so. I mean, I could tell he just wants to knock some common sense into Danny." Don said.

"He wouldn't really hurt Danny, would he?" Lindsey asked with tears building in her eyes.

"No I sure he wouldn't." Sheldon answered. "Right?"

"You all just sit tight." Stella said turning to leave the break room.

Don just shook his head slowly.

"I'm afraid for Danny." He whispered. "This incident might just be the end of Danny and Mac's relationship."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella hurried down the hallway to Mac's office, but came to a screeching halt when she saw Mac stepping out into the hallway.

"Don't say one word Bonasera." Mac spitted out.

"I was just talking to Don and he..."

"Flack needs to stay out of my personal business." He said.

"Mac…" Stella began to say.

"Why can't all of you just keep your mouths shut?"

"But, Mac..."

"Listen I know that you are all concerned about Danny, but this time he could have been killed as well as gotten someone else killed." He explained. "And this has nothing to do with any of you."

"What?" Stella shouted. "Nothing to do with us. Are you insane?"

Mac just stood there, his eyes flashing anger.

"Of course it has something to do with us. We love and care about you and Danny."

Mac held up his hand as if to say 'stop'.

"No Mac, not this time. You're too angry right now; you shouldn't try to deal with Danny at this moment."

"Stella listen if I don't go deal with Danny right now, the impact of the whole situation will be lost." Mac had begun to calm down slightly.

"Just don't do something that can't be fixed." She answered.

"I don't think I will." Mac replied pulling his keys from his jacket pocket.

Stella just nodded her head and took a cautious step toward her boss/friend. "Please I think it's important to try to mix that anger with a touch of love." She said thinking that was the right thing to say.

All of the sudden Mac just exploded. "Why in the hell do you people think I don't know how to handle myself when it comes to Danny? I will do what ever it takes to get through to that boy once and for all." He shouted turning and stomping away from Stella. "Oh and by the way don't any of you try to stop me from doing what needs to be done." He growled punching the button on the elevator with a lot more force then he needed.

Stella just stood there watching the elevator doors close on Mac.

"Oh crap. Why do I have a bad feeling we just made things worst for Danny." Sheldon said from behind Stella.

"I hope not." Stella said sadly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had been given his orders to go straight home, but he wasn't exactly sure that's what he should do. He wanted to run so badly, but knew if he did that Mac would just increase the amount of punishment he would have to endure. He couldn't help but wonder just how bad it was going to be. Danny didn't understand why Mac was so mad. _'I mean no one got hurt,_ **why did he get so mad.'** Danny thought to himself as he sat on the couch in the middle of a dark apartment trying to figure out what he had done so wrong. He sat there quietly trying to settle his nerves and think of what he was going to try to say to convince Mac not to go to overboard on his punishment. _'I know I'll just tell him that I had to step up, because that guy was obliviously going to pull the trigger.'_ Danny nodded to himself. _'No what that will just get me in more trouble.'_ He thought. _'Mac is going to ask me if I was so sure that was going to happen then why did I step up and make myself a target?' _ Danny slowly shook his head trying to clear his mind and decided at the point the best thing to do would be to say nothing and take his punishment like a man. But as he heard the front door being unlocked he found himself in the fight or flight mode and began to panic.

"Danny?" came Mac's voice in a low growl. Danny just gulped.

"Daniel?" Mac called out again coming into the living room. "We need to talk." Danny shook his head. "Defiant to the end hey Messer?" Mac seethed.

Danny replied by standing up straight and tall, facing Mac and in a loud voice stating. "There is nothing you can do to me that will break my spirit."

Mac just stood there staring at Danny for a split second before marching over to him and with what little restraint he had left slapped Danny across the face.

"What?" was all Danny got out before Mac grabbed him and threw him back down on to the couch.

"Don't ever tell me what I will and will not do to you, young man." Mac said. "You will not speak until spoken to. You will take what ever punishment I have to deal out and YOU WILL NOT EVER DEFY ME AGAIN."

Danny sat there looking up at Mac with wide eyes.

"Do you understand me?" Mac said quietly leaning over into Danny's face. Danny just nodded. "I can't hear you Mister." Mac said louder.

Danny tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"Do you have something to say?" Danny shook his head diverting his eyes from the man the stood in front of him. "You know sometimes you are so useless." Mac snapped.

Danny's eyes jumped back to look at Mac. "I'm useless." He managed to spit out. Mac just stood there not answering, his hands where shaking.

"Stand up and take your punishment like a man." He finally told Danny.

Danny took a deep breath and did as he was told as the words _'you're useless'_ tumbled around in his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don had just finished his shower when his phone began to ring, grabbing a towel from the rack he wrapped it around his waist and ran into the bed room.

"Flack." He said into the phone. "Whoa, whoa Adam slow down. What's happened?" He asked the man on the other end of the line.

"Danny." Adam answered.

"What about Danny?" Don asked.

"He's – Oh – God – Don - he's" Don heard Adam take a deep breath. "I was having dinner with my Aunt Nola, when a guy came running into the restaurant saying that there was a man outside that was bleeding all over the place." Adam began to tell his story.

"OK then what?" Don asked. "My Aunt is a RN and with me having First Aid training we went out side to see if we could help while the manager of the place called 911. Anyhow we get outside and see the man and damn if it wasn't Danny." Adam finally got out.

"What? Who? Did you see Mac?" Don asked.

"Mac? No I didn't see him anywhere. Why would he be around?" Adam asked.

"Ok never mind. Where are you now?"

"I'm at the hospital with Danny. He grabbed my hand and wouldn't let go Don. I think he is scared at of his mind." Adam said quietly.

"OK well you just stay there and do whatever you can to help him." Dan said.

"Yeah I'll do that, besides my Aunt is in the back with him and she told me she'll stick with him." Adam explained.

"Good that will help. I'm going to call the rest of the team and we will meet you there."

"OK just hurry, Don. He's in pretty bad shape." Adam said as he hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

A/N – I'm not sure about the medical test and procedures so if they aren't exactly correct, I apologize.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Chapter 2 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don nodded his head as he picked up his cell phone and began to call everyone else. Within half an hour he was in the parking lot of the hospital. As he jumped out of car he heard someone calling his name.

"Hey Flack?" a male voice called out. Don turned to see Sheldon Hawkes and Lindsey Monroe running towards him.

"Hey guys, where's Stella?" Don asked. Sheldon just shrugged his shoulders and Lindsey didn't respond at all. "Hey he's going to be all right Montana." Don said regretting immediately calling Lindsey by that nickname as tears rolled down her cheeks. They hurried into the ER waiting room. Scanning the room quickly Flack spotted Adam sitting with his head in his hands, elbows on knees, he could tell that Adam had just gotten word on Danny and that word wasn't good.

"Over there." He said to his two friends. "Adam?"

"Hey guys, ah, Stella is back with him now." Adam said with great sadness.

"What's the word?" Sheldon asked.

Adam shook his head glancing up at Lindsey. Both Don and Sheldon got the message loud and clear, they knew that Adam didn't want to let her know exactly what had happened at least not yet.

Sheldon nodded with a slight smile on his face. "Well being that I am still a licensed physician and I AM Danny's doctor let me go do what I need to do."

"Great you really need to go take care of Danny." Lindsey said quickly. "I have a feeling he's going to need you."

Sheldon just nodded "I'll be back." Sheldon finally was able to convince the staff to let him attend to Danny and now he stood outside the room watching Stella as she quietly talked to Danny and gentle collected what ever evidence remained on her friend. "Hey Stella, what's up?" Sheldon whispered as he entered the room. Stella glanced up at Sheldon and he could see tears in her eyes. She quickly looked back down and continued to do her job.

"Excuse me?" A female voice said suddenly behind Sheldon.

"Oh hi, you must be Adam's Aunt Nola." Sheldon turned to face the new person in the room.

"Oy, you have to be Dr. Hawkes." The strawberry blond smiled extending her hand.

"That I am? Now what is going on with Danny?" Sheldon asked.

"Well his x-rays show that he has several broken ribs, his left shoulder is dislocated, both his hands are showing several broken bones, his nose and jaw is broken as well as his left check bone has a hairline facture." Aunt Nola rattled off quickly.

"What else?" Dr. Hawkes questioned.

"That's all we know right now. A CAT scan has been ordered, but it may take awhile as there is a back up."

"OK several questions. If you don't mind?" Sheldon looked at the RN.

"Shoot."

"Adam said that he was conscious at the scene. Is that correct?" The nurse nodded.

"Did he say anything as to how this happened"

"No."

"Do you know when he lost conscious?"

"At some point in the ambulance. Adam was to upset to remember exactly when."

Sheldon walked over and looked down at his friend on the stretcher. Massive bruises and lots of blood covered Danny's face.

"Are you about done, Stella?" He asked.

"Just one more thing." She said quietly taking a several swabs and wiping up some of the blood on Danny's face. "Let's hope that all of this isn't his." She said while closing the cap on the swabs and writing down the info on them.

"Good then we can get him cleaned up some and see what other things we need to do for him." Sheldon explained to Stella as she quickly and efficiently put envelops and other things back in her case.

"I'm going to get this stuff back to the lab and see if we can figure out who did this." She said.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs. Ritter I just wish it had been under different circumstances.

Nola just nodded her head. "Please tell Adam to home and get some rest. I'll stay here with Mr. Messer and let him know if things change.

Stella nodded. "I'll do that, however I don't think it will do any good. Huh Sheldon can I speak to you for a second, Please."

"Certainly. Mrs. Ritter if you don't mind will you start to clean Danny up?"

Nola nodded her head as she walked over to the cabinet and took out things she would need to get the job done.

Sheldon held the door to the room slightly opened. "What do need Stella?" He asked.

"Do you know if Mac is aware of this?"

"I don't know. Don called me to meet him here and as far as I know besides Lindsey is the only other person out there."

Stella looked up at Sheldon "You don't think Mac had anything to do with this do you." She said breathlessly.

"If he didn't then who did?" Sheldon remarked.

"God I hope we're both wrong." Stella said turning and walking toward the room where she knew there where at least three other people were waiting.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After stopping briefly and speaking to Adam, Don and Lindsey, Stella headed back to the lab to begin processing on the evidence she had taken from Danny. As she made her way to her assigned parking spot she noticed Mac's vehicle sitting in his. 'That doesn't make sense.' She thought as she put her car in park and opened the door and was shocked to see a person sitting in the driver's seat. She rushed over and looked in the driver side window and realized it was Mac. "Mac?" She hollered knocking on the closed window. "Mac Taylor?"

Mac began to stir. "Huh, Stella?" He asked looking at Stella while blinking his eyes.

"Mac?" she repeated.

Mac opened the door on his car. "Hey Stella what are you doing here?" He asked. It was then that Stella noticed that he had a black eye and a bruise on his right check.

"I was about to ask you the same question?" she came back.

"What are you talking about, I live here." He said.

"Now I know that sometimes we all wonder if you live here, but contrary to popular belief you don't."

"What are you saying?" Mac asking stepping out of his car and looking around as if to realize that he wasn't at his apartment complex, but at the crime lab.

"Mac, are you all right?" Stella asked watching Mac as he swooned and leaned back against his car as a wave of dizziness swept over him.

"Just give me a second." Mac groaned wiping sweat from his face, Stella notice marks on his knuckles. Stella just looked at Mac as he took a gingerly touched his cheek and eye.

"That hurts." He finally said.

"Mac we need to talk." Stella said grabbing his arm and leading him into the lab.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac sat at his desk with an ice pack to his face, sadly shaking his head as he thought about what Stella had told him while she processed him for any evidence. 'Danny, what in the hell happened?' At that moment Stella walked into Mac's office. Mac looked up at her

"Any news on the evidence you got from Danny and me.

Stella looked down at the papers in her hand. "All the blood I took from Danny is his. The fingernail scrapings are carpet fibers and good old fashion dirt. Now as for you there was nothing on you that ties you to Danny."

"You'll need to go to my place and get carpet samples and look for any possible crime scene there." Mac said making it sound like a direct order.

"I'm on my way there, but I wanted to see if you wanted a ride to the hospital to see Danny."

"What about TOX screening?" Mac asked.

"Still waiting, but by the way you've been acting I have a feeling that something will show up."

Mac nodded. "I need to see Danny."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival at the hospital Mac was told that Danny had been taken to have his CAT scan done and he would have to wait to see him.

"Is Doctor Hawkes here?" Mac asked the check in nurse.

"I'll page him." She said picking up the phone and dialing a number.

Mac nodded and walked over to the window and watched as another ambulance pull into the ER bay.

"Dr. Hawkes to the ER, please. Dr. Hawkes to the ER." Came over the hospital PA system.

Mac waited impatiently for what seemed like hours, when it was really only a couple of minutes. Sheldon walked into the ER waiting room.

"Why are you here?" Sheldon asked Mac.

"Excuse me?" Mac asked turning around to face Sheldon.

"A police report has been filed and has of 10 minutes ago Danny is under police protection until things can get straightened out."

"Meaning?" Mac looked at his friend with anger bubbling to the surface.

"Meaning that you can't see Danny. Well at least not right now." Sheldon explained.

"Why?"

"Well you did kind of threaten him and.." Sheldon began.

"I never threatened Danny."

"I'm sorry Mac, but you did."

Mac shook his head in disbelief. "You're using my words against me."

"Mac, listen. I have to protect my patient and until I'm sure that you had nothing to do with what happened to Danny I can't take a chance with his physical as well as his mental health."

And even though he didn't want to agree with what Sheldon said he nodded in agreement. "You're right Sheldon. If it were any other victim/suspect I would do the exact same thing."

"OK, Mac listen to me. Danny's having his CAT scan done and he's still unconscious so he won't know that you can't see him. I'm hoping by the time he wakes up you'll be able to talk to him."

"Thanks Sheldon." Mac sighed.

"Until then Don, Adam and Lindsey had gone to the restaurant across the street to get something to eat. Why don't you go and join them?"

"Yeah that sounds good and I sure could use a good cup of coffee." Mac said.

"I got you there." Sheldon laughed. "Bring me back one of those."

Mac smiled. "Heavy on the sugar and light on the cream, right?"

Sheldon nodded. "I need to go see if Danny's back yet." He turned to walk away. "And Mac?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think you're responsible for this."

"Thanks. How long do you think before Danny gets moved to a room?"

"Oh yeah, sorry, His room number is 443 and as soon as Dr. Hartney looks at the CAT scan results we'll decide if we need anymore test before taking him to his room."

Mac nodded. "Call me if anything changes." Mac said checking to make sure he still had his cell phone. "Sheldon, where's Danny's personal effects?"

"Ah Stella should have taken everything back to the lab with her. Why?"

"The last time I saw him, he had his gun,"

"Oh crap."

Mac had his cell phone out and dialed Stella's number.

"Bonasera."

"Stella, its Mac."

"What can I do for you, Mac?

"You have all Danny's personal effects there, correct?"

"Yes."

"Please tell me his service revolver is there."

"Ah…. Let me check."

Mac grimly shook his head. "That's not good."

"What's not good?" Sheldon asked.

"Stella has to check to see if Danny's gun is there. And that is something she shouldn't have missed looking for evidence."

"Mac are you sure Danny had it? Stella's voice came through the phone.

"Yes, I'm positive he had it."

"It's missing."

"Damn it. OK Stella I'm presuming you have all the evidence logged in."

"Yes."

"Good then meet me and the rest of the team at the 'Down Home Cooking' restaurant across from the hospital."

"You got it. Anything else?"

"Yeah, I know we don't have a body, but let's get Sid in on this."

"Why?"

"In a situation like this we can use all the help we can get."

"Sure no problem." Stella answered. "And I'll fill out a missing police gun report."

"Good, good." Mac exhale noisily "Meet you at the restaurant then?"

"I'll be there shortly."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Stella arrived at the restaurant everyone including Sid and Sheldon was there.

"Hey Everyone!" She called out approaching the table.

"Have a seat Sheldon was just updating us on Danny." Sid said standing and offering Stella his chair.

"Thanks Sid." She sighed as she sat down.

"Here you go Sir." Their waitress Carol said bringing over yet another chair. "Do I need anymore chairs?"

Everyone sadly shook their heads.

"OK then. What can I get you to drink, ma'am?" She asked Stella.

"Iced tea, please."

"Refills for everyone else?" Several "Yes please" were heard. Carol nodded. "Be right back."

"Where was I?" Sheldon asked.

"You were telling us about the CT scan." Adam answered.

"Oh yeah, anyhow Dr. Hartney said that Danny did have a minor bleed in his brain and that he'll keep an eye on him."

"What about his broken bones?" Stella queried.

Sheldon took a deep breath, reached into his pocket and pulled out a small note pad.

"Here we go." Carol said as she brought over the drinks everyone had requested. "Iced tea for the two of you." She sat down Stella's and Lindsey's drinks. "Soda for the young man." (Adam's drink) "And coffee for everyone else." She said walking around the table and filling everyone's cups.

Everyone said "Thank you" as they were severed.

"You're quite welcome." Carol answered grabbing her tray and walking away.

Everyone watched Sheldon as he fixed his coffee and took a sip.

"What?" he asked with a little laugh. "All right, all right." He picked up the note pad. "I spoke to Dr. Neal."

"He's an orthopedic specialist." Sid interrupted.

Sheldon nodded. "Yeah, he's going to be responsible for Danny's broken bones, but as of right now all he's going to do is stabilize them all and wait to see what happens to the bleeding in his head."

"Why wait?" Lindsey asked.

"Well Danny's jaw is going to have to be wired shut in order for it to heal properly."

Everyone giggled slightly.

"Yeah I know. I've tried to image Danny Messer not being able to open his mouth. This is going to be good." Sheldon agreed. "But he'll be able to speak, just not as much and not as understandable. Dr. Neal also said he'll set Danny's nose and shoulder while his out for the surgery on his jaw. They're not going to do anything about his cheek and let it heal own it's own. "

"What about his hands and ribs?" Lindsey asked.

"I was just getting to that, Linds." Sheldon snapped, when he saw the look on Lindsey's face he added. "Sorry."

Lindsey smiled slightly. "It's OK Sheldon we're all under a lot of stress right now."

"Thanks." He replied reaching over and taking her hand. "Anyway as far as his ribs they'll wrap them as soon as they can."

Sheldon took a moment and grabbed his cup of coffee and took a couple of sips as everyone sat and watched him.

"Can't a guy enjoy just a little bit of his coffee while it's still hot?"

"Sure just take your time, we've got all the time in the world." Mac said sounding every bit the boss.

Sheldon looked at Mac getting ready to reply, until he saw Mac smile around his own cup of coffee.

Sheldon smiled back. "OK. Danny's hands are messed up real bad."

"Cute medical term there." Sid said smiling also.

"Ah, hush up Hammerback." Sid sniffed acting hurt. "But seriously Danny's hands are also going to require some surgery, but Dr. Neal doesn't want to do it all at the same time, he's concerned about keeping Danny under for too long with he's lungs and all."

"Lungs?" Mac asked. "Why is this the first time I'm here there is something wrong with Danny's lungs?"

"Whoa Mac, Calm down." Stella jumped in. "I'm sure it was just an over sight. Right, Sheldon?"

Sheldon nodded. "Of course, you see it was when they took him to do the CT scan. They did a whole body one, figuring with his broken ribs there might be some internal damage somewhere, especially the lungs. And sure enough bruising was there."

"Will, will he be alright?" Adam stuttered out.

"Sure he will Adam." Don stated tousling Adams hair. "Right Sheldon?"

"Yeah, yeah he'll be fine Adam. It's just going to take a while that's all."

"Thank God." Adam cried. It was at that moment everyone else realized that Adam had been in shock over what had happened.

"Hey Adam let's take a walk." Sid suggested standing up. Adam nodded as he joined Sid.

"We'll meet you all back at the hospital, OK." Sid said letting everyone know that Adam needed to talk to someone about what happened.

"Oh man, I was so busy worried abut Danny, I didn't even think about how Adam was doing." Don groaned.

"None of us did." Lindsey agreed. "God he's got to be hurting bad."

Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

"Damn I never even thought to ask him how he was holding up." Sheldon said concerned. "I mean him and his Aunt gave Danny first aid until the ambulance showed up and then having to go with him to the hospital because Danny wouldn't let go of his hand. He had to have been freaking out over that. God, image responding to someone needing help only to find out it was one of your best friends."

Carol had walked over to the table to ask if anyone needed refills, but when she notice that everyone was lost deep in their own thoughts she quietly turned around and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Sid and Adam made it back to the hospital about an hour later, Sheldon had gotten an update on Danny.

"Danny's showing signs that the bleeding in his head is getting worse. They are getting ready to do another CT scan and if it shows what we are expecting it to show." Sheldon stopped and took a deep breath. "He will be taken to the OR immediately and Dr. Hartney will do whatever he can to stop the bleeding and hopefully Danny will stabilize enough that he can have any other surgery done and begin the long road to recover."

"What if they can't control the bleeding?" Mac asked.

"Let's not think that way Mac. Danny's strong and in good health and Dr. Hartney is the best neurologist in the state of New York, hell the entire tri-state area." Sheldon said.

Mac nodded. "I'm just scared that he won't be all right."

"He's a fighter Mac, he'll be fine." Don said patting Mac on the shoulder.

"That may be the problem." Mac told his team. "Danny's had to fight his entire life and he's tired. He just wants to be able to live life without having to fight for whatever he wants."

"He told you that?" Stella asked.

Mac nodded. "He said that just before he stormed out of the house last night."

"Then what happened?" Sid asked.

"I remember going after him and, and…." Mac began.

"And what?" Stella prodded. "What is the next thing you remember?"

Mac shook his head "You at the lab garage."

"So we have to figure out what happened between those two points of time." Don said. "I'm going to the station and get people on this right now. What time would you say Danny left?"

Mac thought for a moment "It had to be approximately seven."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I noticed that the traffic was beginning to let up and they had their lights on."

Don nodded in acknowledgement. "I'll get on it. Let me know if anything changes."

With a quick goodbye to everyone Don left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry Don, but you are not allowed to have anything to do with this case." Detective Jessica Angell said.

"Says who?" Don demanded.

Jessica just exhaled.

Don rolled his eyes "Let me guess, my father?"

Jessica nodded.

"Damn him." Don snapped.

"I happen to agree with him on this one Don. You're to close to the situation. You are friends with both the victim and the suspect."

"Mac's a suspect?"

"After the fight that Taylor and Messer had in front of the entire lab, what do you expect?"

"Mac didn't hurt Danny." Don sighed.

"I hope you're right Don, I hope you're right."

"I do have some information." Don commented.

"OK let me have it." Jessica said.

"Mac said that Danny left his apartment around seven and he followed." Don said thinking back on what Mac had said.

"He's sure of the time?"

Don nodded. "Yeah he said he noticed that the traffic was thinning out and the cars had their lights on."

Jessica was writing down what Don was telling him. "Go on."

"Well Mac said the next thing he remembers was waking up in his car, in the employee parking lot at the crime lab with Stella trying to get him to wake up."

"Bonasera was there?"

"Yeah Stella found him."

"I'll talk to her about that. Do you know what time?"

"It had to be around nine."

Jessica just stared at Don. "Nine?"

"Yeah Stella had collected evidence from Danny and was taking it back to the lab for testing."

"Please tell me she didn't."

"Now what?"

Jessica shook her head "Your old man said any evidence collected and or processed by day shift is to be ignored."

"What? Is he out of his freaking mind?" Don yelled. "That does it. I'm not going to stand still for this."

"Don, wait."

"NO. You know as well as I do that the day shift CSI's the best this city as to offer."

"I agree Don, but what are you going to do?"

"Do something that I should have done a long time ago."

"What's that?"

"Tell my father what I really think of him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Flack left Sheldon went to check on Danny.

"Mac?" Sheldon came running back into the waiting room.

"Sheldon what's going on?" Mac asked.

"They are rushing Danny to surgery." Sheldon explained.

"Oh God." Everyone seemed to say at once.

"What is going to happen?" Mac asked.

Sheldon took in and released one large breath. "OK, Dr. Hartney said by what he sees on the CT scan he believes that there are two spots on the surface of Danny's brain that is bleeding. How bad he won't really know until he gets there, but he seems to think that he can control the bleeds by cauterizing the areas."

"So he doesn't see any longer term problems?" Sid added.

Sheldon shook his head. "No, but when the human brain is involved. Who knows for sure."

"Why do they think that maybe Danny's suffered some kind of brain injury?" "Lindsey began. "No wait." She took a deep breath. "Obviously he's suffered some kind of brain injury, what I mean is. Oh heck I don't know what I mean."

"I hear what your saying Linds." Sid said. "You're wondering if maybe Danny's suffered any, shall we say long term affects."

Lindsey smiled at Sid and nodded.

"Wait." Adam jumped in "You think that Danny has s-s-s-suffered some kind of lasting brain damage?" He stuttered as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Adam?" Sid walked over and put a hand of Adam's shoulder. "Remember what we talked about before." Adam nodded working hard at trying not to cry. "All right and remember we agreed that the best way we can help him right now is to stay positive and calm." Again Adam nodded and gave Sid a little smile as the older man wrapped an arm around the youngster's shoulders.

"We won't know what kind if any long term affects this may have on Danny, but like Sid said the best thing we can do is to remain positive that Danny will be all right." Sheldon agreed.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now let's go up to the surgery waiting room and pray that this won't take long." Sheldon said leading the rag, tag bunch of medical and law enforcement people to the nearest elevator.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No you listen Father. Now I know that there was been times the lab has been under scrutiny, the investigations always proved that the evidence was never, never compromised."

Don, Sr. didn't know what to say he knew his son was right, but yet this was different.

"Are you going to say something?"

"What do you want me to say, son?"

Don, Jr. shook his head dejectedly. "Nothing, you'll never change."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. If things don't fit into your prefect little world, in your prefect little niche's then you can't or is it won't admitted that maybe, just maybe your wrong."

A slight smile spread across Senior's face.

"What the hell are you smiling at?" Don, Jr. asked.

"It seems that dear son, you're finally getting some back bone."

Don's jaw dropped. "You're freaking unbelievable you know that. Two of my best friends are facing life-changing events and the only thing that crosses your mind is the fact that I'm standing up to you?"

"Is that so wrong?"

"What's wrong is the fact that you're willing to throw out the only evidence we have concerning Danny Messer's attack."

"Bonasera shouldn't have collected it."

"There was no other choice. Danny needed emergency treatment, evidence had to be collected and Stella was there so she did her job, period."

"They couldn't have waited?"

"No, test had to be run, decisions made and treatment started."

"I don't know Donny?"

"What if I can prove that there was someone in the room with Stella the entire time she was collecting evidence and that someone was with her when said evidence was processed by either her or someone else?"

"If you can do that and provide a signed and notarized statements to that fact, then I have no choice but to accept the evidence as untainted and legal."

"Thank you and to prove to you that all this is above board I'll let another Detective take the statements."

Senior nodded his head. "The trust you place in your friends is commendable Donny. Let's just hope that they prove worthy of it."

"I'm not worried. Mac, Stella, Danny hell all of them have earned my trust, just as I have earned theirs. Of course you would know this if we had been close, like most fathers and sons are."

"Perhaps, perhaps." Senior said nodding.

"I'm going to ask one more favor?"

"What is that?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but talking about trust and all, I would like our agreement in writing."

"Of course." Senior said reaching over a push a button on his phone. "Annie, could you please send in Logan. Oh and grab your Notary seal and join us."

"Yes, sir."

A knock came at the door.

"Enter." Senior said.

The door swung open and Annie (Senior's administrative assistant walked in followed by another young lady, who was about 5'11" with very dark brown hair and as Don was soon to discover chocolate brown eyes.

"Logan Daniels I would like you to meet…" Annie began.

"Oh no need Annie. Don Flack, Jr. correct?" Logan said walking over a holding out her hand to Don.

"Yes." Don replied.

Logan smiled "I'm Detective Logan Daniels."

Don offered Logan the chair he had been sitting in.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Senior just shook his head at the exchange. "Can we get on with this?"

"Of course, sir." Logan said.

"Daniels here is going to be in charge of the Messer investigation."

"What kind of experience do you have?" Don questioned.

"I began my career right here in New York City, until 9/11 when I responded to the towers. Apparently I did something right because next thing I know I'm being approached by the FBI to do some undercover work." Logan explained.

"Why did you leave the FBI?" Don asked.

"I was badly injured in a drug bust gone horrible wrong and after I recovered they wanted to put me on desk duty, which I wouldn't have minded except for the fact that it was mind numbing work."

"And may I ask what it was?"

"I became nothing more than a glorified secretary, no offense Annie."

"None taken."

"Anyway I heard about a possible opening here working for your father as an IA agent. I applied and well here I am."

"Nice. You enjoy your job?" Don asked.

Logan shrugged her shoulders. "If I'm taking out a bad cop, then yeah I like my job, but if it looks like I'm just after a scapegoat then no I don't like it at all."

"Don't worry son, she has a very level head on her shoulders." Senior said as he handed over a piece of paper to his son.

"Read that and if you agree with what it says, then pass it over to Daniels and let her read it. If she agrees then we will all sign it, Annie will notarize it and Daniels can take over the investigation."

Don nodded as he read what his father had written down.

"After I read it, can I ask questions?"

Both Don's nodded.

Logan read that if she could get statements verifying Stella's collection and processing of the evidence that said evidence would be admissible in court.

"Well that's pretty clear cut. Do you agree with it?" She asked Don, who nodded.

"Well then let's sign this so I can get started. I presume you'll be willing to lend a hand?" she asked Don.

"Yes ma'am." Don blushed.

"Hmm, I would prefer my son NOT be involved in this." Senior said.

"Well I need someone to be willing to show me the people I need to talk to and under the circumstances who would be better the Chief of Police own son." Logan said.

"He's emotionally involved with these people."

"These people?" Logan repeated.

"They're my co-workers and yes, my friends." Don stated.

"Fine, but isn't that what this paper is all about." Logan said reaching over and taking the paper off Seniors desk.

"That stays here." Don Senior said.

"No I don't think so." Logan came back. "If you would like to make a copy that's fine, but the original stays with me."

Senior just looked at Logan disapprovingly. "All right you can keep the original as long as I get a copy."

"Agreed." Logan said. "Annie why don't you and I go and make that copy and give these two a chance to say goodbye."

Annie nodded her agreement and the two ladies left.

"She's good." Don said with a laugh.

"Yes she is and mark my words, she will take down Taylor and the rest of the lab with this investigation."

"Nope she won't, because I know for a fact the Mac had nothing to do with Danny's attack and the evidence will back me up."

"I hope your right, son. We may not get along, but I still don't want to see you hurt."

"The only thing you're worried about is the Flack name being drug through the mud. But don't worry Father, I trust my friends and the evidence so." Don held out his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "When this is over with I expect you to leave Mac and the day shift at the lab alone once and for all."

"I can say that will happen, but then again you'll never have proof." Senior said with audacity.

"Hmm you would think." Don said smiling once again as he took his hand out of his jacket, showing his dad a tape recorder. "Never say never."

"You, you reordered the whole thing?" Senior sputtered.

Don nodded "And don't claim that it's illegal, because if you recall I did ask the question about recording statements." A large smile spread across his face.

Senior had a look on his face that as people would say could kill.

"I would like to say it's been nice." Don began.

"Good bye." Senior growled.

"Good bye Father." Don mimicked Senior as he turned to walk out of his father's life, instead of his father walking out on him.

Just as Don was leaving Annie came back in. "Here you go sir. One copy as agreed upon."

Don couldn't help but noticed that it was clearly marked in red "Copy" he also got the chance to notice that both Annie and Logan had signed it.

'Got cha old man.' Don thought to himself as he walked towards the elevator. 'I have the feeling that this is going to get very interesting, before it is all said and done.'

"Hey Flack wait up." Logan called out just as the elevator doors began to open.

"Come on, come on." Don joked holding open the doors as Logan slipped inside.

"Can I help you carry anything?" Don asked noticing that Logan had a laptop case slung over her right shoulder, another briefcase over her left and several file folders in her hands.

"Oh yes, please." She stated sliding the laptop off her shoulder and handing it to Don.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been over two hours since Danny was rushed into surgery and the air in the waiting room was thick with worry.

"Mac, would you please stop pacing." Stella told her partner and boss.

Mac walked back over to her. "If I don't pace to calm down I'm stressed enough to take someone's head off."

"Excuse me?" came another female voice.

Everyone turned to look at the intruder.

"Mac, Stella everyone. I would like to introduce you to Detective Logan Daniels." Don stated.

"What is she doing here?" Mac snapped.

"If I were you Detective Taylor I would calm down." Logan said.

Mac squinted his eyes and looked at Flack.

"My dear Father has assigned her to investigate this attack on Danny." Don explained.

"You're IA?" Stella asked.

"Bonasera?" Logan asked.

Stella just stood and looked at Logan.

"That's OK you'll answer my questions soon enough." Logan snapped as she walked over to where Adam and Sid where sitting. "Am I correct in assuming your Adam Ross?" She asked.

Adam glanced over at Mac and Stella. Mac nodded slightly.

"Yes ma'am." He finally said looking over at Sid.

"It's all right Adam, just tell her what happened." Sid whispered.

"That's right Mr. Ross. I just want you to tell me what you did, said and heard when you and your Aunt was taking care of Detective Messer." Logan explained looking around. "Speaking of your Aunt, where is she?"

"Mrs. Ritter is with Detective Messer in the OR." Sheldon said.

"Dr. Hawkes?"

"That's correct, huh, Detective Daniels."

"Fine I'll talk to you later. And the rest of you too. Now Mr. Ross if you'll follow me."

Adam nervously rubbed his hands on his slacks.

"It's OK Adam, you'll be fine." Sid reminded the young man.

Adam nodded as he stood up. "Just tell the truth Adam." Mac threw in.

"If you don't mind Detective Taylor. I don't need you to influence any of these people."

"These people." Mac seethed. "Are my co-workers and friends."

"Precisely, don't think about trying to use your authority to influence this investigation."

"Trust me I won't try to influence this or any other investigation."

"Just be sure you don't, since unfortunately Don will be the one to pay the ultimate price, if things don't go the way he believes they will." Logan explained tossing her head in Don's direction.

Everyone looked over at their friend, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"Shall we Mr. Ross." Logan said leading Adam from the room.

"What did she mean by that, Flack?" Mac asked the younger Detective.

Don shook his head. "Who knows Mac."

Mac knew Flack better then most people, so he was going to make a point finding out how Don ended up being with an IA agent assigned by his own father to this investigation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I just wanted to remind you that you'll get several chapters at one time as I can only get online once a week, when I'm volunteering at my church.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny's surgery had taken longer then anyone had anticipated, but it ended up being successful and Dr. Hartney had located the bleeders and gotten it under control. As well as the fact that Dr. Neal had went ahead and fixed Danny's hands while he was out.

"You have to understand that Danny is going to be in a drug induced coma for a few days until we regain control of his blood pressure. At which time we will most likely let Peter (Dr. Neal) do the other surgery and wire his jaw, set his nose and put his shoulder back into place." Dr. Hartney explained.

"Why didn't he do all that now?" Lindsey asked.

"It would have been hard to have him work on Mr. Messer's face during the delicate procedure I was doing."

"Let me, Jerry." Dr. Neal jumped in. "When I wire shut Danny's jaw it's going to take some manipulation to get everything the way it should be and if Jerry was trying to cauterize a bleeder, as I was trying to get his jaw in proper alignment and jerked that would have been devastating to Danny." Dr. Neal paused. "And I think we can all agree that we need to do what is best for him at this point and fixing his hands now and waiting to do his jaw, nose and shoulder is best."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"As much as we may not understand why you the doctors are doing what you're doing when you are doing it. We do trust that you are doing it for Danny's best interest." Mac told them.

"We thank you for that Detective Taylor. It's obvious that you all care for Danny a great deal and the fact you can go to Sheldon and Sid to ask questions helps, but if at anytime you don't understand why we are or are not doing what we're doing please just ask." Dr. Hartney said.

"We will do that." Stella said. "After all we are a quizzical bunch."

"She didn't just say that." Don said laughing along with everyone else.

"Yes I did."

"She's right you know. It is in our nature or we couldn't do what we do." Sid threw in.

"Yeah, yeah in our nature, nosey bunch." Don moaned.

"Quizzical, Flack. I said quizzical."

"Nosey – quizzical same difference."

"Maybe, but quizzical sounds s-o-o-o much better then nosey." Stella grumbled.

Don chuckled as he walked over a wrapped Stella in a hug. "I know, but I like the word nosey, because face it Stel you CSI's are down right nosey."

"Again I'm not nosey, I'm thorough." Stella said pretending to cry.

"All right, Stel, all right you're thorough." Don finally agreed.

"Thank you." Stella sniffed jokingly.

Dr. Hartney and Neal just stood there and watched the exchange.

"Well all I can say is if this is the way you are all the time Danny's got everything he needs right here in this room to make a full and complete recovery." Dr. Neal said.

Sheldon had retreated to a corner of the room and was leaning back against a wall with his arms folded over his chest. "I told you two that this was a crazy bunch." He said.

"What?" Sid spit out. "You told them we're crazy."

Sheldon opened his mouth to speak.

"What he really said." Dr Neal interrupted. "Was you all are a caring, kind and loving bunch, a little on the crazy side, but your family."

Sheldon now smiled. "Oh yeah that's what I said."

Everyone in the room groaned as the two doctors turned to leave.

"It's a good thing we are family Hawkes or..." Mac said smiling at Sheldon.

"Or what Detective Taylor?" Logan had once again had walked in on Mac making a comment that could be construed as being a threat.

"Impeccable timing." Mac sighed.

Logan looked at him. "Are you always saying things like that, Detective Taylor?"

"No of course not. It's just that right now I'm under a lot of stress and."

"And we all say things that we normally wouldn't say." She finished his sentence.

"Yeah."

"I'll accept that for now. Especially after taking to Mr. Ross here." She said glancing over at Adam. "Now remember sir, no discussing what we talked about OK?"

Adam nodded.

"Ah, Don can we talk?" Logan asked.

"Sure thing, if you all will excuse me." He said as he followed her out the door.

Everyone turned to look at Adam.

"What?" Adam questioned his friends. "I'm not going to discuss what we talked about. I don't want to jeopardize anyone's career."

Mac nodded as he said. "We understand Adam. If our answers sound to much alike it could be hard on all of us."

Adam exhaled the breath he had been holding. "Thanks, Mac."

"Sure thing kid." Mac said slapping Adam on his shoulder. "Why don't you join me for a coffee run and I'll fill you in on Danny's condition."

Adam smiled and nodded as he followed Mac into the hallway.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had been moved to recovery and Adam's Aunt Nola sitting at his bedside keeping an eye on his vitals, when a recovery nurse came over.

"Hey Nola why don't you go and grab something to eat." Nurse Nancy Cutler said.

"I promised my nephew that I would stick with Danny until he gets settled in his room." Nola replied rubbing her neck.

"I know you promised Adam that, but I don't think that he would mind you feeding yourself. It's been almost 10 hours since Mr. Messer arrived here and you made that agreement."

Nola nodded. "I know it's just that Danny is a sweetheart of a guy and he treats Adam like a younger brother."

"So you know Mr. Messer?"

"Yes, he's been to my house for dinner and one time he and Adam took me to a play for my birthday."

Nancy smiled. "And what do you think Danny would say right now if he could?"

"Aunt Nola go eat. Take care of yourself, for Adam's sake." Nola said smiling.

"Then go home get something to eat, take a shower, change your clothes, take something for that headache your getting, catch a nap, then come back I sure by that time he'll be settled into his room."

Nola took a deep breath and finally agreed with her fellow nurse. "You're right. That is what Danny would say to me."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Fine I'll go get Adam and go home."

"Do you think Adam will leave?"

"He has to, we have his car and I'm sure he won't want to be without it."

Nancy nodded in understanding. "I promise to keep an eye on Danny he sounds like a nice one."

"He is and I'm praying that he will be all right. He's a good cop and human being and it would be a great loss to this city if he couldn't continue to work. And with that goodbye Nancy."

Nola stood and began to walk out of the room when she suddenly turned walked back over to the bed, leaned over a place a gentle kiss on Danny's right check. "You are loved Danny Messer and we are all waiting for you to wake up and giving us that famous Messer smile."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don and Logan had gotten coffee and were sitting at a table outside enjoying the sunshine.

"Man it's been a long night." Don muttered.

"Yes it has. Any word on Messer?" Logan asked.

"He's out of surgery and stable, but it's still going to be while before we'll know what the outcome will be."

"Don listen." She began reaching across and taking Don's hand in hers. "I know that you care about Detective Taylor and all that, but."

"What Logan?"

"I'm not sure that if maybe he didn't do it."

"No way, not Mac. He would never do anything like that to anyone let alone Danny."

"OK, then let me ask you this? Is it true that sometimes Detective Taylor has been known to subject Messer to 'childlike' discipline?"

Don shrugged his shoulders. "It depends on what you mean by 'childlike'?"

"I understand he will sometimes make Messer stay in his room if he does something that Taylor doesn't agree with?"

"You have to understand Danny's growing up years." Don sighed.

"Enlighten me."

"Danny has never really gotten along with his father and his older brother."

"Older brother? His records doesn't say anything about a brother."

"Louie died a couple of years ago after he got, oh my God." Don stopped for a second as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Don, what's wrong?" Logan was concerned.

Don took a couple of breaths. "Danny's brother Louie died after getting beat up."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Did you know his brother?"

"Not really, I'm just remember how bad it affected Danny and, god, when he wakes up and realizes the same thing happened to him I'm not sure how he's going to react."

"We'll need to make sure that he's never alone and that whoever sits with him is aware of what happened to his brother."

"That will work at least he won't be alone and maybe he won't get overly scared and upset."

Logan slowly nodded her understanding. "Back to Taylor's form of discipline of Messer?"

"As I was explaining Danny's father use to physically and verbally abuse him."

"Bad?"

"Yes and from what I understand he still does whenever they get together."

"Messer takes it?"

"Of course, Danny would never, ever hit his old man."

"You don't think Messer's dad had anything to do with this?"

"Nah, if old man Messer wanted to abuse Danny he would do it on his own."

"You don't think he would ever send someone after his son?"

Don shook his head. "Nope, he's one of this guys that has to prove he's a 'real man' " Don said using air quotes when he said real man.

"So Danny's nothing like his dad?"

"Hell, no. I mean he does have a temper, but then again don't we all. But I've known Danny heck, 5 years now and I can honestly say I've never seen him raise his hand in anger to those he cares about."

"So how does Taylor discipline Messer?"

"Well usually they sit down and talk about the problem and then Mac will ground Danny."

"Ground?"

"Yeah, you see Danny's aware that he needs some to help him when he gets out of hand and he trust Mac enough to allow him to dish out, well discipline when it's needed."

"Is it need often?"

"No, Danny understands that Mac is trying to get him to follow rules. Something that Danny's never real had before."

"He didn't have rules growing up?"

"Not really." Don took in a breath and let if out with a huff. "You see Danny's father didn't think rules shouldn't apply to him or any member of his family. As a matter of fact, Louie was a member of The Tanglewood boys."

Logan gasped. "The Tanglewood Boys? That Messer?"

"You know of them?"

"Who on the police force doesn't." She answer though Don was sure he saw something else in her eyes. He was about to ask about it when Stella approached.

"Hey Stel!" Don said with a wave.

"Hi Don." She came back. "I just wanted to let Detective Daniels know that I'm heading over to Mac and Danny's apartment to process it."

"You can't do that." Logan snapped.

"I know that you haven't sent someone there to do it yet, why?" Stella asked.

"How do you know I haven't sent anyone?"

"Because no one has come and gotten the key."

"And I suppose you just happen to have a key?"

Stella held up a key chain with several keys attached.

"Taylor's?"

Stella blanched at the question.

"Please tell me those don't belong to Messer?" Logan asked.

Stella just slowly lowered the keys and quickly dropped them in her jacket pocket.

"Those are evidence."

"No not really. They've been processed and there is nothing on them that could possibly help the case."

"They should still be with the rest of Messer's belongings that were removed from his person."

Stella took in and released a breath. "I know Danny wouldn't mind me having them."

"Did you take anything else?"

"No, I swear."

"I'm not happy about this, but I allow you and Flack to go and process the apartment as long as you get someone else weather it be a uniform or another detective to go with you."

"A detective of our choice?" Don asked.

Logan looked at him. "You have someone in mind?"

Don nodded. "Detective Jessica Angell."

Logan flipped open a folder and scanned it's contents. Have you ever worked with Detective Angell, Bonasera?"

"Yes, we work together very often. Is that a problem?"

Logan kept reading the file in front of her. "I guess that's OK, but Don be sure to have her come talk to me after your done. I'll need to get her to sign that form your father wanted people to sign."

Don nodded and at the same time signaled to Stella that he would explain later what Logan meant.

As Logan watched Don and Stella walk away she dialed cell phone. "Sorry Don." She whispered. "Hello, yes I may speak to Chief Flack, please?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Mac and Adam got back from their coffee run Stella had left to go to the apartment that Mac and Danny share.

"Here's coffee for anyone who wants some." Mac called out coming into the room. "Where's Stella?"

"She went to help process your apartment?" Lindsey said.

"Did Daniels say she could?" Mac asked. Lindsey just shrugged. "I hope she finds out. We don't need any problems with this investigation."

Sid and Sheldon both grabbed coffee. "Listen Mac we." Sheldon spoke indicating Lindsey, Sid and himself. "decided that we are going to work."

"I don't think that's a good idea. You all need to go home and get some rest." Mac said.

"You don't think me should go in?" Sid asked.

"No Arrangements have been made with other precincts to help cover for us, while this investigation is going on." Mac explained.

"So we're on leave?" Sheldon asked. Mac nodded. "And did Flack, Sr. have anything to do with this?" Again Mac nodded.

"So I guess we have no choice but to go home and get some rest." Sid jumped in.

"That's right." Mac said. "Go home take a shower, get some sleep before coming back here."

"What will you do Mac?" Adam asked.

Mac shrugged his shoulders. "Well until further notice our apartment is a crime scene. So I guess I'll just stay here. Maybe I should call Stella and ask her to bring me a couple changes of clothes."

"Then you can come stay with me?" Sheldon asked.

"I don't know if I should or not?"

"You need some place to sleep so why not?"

"You can't stay here, Mac." Lindsey said.

"OK Detective Taylor." Sid began "you have two choices, either you go and stay with Sheldon or you come stay with me."

Mac looked at Sid in disbelief. "Are you giving me an order?"

"If you want to take it that way, marine, then yes." Sid said with a little smile on his face.

"Oh that's right play the marine card." Mac griped.

"Mac listen, you need to care of yourself, if not for yourself then for Danny's sake."

Mac ended up agreeing with his friend. "I go home with you Sid let me call Stella and get her to grab some clothes for me."

"Maybe you should call Detective Daniels and ask her if it would be OK?" Sheldon suggested.

"Hmm." Mac thought for a second. "That's a very good idea Sheldon. We don't want Stella accused of sneaky evidence out of there." Mac pulled out his cell phone, flipped it open and froze.

"Mac, what is it?"

"I don't have her number, Sheldon." Mac laughed.

"I have it." Adam jumped in. "She gave me a card and said if I have anything else to add to what I told her, besides she wants my Aunt to call her to setup an appointment for an interview."

"Can I have her number, please?" Mac requested. Adam pulled out the card and read of the number. "Everyone needs to write that number down, in case you need to contact her."

Everyone quickly got out their cell phones and stored the number.

"Now remember anything having to do with this case needs to be cleared through her." Mac ordered. "Agreed?"

"Agreed." Everyone chimed in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes sir I understand. Yes sir I agree. Yes sir I told him to be sure to have someone else there. Yes sir. Yes sir. Yes sir I'll do that. Good bye sir." Logan sighed as she hung up her phone. "Of course sir. Anything you say sir. I agree sir you're a jerk, sir."

"I'm sorry are you talking to me." A guy at the next table asked Logan.

"Oh no. I'm sorry Sir I was talking about, ah someone else."

The guy nodded. "We all of people like that in our lives, huh?"

"Yeah I guess we do." She giggled just as her phone rang.

"Daniels." "Where are you Detective? Fine, I'll be right up and then we'll talk."

"Detective? As in police?" The guy asked.

Logan just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders as if to say don't know.

"Got cha, you can't say." The man said.

Logan gathered up all her stuff and hurried off before the man could say anything else. Once she got where he was no longer she looked at her cell phone again and she smiled.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sorry I wasn't here, but I walked my team to their cars so that they can go home and get some much needed rest." Mac apologized as he walked over and looks over Logan's shoulder at her laptop. "Who's that?"

"Don't know, but I plan to find out?"

"Why?"

"He seemed a little too interested in me and what I was doing."

Mac just stood behind her and watched. "Who are you sending it to?" Mac inquired.

"A friend."

"Someone you trust?"

"Of course."

"Hmm, that's good."

"What?"

"It's good that you have someone you trust without question."

"Just like you, right?"

"Yeah, just like all of us."

"Point taken Detective." Logan said closing her laptop. "Now you had a question to ask me?"

"I want to know if I could call Stella and ask her to grab me some a couple of change of clothes as well as my razor and other things."

Logan thought for a moment. "Yeah I guess it's all right, being you won't be able to go back there for awhile. Just be sure to give me a list of everything she brings to you."

"Don't worry she won't try to remove any alleged evidence."

"I didn't say she would, it's just I have to be able to justify letting her do this to Don Flack, Sr. if and that's a big if - he were to ask, why."

Mac waved her off.

"I'm guessing you have dealt with him."

"Yes I have."

"What do you think of him?"

Mac tilted his head and looked at her for a moment. "As a police officer he's one of the best. As a father he leaves a lot to be desired."

"I agree with you on both accounts."

Mac raised an eyebrow at that.

"What you've always gotten along with your bosses?"

"There were several I disagreed with a different levels."

Logan nodded.

"Well since we're here alone. Why don't we go over what happened between you and Messer?"

"Fine by me."

Logan reached into her briefcase and pulled out a tape recorder. Clicking it on she began. "I am speaking with Detective/CSI Mac, ah is that your full first name?"

Mac just stared at her.

"OK, ah Mac Taylor. Now Detective, tell me about last night and what occurred between you and Detective/CSI Daniel Messer?"

"Where do you want me to begin?"

"You're a police officer where do you think?"

"The beginning."

Logan nodded.

Mac cleared his throat. "It began with a suspected hostage situation, that myself and my entire team responded to."

"List them, please."

"Ah OK, hmm, Detectives/CSI's Stella Bonasera, Danny Messer, Lindsey Monroe and Dr./CSI Sheldon Hawkes."

"Go on."

"We arrived at the scene and Detective Donald Flack, Jr. was there and filled us in on the situation. After which we waited on the SWAT team to try to talk him out. It didn't work, but Danny seemed to think he could talk the suspect out of letting go of the hostage."

"And you let him try?"

"No I wasn't even aware that he had gone to the head of SWAT and talked the captain into letting him try."

"So you weren't aware of what one of your team was doing?"

"I can only try to control my team, unfortunately sometimes Danny can be hard to control."

"In what ways?"

"He lets his heart rule him sometimes."

"In what ways?"

"He counts a lot on his 'instincts'."

"Do you think there is a place in police work for instincts or heart?"

"Not in our line of work."

"So how did you find out that Danny was going to talk to the suspect."

"When I saw him walking toward the man, unarmed and in a very dangerous situation."

"So you were angry?"

"Of course he could have been killed."

"What ended up happening?"

"He, ah, Danny finally talked the suspect out of his gun and the situation was solved."

"And yet when you got back to the lab you were still angry at Messer?"

"Wouldn't you have been?"

"I'm not the one answering questions here?"

Mac nodded "Of course. Yes I was still angry and I confront Danny about what happened. He still didn't see that he didn't do anything wrong. We argued about that and rather then let it continue I sent him home."

"How long before you went home to confront Messer? Oh by the way how long have the two of you been sharing an apartment?"

"Second question first – Danny's apartment lost it's heating one winter, so I asked him to come to my place. We got along and being I had a second bedroom and it was cheaper in the long run to share a place rather than having two places. We agreed to be room mates."

"Nothing else?"

"Excuse me?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Messer?" Logan asked with her voice dripping with accusations.

Mac took a deep breath and continued. "Danny had a father who verbally and physically abused him. The one thing I missed in my life was having children, especially a son. Danny needs someone to lean on and I needed some on to lean on me. So I guess you can say we have a father and son relationship."

"Go on."

"All right back to the first question you asked. I would say it was about two hours, before I went to talk to him."

"What happened when you got home?"

"I, I try to talk to him, but we were both too angry. He ended up storming out of the apartment."

"Did you follow him?"

"Yes, it was about seven pm. I noticed his motorcycle was missing so I got in my car and went to several place I knew that he hung out when he got stressed."

"Was he at any of those places?"

Mac shook his head. "No, he wasn't."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

To wraiths- angel thank you for your kind words of support.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don, Stella, Jessica and a couple of uniform officers arrived at Mac and Danny's apartment and had begun to look for any evidence that may help solve this case.

"It doesn't appear that any kind of attack happened here?" Jessica pointed out.

"Danny had carpet fiber under his nails. So I have to collect fibers from every room." Stella said to herself more then anyone else.

"I'm going to do a perimeter check." Don stated.

"Officer Behr I need you to go with Detective Flack." Jessica told the young officer.

"Ah.." Officer Behr began to say.

"It's all right Behr, you just have to make sure that I don't mess with possible evidence." Don smiled at the officer.

"Sure OK." Behr seemed a little surer of himself.

"Don't sweat it. I promise not to cause you any trouble." Don answered the officers unasked question.

"Hey Stel, I'm taking your backup camera."

"Go ahead Don and remember to take some evidence markers just in case." Stella called out from Danny's bedroom.

"Yeah, yeah and don't forget gloves and envelopes too." Don chuckled.

"We'll make a CSI out of you yet Flack." Stella yelled.

"Nah, I like taking names and kicking butts too much." Don said.

"Oh like I couldn't do that." Stella questioned coming out of Mac's bedroom.

"I didn't say that I just mean. I still get to arrest the bad guys."

"We've done our share of arrests."

"Yeah, but you guys spend too much time doing scientific stuff." Don said with a shudder.

"You don't like the 'scientific' stuff, Don?"

"Some of it is interesting, but, you know." Don said with a shrug.

"I know while we're playing with our gadgets and chemicals, you're out doing real police work like chasing down possible suspects."

Don smiled. "What you do is just as real police work as what I do on the street, just more important."

Stella looked up at Don in surprise. "More important?"

"Of course Stel, I mean come on what you guys do at the lab is the reason the bad guys not only go to jail, but stay in jail."

"Thanks, Don." Stella said with a little bit of pride in her voice. "It's great to have friends like you."

"Not a problem." Don said giving Stella a hug. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to that perimeter check."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Does Messer have a lot of 'hangouts'?" Logan asked.

"Hmm, no he ah" Mac rubbed his temples. "We have a couple of places we go to regularly."

"So you didn't find Messer at any of those places?"

"No. The bartenders said they never saw Danny last night."

"I'll need the names of those you talked to, so I can talk to them myself."

"Sure no problem."

"What did you do have you visited Messer's regular hangouts?"

"His name is Danny."

"Excuse me?"

"His name is Danny."

"Of course Danny. I'm sorry I'm just trying to keep impartial here, but I guess I can call him Danny and not Messer."

"Thank you. Now to answer your question. I spent sometime looking around each place to see if Danny just never made it inside."

"Did you find anything that made you believe that is what happened?"

"No."

"What did you do next."

"I took a moment and tried to figure out where else he may go to think."

"What did you come up with?"

"Well he's close to Flack, so I thought that maybe he went there."

"And?"

"I didn't see his motorcycle at the apartment complex, so I then thought of Adam? But as you know he wasn't home."

Logan nodded. "Do you think that maybe that's where he went and left after finding out Adam wasn't home?"

"Could be."

"Detective Taylor I know this is hard, but what do you think he may have done next."

Mac shook his head. "I'm not sure."

"OK. I need a description of his bike."

"Of course." Mac said taking his wallet out of his jacket pocket.

Logan watched with amusement on her face as Mac looked through several pieces of paper until he found the one he was looking for.

"Here you go." He handed it over to her.

Logan looked at the paper and then quickly glanced back up at Mac. "You have information on his bike, his car?"

"Yes, he has the same info on me."

"May I ask why?"

"We're roommates as well as each other's emergency contacts."

"I see."

"Do you have a roommate?"

"THAT is none of your business."

"Listen Detective Daniels. I'm Danny's boss, I'll give you that. But neither of us has anyone else to count on in situations like this. So yes you can say we are close. As Danny said one time: We're family and family is everything."

Logan and Mac just looked at each other for a few moments.

"I understand Mac, I have one cousin that I'm close to but he doesn't live here so, my attorney is my emergency contact. At least until he can get a hold of my cousin."

"So you do understand."

Logan nodded as she quickly wrote down the info she needed.

"Do you know if his car is still at your apartment?"

Mac thought for a second before shaking his head.

"Not a problem. I'll call Don and have him check for it. Oh you haven't called Bonasera yet about your clothes and other personal items."

"Damn it."

"No worries, I'll just as Don to get that stuff for you."

"Thanks." Mac stood and walked over to look out the window. "Danny would be out for a ride on a day like today."

"So you could say he loves his motorcycle?"

"Love." Mac said with a scoff. "Oh yeah, he loves that thing."

"You don't sound pleased."

"I worry about him out there on two wheels up against some of the craziest drivers in the world driving with as many as eighteen wheels."

An idea pops into Logan's head "He spends a lot of time down up the docks?"

Suddenly Mac realized something. "That's it he would go down to the docks when he was very upset and just open his motorcycle up and go as fast as possible."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Logan said as she grabbed her cell phone and punched in a number.

Mac excused himself and went to the waiting room's private bathroom.

"This is Detective Daniels I need a BOLO out on a Harley-Davidson motorcycle belonging to Detective Daniel Messer."

Just as Mac came out he heard Logan saying: "That's correct check out the docks thoroughly I have reason to believe that maybe where the attack took place." She looked up at Mac and smiled as she closed her phone. "I think I need to apologize to you Mac."

Mac shook his head "No apologies necessary. You did exactly what you needed to do.

"I need to call Don about getting my stuff." He told her as he now took his phone out and dialed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don and Office Behr had walked the parking lot between the apartment and Mac and Danny's assigned parking spots. Mac's spot was empty, but Danny's car was in his spot.

"Ah, Detective Flack?" Behr interrupted Don's thoughts.

"What 'ca need, Behr?"

"I was just wondering where Danny parks his motorcycle?"

"You know about that?"

"Yeah I have one also."

Don nodded. "When he doesn't have it in winter storage he usually parks it right here." Don knelt down and pointed to a spot on the asphalt. "Hmm, it looks like he may some kind of leak?"

Officer Behr knelt down also and studied the spot.

Don pulled on a rubber glove and stuck a finger into the spot and came away with red stuff on his fingertip. "Either this is awful thick transmission fluid or this is …"

"Blood." Behr jumped in. Don looked over at the young officer. "Sorry, sir I'm going to school for forensics."

"So you want to be one of them." Don joked.

"Yeah I'm a bit of a science geek."

Don laughed. "Tell you what, if you can help solve this case I'll put in a good word with Mac when you apply for a job at the lab."

"You'll do that. But you don't know me."

"I know this is the first time I've dealt with you, but from what I've seen so far you'll fit in just fine."

Behr looked down at his feet. "Thank you Detective Flack."

Don let out a loud sigh.

"Are you OK sir?"

"Danny does that same thing when he's embarrassed." Just then Don's phone rang. "Excuse me." He said as he walked away. "Flack. Hey Mac, sure I can do that?" Don walked a few feet away and stood watching Officer Behr as he took an evidence marker and put it down next to the spot that they had been checking out. He then got down on his knees and looked under Danny's car as well as the car on the other side of Mac's parking spot.

"Sure thing. Any word on Danny? Nothing. Yes it's here, Mac.

Yes of course. Well let me get back to work and finish up here and I'll get back to you. Bye Mac."

Officer Behr put down another marker as Don walked back over to him.

"What did you fine?"

"It's jus a cigarette butt, sir."

"Well a cigarette butt as been known to break a case." Don smiled as he took a picture of it. "Well let Stella handle it from here."

"Yes sir."

"OK look I need to go pick up some personal things for Mac, ah Detective Taylor, so I need for you to stay here and preserve this possible crime scene."

"Yes Sir!" Officer Behr answered his chest swelling with pride. 'I may have just help solve this case.' He thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam was having a hard time sleeping, every time he closed his eyes all he saw was Danny covered in blood very scared and in pain. After a couple of hours of this he decided he might as well go back to the hospital. Sheldon, Sid and Lindsey had luckily gotten a couple of hours and they all decided to head back to the hospital also. They all arrived at the hospital at the same time.

"As they say 'Great minds think alike.'" Sheldon said as they all gathered at the front door.

"Adam did you get any sleep?" Lindsey asked noticing that Adam looked the same as the last time they had seen him.

Adam shook his head. "I couldn't stop thinking about Danny and .." tears welled up in his eyes.

"Hey what's wrong?" Sid asked.

"I – I wanted so much to take away his pain and I couldn't do that."

"Adam listen to me." Sid took Adam by the shoulders. "Remember what we talked about before?"

"Yeah, you said I did the best I could do helping Danny as much as I did."

"And"

"And that just by staying with him I was the best friend I could be."

Sid nodded his head "And the is all any of us can ask of you. Just be the best friend to Danny, heck to any of us that you can."

Adam nodded his agreement with Sid's statement as he looked around at his friends and co-workers.

"Now what do you say we go check on Danny, huh?" Sheldon said wrapping an arm around Adam's shoulders.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as Mac hung up from talking to Don when Nancy (Danny's recover nurse) came into the waiting room to let him know that Danny was being moved to his room in the ICU.

"Thank you. How soon until we can see him?"

"Give the staff about 15 minutes to get him settled and check his vitals." Nancy said.

"We will do that. Please be sure to pass along all our thanks to the rest of the surgical staff." Mac told her.

"I'll be sure to do that Detective Taylor and would you please tell Nola or Adam if they needs anything to please call me."

"I will do that, I'm sure they'll appreciate it." Mac nodded a final goodbye to the nurse as she left.

"I tell you Mac, the staff at this hospital certainly goes out of their way to be nice." Logan commented.

"That's way it's the top hospital in the city, after all it the one that all the rich and famous comes to."

"I guess I should have remember that." Logan said glumly.

Mac turned to look at her. "You have trouble remember things?"

Logan took a deep breath. "Yeah after the attack certain parts of my long term memory was been affected. Thank God it's mostly small stuff. Things like dates, sometimes I can remember someone's name, but not where I know them from. Then there are times I can recall where I know someone from and the fact they have family, but not their names. But I think the scariest thing is not remember my times and division tables."

Mac shook his head sadly. "I have a dear friend that is the same way."

"It can be devastating. I try not to let it get me down and thankfully my closest and trusted friends know and they do the best to lend a helping hand."

"It doesn't seem to have affected your job?"

"It doesn't, but I have to have check-ups every six months. To be sure that I'm not, how I should I say this 'losing my mind' as one of my friends say." Logan said with a laugh.

"I have a feeling that you don't have to worry about that." Mac said with a smile. "Now let's go see Danny."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After processing Mac and Danny's apartment Stella, Don, Jessica and Officer Behr took what they had found and dropped it of at the labs and after signing the form for Don, Sr. they went their separate ways. Jessica and Officer Behr went to the police station to file their reports as Don and Stella grabbed quick showers, changed their clothes and after grabbing something to eat headed back to the hospital.

Mac made sure to call everyone to tell them that Danny had finally been moved to room 443 and that they would be allowed to see him, but they would have to meet first and talk over a few of the hospital rules. Once the entire team arrived Mac remained them that only two people could go in at one time and only stay for 5 minutes every hour.

"So we are going to have to come up with some kind of schedule, that way we can take turns going home or running personal errands while some of us stay here."

"So how do we come up with a schedule?" Adam asked.

"Well I know for a fact that Stella, Don and Mac haven't had any sleep since this thing began so.." Sid began.

"They should go home." Sheldon jumped in.

Mac, Stella and Don all looked at the rest of the team and finally agree that maybe they really did need to go a get some sleep.

"Now that just leaves the four of us." Lindsey said.

"Three." Sid threw in.

"Huh?"

"I got a call and I'm need for a special autopsy." Sid explained.

"Special autopsy?" Sheldon asked.

"It's the body of an inmate from the state prison." Sid shrugged.

"We don't usually handle those." Sheldon said.

"Usually, but this inmate was threatened by not only several other prisoners, but he had trouble with at least two guards."

"Oops, that's not good." Sheldon commented.

"That's why I'm handling it. The warren requested that this lab handles the investigation. Now just because the rest of you have the day off, doesn't mean we all do." Sid said trying to sound hurt.

"Hey what do you say I come help you and then we can come back in lets said two hours and see Danny then." Sheldon said.

"That sounds like a good idea. That way Adam and Lindsey will be here to see him whenever they are allowed."

After everyone agreed that was the way to go. Stella, Don and Mac went to get some sleep. Sid and Sheldon headed out to do the autopsy while Lindsey and Adam stayed behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac had gotten Sid's keys from him and headed to his place. While Stella and Don went to their own homes. Mac found Sid's home to be quite comfortable and after having a long hot shower. He went grabbed a beer out of Sid's refrigerator and went into the guest bedroom and after getting comfortable he turned on the TV to catch up on the news and before he knew it he had fallen asleep. Don had already taken a hot shower, so he just fell into bed totally wiped out and didn't have any trouble falling to sleep. Stella made herself a cup of tea before settling down in bed and picked up the latest romance novel she was reading and she too fell quickly to sleep.

Back at the hospital Lindsey and Adam watched as the clock in the ICU waiting room clicked off another minute slowly getting closer to the moment when they would be allowed to see Danny.

"God, I hate waiting." Adam sighed.

"I know it's never easy." Lindsey agreed.

"I just keep see him the way he was in the ambulance. He was so freaked out, Lindsey. I could tell he wanted to tell me what happened, but he lost consciousness before he could."

"When he wakes up and he will. We'll get that information and make an arrest."

Adam nodded his head in agreement. "I know it's just he was in so much pain and I have never seen him so scared."

Suddenly several people stood up. Adam looked at the woman next to him with a quizzical look on his face until he noticed Lindsey also standing.

"Come on Adam let's go see Danny."

"Yeah let's do that." He agreed.

Adam was taken aback by what he saw when he walked into the room, Danny was so pale he didn't stand out very well against the white of the sheets. He was surrounded by every medical machine known to man. Tubes and wires went everywhere. And yet he had to undergo several more procedures before he was finished.

Adam walked up to the bed took Danny's right hand, leaned over the bed and whispered in Danny's ear. "I'm here buddy." Before standing up and taking a step back to allow Lindsey to take his hand.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Danny was surrounded by darkness. Where every he was it was soft and warm, but he couldn't wake up, couldn't move, couldn't open his eyes. 'What the hell is going on?' He thought to himself. 'Why can't I move? Come on Messer, think. How come I can't wake up? Wait, Adam is that you? Adam help me, please. I don't understand. No Adam don't leave me.'_

Lindsey stepped up next to the bed and took Danny's hand. "Hey you hang in there Danny, OK?"

'_Montanta? Help me! Damn why won't someone help me. Mac where are you. Mac help me. MAC!!! _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac was just beginning to wake up when he thought he heard someone calling his name. His mind began to try to figure out who was calling to him. _'Mac help me. MAC!!!'_ Mac sit upright in the bed. "Danny." He whispered as he wiped his hands across his face. "I'm coming Danny, hang on."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took Sid and Sheldon an hour and a half to complete the autopsy on the dead inmate and an half an hour to completed the paperwork before releasing the body back to the state for a 'free' burial, seeing that there was no one to claim the body. Five minutes after signing the paperwork Sid and Sheldon was on the way back to the hospital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Calm down Danny." Lindsey was telling Danny as doctors and nurse ran into his room in response to all the alarms going off.

"Please step out of the room." Dr. Hartney yelled at Lindsey and Adam. "Out now!!!"

Lindsey and Adam where rushed from the room by a nurse and now they stood outside watching the Doctors and nurse trying to calm Danny down. Mac rushed up to where to them. "What's happening?"

"We where only in there a couple minutes?" Adam said trancelike. "We just said hi!"

"Lindsey?"

"Yeah we barely got a chance to say anything before he became agitated and all kinds of alarms started going off."

Mac nodded to let them know he had heard what they said, but he too was concentrating on what was going on in the room of the man who he considered his son. 'Please Danny hang on. I can't live without you.'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

"Thanks again for the reviews you guys have made my day."

A/N – I forgot to mention that in chapter 7 Don talked about Danny putting his motorcycle in 'winter storage' I have a cousin that lives in Missouri and he _winterizes _his motorcycle then stores it. I don't know if they do that in New York, but it seems to make some sense that Danny might do this.

Chapter 9

"Detective Logan Daniels, to see you sir." Annie told Chief of Police Don Flack, Sr.

"Thank you, Annie you can send her in."

As Annie hung up her phone, she motioned with her head towards the closed door. "He'll see you now."

"Yeah I was afraid of that." Logan sighed. She knew this was not going to be easy. She had been set up. She was suppose to try to make Mac Taylor the fall guy for what had happened, but she now knew that wasn't the case. She knocked on the door out of courtesy before turning the knob and opening it.

"Ah, Daniels come in, come in." Don, Sr. called out. "So tell me, what have you discovered?" He smiled thinking that he was finally going to take down Mac Taylor.

"Well sir, from what I have found out so far, Mac didn't have anything to do with it."

"WHAT!!" he yelled standing up. "What do you mean he didn't do it?"

"I'm sorry sir, but from the statements and evidence collected so far Mac didn't hurt Danny."

"So you're on first name basis with them are you?"

Logan shrugged. "It just seemed easier. Do you have a problem with it?"

Don, Sr. just shook his head. "Damn it – the Taylor effect strikes again." He said sitting down again.

"The Taylor effect? What the hell is the Taylor effect?"

"It's like a spell or something. Maybe it's the sound of his voice it's hypnotic or it has something to do with his smile."

"He doesn't put a 'spell' on people. It's just the kind of person he is. People respond to the open, honest approach. You should try it." Logan said staring at her boss.

"Don't push it Daniels, you could be causing yourself a whole bunch of trouble."

"Are you threatening me, Sir?"

"Why no Detective. I've don't threaten." Senior said smiling.

"Hmm, That's not what Donnie says."

"Donnie." Senior growled.

Logan was the one smiling now. "What is it about your son and Mac that bothers you so much?"

"Mac Taylor is a huge thorn in my side. As for my son." Senior shook his head sadly.

"Is a very nice man and one hell of a cop. It's to bad you can't see that."

"He lets the wrong people influence him."

"People like Mac and the team?"

"One team member more than the others."

"Which one?" Logan asked fearing she already knew the answer. After talking to Adam and Mac she knew that Danny and Don where close, almost like brothers. She also knew that parts of Danny's past were to say the least questionable.

"Hmm." Senior grunted. "Messer."

"That's what I thought. But don't worry I have a feeling that you don't have to worry about Danny having to much more influence on your son."

"What makes you say that?"

"I have a sneaking suspicion that Donnie is that one that's going be stepping up to the plate and influencing Danny."

Senior just sat there looking at Logan and she knew he was trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about.

"Well, Sir if you don't mind I have some more statements to take and I need to get back to the hospital and see what kind of shape that Danny's in."

"You do that Detective. And be sure that this turns out the right way."

Logan tried hard to keep the look of shock off her face. She wasn't sure what Senior was suggesting, but she was sure she didn't like the tone of his voice. She quickly left his office wanting to solve this case and clearing Mac Taylor's of any wrong doing.

By the time Don, Stella, Sid and Sheldon made their way to ICU waiting room, Danny had been sedated and was now resting comfortably. But Mac was restless and had begun to pace up and down the hallway between the waiting room and Danny's room.

"What's up with Mac?" Stella asked as they approached Lindsey and Adam.

"We went into see Danny and he just … I don't know what happened." Adam said.

"He became agitated and was fighting someone or something." Lindsey tried to explain what had occurred. "And then all the alarms, whistles and bells starting going off. We were pushed out of the room."

"I'm going to check his chart?" Sheldon said.

"Mind if I look over your shoulder?" Sid asked.

"I don't mind. Let's go."

"So what did the doctor say?"

"He said that Danny was beginning to wake up."

"That's good." Stella said

Lindsey shook her head. "Not really, they want to keep he under sedation until after the next round of surgery."

"Why?"

"I think they said that it would be easier on his brain if he didn't have to try to wake up several times in a short time span." Adam said.

"So what's wrong with Mac?" Don asked.

"I'm not sure he arrived while they were working on Danny and he mumbled something about hearing Danny calling him."

"Danny called him?" Don asked with a look a doubt on his face.

"I think that's what he said." Lindsey came back.

"I'm going to talk to him." Don said.

"I'm after you." Stella threw in. Don nodded and walked out of the room.

Sheldon and Sid had gotten Danny's chart and now stood in his room with Adam's Aunt Nola.

"So he was just showing signs of waking up?"

"Yes Doctor Hawkes."

Sheldon nodded as he glanced up at Sid.

"I know that Dr. Hartney wants to keep him sedated until after his jaw surgery and all. But I think it might be a good idea to let him wake up."

"What does Dr. Neal think?" Sid asked.

Sheldon shrugged. "Nola?"

"He had an out of town family emergency so his partner Dr. Hall is covering for him. He talked to Dr. Hartney over the phone and agreed to go along with whatever Jerry says."

"When is Dr. Neal expected back?"

"I don't know."

"Is Dr. Hall going to do the surgery if Dr. Neal can't make it back?"

"You need to talk to Dr. Hartney about that."

"I'll do that. I think we need to move on to the next step so that we can allow Danny to wake up and begin to heal." Sheldon said.

Nola and Sid nodded their heads in agreement.

Logan had gotten the names of the bartenders that Mac had talked to and call them and ask them to meet her at the police station. After talking to all of them she was able to verify what Mac had told her.

As she was escorting the last of the bartenders out of the station she heard a report on a nearby officer's radio that Danny's motorcycle had been found not to far from the restaurant where Adam and his Aunt had been eating.

She asked the officer if she could use his radio and she told the on scene officer to tape off from the motorcycle to the restaurant as well as half a block on either end and to wait until she and the CSI team showed up to process the scene.

She immediately called the CSI's that where covering days and then called Don and asked him to meet him there, which he agreed to do.

Don had caught up to Mac at the window to Danny's room. Mac glanced over at him, but didn't say anything. He turned around and began to walk away from Don. Don just sighed and caught up to Mac and quickly fell in step with him.

"So how's he doing?" Don asked.

"He just had a bad time." Mac answered.

"Hmm, and you?"

"I'm fine." Mac answered curtly.

"Are you?"

Mac stopped walking and glared at Don. "Let's concentrate on Danny."

"Let's not." Don snapped. "Listen Mac we're all freaked out about this.."

"Don't analyze me, Flack."

"I'm not analyzing you, but I am concerned."

Mac quickened his pace as they approached the waiting room.

"Mac, Mac listen I spoke to Lindsey and Adam. They said you were upset and mumbled something about Danny calling you?"

Mac suddenly turned and opened the door to the waiting room, he walked over to the coffee machine and after punching some buttons got a cup of coffee. He turned and started to walk out of the room again just as his eyes fell on Lindsey, Adam and Stella. He walked over to them and pointedly spoke to Lindsey and Adam. "You should know better then to pass on questionable information."

"What do you mean questionable information?" Lindsey asked.

"Did you clearly hear me say that Danny called me?"

Both she and Adam shook their heads.

"And you of all people Flack should know what hearsay can do to an investigation." He yelled at Don.

"Mac, please the others.." Stella began.

Mac looked around him and saw that everyone in the waiting room was watching them with great trepidation.

"My name is Detective Mac Taylor and this is a police matter. If I upset any of you I apologize. From now on I will try to take it elsewhere." He then turned and walked out of the room again, with Don following in hot pursuit.

"Mac wait, please." Don pleaded.

Mac stopped walking sighing dejectedly. "Don can I tell you something that you can not reveal to anyone."

"OK."

Mac took in a deep breath. "Lindsey and Adam did hear me saying I thought that I heard Danny call me."

Don just stood there leaning against the wall.

"I was just waking up and was still groggy, but I-- I heard Danny's voice calling for me to help him." Mac said with tears in his eyes.

"You know sometimes when you're in that state and considering your frame of mind. Is it just possible it was a dream?"

Mac shook his head looking at the floor. "I swear that on Clair's grave, I was awake."

"I believe you."

Mac's head snapped up to look at Don. "You believe.."

"Mac if you swear on Clair's grave then I believe you and I have your back."

Mac smiled. "Thanks, Flack."

"Anytime…" just then Don's phone rang. "Flack. You what? That's great. Where? Yeah, yeah sure I'll meet you there. Bye."

Mac looked at Don questioningly.

"They've located Danny's bike."

"Where?"

"About a block from the restaurant where he was found."

Mac paled slightly.

"It's going to be all right Mac. If you get a chance to talk to Danny. Well just tell him to hang tough, huh?"

Mac nodded "I will. Be careful Don."

Don smiled at Mac "You got it." He turned and rushed towards the elevators.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don got to his car and has he started the engine he turned on the lights as he speed from the hospital parking lot, but he waited until he got onto the street before he turned on the siren.

"What you can't hear my siren and see my lights?" Don yelled at the traffic in front of him. "Come on, come on. Move it." He slammed on his brakes to prevent hitting a car the was pulling out of a parking space. "That's it." He put the car into park, got out walked up to the car that had cut him off and rapped on the driver side window. "NYPD, didn't you hear my siren and see my emergency lights." He yelled.

The window rolled down slowly. "I'm sorry officer I wasn't paying close enough attention I just got back into town from one family emergency and found out that I have another family emergency." The woman in the car said as she took her license out of her wallet not looking up at the man standing beside her window. Don's jaw dropped when he realized who the woman was.

"Mom Messer?"

"Donnie, is that you?"

Don nodded. "Listen I need to get to a crime scene. Do you think you…"

"Oh of course Donnie, let me get out of your way."

"Mom Messer?"

"Yes."

"Danny's going to be all right. He is in room 443 and his boss Mac Taylor's there."

"Oh good, he's not alone."

"No ma'am he's not alone." Don sighed.

"Will I see you there later?"

"Yes ma'am. I, ah, I've got to go." Don said rushing back to his car. He would have loved to be able to talk to Danny's Mom, but he need to find out what happened and he prayed that this scene would answer all the questions that everyone had. By the time he got back in his car and buckled up Mrs. Messer had back her car out of his way enough that he was able to squeeze around her. With a wave of his hand he was once again on his way.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan and the CSI's had converge on the scene with one thought in mind. Found out what happened to Danny Messer.

"I don't care how small a potential piece of evidence is collect it all. I want pictures of every square inch of this crime scene. And you." She pointed to a young man about Danny's height and weight. "You're about the same size as Messer, I want you to walk from here to the restaurant down the street, three times." The young man looked at her with 'say what' written all over his face. "The first time, walk it as if you had just been attacked. You're hurt bad and bleeding profusely. Then I want you to walk it as if you were fine, but still in a hurry to get there, then the final time walk it at a leisurely pace." She turned and began to walk away. "Oh one last thing. Video tape it and be sure the time stamp shows. I need to know how long it took Messer to get from here to there." The young man nodded and jogged off to do his job.

Logan looked around and spotted a CSI looking over Danny's bike. "Hey, don't touch that." She snapped.

"Sure no problem. I just noticed this scratch on the gas tank. Man - Danny's going to blow a casket over that."

"How do you know that this scratch wasn't there before?"

"Danny and I ride together often and as of last weekend this scratch was not on this bike."

"OK it's been about 48 hours since Messer was found beaten outside the restaurant. So we can assume that the bike as been here for that long. Now I'm not up on my forensics, but can you tell if that scratch is older then that?"

"Yes ma'am. But I won't touch the bike until we get it back to the garage. I was just giving it the quick once over before I began to take pictures and also to locate any evidence that could possible be lost in transport, before wrapping it in plastic and letting the tow-truck driver take it away."

"Very good, huh, I'm sorry I didn't catch your name?" Logan asked.

"I didn't throw it." The man smiled at her.

"Funny." She grinned.

"Sorry Detective Daniels. I'm just trying to keep from getting angry over what happened to Danny, and my name is Joey Wright."

"It's all right Joey. It's hard enough to work any crime scene, but it is double hard when you know the victim and consider that victim a friend."

"Oh boy. Speaking of friends." Joey pointed to the end of the alley where a police car had just pulled up. "That's Don Flack, he thinks of Danny as a brother."

Logan nodded "Yeah I know. If you'll excuse me."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella had seen Don rushing off so she went to talk to Mac and found him with his forehead against the window to Danny's room, it was clear he was crying.

Stella cleared her throat and looked at her watch to give Mac time to collect himself before she approached.

Mac glanced over in her direction. "I'm fine Stella."

"Good, because I'm not." She said running up to Mac threw her arms around his neck she broke down and began to sob.

"It's going to be alright, Stella." Mac whispered in her ear. "Here look." He pulled her arms from around his neck and pointed into Danny's room. They saw Nola holding up her right hand which had Danny's right hand firmly attached.

Mac winced knowing that by the way Danny was holding on that he had to be in pain.

"Oh God Mac, he's fighting." Stella moaned.

"He's a born fighter."

Stella looked over at Mac. "But you said he was tired of fighting."

"He is. He just needs to pick and choose his fights more carefully."

Stella nodded in agreement. "And I guess we're going to try to teach him once again..."

"…When to fight and when to walk away." Mac finished with a slight smile.

"Do you really think he'll ever learn that?"

"I hope so. He's not Superman, he can't protect all the innocents of the world and still fight the problems from his own hidden past."

"But that's the problem Mac. He's past _isn't_ hidden. It's common knowledge and that's the main problem is."

"I try to understand him, I really do. I'm not saying that my childhood was all peaches and cream, but I still didn't grow up in his house with his family."

"You know more then I do. Was it really THAT bad."

"From what I've been told, by Danny and others, yeah it was bad. So bad in fact that there where times that he was afraid to go to sleep."

"That must have been horrible being that afraid of your own dad."

"It wasn't just his dad, it was his brother also."

"Louie?"

Mac nodded "Danny grew up afraid to go home, because he didn't know what he would find when he got there."

"Then there's the 'Tanglewood Boys'?" Stella remarked.

"That is one subject that is not to be brought up again, EVER."

"Mac, please?"

"NO. Danny is not now and never has been a 'Tanglewood Boy'. That I know for sure."

Stella just shook her head. "OK, Mac OK. But can I ask one question?"

Mac took in a deep breath, then slowly released it. "Go on."

"Knowing what kind of crap Danny dealt with on a daily basis growing up. How in the hell did he turn out the fine upstanding young man he is?"

A gasp came from behind Mac and Stella.

"You – you think Danny's a find upstanding man?"

"Mrs. Messer, I see you made it back into town." Mac said walking over and giving her a hug.

"So do you really think Danny's a fine upstanding man?" She asked again.

"Yes I do and I think he is one of the finest officers this city has to offer." Stella said.

"Thank you Detective Bonasera I really needed to hear that." Mrs. Messer smiled sadly as she walked over and looked in at her son. "Oh that's Nola Ritter."

"Yes ma'am she's been with Danny almost the entire time."

"And your team?"

"We've been taking turns visiting him, when possible."

"That's good Donnie Flack said he wasn't alone."

"When did you speak to Don?" Mac questioned.

"Well." Mrs. Messer smiled. "After he almost hit me."

"What do you mean almost hit you?" Stella asked shocked.

"Oh, no, no I mean I was pulling out of a parking spot, Donnie was rushing to some crime scene and he almost hit me. I was at fault, I was trying to get here to check on Danny."

Stella nodded her head. "I sorry Mrs. Messer but I really need to talk to Mac about some police business. "

"I understand. I know that visitors are only suppose to go in for 5 minutes at time on the hour, but I really need to.."

"Go on in Mrs. Messer, the staff here knows that you have been out of town. So I don't think there will be a problem." Mac said walking over and holding open the door for her.

"Hi Nola."

"Hi, Nan, I'm so glad your back in town." Nola said looking back toward Danny. "He's resting comfortably."

"Oh, my poor baby boy." Nan whispered as she reached out and touched the bandage that was wrapped around Danny's head. "What kind of injuries does he have?"

"He had a couple of bleeders in his brain, but that has been gotten under control. As you can see he had to have corrective surgery on his hands. The hairline fracture in his left cheek is just going to be left to heal on its own."

"What else?"

"OK now the list of things that need to be fixed yet." Nola stopped and took a breath. "His jaw and nose are both broken which will require surgery and his left shoulder is dislocated and still needs to be put back in place and he has several broken ribs that need to be wrapped."

"Why haven't any of those things been done, yet?"

"The bleeding in his brain was the biggest thing that need to be stopped first. So while they had him under sedation for that Dr. Neal went ahead and fixed his hands so that he'll only have to under go one more operation."

"Whatever the doctors think is best." Nan said.

"He's going to be alright Nan ."

Nan leaned over and lightly kissed Danny on the cheek. "I love you." And was rewarded with a slight sigh. "My sweet baby boy. I'm here and so is your friends. Come back to us, please."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was still thinking about Danny's mom when he arrived at the crime scene and upon seeing Danny's motorcycle he froze.

"Don? Don are you OK?" Logan asked walking up to him.

Don just nodded slowly never taking his eyes off the bike.

"Don what's wrong?"

"I just talked to Danny's mom; she was on the way to the hospital to see him for the first time."

"Oh, Don why didn't you just call and tell me that. I wouldn't have minded you going with her."

"Mac and the gang are there. They'll keep an eye on her. Besides I think it's important that I'm here. What have you found so far?"

"We're just beginning to lay out the scene. Although there is a scratch on the bike's gas tank."

"A scratch – on the gas tank of Danny's bike, no way." Don commented.

"That's what oh shoot." Logan flipped open her note pad. "Oh yes, Joey Wright said."

"Joey's a good guy and if anyone knows that bike as well as Danny, it's Joey."

Logan nodded. "That's what he said." As they walked down the alley toward where Joey was taking pictures of the bike."

"Hey Flack." Joey called out.

"Show me that scratch?" Don requested.

"It's right here. It goes from one side to the other."

"Any idea what may have caused it?"

"Well while taking a close-up of it I noticed another scratch along here on the frame and another here on the edge of the seat."

"Like maybe someone was unwillingly pulled off the bike?"

"It could be?" Joey agreed. "I'll know better once I compare the scratches with all of Danny's clothes and things to see if something could have made them."

"Danny had on his riding boots." Don said in a monotone voice.

"That could explain it then." Joey said thoughtfully. "There are grommets on them that stick out."

"Yeah." Don whispered. "Yeah."

"Excuse Detective Daniels. I found something, but I'm not sure what it is?" A female CSI called out.

"Show us what you found." Logan said grabbing Don by his jacket sleeve. Don went along reluctantly.

"Over here." CSI Emma said.

Logan and Don knelt down to get a closer look at what she had found.

"That's blood I've collect a sample." Emma said. "But I've never seen that marking before."

Logan lightly dusted some of the junk off the mark. "Tanglewood." She sighed upon recognizing the symbol.

"Tanglewood?" CSI Emma said

"Exactly what do you know about the Tanglewood Boys?" Don asked standing up.

Logan didn't answer Don but spoke to Emma instead as she stood up. "Make sure you get a good picture of that."

"Yes ma'am."

"Where is that guy I sent to walk to the restaurant he should be back by now?" Logan asked aloud.

"Logan, I asked you a question." Don said.

"I don't have time to explain that right now."

"Why?"

"Because if your Dad were to find out I'll be yanked off this case so fast and someone else will be put on it and you can kiss Mac Taylor goodbye."

"Don let's just find out what the 'Boys' have to do with this, OK?"

"Yeah, sure fine." Don snapped. 'But I'll get my answer sooner or later.' He thought to himself. 'Maybe I'll ask Mac what he knows.'

About that time the guy Logan was looking for appeared around the corner. "Detective Daniels." He called out. "I did as you requested. I took into account Detective Messer's injures, as tried to mimic his movements."

"And what did you find out?"

"It would have taken him approximately nine to ten minutes to make the walk."

"How about the other ways?" Logan asked.

"In a rush four to five. At a leisurely pace six to seven."

"Why the difference?"

"I figured with the head injury that Danny would have to stop and get his bearings."

"Very good, be sure to write that down on your report and file it with the tape."

"Yes ma'am. I'm going to walk it again and get pictures of things I marked along the way."

"You all know what to do here. Be sure and check with me, before you leave."

All the CSI's nodded in understanding.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right Mac Taylor what gives?" Stella asked.

Mac cocked his head to the side.

"Don't give me that look."

"You know me to well. But what exactly are you taking about?"

Stella sighed. "The Tanglewood Boys?"

"You know about them."

"I know they where a gang that Louie belonged to. But why don't you want to talk about it?"

"They killed Louie, Bobby Manning and several others that we can't charge them with because we don't have enough proof."

"And?"

"And?"

"Come on Mac what aren't you tell me?"

"I always got the feeling that Danny knows more then he is letting on."

"But why?"

"Maybe to keep his Mom safe."

"Maybe others?"

"Like?"

"You, me and others he considers 'family'." Stella said.

"You could be right." Mac confessed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but with me spending Thanksgiving with my family I didn't get any chance to work on it the way I planned. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After spending another hour processing the scene Don headed back to the hospital while Logan and the CSI's took the evidence to the lab.

"Wright your on lead. Keep me updated every step of the way. " Logan told Joey who stood there and nodded.

"Reggie, you and Emma turn over your cameras to Colleen, you can process the pictures we took. Colleen make copies of the tape that Reg has also after you verify the time/date stamp. You did do running comment right?" Reggie nodded the affirmative. "Good, good, you run fingerprints while Emma and I begin to run trace. Let's find out who did this to Danny."

Joey turned around to face Logan again. "Oh sorry, I hope that's all right with you?"

Logan shrugged. "You're in charge of what goes on here in the lab. That includes whatever evidence that was collected off Messer."

"I grab the file on this case on go over everything that has been done so far and get you a report as soon as I can."

"That's fine, Joey. I'm going to head back to the hospital and see what's going on there and hopefully find out Danny's status." Logan told Joey as they walked to the elevators. "Oh one last thing, I'm sure that Chief Flack will send or has sent someone here to 'check-up' on the investigation. So be careful, as a matter of fact I think it maybe a good idea to try to keep everything and everyone in one central local if possible. Also keep the number of people involved to a minimum. And keep it on a need to know basis."

Joey nodded "In other words keep it as hush-hush as possible."

"You got it. The fewer people to handle the file the better."

"And if I think that a 'mole' has showed up?"

"Call myself or Detective Flack right away. You know you seem to have a team there you trust."

"Colleen, Reg and Em, Sure. Why?"

"Let's keep it to just those three, you, me and Detective Flack."

"What about Mac?"

Logan shook her head. "I'll keep them in the loop as needed. You don't need to tell them anything."

Joey looked down at his shoes. "You don't think that Mac had anything to do with this do you?"

"I did, now I'm not sure."

"Ok I need to get the team rounded up along with all the evidence and locate a room with a lock on the door. Should I get someone to guard the door?"

Logan stopped and thought for a moment. "You know maybe you and I should walk around here and locate that room together and figure out what else can be done to protect this case and the people involved."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don made it back to the hospital and after grabbing a quick bite to eat he went up to see Danny.

"I'm so glad you made it back into town Mom Messer." Don told Nan as he gave her a hug.

"Why is it about the only time we see each other is when Danny gets into some kind of trouble?" She asked the tall detective.

"I don't know." Don shrugged. "But I really need to find more time to come for a visit.

"Oh Donnie I know you're a very busy man, just like my Danny and you have your own lives."

"That's no excuse." Don sighs "You think I would have learned my lesson with my own Mom."

"Now, now Donnie." Nan said patting Flack on the back. "What past is past, let's move forward."

Don nodded sadly. Looking around at the team as they quickly looked anywhere but at Don and Nan. "Yeah like you bunch of nuts didn't hear every word." He said.

"Nope we didn't hear a word." Mac said with a smile.

Don just rolled his eyes. "Why do I put up with this?"

"Because you love them, my dear." Nan answered patting him on his hand.

"Yeah that's it." Don smiled. "As Danny would say 'We're family and family is everything'."

Suddenly Don flinched causing everyone to look at him.

"My phone." He said pulling out of his jacket pocket. "Flack…..Yeah I agree…. I can do that. Anything else?…… OK, sure, yeah, of course, ah …….…. He's hanging in there… …….Yeah she got to see him………I'll tell them……right…….right……yes…. talk to you later…bye." Dropping his phone back into his pocket. "Logan needs my help, so I'm out of here."

"How's the investigation going?" Mac asked.

"Slow, she wants to make sure there are no mistakes, no questions." Don said. "And she's glad you got a chance to see Danny." He told Mrs. Messer. "And she said to tell the team to hang in there. Everything is going to work out just fine."

As Don turned and walked out of the room he motioned to Mac to follow.

"Hey Don?" Mac called out following him. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to let you know that Logan has arranged for this investigation to be handled totally separate from all the other cases."

"Totally separate?"

Don nodded "She and Joey Wright, he's the lead CSI, found a room that isn't being used on a regular basis. She said it is pretty much self contained, so that the team won't even have to leave the area to go to the bathroom."

"Yeah lab 2-C."

"You know it?"

"I know about every room in that lab. It's one of the ones that was built for high profile case processing. So that once the evidence and lab techs went in, no one and nothing went in or out, other then food, until everything was processed and logged. All done under tight scrutiny."

"Tight scrutiny?"

"Yeah, there's camera's placed in such a way that every inch of the room can be watched at all times." Mac smiled.

"Hmm, didn't know that. Maybe there is no need for a guard."

"Guard?"

"Yeah, Logan wants make arrangements to have someone watching the door, to keep everything kosher."

"That might be a good idea, along with taping everything that is done in that room."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan and Joey had spent nearly 45 minutes walking around the lab and check out possible rooms to be used for this case. And they finally found one that seems to fit their needs.

"I wonder why this room isn't used?" Joey asked as he and Logan stood in the middle and looked around. "It has it's own separate bathroom as well as a lockable storage room with an alarm."

"Yeah it's pretty much self-contained." Logan agreed. "I wonder why it has the separate kitchen/break room?"

"I don't know, but I would like to find out." Joey commented.

"Me too. Maybe after this is all said and done we can ask Mac about it. If anyone knows, he will."

"I'm sure he does. So I guess this is going to be my home away from home, huh?"

"You and your team."

"OK, I'll get started getting things moved over here, get someone to guard the room and we will get to work."

"I'll talk to Don about settling up a guard schedule, oh and Joey thanks."

"For what?"

"For being willing to take this on and do what needs to be done."

"Well like Mac always says we need to protect three things."

"Three things?"

"Yep – 'The honor of this country, the safety of this city, and the integrity of this lab.' And by doing this we are doing just that."

"Let me call Don and get things rolling on that end, while you and your team gets things set up on this end." Logan said dialing her phone….. "Hi Don, listen Joey Wright is taking over as Lead CSI and we found a room here that we're going to be using just for this case……….Anyway I think it's a good idea to have someone stand guard, what do you think?……..Do you think you can arrange that?………. We need to do this with out your Dad finding out……..How's Danny?…….. Did his Mom get to see him?………….. Tell everyone I said Hey……and to hang in there…..everything is looking good………..looking forward to seeing you………ok so I'll talk to you later……bye."

As Logan clipped her phone back on her belt she realized that Joey was still standing there. "Ah, Don is on his way here. We'll get everything organized and then you'll have the whole place to yourself."

"Listen I was thinking there is a lot of stuff to process and well frankly I don't feel real comfortable with leaving anything left undone. If you get my meaning?"

"I get it and I agree the sooner we can get all of this logged in, processed, printouts recorded, notes made and everything filed (in duplicate) then I can let Chief Flack know of our findings. Make an arrest and hopefully a successful prosecution."

"So will it be ok with you if I get a couple more people to help out?"

"Do you trust them?"

"On a scale of one to ten. I give them a ten."

"OK then, go ahead and bring them in. Exactly how many is _them_?"

"Four – Eric and Bev to handle DNA, Tom to help Reggie with fingerprints and Jessie to help Emma in trace. And that will free me up to do reports and keep up with you."

"If you trust them, then by all means. The more, the merrier." Logan said with a giggle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After making arrangements with Joey to begin moving everything he required into the room they wanted she headed off to meet Don.

Don parked his car and went inside. "Hey Don, Detective Daniels is waiting for you at your desk."

"Thanks." Don acknowledged the officer.

Don spotted Logan sitting at his desk just staring off into space.

"Hey there." He said quietly not wanting to scare her.

"Hey." she whispered back.

"What were you thinking about?"

Logan let out a sigh. "The Tanglewood boys."

"What about them?"

"How much do you know about them?"

"I know that Danny's brother Louie was one of them along with several others."

Logan nodded. "You do know that Danny never joined."

"I know."

"Do you know that he had begun his initiation process."

Don looked at Logan shocked. "No I didn't know that."

"Yeah it wasn't something that Sonny and the rest of the boys bragged about. It was just naturally assumed that Danny would join and well, when he decided to walk the straight and narrow. It didn't look good for the 'boys'."

"You sound like you know a lot about this."

Logan looked down at her hands. "I do and maybe after this is case is closed I'll explain. But right now you just have to trust me Don."

"Until you give me reason to believe otherwise, I'll trust you." Don smiled at Logan.

"I promise not to let you, Mac or anyone else down." Logan smiled "Except maybe your father."

"Don't worry about the old man. He always finds a way to land on his feet."

"So I hear, but maybe this time we can make him land on his ass. You know shake him up just a wee bit."

"That I want to see." Don grinned. "How's about we grab something to drink and talk about what we need for the lab."

"I'd like that." Logan smiled at Don thinking. _'Man would I really like to get to know you better.' _Unbeknownst to her he was thinking the exact same thing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella anxiously flipped through her magazine one more time as Adam and Lindsey watched TV, all glancing out the window uncertainly at the group of men that stood there talking.

"I still think we need to move forward." Sheldon said.

"I would like him to be more stable, before taking the next step." Dr. Joseph Hall explained.

"When do you expect Dr. Neal back?" Mac asked.

"His dad is improving, but I don't think he'll be coming back for at least a week." Joe said. "And I truly feel it is best for Danny that we wait until Peter returns."

"I have to agree with Sheldon on this. I think the sooner you do the next surgery the sooner we can allow Danny to wake up." Sid noted.

"Jerry, what do you think?"

"Well I checked out his latest EGG and it appears almost normal. His vitals are stable and his pupils are showing excellent response times. So I really don't see why there is a need to put off the next surgery."

"So then we move forward?" Sheldon asked.

"I would really like to talk to Peter first." Joe said. "He was real adamant about waiting until he returned."

"What's concerning him?" Mac asked.

Joe thought for a moment and then proceeded. "You have to understand we'll have to dislocated his lower jaw in order to align Danny's jaw and wire it in place and that is a long and tedious job. You're looking at two hours for just that and then to set his nose and shoulder your looking at another forty-five minutes to an hour for that."

"We know what needs to be done, but we don't understand what the problem is?" Sheldon snapped. "He's already in a drug-inducted coma so why wait?"

Suddenly Dr. Hall snapped. "Listen Hawkes this isn't like doing an autopsy. We have a breathing, living human being here."

Sheldon made a move to grab Dr. Hall, but was stopped by Mac and Sid. "Don't you think I know that? I spent a lot of time in the ER here, putting broken bodies back together." He yelled.

"Yeah and now you take them apart." Joe responded.

"Tell you what, anytime you want to join us over at the CSIU and lend a hand in trying to solve the murder of an entire family, including a 6 month old baby that's been dead for at least 4 days your more then welcome."

"What are you getting at _Dr. Hawkes_?"

"What I'm getting at _Dr. Hall_, is that I remember what it was like to work on a living human beings, most times you at least know their name. You get to learn about their lives. But what Sid and I do is to try to piece together what the last few moments of their lives must have been like. Where they scared? Did they plead for their lives? Did they even know they were going to die? And sometimes we never do learn what really happened to cause their deaths and worst yet we never get to tell a family about their loved ones, because we never learn their names. Now tell me Dr. Hall do you know what that is like?"

Dr. Hall shook his head and whispered. "No I don't."

"Sheldon?" Sid interrupted.

"I'm scared Sid, I don't want Danny to die." Sheldon whispered with tears in his eyes. "I just want Danny to be all right. I want my friend back."

Joe took a step forward and gently placed his hand on Sheldon's shoulder. "We all want that, Sheldon."

Sheldon looked at Sid, then Mac and finally Dr. Joe Hall. "I know and I'm sorry for yelling."

"So am I." Dr. Hall returned. "And maybe I'll take you up on that offer. I can't image what it must be like to bring a criminal to justice, to give closure and maybe some peace of mind to a grieving family."

"It's something you'll never forget. It's almost as good as telling a family that their son or daughter is going to live." Sheldon said drawing a gasp from Sid. "Well I did say ALMOST."

"So what do we do?" Mac asked

"Jerry and I will call Peter and discuss the possibility of moving forward with the next surgery." Joe finally said.

"And if he agrees we'll get Danny into surgery as soon as possible." Jerry added.

"Fine that's all we ask." Mac said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don and Logan had agreed on several off duty officers to guard the lab until everything has been processed and stored. Don also told her about the cameras that were in the lab.

"Now is there anything else I can do for you?" Don asked.

"Well there are a couple more things." Logan smiled slyly.

"How come women always want me for more than just my body?"

"Don!" Logan answered with a giggle.

"Just kidding." Don replied with a wiggle of his eyebrows, that caused Logan to blush. "What more do we need?"

"At least two video cameras and one audio recorder."

"For?"

"Making a video of course." Logan said with a wink.

"Huh?"

"I want to be prepared for when Danny wakes up, we can do an interview." Logan snickered.

"No problem, I'll go ahead and get that stuff checked out and put it in my car so that we'll be ready at anytime."

"Sounds good, listen Don about the interview. I think it maybe a good idea that someone Danny knows should be there and well I think that person should be you."

"OK, sounds good to me." Don agreed glancing at his watch. "How's about we head over to the hospital and check on Danny."

"As you say; sounds good to me." Logan answered. "But how's about we stop and grab the team some good coffee?"

"They'll love us forever." Don chuckled again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking a few more minutes to Dr.'s Hall and Hartney, Sid, Sheldon and Mac walked back into the waiting room. Where they were immediately rushed by Stella, Adam and Lindsey. And bombarded with questions all asked at the same time.

"OK Mac what gives? Stella.

"Are they going to do the next operation?" Adam.

"What's happening?" Lindsey.

"All right, all right everyone let's go find a quite place to sit and talk." Mac suggested.

Five heads nodded together.

The six friends decide they all needed to get some fresh air and as they exited the elevators they were greeted by Don and Logan.

"Whoa, what's happened?" Don asked with a worried look on his face.

"Take it easy Don. Danny's fine, we're just going to get some fresh air and talk about what's going to happen next." Mac said placing his hand on Don's shoulder.

Don released the breath he had been holding. "Whew I thought…"

It was then that Mac noticed the Don had grabbed a hold of Logan's hand. But before he had the chance to say anything.

"Oh please tell me that's sharing coffee?" Sid whimpered.

"Yeah it's sharing coffee." Don said with a laugh.

"And tea." Logan threw in.

"Yeah, sorry. I figured Lindsey and Stella might prefer tea so, we got a couple cups of that."

"And for Adam…" Logan said with a flair pulled a bottle of soda out of her bag.

"Oh, thank you I owe you big time." Adam said with a huge smile on his face.

"You were right, Don. They will love us forever" Logan said.

"Say what?" Stella asked looking at Don.

"When Logan and I decide to head back here, she suggested we stop and get some decent coffee for you guys and jokingly I told her that if we did that you all would love us forever."

Mac stood watching this exchange. "You know Don we'd love you whether you brought us something or not."

"Yeah I know, but I figure why not be nice for a change."

"Dr. Hawkes are you all right?" Logan asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I'm just thinking about Danny."

"Which brings us to why we were head right now." Mac said. "Let's go have a talk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to JenTWCSINYFAN for leaving review before, I'm sorry I forgot to thank you.

A/N – I don't know what too much about the family history of any of the characters, but for the purpose of my story – well you'll see which ones I have decided to 'kill' off and which ones I decide need to be alive.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So now all we can do is wait." Mac finished explaining what had been discussed with Dr. Hall and Dr. Hartney.

"Do you think that they will agree upon moving forward with the surgeries?" Lindsey asked.

"That's what we're hoping for." Mac said.

"Sheldon you're listed as Danny's primary doctor; don't you have anything to say about this?" Adam asked.

"We all know just how fragile the human body is and the brain is a very complicated part of that. When someone is as badly injured as Danny is, one wrong move can cause damage that can't be repaired. And I think we'll agree knowing Danny as well as we do, that if something happens that he can't live life as he has…" Sheldon's voice trailed off.

"No we can't think that way." Mac snapped. "Danny's going to be all right. He's going to recover, come back to work and everything will be fine."

Logan slowly raised her hand like she was in school and was asking a question of the teacher.

"Logan, stop." Don whispered jerking her hand down.

"I have a question." She said.

"What?" Mac asked.

"What does Danny's Mom think about all this?"

"She said that since I have Danny's power of Attorney and as long as I keep her in the loop, she concedes any decisions to myself and Sheldon, being he is Danny's Doctor."

All of a sudden "Who are you by The Who can be heard.

"Sorry." Logan said grabbing her phone. "Daniels. Whoa, whoa slow down. Tell me again what you found? ………. Yeah……… Huh, huh……… Damn, are you sure?…….. three times huh?…………. OK, OK……. I'm on my way………See you in a few, bye."

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

"Ah, something strange has showed up in the DNA processing. I have to go check this out." Logan said with a puzzled look on her face.

"Do you want me to come? Don asked.

"Ah, hmmm, no." Logan said stumbling over her words.

"Logan? What's wrong?" Don asked concerned.

"I can't really say right now. I'll let you know when I have some clear-cut answers."

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive?"

"No it's ok Don. I don't know how long I'll be and I know you want to see Danny."

"Yeah I do want to see him, but I…"

"Don, please. Oh wait I don't have my car."

Don grins as he pulled his keys out of his pocket. "I trust you."

Logan smiled at him. "I trust you too."

Mac cleared his throat. "Is there something we should know?"

"Huh? What?" Don sputtered. "No, no we, ah we. Shut up Flack."

"It's nothing." Logan said "We have spent some time discussing parents and we have come to an agreement on several things."

"I see." Mac said looking back and forth between the two.

"I need to get to the lab." Logan said taking the keys from Don. "Thanks, I owe you." She stood up to leave.

"I'll walk you to my car." Don stated. "If you'll excuse us."

They walked off together.

"Do you think that we're looking at the beginning of something." Sid commented.

"We'll see Sid, we'll see." Mac replied.

Shortly after Logan left, the team learned that Dr. Neal had given the go ahead to proceed with the next operation.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the lab Logan went straight to Joey. "OK show me what you found?"

"I'm still in shock over what I've found and like I said I ran the test three times and came up with the same answers all three times."

"I don't understand." Logan stood looking at the paper the Joey had handed her. "A familial match….." Logan shook her head again. "Someone who was at the crime scene is related to Danny. But that can't be, his only sibling died a couple years ago."

Joey nodded "I know."

Logan sat and stared at the paper. "Did you try to find a name."

"Yes." Joey said quietly.

"And?"

"It came back to an internal match."

"Wait are you telling me that Danny has a family member that works here?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team had gotten the chance to see Danny before he went into surgery.

"Do you think he's going to be OK, Detective Taylor?" Nan Messer asked.

"We have to believe he will be."

"Would any of you like walk down to the chapel with me, please?" Nan asked everyone.

Stella, Adam, Sid and Don all nodded in the affirmative. While Mac and Lindsey said they would like to stay here.

"Come on you two it's going to be awhile before we hear anything. Come with us." Stella pleaded. "Besides Sheldon and Nola are going to be with Danny."

"You're right it wouldn't hurt if we all go." Mac commented.

The hospital chapel was a beautiful room which had one wall that had a large clear glass window surrounded by pretty stained glass on all sides that looked out onto a pond that was enclosed by trees and bushes. It had several pews and was a quiet, peaceful place to pray or just sit and contemplate.

After saying quick prayers, each sat lost in their own thoughts. They sat quietly thinking about Danny and how he has affected each of their lives, how they had become a family.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I don't understand?" Logan shook her head. "It doesn't make sense. Someone should have caught this before now, right?"

"You would think." Joey said. "I know there was a case that involved the Tanglewoods, a body in Giants stadium, a cigarette butt and Danny's DNA."

"But that would be an exact match."

"Yeah, but you think that it would bring up the partial match."

Logan again just shook her head in wonder. "How are we supposed to tell them?"

"That is one job I definitely wouldn't want."

"But what if they would be happy about it?" Logan said thinking. "Nah, scratch that. From what I know it's not going to be a happy ending."

"What should we do?"

"First I need a copy of all the Messer Family birth certificates." Logan held up one finger.

"Check."

"Second compare all their DNA's." finger two went up.

"Check, but what about?"

Logan was still holding up both fingers, then put them to her lips in quiet motion.

"This doesn't go anywhere, at least not yet."

"As far as the other DNA, I'll get a sample. We'll run it as an "exemplar" that should bring up the info we need, I hope."

"And if it doesn't?"

"We have no choice we go to Mac with the info."

"He's not going to be pleased."

"Why do you say that?"

"From what I've heard about Danny's growing up years, it wasn't a happy home. And I just can't help but wonder how this may affect him."

"I have to talk to Mac." Logan said walking to the door.

"Why?"

"We need to know things about Danny's past that won't be in his file. And from what I understand Mac and Danny have formed a tight bond."

Joey nodded. "Good Luck with that. I'm not sure how much if anything Mac will be willing to divulge."

"It's part of the investigation so he won't have a choice. It just won't be made public knowledge."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time the team had made it back to the surgical waiting room Logan and Sheldon where there.

"Sheldon what's going on?" Mac asked upset.

"Calm down everyone. I helped get his shoulder put back in place and the wrapping of his ribs, there were more then enough people in the OR so I left. He's in good hands people, they're the best in the business."

"Is Nola still in there with him, Sheldon?" Nan Messer asked.

"Yes, she will stay with him until he gets into the recovery room. Where the staff will take over for a while and once he gets back to his room in ICU, Nola will take over again."

"I am so gratefully for all of you. Danny needs to have good friends to stand beside him no matter what."

"We're more then friends Mom Messer." Don said with a smile.

"I know Donnie, I now. You're family."

"You're right we are family." Don said giving Mom Messer a hug as everyone stepped up and joined in a group hug.

"Now isn't that special." interrupted Don Flack, Sr.

Everyone turned to face the man standing in the doorway.

"And what can we do for you Chief?" Mac asked.

"Besides keeping me from getting sick from this 'love fest'." He sneered.

"Sir, I don't think Mrs. Messer needs to have you harass her." Logan jumped in.

"Detective Daniels, I don't care.."

"Father, DON'T." Don said.

Don, Sr. stared at his son. Don, Jr. pulled himself up to his full height and stared back.

"Donnie, please don't make trouble for yourself." Nan said loving putting her hand on Don's arm. He glanced down at her and smiled.

"I won't."

"Daniels I want to talk to you." Senior snapped.

"I'm sorry sir, I still have interviews to conduct and well my boss wants a preliminary report on his desk ASAP." Logan smiled.

"NOW Daniels." He sneered as he turned and walked away.

Don, Jr. turned and looked at Logan, who shrugged her shoulders.

"I'll be back. Stella and Sheldon I still need to speak to you two. And Mac it real important that I talk to you about something personal."

Stella and Sheldon both said "No problem." Mac just cocked his head to the side and watched as Logan left. 'Wonder why she needs to talk about.' Mac couldn't help but think to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don, Sr. walked to the end of the hall and opens the door to an empty room. "In here." Logan followed.

"What the hell is going on?" He wanted to know

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"Why is Wright requesting copies of all the Messer families' birth certificates and DNA examples?"

"Something has come up and I need to check it out?"

"What?"

"I can't say right now, sir. It's possible that the crime scene may have been contaminated."

"Do you mean to tell me that all the evidence that has been collected has been tainted?"

"No sir not all the evidence just what was collected near where Danny's motorcycle was found." Logan said watching Seniors face.

"That still doesn't explain why the need for the info on all the Messer's?"

"I just need to verify some information that's all."

"You best not be lying to me."

"Sir, why would I lie to you." Logan said smiling sweetly at her boss.

"Be sure to keep me up to date."

"Yes, Sir." Logan said standing at attention and saluting Senior as he stormed out of the room. Letting out a loud breath and falling into a chair visibly shaken.

'Creak' the door made a sound causing Logan to jump up "Damn it Don." she squealed when she realized who was standing there.

"Sorry, I saw the old man leave and just wanting to check up on you." Don smiled his best smile.

"I just thought it was your old man coming back." she sighed. "He's such an ass."

"That I know, I mean the ass part." Don laughed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Logan looked sad.

"Hey what's wrong?" Don asked concerned and took Logan in a hug.

"Where's your Mom?" She asked regretting it immediately as she saw tears well up in Don's eyes.

"Mom died when I was in high school." Don said thinking back on a painful time in his life.

"How was your Dad before that?"

"My old man was, how did you say it, Oh yeah an ass."

"Always?"

"He thought I was going to be a chip off the old block." Don began. "Don't get me wrong I was athletic, but I struggled in school. My old man couldn't understand how I wasn't the brightest and the best. I tried my hardest. I knew I wanted to be a cop so I worked hard at getting through school. Thankfully police work came natural to me. I don't want to think about what would have happened it I flunked out of the academy."

"Let's not think about that now, Don." Logan said looking up at the man who still held her in his arms.

"This is nice." Don said looking down at Logan and leaned over to give her a kiss.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

A/N - as I stated before I'm not sure about medical procedures, nor medications and their affects. So if I am using the wrong medications or amount I apologize to all of you and I hope I'm not to far off. It's great to hear from you again wraiths-angel, I look forward to reading what you have to say.

Chapter 15

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mac, are you all right?" Stella asked.

"I'm just wondering what is so important that Logan needs to speak to me."

Stella watched Mac as he played with his tie, something he did only when he was extremely anxious about something. "I'm sure she just wants to elaborate on a couple of your answers."

Mac nodded 'come on Taylor, you're a police detective in charge of a crime lab for goodness sake. You know that sometimes you need to re-interview a suspect.' he thought to himself as he walked over to the coffee machine and grabbed yet another cup of coffee.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan pulled out of Don's arms. "Don, don't."

"Don't?" Don was shocked.

"Oh." Logan sighed. "I-I- oh God, Don I do want to kiss you. Honest I do, but right now may not be the right time."

"Not the right time." Don repeated.

"I – I can't tell you." Logan was clearly upset about something.

"Logan, please tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't Don, not right now. Soon I promise."

"And until then….?"

"Don if this was under any other circumstances I would have gladly taken and returned that kiss you were offering, but…"

"I understand. The investigation and all is making this awkward."

Logan was looking at the floor, but nodded before looking up at Don with a single tear running down her face.

"Oh no, no Logan, don't cry. I do understand, your career, hell your entire life is under a microscope right now and I get it really I do. You're trying to protect yourself."

"Oh Don it's not me I'm trying to protect."

"It's not?"

"No, it's Danny."

"Danny?"

"Oh Don I wish I could tell you what's going on right now, but I can't."

"OK, baby, OK as much as I want to kiss you I'll do my best to refrain from doing that."

"Thank you." Logan whispered. "I'll tell you soon I promise."

"Until then." Don gently kissed Logan on the check, took a step back and offered his hand. "Shall we go and see if there is any news on Danny."

Logan took Don's hand with a guarded smile on her face. "Let's do that." They walked out of the room and down the hall unaware that they were being watched the whole time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After two hours; Dr. Hall was working on finishing wiring Danny's jaw shut.

"Dr Hall, his oxygen saturation is dropping." Roland the anesthetist said.

"I was expecting that. Bring in the tracheotomy tray." Dr. Joe said.

"It's right here." Marshall said handing the equipment to Vinnie (Dr. Joe's right hand man).

"Jerry would you do the tracheotomy?"

"Got it Joe." Dr. Hartney said grabbing a swab and wiping down Danny's throat.

"Let's get this finished Vinnie and get his nose set so as soon as Dr. Hartney is done we can get him out of here and into recovery."

"You got it Dr. Hall." Vinnie said clipping of a wire that would help to hold Danny's jaw shut.

Dr. Hall and Vinnie quickly finished fixing Danny's nose just as Dr. Hartney was placing the tube in Danny's throat.

"I'm done here, Joe. How's it going there?" Dr Hartney asked as he connected the ventilator up to Danny.

"All finished."

"How's he dong Roland?"

"An immediate improvement." Roland answered.

"Good, Good. Let's get him cleaned up and move him to recovery. Shall we go and talk to the family Jerry?" Dr. Hall said stepping back and allowing others to move in and began to remove the drapes and clean Danny up.

"I'm right with you Joe. I know they are going to be relieved that this is finally over."

"Well the surgery is over, but they're looking at a long recovery time."

Jerry nodded "This young man is a fighter and he's got a lot of good, loving people around him. They're going to make it Joe."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time seemed to stand still even though the seconds on the clock ticked by.

"I hate waiting." Don moaned.

"No one likes waiting." Mac agreed. "But like the rest of these folks here, we have no choice."

Don nodded. "I know Mac, it's just I want to know that Danny is all right."

"He's going to be fine Don." Mac said walking over and placing a fatherly hand on Don's shoulder. "I know you think of him as a brother. He's going to be around a long, long time to pick on you just like a brother should."

Don laughed at that. "Oh great an older brother who acts like the younger one."

"What?" Logan looked at Don taken aback.

"Danny's not quiet one year older then me, BUT he acts younger sometimes." Don explained.

"Exactly how much older is Danny?" Logan asked.

"Ten months." Nan answered watching Logan with apprehension. "Why?"

"Just wondering how close he and Don were in age that's all."

Mac noticed the way Nan was watching Logan and Logan was looking at Nan. "Logan you said you needed to speak to me, could we do that now?"

"Yeah sure. Stella I'll wait to talk to you until after Danny's out of surgery. Oh Damn I still need to speak to your Aunt Nola, Adam."

"She's in the OR with Danny, but she'll be free once he's in recovery." Adam told Logan.

"Oh, all right I'll speak to her first, then to you Stella if that's all right?"

"That's fine. Do I need copies of anything?"

"No I have copies of everything you've handled so we should be OK."

Stella nodded.

"Shall we Mac?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The OR staff got Danny into recovery quickly and Dr's Hall and Hartney along with Nola went to the waiting room to let the team know that the operations were over and Danny was doing just fine.

"Detective Taylor." Nola called out to stop Mac from leaving before he got word on Danny.

"Is it over already? Mac asked glancing at his watch.

"Already? It's been 2 ½ hours." Nola laughed nervously.

"Two and a half, really?" Logan asked.

"Yes. Things went along almost as we expected." Dr. Hall said.

"So we can see him?" Mac asked.

"Yes, but there is something I need to tell everyone, before that can happen." Joe said.

Mac and Logan followed the two doctors and Nola into the waiting room, causing the team to jump to their feet.

"Let's go over here and talk." Dr. Hall indicated an empty corner of the room where there was enough seating for everyone.

After everyone found a seat Mac spoke. "In the hallway you said everything went almost as expected."

The doctors nodded.

"But you said there was something you needed to tell everyone." Mac continued.

"Yes, you see we figured that with the damage done to his nose and with him having to have his jaw wired shut he would have some difficultly breathing."

Everyone gasped. "Trouble breathing?" Lindsey cried.

"OK maybe that wasn't the right words. His oxygen saturation was dropping, which meant he wasn't getting an adequate amount of oxygen in his lungs, so we did a tracheotomy." Joe explained.

"Oh no." Nan sobbed. "A tracheotomy that's not good."

"Mom Messer let the Doctor's explain." Don said.

"OK I'll let them explain, dear."

"Go on Dr. Hall." Don said looking at the doctor.

"We did the tracheotomy in order to make sure Danny is getting enough oxygen. It's something that we will remove as soon as he is capable of taking deep enough breaths on his own."

"I'm not sure I understand?" Lindsey stated.

"Because of his broken nose and the fact his jaw is wired shut we needed to make sure he's getting enough oxygen into his system. The tracheotomy is a way of doing that and once the swelling in his face goes down and he can breathe through his nose and learns to breathe with his mouth closed. We'll remove the tracheotomy and he'll be fine."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's temporary?" Mac asked.

"Yes, it's mostly precautionary."

"Good, that's good." Nan sighed leaning against Don's shoulder "I didn't like the idea of my baby boy not being able to breathe."

Don patted Mrs. Messer's hand. "It's going to be OK, Mom."

"I know Donnie, I know."

"When can they see him?" Logan asked.

"Well his mom can see him for a few minutes now, but because none of the rest of you are family you won't be allowed."

'Boy Doc if you only knew how wrong you might be.' Logan thought to herself.

"I'm his primary care physician." Sheldon said. "I'm going into see him."

"Of course Sheldon, we wouldn't even think of stopping you. The rest of you can see him as soon as he's back in his ICU room."

"We understand that." Mac said. "I have to speak to Detective Daniels anyways so that's fine with me."

"In the case Mac, shall we?" Logan asked as she started for the door.

Mac followed her, sticking his hands in his pockets not sure if he really wanted to do this.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It appeared that Danny was resting comfortably in the recovery room as Nan and Sheldon entered the room.

"Oh my sweet little baby boy." Nan moaned.

"It's all right Mrs. Messer, see he's resting comfortably." Sheldon said rubbing Nan's shoulders.

'_Mom is that you?' Danny thought. 'Why can't I wake up? Sheldon? Sheldon help me!'_

"Shh, sweetheart it's OK. I'm here." Nan whispered.

"MOM!!' Danny screamed in his head. 'I can't move. Why can't I move? Sheldon help me, please.'

Danny's vitals became increasingly faster and more irregular.

"Easy Danny, you're safe." Sheldon told him thinking that Danny was remembering the attack.

'No Sheldon I don't want to calm down. I want to wake up.' Danny screamed at himself.

"It's ok baby boy." Nan said in a soft voice.

'Mom, where am I? I don't understand what's happened to me? Please someone help me. I'm scared. MAC? MAC? Where are you? Mac what's happening?'

"Come one Danny you must calm down." Sheldon pleaded with his friend.

'Come on Messer open your eyes. Move your hand do something, Damn it!' Danny was beginning to fight the darkness around him.

"That's it." Sheldon suddenly said turning to a nurse I need 50cc's of Diazepam.

"What is that Sheldon?" Nan asked.

"It's a sedative Mrs. Messer."

"Oh please call me Nan or Mom Messer if you want."

Sheldon smiled "Yes ma'am, I mean Mom Messer."

"That's great Thank You."

'_Sheldon is calling my Mom – Mom how neat is that.' Danny was thinking. 'Wait Sheldon I don't want any sedatives I want to wake up, I want to understand what the hell is happening to me.'_

"OK Danny this is going to help you relax, but don't worry you'll be allowed to wake up soon."

'Allowed, what do you mean allowed. Who the hell is asking for your permission?' Danny was thinking. 'I don't have to ask you or anyone else for permission to do anything in my life.'

"Son please you must calm down." Nan was pleading with Danny. "How long until the medicine takes affect?"

"Just a few seconds." Nurse Annie said as Sheldon administered the Diazepam

Almost immediately Danny calmed down, well on the outside he was calming down, but….. _'Damn it Hawkes don't you dare. No don't do that Sheldon, please – I- I don't_

_w-a-n-t to sleeeeep. No….t-t…n…….ow…..I…….wa-nt….to….. wa……ke ……aaahhh …pppppp' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had asked Mac if they could go back to his office at the Lab so they could sit and talk privately without fear of being interrupted or overheard.

Mac and Logan where now sitting in Mac's office, which did little to settle Mac's mind.

Logan took out her tape recorder, turned in on and sat it on Mac's desk.

"Now exactly what do we need to talk about?" Mac asked while his mind quickly flips though what little he knew about the case.

"First I need to remind you that this interview is being taped."

"I understand."

"Good now, I need to ask what you know about Danny's family?" Logan asked.

"What about it?"

"I know that Danny didn't have the best of childhoods."

"He had it rough. He's old man treated him rather shabbily."

"Define shabbily?"

"Vicious, brutal, disrespectful."

"Why?"

"According to Danny it seems, that his _Dad_ always called him a bastard." Mac said with venomous malice.

"I'm not sure what you mean?"

"It seems that Danny's old man was always questioning his parentage."

"What? Why?"

"Danny doesn't look anything like his Dad or brother and only slightly like his Mom."

Logan just looked at Mac waiting for him to continue - well aware of the he meant.

Mac sighed and continued on. "Danny has blue eyes."

Logan indication with her hands for Mac to continue.

"He's the only Messer to have blue eyes." Mac sighed again. "Mr. Messer was 100% Italian, Mrs. Messer is 50% Italian and as you saw Danny doesn't look like he's almost full blooded Italian."

"Yeah the eyes and the light brown hair."

Mac nodded. "Anyway, Danny told me one time that he always felt like an outsider. Being called names, not looking like everyone else in the family. He said that there where times that his Dad didn't even introduce him as a his son. And things really came to a head after Danny was excepted into the Academy."

'_Danny was excepted into the Academy._' Logan thought right along with Mac.

"Detective Daniels?" Mac called her name trying to get her attention. "Logan?"

"Sorry was just thinking there." She reached across and clicked off the recorder.

Mac raised an eyebrow in question.

"OK." Logan took in a very deep breath and slowly blew it out. "There is something, no a lot I need to explain to you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was stretched out on the chair/bed, hands behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling_. 'Well Messer here we are again in a hospital room. One of us hurt the other standing watch.'_ Don mused to himself. _'I would just like to know how we keep ending up in these situations.'_

At that moment Danny stirred. Don jumped to his feet and rushed to his friend's side.

"Shhh, Danny it's ok you're safe." Don spoke in a hushed voice.

'_What's going on? Why can't I move?' Danny thought. 'Don help me'_

"Easy Danny you're in the hospital, you've been attacked. But you're going to be all right."

Don studied his friend. Danny's face was black and blue, eyes swollen shut. His left arm is propped up on a pillow and is being restrained by a sheet that is tucked under his mattress and then under his own body to help keep his shoulder in position, his right arm laying on the mattress. Don could see the wrappings around Danny's ribs looking stark white against Danny's tanned skin. Danny's chest moved up and down in rhythm with the machine forcing air into his lungs.

"Let me tell you buddy, I was scared. I thought that maybe I was going to lose you. Damn it, dude. I don't want to lose you, I can't stand the thought of you not being in my life. We're going to catch the guys that did this to you." Don rambled on. "Mac and the rest of the team, hell we're just hanging around watching, waiting for you to wake up, to give us a sign that you're going to stick around."

'I'm not going anywhere, Don. I promise.' Danny thought. 'Mac? Oh God Mac. He didn't do this Donnie. I don't know who did, but it wasn't Mac. Where's Mac, Don. I need Mac.'

Danny's heartbeat faster. "Hey come on Danny calm down, OK. Everything is going to be all right, you'll see." Don said hurriedly.

"MAC!!" Danny screamed silently.

Suddenly it was like Don could hear what Danny was thinking.

"Hey listen Mac went to talk to the Detective that is working this case. He'll be back shortly, so don't you worry. We know that Mac isn't to blame for this, we think it was the Tanglewood Boys. Logan and I we're going to get them Danny I promise."

'Tangle-tanglewood Boys. No way they weren't T. boys.' Danny was thinking. 'Logan-

who's – Logan.'

Alarms began to go off, one by one. Bring nurses and doctors running.

"What's going on?" Don asked anxiously.

"I'm not sure. It appears that Mr. Messer maybe waking up." A young doctor said.

"What's happening?" Sheldon yelled running into the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Go on." Mac said to Logan.

"I – I know a little about Danny's life." Logan began her story.

Mac's jaw dropped.

"You see I grew up one block over from the Messer's."

"I see."

"Everyone in the neighborhood knew about the T. Boys."

"Tanglewood?"

Logan nodded. "It was well known that Louie was a member and it was just naturally assumed that Danny would be one. You did know that Mr. Messer had mob ties himself?"

"I did. But I get a feeling there is something else eating at you?"

Logan vigorously rubbed her hands over her face. "Oh God Mac. I don't want to say this, but I have to. It's going to change everything not only for Danny, but for a great many people."

"I'm waiting."

"I don't know how it happened, but there was some DNA found at the scene where Danny's motorcycle was found that had a familial match to Danny."

"Go on."

"Well I know that Louie was Danny's only sibling and his Mom is his only remaining living relative."

"But….?"

"The familial DNA match is male."

"How?"

"Okay. I have reason to believe that Danny is ah- Danny is…..?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was beginning to wake up and was fighting his ventilator and was becoming increasingly agitated.

"It's more than likely his confused and scared. The best thing all of you can do is talk to him and remind him, that if he continues to fight the machines and other stuff I'll have no choice but to keep him sedated." Dr. Hall explained.

"Why don't we just let him wake up?" Adam asked.

"It's important that Danny wakes up slowly. It will give his brain a chance to take things in and not be shocked by to much information all at once."

"It's not a good idea to have him restrained." Don told Dr. Hall.

"We have to keep him from pulling at all the tubes and wires we have in place."

"No, you don't understand what Detective Flack is tell you." Lindsey started. "One of Danny's greatest fears is to be paralyzed. It is something that stems from his childhood."

"As soon as he becomes more aware of his surroundings he'll come to understand that he's not paralyzed."

"That's not the point." Don yelled.

"Easy Don." Sid laid a hand on Don shoulder. "It won't help Danny to hear you getting upset."

"You're right Sid, you're right." Don sighed. "You have to understand, Dr. Hall. Some of the things Danny has told me about his growing up years would make you wonder how Danny has turned out as well as he has."

"Maybe you would care to explain?" Dr. Joe asked.

"I don't know, Danny told me those things in confidence and I don't know if I can revel what he said." Don said looking over at Lindsey. "I really need to speak to Mac."

Dr. Hall wasn't happy about the way things were going. "All right I'll wait until you speak to Detective Taylor, but until then the soft restrains stay on."

"Fine." Don answered. "But Sheldon I want you to promise to stay with Danny and if things start to get hinky, you remove the restraints."

"Sure, Don no problem, but with the medication we've given him I think everything will be OK for a short period of time."

Don nodded taking his phone from his pocket. "Excuse me everyone I need to talk to Mac."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny is..?"

"A Flack."

"WHAT?"

"When Joey ran the DNA though CODIS it made a partial match to both Don's."

"Oh My God." Mac moaned.

"I know and I'm sure you understand that this is going to cause a lot of backlash. Chief Flack is going to blow a gasket. And I'm not sure how Donnie's going to react."

"But if we can prove that the Chief is Danny's father."

"Come on Mac, think about it. Danny's less then a year older than Don and that means that senior had to have cheated on Don's Mom with Danny's Mom. That could be bad for the boys friendship."

"They can't blame each other. I mean they had nothing to do with what their parents did."

"But still." Logan studied at Mac as if she was looking at a piece of evidence. "You know Danny better then anyone else. How do you think he's going to take the news that he maybe a Flack."

"One thing we need to get straight right now. He either is a Flack or not, Which is it?"

Logan reached into her briefcase and handed Mac the DNA results. "See for yourself. The top graph is Danny, the bottom is Donnie."

Mac looked over the paper, stops and rubbed his hand across his eyes and looked at it again. "They share 7 of the same alleles."

"Logan shook her head. "From the father's side."

"Damn it. He must have suspected."

"The Chief?"

"Yes. Damn him, he has tried so hard to convince everyone that Danny was a true Messer through and through. All along knowing that Danny could be his son."

"Maybe he just assumed that Danny wasn't his or if he was no one would even care to find out."

"It doesn't matter he has done nothing, but to bad mouth Danny and his family as long as I can remember."

"From what I understand he didn't treat Donnie much better."

"Well from what I know at least he didn't physically abuse Don."

"But Donnie and his dad didn't get along very well?"

"It was rough, Don is in good shape physical, but like Danny he sometimes lets his emotions get the better of him."

"From what Don told me, he didn't do to good in school."

"He's always said he didn't do good at 'book learning'." Mac smiled at the recall of a talk he had with Don along time ago.

"But Donnie's a smart guy."

"Street smarts as Danny would say." Mac said with a wistfully smile.

"I was under the impression that Danny is 'book smart' as well as street smart."

"Danny's a very brilliant person, but like I said he let's his emotions and gut feelings take over and it usually ends up with Danny up to his neck in trouble."

Logan had grown very quiet. "There is something else you need to know."

Mac leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, waiting.

"It's about the Tanglewoods." Logan began but stopped.

"Danny was never one of them."

"That isn't exactly true. He had begun his initiation process, but had a change of heart. He decided he wanted to be a police officer more then anything in his life. That decision cost him everything he had or ever hoped to have."

"I don't get what you mean." Mac said quizzically.

"Mac you have to understand Danny had it all. He had his Dad's connections with the 'mob' and as a Tanglewood Boy he would have had the world at his feet. It was common knowledge that once Danny was brought in, he was going to become Sonny's right hand man. It was planned out for many years that Danny would one day take over the T. Boys and be their leader, but when Danny turned his back on them, it caused a lot of crap not only for Danny, but for the entire Messer family."

"Are you saying that when Danny was accepted by the police academy he turned his back on everything that was expected. It put his family and the Tanglewoods in a bad light."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Danny did something that no one had ever done before or since. This was and is still something that people have not forgotten, especially since Danny had a hand in sending Sonny to jail."

"Danny had nothing to do with Sonny going to jail." Mac stated. "He went to jail because of what happened to Louie."

"And what happened to Louie was because of Danny. The streets are still buzzing over that and now Danny's paid a little of what is owed."

"Are you saying the Tanglewood Boys were involved in this?"

Logan nodded "I found their logo at the original crime scene."

"Are you sure it was genuine?"

Logan looked up at Mac in surprise. "Yes of course, I know what their logo looks like."

Mac held up his hands in front of him as a sign of surrender. "Whoa there. I was just asking."

"Listen Mac." Logan said. "I was almost a Tanglewood Girl."

"A Tanglewood girl?"

"Yeah a girlfriend of a T. boy."

"What happened?"

"Like Danny I decided that I didn't want that lifestyle. I wanted to be a police officer and I couldn't do both. Needless to say my boyfriend wasn't happy. He practically accused me of being involved with Danny and that was why I was walking away."

"What was the time lapse between you and Danny both walking away."

"Something like 6 months or so. I saw Danny in uniform on the street and it helped to make up my mind. I figured if Danny Messer could walk away from that life then I could too."

"So Danny influence you to become an officer."

"Yeah I guess you could say that."

"You have to let him know that, it would do him a world of good to know that he had that kind of good influence on someone." Mac smiled at her

"I'll do that." Logan said smiling back at Mac.

"Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"No I think I told you everything that you need to know." Logan said hesitantly.

"If you're sure there's nothing else let's head back to the hospital." Mac said prodding Logan on.

"Well, Mac there is one more thing."

"And that is?"

"I have to give my report to The Chief….my complete report as soon as possible."

"The DNA."

"Yeah, I want to wait until Danny's at least beginning his recovery process, but once The Chief looks at my report, well the proverbial crap is going to hit the fan and Danny's world is going to come crashing down."

"Let me know when you're going to turn that report in. I want to be there to see if I can control the situation any."

"Mac you know Senior as well as I do. He's going to go for blood, whether it be mine, yours or Danny's."

"I'll take the heat to keep it off Danny."

"I would too, Mac. But the thing is Danny's going to have to face it sooner or later."

"I would rather it be later."

"Maybe we should talk to his Mom and get her opinion on this. I mean after all she must have some kind of idea that Danny's father is Senior."

Mac nodded. "I'll do that, I'll take her some place private."

Logan nodded in agreement. "Let's get back to the hospital, it's been over an hour since we left."

Mac stood up and said. "Who else knows about this?"

"You, me and Joey. And I have sworn Joey to secrecy."

"Joey's a good man he won't say anything. So it's just between the three of us?"

"For now and it stay's that way." Logan said reaching out to shake Mac's hand in agreement.

"Done." Mac replied taking Logan's hand and shaking it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey was going over the evidence reports that the others had turn in to him. _'Everything is pointing to a group of young men that have reported ties to the Tanglewood Boys.'_ He thought to himself. '_With Danny's past with this gang it's not going to put him in a good light. People are just naturally going to assume the worse.'_ He would flip a page read it, flip - read, flip - read. _'Fingerprints, skin cells, sweat, blood. There's enough here to send these jerks to prison. That is IF we can find them.'_ Joey knew that finding a member of any gang would be difficult and this gang more then most. Danny was appearently taken out because of some old vendetta, which meant that even rival gangs would not get involved no matter how much they hated the T. Boys. "Well Danny my friend it looks like you have _stepped_ in it deep one more time." He said out loud as he picked up the phone and dialed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac and Logan had made it to the elevator just as both their phones rang.

"Taylor." "Daniels" they both answered at the same time.

"Calm down Don, it's all right. I'm on my way back to the hospital right now."

"No problem Joey, I'm in the building right now so I can be there in a few."

"Bye Don." Mac said pushing the elevator button.

"Bye Joey." Logan said too.

"That was…" Mac and Logan said at the same time.

Mac motioned for Logan to go first.

"Joey has all the evidence reports ready for me, so I'm going to pop over there and pick them up."

"Danny is showing signs of waking up and something happened that was Don upset I need to head back to the hospital and talk to him."

The elevator doors opened up and Mac stepped inside holding the doors open.

"Well you go. I'll see, Joey get copies of the reports and meet you back at the hospital as soon as possible."

"That will work, but do me a favor and give me a heads up when you're on your way back."

"And what would the reason behind that be?"

"There's something going down at the hospital and I don't want add to it."

"Got cha. I'll call 5 minutes out." Logan told Mac.

"Later." Mac said with a wave as the elevator doors closed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think Mac, you know a lot of what I know?"

"We'll decide together what to tell Danny's doctors so that they can better help him." Mac said.

Don agreed to that. "Yeah, I guess there is something's we can tell them to help explain why they can or can't do some of the things they might usually do."

After Mac and Don had their talk they agree to tell Dr. Hall that Danny had been forced to endure hours of being locked in a small, dark closet as punishment as well as being tied to his bed so that he couldn't 'sneak off' and get into trouble in the middle of the night. Dr. Hall now understood why Don had gotten so upset over Danny being forcibly restrained, but it was agree upon that in order to keep Danny from hurting himself he needed to be restrained, but they would do so as gentle and as little as possible.

"As long as someone is in the room, we'll allow him to remain unrestrained. But if no one is in the room, he will be restrained." Dr. Hall explained to Mrs. Messer, Aunt Nola and the team.

"That's all we ask." Nan said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm here Joey tell me what you found out.

Joey said as he handed Logan the reports.

"As you can see we've gotten a lot of evidence that points to the so-called Tanglewood Boys."

"So-called T. Boys?" Logan questioned looking up from the reports that she had in her hands.

"So-called; Alleged; Self-styled."

"You mean 'fake' Tanglewoods?" Logan said unbelieving.

"What you've heard of gang having wannabes?"

"Of course, but…." Logan reached up and ran a hand through her hair. "If it hits the streets that this is a sham job. We'll have no trouble finding these kids."

"We won't?"

"No we won't, but all we'll find is a bunch of dead bodies with a clear message to other wannabes."

"What message is that?"

"Don't claim to be a Tanglewood Boy when your not. But you're sure they aren't T. Boys?"

"Two of them have records, but neither one of them are affiliated with the Tanglewood Boys."

"No tattoos?"

"None."

'_But this doesn't make sense.'_ Logan thought to herself looking at a picture of the logo that was found at the scene.

"I don't understand what you're talking about." Joey said.

"It's a genuine Tanglewood logo."

"So."

"There is only on tattoo shop that has that logo, as a matter of fact it's trademarked."

"It's trademarked?"

"Yes it's a way to keep the undesirables from using it in cases like this. That's what I don't understand. You used the word 'Alleged' but not just anyone can get their hands on this."

"Can they have some kind of connection to the Tanglewood Boys?"

"It's possible but I would think that there would something on their record about it."

"I do some further checking to see if I can find something." Joey told Logan.

"Great I've got places to go and people to see about this myself." Logan told Joey. "Call me if you get anything."

"I will do that. Oh By the way any news on Danny?"

"He's beginning to wake up, but not have an easy time of it."

"Man that's rough. Well if you get to see him, let him know that everyone here is praying for him."

"I'll do that." Logan replied as she left the lab. '_Now I've got to find out if these boys are T-BOYS or not.' Logan thought to herself as she waited for the elevator._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking with Don and then Danny's doctors Mac finally got the chance to spend some alone time with the young man he considered 'son'.

"Well Danny it looks like I going to have to share you with your 'new' brother and father." Mac sighed "I'm not sure I want to share you with anyone. I kind of like having you all to myself, it makes me feel like I'm really your Dad."

'What do you mean new brother and father, Mac.' Danny thought. 'I like having you for a DAD.'

"Your life's going to change Danny, things are going to be different, maybe not better, but different."

'I don't understand Mac. What do you mean my life's going to change. I don't want things to change. I want things to stay the same.' Danny's mind was going around in circles.

"Now you listen to me Daniel Messer. No matter what happens with this new information I'm going to be a part of your life, not only as your boss, but as…" Mac's voice became so low Danny could not longer hear what he was saying.

'What new information are you taking about. Mac, oh Mac I want you to be a part of my life also. You've been more of a father to me than my old man.' Danny was thinking. 'I want to wake up, Mac why can't I wake up.'

Mac was holding Danny's right hand gently his head was down as he was trying hard to regain control of his emotions. "This isn't easy Danny I – I damn it. It's not fair, not to you, not to anyone involved with this case. I'm afraid I'm going to lose you."

'I'm not going anywhere Mac, I promise.'

Mac felt a small bit of pressure in his hand. "Danny? Danny?"

'Yeah Mac I hear you; you don't have to yell.'

Another squeeze. "I'm here Danny, it's going to be ok you'll see." Standing up and looking at Danny's face. "Come on, son give me something more."

'OK I'll try.' Danny thought trying to force his eyes open. 'Come on Messer open your eyes.'

Mac saw Danny's eyelids flutter. "That's good Danny. That's real good." Mac said pressing the nurses button.

"Detective Taylor what do you need?" Nola asked coming into the room.

"He squeezed my hand. His eyes are fluttering." Mac exclaimed happily.

"That's great news." She said happily. I'm going to get his doctors. And before Mac knew it Sheldon, Dr. Hall and Dr. Hartney where there.

"Mac what's going on?"

"He squeezed my hand. He's trying to open his eyes." Mac told the three doctors.

"The good thing is his vitals are staying within normal ranges."

"And that means?" Mac asked.

"That means we can allow him to wake up a little more." Dr. Hartney said.

"That's good, you hear that Danny. They'll going to allow you to wake up. So just relax and let it happen naturally, try not to force it, OK Daniel Jay."

'Yeah sure Mac, whatever you say. But I really want to wake up.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was driving around in her old neighborhood heading toward the one place she knew she would get answers, well hoped she would get answers. She found a parking spot right in front of the tattoo shop. _'OK Daniels, you can do this.' _

Ding – Ding went the bell on the door as she stepped back into the world she thought she had left behind many years ago.

"I'll be right out." a voice called out from the back.

"No rush." She yelled.

Rustling came from behind the curtain that closed off the back room. "Now what can I do for you." The man came out wiping his hands on a towel.

"Well first you can say hi Ricky." Logan said upon recognizing the man.

"Holy Crap, Logan Elizabeth Daniels." Ricky replied coming over and giving her a hug.

"Still packing hey Rick." Logan said noticing the gun that he had in a shoulder holster.

"Like you can talk Liz."

"Yeah, well I'm allowed by the city to carry mine." She replied flipping back the edge of her jacket not only to reveal her holster, but her badge as well. "And it's been a very long time since I've been called 'Liz'."

"That's what all the Boy's knew you as." Rick said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah the Boy's." Logan said sadly.

"I know why you're here. How is Messer anyway's?"

"He's improving slowly, but he's doing what he's always done."

"Fighting.." Rick answered with a laugh.

"Hey he's Danny after all."

"Yeah. I was sorry to hear about Louie. That was rough."

"I guess it was. I was out of town and by the time I heard what had happened. Louie was dead and buried."

"Well you'll be happy to know even with what went down, there was a good turnout from the Boys and the 'family'."

"That's what I heard. I bet Danny was impressed."

"Danny was so out of it, I don't think he cared. As long as his cop family was there, that's all that matter."

"I know you don't like or trust cops, but their good people that Danny works with, they care about him."

"I guess that's all that matters. Now what kind of info can I give you?"

"Well, I need to know if this is what I think it is?" Logan said pulling out a picture and handing it to Rick.

"What exactly do you think this is?"

"Oh come on Ricky. It was left at the scene where Danny was jumped. I know it's real, but I need to know who and how they got a hold of it."

Rick took the picture and Logan could tell by the look on his face that Logan in fact was correct in saying that the logo was indeed genuine.

"Holy crap, you said that you found this where Danny was whopped up on?"

"Yes. Now I know that you are one of only maybe what? Three people who controls the Tanglewood logo?"

"I know whoever has this didn't get it from here."

"How do you know for sure."

"Because this logo is kept in a place where no one can ever get their hands on it."

"Where is that?"

"Here." Rick said tapping his head.

"OK Rick got 'cha. Now the question is where else can they get a hold of it?"

"Well as you know Sonny is in jail and I know for a fact his belongings are all with Eva."

"Could she give it to someone?"

"I doubt it she's very protective of anything Tanglewood."

"Where else can they have gotten it? Rick I need answers, if I can't prove where this came from, the cops are going to be after what's left of the old Tanglewoods."

"Wait, that's it. The new Tanglewoods would have gotten the old logo in order to create their own logo."

"So who would have….." a light going on in her head. "It had to be Sonny, he's the only one with that would or could possible give permission to someone to recreated The Boys logo."

"Unless?"

"Rick what is it?"

"Tony, Jr."

"Antonio's son?"

Rick nodded. "Yeah he came in here wanting the old logo. Said he was going to bring The Boys back to settle some old scores."

"Christ, now it makes sense. Who else had the gonads to go after not only a Messer, but a cop at that."

"Shit, Danny was the reason his dad was killed and with what happened to Louie." Rick shook his head sadly and slowly.

"Danny was responsible for Mac going after Sonny with a vengeance."

"Yeah, it makes sense. Sonny would do anything to bring down not only the great Daniel Messer, but to take down a couple of other cops in the process."

Logan looked at Rick sideways. "What do you mean by a couple of cops?"

"I – ah, I ."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac, Don and Sheldon along with Dr. Hall and Dr. Hartney stood by Danny's bed watching as he fought is way back to consciousness.

'_Damn it guys I'm hurting.' Danny thought. 'I can't move, why can't I move?'_

"What's happening?" Don asked worriedly.

"It's ok Don, its normal when someone is waking up after being through multiple surgeries after suffering multiple injuries."

"So he's doing what's expected of him?" Mac asked.

"Yes, this is exactly what we expected. He's going to be confused and with the pain he's in, he's not going to be thinking straight."

"Will he fight what's going on?"

"That is the reason you want to restrain him?" Don asked remember the past conversation.

"Exactly it's in order to protect Danny from causing any further damage to himself."

"I don't like it, but I'll go along with it as long as it doesn't cause him mental distress." Don said. With Sheldon and Mac nodded in agreement.

"We all agreed about how Danny will be treated. We won't renege on that promise."

"Fine as long as that is still agreed upon." Don said still not quite believing the doctors, but needing to trust that Danny will be treated the best way possible.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it Rick, you stupid son of a bit--." Logan screamed "Put your hands on the top of your head, now." She pulled her gun out and held him at gun point.

"Come on Lizzie."

"Don't call me that." She snapped reaching over and taking Rick's gun from him. "Keep your hands on top of your head." She unloaded Rick's gun with one hand as she continued to point her gun at him. "Why would you do this?" She laid the gun on a table and took out her handcuffs quickly putting them on Rick.

"Lizzie?"

"Stop calling me that. Lizzie died the day I walked away from you and The Boys."

"Yeah you and Messer both just walked away. Did you really think you would be allowed to do that. And then to become cops, our sworn enemies."

"We did what we felt we had to do."

"You two destroyed not only THE BOYS, but you caused several 'families' to close up shop and move to a more productive part of town."

"Oh please the old 'families' are dying, things are done different now. Most of them are doing things in a legal way."

"Legal – smegal. Messer is to blame for what's happened."

"Danny isn't the only one to blame. Sonny wasn't willing to change, even though he knew we had enough on him to send him to prison. He thought he was untouchable until the day he went up state."

"Sonny never would have gone to jail if it hadn't been for the fact the Taylor loves Messer."

"What are you saying?"

"Taylor wants Messer, plain and simple."

"Mac loves Danny as a father loves a son."

"Yeah well, we'll see what Danny's real daddy thinks about that."

"You know."

"What can I say I have my way of finding things out."

"Well you can give me the name of your source or you're looking at some serious jail time."

"How do you figure that?"

"You'll see you asshole you'll see." Logan said smiling a smile that would have put the Cheshire cat to shame. "Now if you'll excuse me." She said taking out her phone and call for backup. "This is Daniels I need a black and white sent to 21428 5th avenue."

"What do we do now, huh sweet cheeks."

"We wait." Logan said sitting down. "Lets talk about some more old times."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone had a safe and happy holiday this past week and may the New Year bring you all the best. Logan

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was slowly fighting his way back to conscious, he was aware of when someone was in the room with him. He could tell by the way they held his hand or stroked his face which of his friends where there without saying a word, he just knew.

Don would just lay his hand on Danny's right arm just below his elbow, he wouldn't speak he just sit there quietly watching his friend 'sleep' as the doctors would say.

"But he's not sleeping he's unconscious." Don would complain.

"Why that maybe true Detective Flack it is easier to think of him as just sleeping." Dr. Neal explained.

"No it's not easier, at least not for me."

"OK, Don OK they are like us in law enforcement. They have their 'set phrases' they use on anyone." Sheldon laughed.

"Funny, Doc very funny." Don smiled.

"Well I'm not Danny Messer, but I'm trying." Sheldon replied with a sad smile.

Don walked over and draped his arm across Sheldon's shoulders. "Danny would agree with that."

Sheldon glanced over at Don with a questioning look on his face.

"The trying to be funny part." Don snickered.

"Oh, I was thinking the not being Danny Messer part." Sheldon said annoyed.

"Oh no, one Danny Messer is enough, thank you." Don said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had waited with Ricky for her backup to show.

"You know Lizzie, I never could figure out just why you left?" Ricky laughed nastily.

"You don't know why I left?" Logan yelled. "You've got to be kidding me, right Ricky?"

Ricky shook his head.

"You stupid Son of a Bitch. You know I wanted to get into law enforcement."

"That shouldn't have been enough for you to walk away from your life."

"My life what a joke. I had no life."

"I was supposed to be your life."

"That wasn't enough." Logan sighed. "I wanted to be more then just a T-girl."

"So you didn't want to be with me?"

"I didn't want to end up like Danny's Mom."

Ricky snorted. "Messer again. What hold does he have over you?"

"Nothing. Like I told you, other then hearing about Louie, I haven't heard a thing about the Messer family until a couple of weeks ago when I was called into run this case."

"Likely story. You had a thing for Messer."

"Your wrong Ricky, I respected Danny that's all." Logan said dropping her eyes to look down.

"I don't believe you." Ricky said leaning closer to Logan. "You always said you loved me. Why wasn't it enough for you to stick around and marry me?"

"I'll say it one more time. I didn't want to end up like so many women in our old neighbor. Locked into a life that they didn't want and no way to get out."

"Was our life that bad Lizzie?"

Logan nodded.

"If you would've stayed to you think we would have gotten married?"

Logan shook her head.

"Hell, Lizzie everyone thought that we would get married and have lots of kids."

"You would have been disappointed Ricky."

"What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't have stuck around."

"No?"

"No, it wasn't what I wanted. You may not be leave me Ricky, but I'm happy."

"Are you? You're not married. Do you have someone special in your life?"

Logan looked up at Ricky and smiled a happy little smile. "As matter of fact I do."

"Cop?"

"Yes. A detective."

"Crime lab?"

"Homicide."

Ricky looked at Logan through slitted eyes. "You're not lying." He said surprised.

Logan smiled sweetly. "Oh what's wrong Ricky, can't stand the thought of another man making you ex happy?"

"I could care less. I'm married."

"Hmm. just like another men are 'married' hey Ricky."

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Sure you do Ricky. I know you cheat on your wife."

"How do you know that."

"You cheated on me."

Ricky looked at look in surprise. "You-you knew." he whispered.

"Yes I knew and if I hadn't already made up my mind to leave, that would have done it for sure. Like I've said several times, I wasn't about to get stuck into a loveless marriage where my husband made all the decisions and dominated my life."

"We don't dominate, we just make suggestions."

"Suggestions? Right? More like demands and what happens if your wife doesn't do what you say? Hmm? Do you beat her? What do you do Ricky?" Logan demanded.

"Let's just say my wife hasn't disagreed with anything I've said or done in the last 10 years."

"Now be honest Ricky. Could you see me in the role?'

Ricky giggled. "No I guess not."

"Detective Daniels? I'm Officer Jones." A rather large African-American officer walked through the door or maybe it was filled the door. Logan wasn't sure.

"Yes Officer Jones, would you please take this suspected down to the precinct and book him under the suspicion of …" Logan turned and stared at Ricky, smiling.

"Of what Lizzie, screwing up someone's tattoo." Ricky laughed heartedly.

Lizzie stopped smiling and simply turned and began to walk out of the shop.

"Detective?" Officer Jones questioned.

"Being a terrorist." she answered quickly walking to her car and getting in. She didn't see Ricky's reaction as his jaw dropped to the floor as he suddenly realized he was in a lot of trouble.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had been surrounded by darkness for a couple of weeks now and he had even begun to dream in black and white, which he hated. He wanted to wake up and find out what was going on but somehow he just couldn't do it. Every time he got close something pulled him back down into the darkness. But today was different from the start……

'_Hmm, that feels good.' Danny thought to himself enjoying the sponge bath that he was getting. 'Oh that feels so-o-o-o-o good.'_

"He seems to be different today, doctor." Nola said.

"In what way?" Dr. Hall asked.

"He seems calmer, more at ease."

"Good maybe he'll wake soon."

"Let's hope so, his family and friends are getting so worried."

Dr. Hall nodded "I understand, it can be hard to watch someone you love just lying there not responding to them."

"It's been rough." Nola acknowledged. "It's been very rough."

'_Ah if you two don't mind, lets keep the noise to a minimum, huh.' Danny thought. 'No don't stop with the bath, please. Ah shoot, she must be done, oh well. Wait, wait what's that noise?'_

Danny heard something over the rest of the noise in his room. Something that sounded familiar, something that made him feel content, but what was it. He listened intently for a few minutes.

'_Oh yeah.' He sighed to himself as he recognized the sound as one he had heard many times. 'Mac.'_

"Adam told me you played guitar Mac, but I've never had the pleasure." Nola told Mac.

"Well I normally play bass guitar and thanks to Danny I'm learning to play the lead guitar."

"I guitar is a guitar to me. What's the difference?"

"It's to hard to explain. But as Danny said a bass guitar is nothing more then a…." Mac stopped a moment clearly lost in his thought. "private in the Marines, where a lead guitar…" Mac started to say.

"Is the Luie (lieutenant) ?" Nola finished.

Mac looked up from the guitar he held in his hands.

"My husband was a Captain in the Marines."

Mac nodded slowly, but with a small smile beginning to show on his face.

"You do know that Danny is proud of the time you spend in the Marines."

"He is? How do you know?"

'_No, no Aunt Nola stop don't tell Mac that.'_

"Yes he is very proud of you. And the reason I know is one day when he came over with Adam to visit me I was going through some old photo albums trying to find a nice picture of Adam."

"Adam?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you knew Adam, your Adam was named after his Uncle."

"Oh I think I see."

'_Whew dodge a bullet on the one.' Danny thought to himself._

"Let me explain, please Mac." Nola said walking over and sitting in a chair beside Mac.

"It seems that there is an unwritten rule that the second son of the second son carries the name Adam and being that my husband was the second son and all we had was girls, well it looked like that rule was going to get broken. Anyway Adam's Dad is the fourth son and with it clear that Little Adam, that's what the family called him was going to be the last child let alone the last male child of his generation. He got the name of Adam by such we say proxy." Nola laughed.

"Does he know that?"

"Oh my yes he is proud to carry on the family tradition."

"That sounds like our Adam."

"I'm sorry Mac I got a little sidetracked there. Anyway I was looking for a picture of Adam for a special services his old unit was having and when Danny saw that picture of him in his uniform I thought he was going to have a stroke. He told me all about you and how proud he was that you served in the Marines. Then he asked me if I was proud of my husband?"

"Oh Danny." Mac said shaking his head.

'_No Mac it isn't – wasn't that way, I didn't mean it like it sounds, honesty.' Danny felt himself cross his heart, even though in the back of his mind he knew it wasn't possible._

"No it's OK, Mac he didn't mean anything by it. I told him that it didn't matter what branch of the armed forces that a person serves in I was sure that someone, somewhere was proud of them."

"What did he say to that."

"Nothing, he was to busy wiping the tears from his eyes." Nola laughed with a giggle. "You know as hard as he tries to be the big tough guy on the outside, he's nothing but a big softy on the inside."

'_I am not a big softie. Tell her Mac tell her how tough I am.'_

"So is it easy to learn to play a lead guitar?"

"I'm just beginning, but yeah I suppose having some musically background helps."

"Do you know that both Danny and Adam has a beautiful singing voices?" Nola commented.

'_No –NO not that.'_

Mac shook his head. "OK Adam I can understand I've heard him around the lab singing to something or other, but Danny – singing?"

'_Aunt Nola stop.'_

"Yes Danny sings. Don't much mind you, he's shy that way, but yeah he can sing."

'_Ah Aunt Nola, you promised to keep that a secret.' Danny thought 'You and me are going to have to have a little talk.'_

Mac stood up and leaned the guitar against his chair. He walked over and took Danny's right hand leaning over the bed he said. "So Danny keeping secrets are we? I'm going to have to find out if you're as good as Nola here seems to think."

'_Oh man, I'm in for it now.' Danny sighed. 'I never live this down, never.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_______________________________________________________

a/n - Here you go namanKAL, this is the chapter I promised you.

_________________________________________________________

Logan had called Don to meet her at the police station to help question Ricky about what he might know about what happened to Danny.

"So you think he may know something?"

"I know he does. He mentioned Tony, Jr."

"Tony, Jr.?"

"Antonio Sasson, Jr."

"Sonny's Nephew."

"The one and only."

"Him and Danny had some kind of history?" Don said thoughtfully as he pulled a drawer in his desk opened and yanked out a folder. "Yeah, here it is. Yikes it wasn't nice was it?"

"No it wasn't. Both Tony's thought that Tony, Jr. should take over from Sonny, when he decided to retire. But Danny was chosen to take over as you may know………" Logan saw the look on Don's face. "…..or not."

Don's face grew red with anger. "Danny was NOT a Tanglewood Boy." He hissed.

"Not technically."

"I think you owe me a big explanation, Lady and I mean NOW." Don said his anger beginning to boil over.

"Donnie listen."

"Only my friends are allowed to call me Donnie." He spit out.

Logan's face dropped. "I thought we were friends?"

"Yeah me too." Don said crushed.

"All right Detective Flack." It was Logan's turn to be angry. "I grew up only a block over from Danny and his family. I like everyone else in that area knew of the Messer's family involvement not only in the Tanglewoods Boys, but in Mob business." Logan stopped and took a moment to try to gain control of her anger.

"I'm waiting." Don snapped.

"Oh my God you sound just like your father." Logan snapped.

"I am not my FATHER." Don replied his anger getting the better of him. "But we're not taking about him right now. I want to know about Danny?"

"Danny had started his initiation process into the Tanglewoods." Logan began to say as Don shook his head.

"No, no, no." Don said in denial. "Danny said he was never a Tanglewood."

"He never finished. He joined the police academy before he got his 'in' date." Logan hurriedly explained.

Don looked at Logan very confused.

Logan took a deep breath. "I'm sure Danny never wanted you or Mac to know…."

"Mac knows this?" Don asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I told him. Is that a problem?"

"How did he take it?"

"No bad, I mean he seemed relieved to know that Danny wasn't officially a T-Boy though it did bother him that Danny was the chosen one."

"Chosen one?"

"Danny had been hand picked by Sonny to take over for him when it came time."

Don's eyes got very big and both his eyebrows went up. "Danny was to take over for Sonny?"

Logan nodded. "Until he got into the academy he was going to do it. Of course it was just about that same time that he realized that Sonny, Louie and Tony, Jr. had been lying about what all they were involved in."

"Oh man." Don let out a breath. "But I still don't understand what this all has to do with that guy you have in the interrogation room?"

"His name is Ricky Miro and he was also going to be a part of the T-Boys."

"And…..?"

"He was my boyfriend and he was the only one who had the knowledge of what the Old Tanglewood Boys logo looked like."

"You're losing me."

"Tony, Jr. went to Ricky to get the old logo to make a new logo for the 'new' Tanglewood boys. But I think it was never going to happen. Tony, Jr. was out for revenge for what happened to his Dad, Uncle Sonny and who knows what else. Ricky did tell me that he was going to settle a score for what happen to Uncle Sonny going to jail because of Louie therefore Danny. And Ricky said something about a couple of other cops."

"Other cops." Don said thoughtfully as he counted off possible targets. "Well, of course Mac and – and."

"Don?"

"My Father."

Logan looked at Don. "Now it's your time to explain."

"He's the chief and even though he wasn't exactly happy about Mac going after Sonny and his boys to protect Danny he said OK."

"So you think Tony maybe after him because he didn't stop Mac."

"Yeah, yeah that's exactly what I'm saying. Did you let him know what you found out?"

"Not yet, I want to find out what kind of info Ricky can give me."

Don nodded in acknowledgement and a gleam in his eyes. "Let's go."

Logan smiled as she stood up and followed Don to the interrogation room and once there Don turned around and smiled down at her.

"Can I have some fun?" Don asked.

Logan could see a glint of mischief in his blue eyes. "Just make sure you don't leave any marks." She said with a wink.

_______________________________________________________________________

Aunt Nola left Mac and Danny alone when she went to make notes in Danny's file.

"So you can sing can you Messer?" Mac said with a bit a fake annoyance in his voice.

'No Mac please don't be mad at me.' Danny thought. 'I don't like it when you mad at me.'

"Well let me tell you this once this is all down with you and Adam both are going to sing for me and my band. We can always use a singer or two to change things up."

'I don't think I want to do that Mac. What if I'm not good enough, then I let you down yet again.'

"But, Danny we won't worry about that right now. Our main concern is to get you better, then catch the guys that did this to you."

Danny let out an audible sigh.

"Danny?" "Danny?"

"Hmm." Danny moaned.

"Oh God, Danny?" Mac said in shock.

Danny's forced his eyes opened as much as he could.

"Take it easy Danny. You're all right, you're all right." Mac was tell him while repeatedly push the nurses call button.

Nola came running in "What's wrong, Mac?"

"Look."

Nola rushed to Danny's bedside. "Oh praise the Lord. Danny it's me Aunt Nola." she said reaching up to push the red emergency button on the wall above Danny's bed.

"Nola what's wrong?" came another female voice over the intercom.

"I need all Mr. Messer's Doctors notified immediately that he is awake."

"That's good news. I'll get right on it."

"Thanks."

"I'll notify the team." Mac said with a happy heart.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Don and Logan were having fun with Ricky at the police station.

"Come on Ricky, you really don't think you can get away with fooling Logan here." Don said with a smile on his face as he leaned against a wall standing next to Logan.

Ricky looked from Logan to Don and back again as Logan stood up straight walked over to the table where Ricky sat, leaned over and whispered.

"You know how much I can hurt you, but trust me he's ten times worst." Logan nodded her head toward Don.

"Well he is out to protect his broth…" Ricky began.

"STOP." Logan shouted.

"What were you going to say, there Ricky?" Don asked shooting Logan a glance as he walked by her.

"Don?"

Don held up his hand right in front of Logan's face. "I asked you a question."

Ricky had been staring at Logan. "I said you are out to protect your brother after all."

"Brother? Danny's my bestest friend, not my brother."

"Maybe you should ask her?"

Don turned to face Logan "What's he talking about?"

Logan shrugged. "Don't know."

"We'll talk later." Don told Logan.

"Yeah, yeah sure." She answered.

"Now, Ricky one last time. We really need to know who your source is?" Don asked.

"I'm not a snitch."

"Ricky, Ricky, Ricky, we're going to find out sooner or later." Logan said patting Ricky on the back.

"Not from me you won't."

"Maybe not, but we need your DNA."

"For what?"

"Comparison purposes."

"Comparison to what?"

"Whatever we want." Logan said just as the door to the integration room opened and Joey walked in.

"Hello, sir my name is Joey Wright and I'm a CSI with the crime lab." Joey said with little or no emotional in his voice as he had said these words many times and usually the suspect doesn't even care what he is saying. He walked over to the table, put his kit down, open it up, grab a swab pulled the cap off of it and said. "Open your mouth, please."

Ricky just shook his head no as Joey finally looked at the face of the man seated before him.

"Please sir, we can do this the easy way or his way." Joey said pointing to Don.

Don smiled. "I like the way you think, Joey."

"Oooo, he likes the way you think Joey." Ricky repeated.

Logan noticed that Joey cringed slightly at Ricky's remark.

"Sir." Joey once again reached out with the swab to get some of Ricky's DNA.

"It ain't going to matter anyway." Ricky smiled at Logan, but was looking straight at Joey.

Logan and Don had been watching the exchange between the two men. Don was going to say something, but his phone rang. "Flack. What? Yes, yes I'm on my way. Logan? Yeah she's with me." Don's eyes had began to fill with tears. "Of course Mac, of course I'll tell her. Bye."

"Don?" Logan's heart sank as Don dropped his phone back into his jacket pocket.

"Danny's----Danny's awake." Don was finally able to get out.

"Oh Don that's wonderful." Logan rushed over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Yeah it is." Don said as he wrapped his arms around Logan. Both of them forgetting about the other two in the room.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thanks again to all of you that left reviews. They are what makes me want to work and finish this story. ---Peace

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don and Logan hurried to the hospital after receiving the call that Danny had finally regained consciousness and found the rest of the team standing outside Danny's room.

"What's going on?" Don asked.

"His doctors are checking him over." Mac said sounding happy, but concerned.

"How is he?" Logan asked

Mac shrugged his shoulders.

"Where's Mom Messer?" Don asked.

"She went home to rest. I'm holding off calling her right now, but I'll call her as soon as we found out how he's doing."

Doctor's Hartney, Hall, Neal and Sheldon was checking Danny's vitals, going over his chart, and talking to Nola. They were trying to explain to Danny what had happened.

'Mac, Mac, Mac, Mac' Danny keeping thinking to himself not hearing what was being said.

"I think we need to get Detective Taylor in here." Dr. Hartney suggested.

"Makes sense, Danny's not listening to anything we're saying." Dr. Neal agreed.

"I'll get him." Sheldon said walking over to the door.

"Mac." He indicated that he would like Mac to come into the room.

Mac stepped inside and as the door closed behind them Sheldon said. "He's very upset and needs to calm down. We don't want to medicated him, but he needs to know what's going on."

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"He needs to know about his injuries and how they are being treated."

Mac nodded that he understood.

"He also needs to understand why he can't speak or move his left arm."

"Anything else?"

"I'm sure you know what to do and say. Just try to keep it as simple as possible."

"Is that because of the brain trauma?"

Sheldon nodded. "As you know the EGG's show that Danny's mind seems to be functioning within normal ranges, but that will most likely change now and since we don't know exactly how much long-term damage may have been done, it's important that we keep things simple until we get that chance to find out what his mental competency is." Sheldon saw tears begin to form in Mac's eyes. "He's probably fine, Mac. We just need to be cautious so that we don't overwhelm him with too much information."

Mac nodded that he understood.

"He's alive Mac and he's awake this is a big step on his road to recovery. He needs to know that you're here for him and that everything is going to be all right."

"Sure thing, Sheldon." Mac said walking over to left side of Danny's bed. "Hey." he smiled down on Danny.

Danny again gave an audible sigh.

"I know kid. You're confused and scared."

'_Mac talk to me.' Danny thought. _

"Now listen Danny." Mac bent over so the he was looking at eye level with Danny. "We're going to try to explain things to you OK." Mac said staying bent over he looked up at the Dr. Hartney standing on the other side of the bed. "Communication?"

Dr. Hartney nodded.

"Ok, buddy listen to what I'm going to say. Your jaw was broken in a couple of places as was your nose and because of those injures you couldn't breath so they had to do a tracheotomy, so that is why you can't talk."

Danny's right hand moved towards his throat.

"Shh." Mac whispered taking reaching over and grabbing Danny's wrist. "It's going to be all right. Your doctors have all agreed that as soon as you're awake enough to be able to work on breathing on your own, they'll take the tube out."

'_But Mac I don't get it. Why do I have to work on breathing.'_

Mac stood up straight. "I don't think he understands."

"What makes you say that?" Dr. Neal asked.

"The look in his eyes." Mac explained.

"You can barely see his eyes." Dr. Hall said.

"I can see enough to know." Mac smiled leaning back down so that Danny could see him again. "Right Danny?"

'_Right Mac.' Danny thought trying hard to smile, but not sure what he looked like._

"He's in pain." Dr. Hall said.

"No he isn't." Sheldon said smiling.

"He's grimacing."

"No he's smiling."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella, Lindsey, Adam, Sid, Don and Logan watched as Mac and Sheldon talked.

"I wonder what they're talking about?" Lindsey asked.

"More than likely Danny's upset and they need Mac to try to calm him down." Sid said.

"Can he do it?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, Mac and Danny are tight." Adam said smiling. "Almost like father and son."

Logan noticed Don stiffen.

"Don what's wrong." she asked.

"Danny?"

"What about Danny?" Stella asked.

"Danny?" Don said again moving toward the door.

"Easy Don." Sid stopped him from going any further.

"He needs…"

"He has everything he needs right now." Sid said.

"He's, He's…"Don stuttered.

"Don." Lindsey stepped up beside him. "He's all right."

Don shook his head. "No he's not." He took another step toward the door.

Adam stepped up beside Sid in order to try to prevent Don from going into the room.

"Adam, please he needs me." Don said with a single tear running down his right cheek.

"I know you want to try to help." Adam said quietly reaching up and putting a hand and the taller man. "But the best way to help him is to stay here."

Don looked from Adam to Sid and back again, before turning to look in the window to Danny's room.

"He needs me." Don whispered.

"We know, Don we know." Stella said stepping up beside Don. "But like Adam said the best way to do that is to stay put. You know Mac will let you see Danny as soon as he can."

Don nodded slowly. "I know" he whispered. "I know."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'You tell them Sheldon.' Danny thought.

"It's OK Danny." Mac said still leaning over so that Danny could see him. "There's more you need to know. "Because of the injuries to your face and with the surgeries you're face is swollen. That is why you can't open your eyes the whole way.

Danny grunted. 'Yeah, Mac I figured that out already.'

"Don't get smart with me young man." Mac laughed slightly.

"What do you mean by that Detective Taylor?" Dr. Neal asked.

"That was his patented grunt." Mac said looking over at the doctors. "He does that whenever he wants to get a point across without having to say a word."

'Ah, come on Mac I don't do it that often.' 'DO I?'

"Tell him about his hands." Dr. Hall snorted.

"All right. Danny both your hands suffered numerous breaks, but they too have been fixed. Now I know you can't figure out why you can't move your left arm and that is because your shoulder was dislocated. That has been put back into place, but they have to keep it still, so they have it propped up on a pillow with a sheet tucked under you, over the pillow and then under the mattress. Do you understand?"

'Yeah Mac I understand.' Danny thought, but then released maybe Mac didn't understand. 'How can I let you know I understand you Mac? Mac I need to make you understand.'

"Easy, Danny." Mac tried hard to keep Danny calm. "If you understand close your eyes then open them again."

'All right Mac I'll try.' Danny tried to do as he was told.

"That's it Danny, that's it." Mac smiled.

"Detective Taylor?" Dr. Hartney interrupted the moment.

Mac looked up at the neurologist. "Yes."

"His head trauma."

Mac closed his eyes and sighed.

'Who is that?' Danny thought 'What does he mean head trauma?' Danny tried to lift his right hand to his head.

"No Daniel Jay." Mac said still holding on to Danny's wrist.

Danny slowly turned his head to look at the three men on his right.

"They're your doctors Danny." Mac explained.

Danny shook his head and turns his head to try to find Sheldon. '_No Sheldon's my doctor._'

"Easy Danny." Sheldon jumped in almost knowing what his friend was thinking.

'Sheldon.' Danny sighed.

"Ok, Danny listen to me." Mac tried to get Danny's attention. "You were bleeding in your head. Dr. Hartney here, had to go in and stop that."

Danny once again tried to reach up and touch his head. _'You, you opened up my skull?'_

This time Mac let him touch the bandages on his head. "Understand Danny, you're doing really good, waking up proves that."

'_Mac, I'm scared.'_ Danny thought touching his head. _'Am I going to be normal again?'_

"You're going to be fine Danny. All the test your doctor's have run; point to that fact."

"Mac's right Danny your improving by leaps and bounds." Sheldon added.

Danny turns his head to look at the other doctors.

"Danny, I'm Dr. Hartney, I'm your neurologist."

Danny turned to look at Mac, who just nodded. Danny looked back over at Dr. Hartney.

"We thought you were bleeding in on one place, but once we got in we found out that your were bleeding in three different places, but the blood was pooling in one place. We were able to locate all the bleed sites and cauterized each place. Since the surgery you haven't been bleeding anymore."

Danny sighed to let Dr. Hartney know he understood.

"Your EGG is normal. So we have no reason to believe that there will be any lasting side effects." Dr. Hartney.

'_So your saying I'm normal.'_ Danny laughed to himself. _'I'm sure Mac and the rest of my friends will tell you, I'm far from normal.'_

"What's so funny Messer?" Mac asked while thinking to himself. '_You've never been normal, have you Messer.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after Mac, Sheldon and the rest of the doctors finished telling Danny about his injuries and he fell asleep, Mac decided it was time to call Nan.

"I know I should have called you earlier, but I knew you need to rest and it was going to take some time for his doctors to check him over. We told him about his injuries. Yes, ma'am I think he understood what was being said. Yes, ma'am his resting now. Right, right. Well if he wakes up before you get back, I'll let him know that you're on your way. All right we'll see you in a little bit. Yes ma'am we do love Danny very much. All right, all right, Good-bye." Mac pushed the end button on his phone.

"She wasn't angry was she?" Stella asked.

"No, she understood that she needed to rest and that she would't get that rest here. She was also glad that all of us were here for him."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don had gone into Danny's room after Mac came out.

"Please Danny wake up, look at me." Don cried. "I know you're awful tired, but I need to see you open your eyes."

_Danny was in a very peaceful place for the first time since his attack. Adam and he were building a sandcastle, well trying to build a sandcastle as the waves kept coming up and washing it away. "If you two ding-a-ling's would move a little further up on the beach you might get somewhere." Don was telling the other two young men. "Yeah like you're the sand castle expert." Danny laughed. "At least I would do better then you two." Don replied. "Let's see it, Flack." Adam challenged the dark hair detective. "Are you challenging me, Ross?" "Hmm, yeah I am." Adam smirked. "You're on. You two against me." Don retorted. Stella, Mac, Sheldon, Lindsey and Sid just sat and laughed at the three. "Will they ever grow up." Stella commented. "I hope never." Mac sighed._

"_Just like Peter Pan, huh Mac?" Sid asked. "No, not exactly. I just want Danny to keep that small part of him that believes that there is still good in this world." Mac said. _

"_You mean to tell me with everything we see that human kind can do to one another, plus the kind of childhood he had, he still believes that there is good in people?" Sid asked unbelieving. "Yeah, he does." "Wow." Sid seemed amazed. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been two days since Danny had regain consciousness and each one of the team had gotten a chance to 'talk' to Danny. Now Logan decided was the time to try to interview Danny.

"I don't care what you need. All that matters right now is what Danny needs; and that is to remain calm. Because if he doesn't he'll be sedated again and according to Dr. Hartney that might be the worse thing to happen right now." Mac yelled at Logan.

"What if Don does the interview? Of course it's all going to be taped – both video and audio?"

"No I can't allow that?"

"CAN'T??"

"I won't allow Danny to be interviewed at this time."

"What gives you the right to make that kind of decision?"

"Shit, did you forget that I have Danny's Power of Attorney, which gives me the right to make ANY decision concerning him right now."

"Mac, Listen…"

"No you listen. Danny's just waking up after being attacked. He's on numerous medications and he's still confused about what may or may not have happened."

"I understand that, but I need to get something on tape even if it is somewhat confused. If I wait any longer Chief Flack may jump at the chance to do the interview himself and we all know how that will end."

Mac just looked at Logan and took a deep breath. "Yeah, it won't be good."

"So let me set it up and we'll get Don to do the interview. And besides myself I was thinking we can have Adam's Aunt Nola in there."

Mac continued to look at Logan.

"And one person – your choice. But I would prefer it not to be a member of your team."

"I can do that, as a matter of fact I know who I can get."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey was helping Aunt Nola to give Danny a sponge bath.

'_Hmm, that feels good Montana.' _Danny was really enjoying it.

Lindsey was beginning to wash Danny's neck when she felt him stiffen beneath her hands.

'_Careful of the face, sweetheart.'_ he thought has she moved near to his chin.

"What's wrong Danny?" Lindsey asked afraid she had hurt him.

"You're too close to his face Miss Monroe." Nola said.

"Oh, sorry babe." She smiled down at him.

'_It's ok.'_ Danny sighed. _'God I wish they would take out this breathing tube. I miss talking to all of you so much.'_

Danny pointed to the tube in his throat.

"Now Danny you know that has to stay put for right now." Nola explained yet again.

'_I panicked the last time. I'm more ready now, I know I am.'_ Danny thought hoping against hope that the two women where getting his message.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was getting going over things with Don concerning Danny's interview.

"There will be you, me, Aunt Nola and one person of Mac's choosing, but not a member of the team."

"Any idea who that might be?" Don asked.

"No clue, but whoever it is he seems to have great faith in him or her."

"Hmm, there's not many people outside the team that fits that bill."

"Do you know who it could be?"

Don shook his head. "Like you, not a clue."

"Don?"

"Honest, I really don't know." Don said with a chuckle. "Mac's like a puzzle that's always changing about the time you think you've gotten him figured out, he reveals yet another clue."

"I'm not the complicated am I, Flack?" Mac said standing in the doorway of the room Logan and Don were using.

Don just shrugged his shoulders. "You want an honest answer?"

"That would be nice."

"Yeah your very complicated, Mac. And I think there were only two people to ever figure you out."

Mac cocked his head to one side. "Two?"

Don nodded slowly with a sad look on his face.

"Go on."

"Clair and…" Don said with a gulp as a cloud passed over Mac's face. "…and Danny."

Mac's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Sorry." Don said dropping his head to look at the floor in order to prevent Mac from seeing the tears filling his own eyes.

"No, your right Don." Mac agreed. "Danny knows me almost as well as Clair ever did."

Logan had been fiddling with one of the video cameras. "That does it, we're ready to do the interview. I talked to Nola and she is willing to remain in the room. She'll keep an eye on Danny's vitals as well as be an eye witness. Don conducts the interview and I will be in charge of the recording devices. That only leaves the person of your choice, Mac."

"He's here, he wanted to stop in and tell Danny Hi."

"So Danny knows this person."

Mac nodded. "I figured it would be better to have someone Danny knows, it will help keep him calm."

"That's fine."

"Excuse me, Mac?" A male voice said.

"It's ok. I want to introduce you to the lead detective on Danny's case."

"Logan Daniels I would like you to meet my step-son, Reed Garrett."

"Detective Daniels." Reed extended his hand.

"Mr. Garrett." Logan took his hand and shook it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We'll have one video camera at the foot of Danny's bed that will be on Danny. The second one will be to the left of Danny's bed, focused on Don. The audio recorder will be sitting on the rolling bed table, understood."

Everyone nodded.

"And since we can't use the old standby 'blink once for yes; twice for no' we need to come up with something that can be seen and clearly understood."

"Well Dr. Hartney doesn't want him to move his head to much, so nodding is out."

"How about using his legs. You know like left for no – right for yes?" Adam asked.

"That might work." Mac answered. "But we'll have to check it out first. I would like to come up with something that doesn't hurt him too much."

"Mrs. Ritter you've spent a lot of time with him. Does it seem to cause him any discomfort when he moves his legs?" Logan asked.

"No, not really. He's been moving them since the first time he began to wake up."

"OK, we'll go with that, unless someone has any problems with it?" Logan said looking around at everyone. When no one responded Logan went on. "All right then. Left leg means no – right leg means yes – no movement means I don't know or can't answer."

Once again everyone nods in understanding.

"Don and I need to go over the list of questions I would like asked." Logan told the group. "So Reed why don't you and Mrs. Ritter go and grab something to drink. I would like to try to do this in half hour increments so that we don't tire Danny too much. That is if it's OK with Mac and Mrs. Messer."

"I'll go along with whatever Mac says." Nan said.

"I think 30 minute increments is a good call Logan, but I want to know what questions will be asked."

"It's going to be the typical questions, Detective Taylor." Logan replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I still would like to see the list. As I told you before he doesn't need to be upset, right now."

Logan let out a breath and glanced at Don, who nodded his approval.

"All right you can see the questions Mac, but you don't get to pick and chose which ones are or are not asked."

"Won't work, I need to be able to protect Danny."

"Mac listen if there are any questions that you have a problem with, we can leave it to the end of a session. That way if he gets stressed out we can stop and pick up at a later time."

"That sounds like a winner, Don." Mac said. "How many sessions do you think this will take?"

"I don't want to say. It's going to depend on how Danny takes it. I, like the rest of you don't want to cause him any pain." Logan said.

"So one step at a time then?" Don asked.

"One step at a time, Don one step at a time." Mac answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I got so involved writing the last two chapters concentrating on the gang at the hospital, I forgot about what may have been happening elsewhere. So this chapter is like a flashback chapter to see what was going on with other characters.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting Ricky's DNA, Eric headed back to the lab to run the sample.

Once in Don's car Logan called Joey. "I want you to run the DNA sample that Eric is bringing back."

"May I ask why?" Joey questioned.

"It was just the way Eric reacted when he saw Ricky." Logan said.

"Not a problem. Should I run a comparison to anything?"

"Everything we have. Oh Eric's also bring back fingerprints that need to be run."

"I'll give those to Reggie. While I handle the DNA."

"Oh and Joey, as much as you seem to trust Eric I would like him to be temporary removed from this case."

"May I ask why?"

"Gut feeling."

"What do I tell Eric to the reason he's bring removed?

"Just tell him he's no longer needed on this case, so he's being transferred back to the main lab to help, since Mac and his team are still on 'temporary leave'."

"Will do. Logan what's else is going on?"

"Danny's awake. So Don and I are headed over to the hospital."

"Oh man, that's great news. Can I tell everyone here at the lab?"

"I'm sure that's all right. He's still in ICU and probably will be for awhile. I'm sure Mac will let people know when they can visit."

Joey laughed. "I'll pass along the good news. Let Danny know that I'm praying for him and that I'm keeping an eye on his bike."

"I'm sure Don will be happy to pass on those messages."

"Don?"

"They are only letting those closest to him in the room and I'm not on the list."

"Yeah that makes sense, duh." Joey laughed.

"It's cool, Joey. No one is thinking clearly right now."

"I heard that. Well I need to go see what case I can assign Eric to."

"Joey remember once he's off the case he's not allowed to handle anything."

"I understand, I just wish you would tell me why."

"I will later Joey, I promise."

"All right then. Bye."

"Bye Joey." Logan said closing her phone.

"Gut feeling?" Don asked.

"I know you didn't miss those looks between the Ricky and Eric." Logan stated.

"Please, I've seen that kind of interaction between suspects before."

"Suspects, that's an interesting term?"

"Huh?"

"Ricky said he had a source and that fact that the information he has, had to come from the lab. And with what happened between he and Eric…." Logan said shrugging her shoulders.

"You think that Eric may be Ricky's source?"

"Who knows, but if he is, Ricky's left out in the cold and if he's not then Ricky will still get info on the case."

"You're going to plant something aren't you?"

Logan smiled. "Maybe."

"Girl you're something else, you know that." Don smiled over at her.

"I've been told that." She replied reaching over and laying a hand on Don's arm causing the smile on Don's face to grow and a blush to spread across his cheeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ricky had been put in a holding cell as Don and Logan rushed to the hospital. He was all alone for the first 30 hours, but then got a temporary cellmate.

"Damn cops." The other man said as he was pushed into the cell.

Ricky shrugged. "They do have a tendency of getting on one's nerves."

"Yeah, but if they lay their hands on me one more time I'm going to get on more then just their nerves." the guy laughed. "You hear me. I'm going to be the one pushing YOU around." He yelled toward the cops that had put in him the cell.

"My name is Ricky Miro." Ricky said from the top bunk.

"Steve Russo." The other inmate said. "What 'cha in for?"

"Ah, a misunderstanding." Was all Ricky said. "And you?"

"Public nuisance." Steve said. "Whatever that means."

"They throw that at you when they ain't got nothing."

"Tell me about it. I was just standing there talking to my boys and next thing I know I'm being handcuffed and thrown in the back of a cop car."

"Your boys?" Ricky asked jumping from his bunk and taking off his top shirt which releaved the T-Boys tat.

Steve turned to stare at Ricky

"What? What?" Ricky asked nervously.

"You don't want to be showing that in here."

"My tat?"

"Yeah don't you know these jerks have a thing for gang members, especially the Tanglewoods."

"Nah, not since Sonny went to jail."

"You haven't heard?" Steve asked. "They are blaming you guys for that cop, ah, Messer yeah that's the name. They're blaming you guys for Messer getting beat up. Bad from what the word on the street is."

"He's not that bad. Last I heard he woke up."

"He did?" Steve said raising an eyebrow. "Huh, when was that?"

"A few hours ago."

Steve shook his head. "You better hope he don't talk."

"I – we, I mean the old Boys had nothing to do with what happen to Messer."

Steve just walked over and sits down on the bottom bunk. "Say's who?"

"There are only 3 of us left. Sonny, who is still sitting in jail, me and a guy named Thomas Wicks."

"Well it's obivious you didn't do it."

"How do you know."

"Your hands aren't torn up. From what I heard whoever did this has got to have marks on their hands."

Ricky looked down at his hands. "Yeah, lucky me."

"What about this Wicks dude?"

"No way. He's not physical able to do that to anyone."

"No? Why not?"

"He got shot a couple of years back and he's paralyzed from the waist down."

"Poor guy. So who do you think you have done something like this?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm always on the look out of some good people."

Ricky walked over and sat next to Steve. "You have a gang?"

Steve nodded. "We call ourselves The Rancheros'"

Ricky looked like he had seen a ghost. "You're a Ranchero."

"I'm THE Ranchero."

"Listen I'm going to need your help."

"What's it worth it me?"

"If you can help get me out of here. Twenty thousand dollars."

Steve chewed on his bottom him and nodding his head he said. "Deal. What do you need me to do."

"I have someone in the lab that can clear me, but I need to make sure he does his job."

"You have a mole in the crime lab?"

Ricky nodded.

"Wow wee. That's something even I haven't been able to pull of. How in the hell did you do that?"

"I…" Ricky began to tell Steve, but stopped when a guard walked past the cell. After making sure that he was out of hearing range Ricky said. "He's the son of Thomas Wicks."

"Cool. How long has he been there?"

"A couple of years and you want to know the funny part. Messer has no idea who he is. Which is good because if he ever figured it out my mole would be out on the street."

"So they have no idea who it is?"

"Nah, the kid changed his name. He knew that because of his father being a T-boy he stood a snowballs chance in hell of getting in there."

"Messer got in."

"Messer got in because of who his Daddy is?"

"What are you saying? Messer's old man was in more trouble with the law, then either one of his kids."

"Let's just say Messer, isn't who he claims to be."

"You're talking in riddles, man."

Ricky leaned over closer to Steve. "Messer isn't really a Messer."

"If he's not a Messer than who is he?"

Ricky let out a long, loud laugh. "He's a Flack."

Steve near fell of the bunk. "A-a-a Flack?" He said shocked. "You mean as Police Chief Flack?"

"The one and only."

Steve was having a hard time catching his breath. _'A Flack?'_ he thought to himself. _'Oh man this isn't good.'_

"Hey are you all right?" Ricky asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. So maybe that's why he got the crap beat out of him."

"Nah, that little fact came about after the beating. But I think I know who and why Danny got beat."

"You don't say?"

"You see there is a young man, who wants Danny to pay for what happened to his Uncle and dad."

"Yeah, Who?"

"Antonio Sasson, Jr."

"Tony, Jr.?"

"You know him?"

"Who doesn't know T. J. ?" Steve said with a grin. "He's a Sassoon after all."

"And that's the rub."

"I don't get 'cha?"

"If he did have something to do with what happen to Messer, Sonny's not going to be happy. One of the last things Sonny told all of us, especially Tony, Jr. to keep our noses clean so that when the time came to bring back the boys', he could do so without the cops being all up in his business."

"Well if Sonny does that, he should write a how-to book. 'How to get out of jail – take over your old gang and not have the cops watch your every move'." Steve suggested.

"Nah, knowing Sonny it would probably be titled. 'How to control your gang, the city and the cops'." Ricky laughed.

Steve was laughing also when a voice came from down the hall. "Russo, You're out of here."

"Finally, it's about time." Steve growled.

"What 'cha talking about, you haven't been here that long."

"Are you kidding me. They interrogated me for something like 5 hours, dude."

"I can't believe they think that still works. Put the suspect in a room all by himself for a couple of hours, we'll go in and grill him and he'll break and." Ricky snaps his fingers. "Just like that he will tell us everything."

Steve nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, well at least the don't do the good cop, bad cop routine anymore."

"Let's go Russo." The guard sneered as he grabbed Steve by the arm.

"Hey Russo, don't forget to call my friend."

"As soon as I get my cell phone back, I'll make that call."

"Thanks buddy."

"No problem. Maybe we can get together later."

"Come by my shop."

"Will do. Best of luck."

"You to."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two guys walked out of the building and got into the waiting car, where another man was waiting to drive.

"So, did you get the information we needed?" The driver asked.

"Boy did I."

"Good job. Let's go and see just how good it is."

"Thanks, boss and I think it's good info."

The driver nodded. "Let's hope so, we need all the help we can get."

"Yeah we do." Steve Russo answered.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - OK back to the present. When talking about the tracheotomy I was going on my own personal experience. I couldn't speak for the first two days after I had my trach removed and I spoke so softly that I still had to write things down, but after almost a week I could speak loud enough to be heard, but it was still barely above a whisper. It took a month before I could talk loud enough to be heard clearly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had gathered all the team along with Nan Messer and Reed Garrett to tell everyone how Danny's interview will go.

"First I would like to introduce Colleen Fields, she is an A/V tech with the lab."

"Why is she here?" Mac asked.

"Well at first I thought I would take charge of running the recording of the interview, but after thinking about it I decided it would be better to have someone else do that, so Colleen has agreed to be that person."

"Does anyone have any problems with me being here?" Colleen asked looking around the room at all the faces. After no one objected. "I promise to take this responsibility very seriously. I know that this will make or break the case."

"OK, then next step." Logan said before anyone else could say anything.

"Don will be conduction the interview. Nola Ritter and Reed Garrett and I will be eyewitnesses. The rest of you can watch through the window, but you can not interfere."

"Huh, excuse me?" Mac jumped in.

"Detective Taylor as we have discussed before. I understand that you want to protect Messer, but I can't have you interfering anymore."

"AND as I told you, I will do whatever I have to do, to protect Danny."

"Mac please, we all understand that you want to protect Danny, really we do. But

I think that you may need to back off some." Nan stated in a clear voice.

Mac took a deep breath. "As you wish, Nan. BUT if he gets very upset I'll step in."

"You won't have to do that Mac. I put a stop to it before it gets to bad." Don said.

Mac nodded. "OK."

And everyone else agreed also.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After getting everything set up in Danny's room, they got down to business.

"My name is Detective Donald Flack, Jr. and I am conducting an interview with victim, Daniel Messer, who was attacked by at this time unknown perpetrators."

"Now Danny do you understand that if you would like to answer a question no you move your left leg and if you want to say yes you move your right leg, if you can't answer don't move either leg."

Danny moved his right leg indicating he understood.

"Let's begin then." Don said watching Danny's face. "Danny, do you recall what happened to you on the night of August 14th?"

Danny began to move his right leg, but then hesitated. Before moving his left leg.

"So your not sure if you remember?"

Danny moved indicated yes.

"That's OK buddy. We'll get to the facts." Don told Danny. "Now Danny do you recall working that day?"

Danny moved his right leg.

"After you left work, do you remember where you went?"

Danny moved his right leg.

"We know that you can't give specific details, but we'll get that later. So do you remember where you left your motorcycle?"

Danny moved his right leg.

"Oh, speaking of that it's currently being held at the police garage and Joey Wright is keeping a close eye on it." Don said at Danny causing Danny to smile in return. Don stepped closer to the bed and laid a hand on Danny's right arm. "Do you know who did this to you?"

Danny moved his right leg, but then started to become agitated.

"Easy Danny." Nola said stepping forward to try to come Danny down.

Danny moved his left leg in a continuous motion as if to say no, over and over again.

"That's enough for now." Logan jumped in. "Colleen let's get this stuff out of here."

"Hey Danny, it's OK." Reed was saying as Colleen and Logan removed the cameras and tape recorder and Mac and Nan rushed into the room.

"Easy baby boy, Mommy's here." Nan said going over and standing beside Don.

"Hey, I'm here too." Mac said. "Everything is all right now."

Danny let at a sigh. _'It's nice having you here with my Mom, Mac.'_

"You did good, Danny. We'll do some more later, OK?" Don asked.

Danny moved his left leg.

"What do you mean no?"

Danny didn't move either leg.

"Danny listen to me." Mac said once again leaning down to get into Danny's line of sight. "We know that your upset over what happened. Maybe even a little scared, but we need to ask some more questions so we can get the guys that did this off the streets."

Danny just stared at Mac a few seconds before moving his right leg slowly.

"That's my boy." Mac smiled leaning over and whispering in Danny's ear. "I love you."

Danny smiled the best he could. _'I love you too, Mac and you too Mom.' _Danny turned his head to look at his Mom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don, Logan, Reed, Nola and Adam went across the street to the Down Home Cooking restaurant to talk about what had happen.

"We need to come up with some way for Danny to give more facts, other then just yes or no." Don said.

"And how do we do that?" Logan asked. "He can't talk, at least not until he gets the tracheotomy tube out."

"How long after it's removed before he can speak clearly?" Reed asked.

"Well most patients can talk within a few days, but they can only speak in a whisper." Nola explained. "And that can last for anywhere from a couple days to a couple weeks."

"Why the difference in time?"

"It depends on why the tracheotomy was done. How long the patient had it in place. How the patient themselves handle the situation."

"Maybe he can use a laptop?" Adam queried.

"His hands are in bad shape I don't see how he can do that." Don said thinking about Danny's hands.

"They have special apparatus that people who have arthritis in their hands use to type. I think he could use one of those." Nola said.

"Do you know where we can get one of those?" Don asked.

"As a matter of fact I do."

Logan's phone rang. "Daniels. Hmm, could you hold on a sec please." Logan went to stand up. "I need to take this in private, so if you'll excuse me a moment."

'_I wonder what that was about.' _The four people at the table each thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Mac and Nan succeeded in getting Danny to calm down, they let Lindsey and Stella in to see him for a few minutes, before his doctors checked him over and decided that he was all right.

"So it will be all right to do another interview?" Mac asked.

"I don't see why not as long as his stress level is kept to a minimum." Dr. Hartney said.

"We'll do that." Nan said.

"Good, good that's all I or we ask."

A phone rang. "Taylor! Hey. Where? Yes. See you in a few. Bye." Mac closed his phone. "I've got to meet someone, I'll be back soon. Let Danny know that I'll see him when I get back."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had walked outside as she talked to the person who had called her. "What information do you have for me? He said what? "Hmm, that's interesting. I can't help, but wonder why he said that? No, no I'll check into that myself. Yeah, yeah not a problem. OK I'll talk to you later – bye." Logan thought for a moment before dialing a number. "Hey. We need to talk. Your office? Can you pick me up at the restaurant. Great see you soon. Bye." Logan went back into the restaurant. "I have to go to a meeting. So I'll catch you later at the hospital." She told Don and the rest.

"You'll need a ride." Don smiled holding up the car keys.

"No. I have someone picking me up."

"Oh." Don said the smile slipping from his face.

"We'll take later Don, I promise." Logan told him.

"Hey, sure."

"Oh don't pout Donnie." Nola said laughing as Logan walked out.

"I'm not pouting." Don complained.

"Yeah, you are." Adam and Reed said together smiling and laughing also.

Don just stared at the other two guys. "Just remember paybacks are hell." Causing at least Adam's smile to diminish.

From where Don was sitting he could see Logan waiting and when he saw her move toward a car, he stood up to catch sight of the driver. And was shocked when he realized it was Mac.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan settled into the passenger seat of Mac's car. "It's leaked out." She sighed.

"What?"

"The fact that Danny's a Flack."

"Damn it." Mac said slamming his hand on the steering wheel. "Do we know how?"

"I've got a good idea. I'm in the process of eliminating at least one possible suspect."

"Are you going to fill me in?"

"After I get to the lab and check something out?"

"OK. We'll be there in a couple of minutes. And I expect an answer within ten minutes of arrival."

"It shouldn't take any longer than that."

"Fine, we'll meet in my office then." Mac said with a sad smile while thinking. '_Danny, my boy your life is going to change and I'm not sure I can handle it.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before he left Mac told the remaining team members at the hospital that he had to go to a meeting and he would return as soon as he was able.

Shortly after he left Danny's doctors had talked to Dr. Carlos Perez a pulmonary specialist and along with Sheldon decided to try to remove his breathing tube to see how well he could breath on his own.

"Now understand Danny you may have difficulty breathing, but try to remain calm and take nice slow deep breaths, okay?" Sheldon explained.

Danny moved his right leg that he understood.

"Okay Danny lean back, close your eyes and just relax." Dr. Perez said as he began to unhook the breathing tube. Almost immediately Danny struggled to breath. "Easy Danny. I'm going to listen to your lungs for just a second. Keep trying to breath."

Danny slowed down his breathing. As Dr. Perez took his stethoscope from around his neck and listened to Danny's lungs. After a few seconds Dr. Perez frowned as he listened and then quickly reconnected the breath tube. "Let me explain something Danny." He stated as he readjusted the flow of oxygen. "You need just a little more time."

Danny moved his right leg as he looked up at Sheldon.

Sheldon smiled "All right Danny, all right."

Everyone looked at Sheldon.

"He wants to know how long is a 'little more'?" Sheldon said with a giggle.

"How do you know that?" Dr. Perez asked.

"Because I know Danny Messer, that's how."

Danny smiled at Sheldon.

"Why do I have the feeling that if you could you would be sticking your tongue out at me?"

Danny just shrugged the best he could, causing everyone to laugh.

"It's good to have you back my friend." Sheldon said reaching over and lightly rubbing Danny's left arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac and Logan had made it to the lab and had stopped to talk to a group of lab employees how wanted to know how Danny was doing. Finally being able to break away from the group, they walked toward Mac's office.

"I'm going to call and check on Danny." Mac said as they walked toward the elevator.

"It's only been about thirty minutes, Mac?"

"Thirty minutes is a long time when you're in a situation that can change by the minute."

"You know that nothings happened to Danny or you would have gotten a call."

"My head knows that." Mac sighed. "But my heart isn't listening."

Logan smiled at he new friend. "Okay, Mac. I'll go and do what I need to do and be back here in a few."

Mac stood and watched Logan walk away before going into his office. There was something about that young lady, but he would wait until after this was settled before he would find out what was bugging him about her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don had seen Logan get in Mac's car and say something to him that had caused him to smack his steering wheel and to say the least he wasn't happy about that. He knew Logan was hiding something from him and he wanted, no needed to know what it was. _'I will find out what your hiding Logan that I can promise you.'_

"Yo, Don." Adam yelled punching Don in the arm.

"W-what?" Don snapped back to the real world.

"We're getting ready to head back to the hospital." Reed said as he stood up.

"Yeah, yeah let's go." Don said getting up a offering his arm to Nola

"What do you suppose that was all about?" Reed whispered to Adam as they followed the other two out of the restaurant.

"He has the hot's for Detective Daniels." Adam told Reed a little to loud as Don turned around and glared at Adam.

"Well you do!" Adam said.

"Humph" Don snorted holding the door open for everyone to walk thought.

"Sorry." Adam said softly walking past the dark haired detective.

"Mind your own business." Don said to the two young men as he walked by them to once again offer his arm to Nola.

"Behave boys." Nola said patting Don on the arm.

"Aunt Nola you know I always behave." Adam whined causing Don to once again turn to look at the young lab tech. "All right, Flack maybe not a-l-l-l-ways."

"Let me warn you Reed, don't get mixed up with that one and Messer, they'll get you into so-o-o-o-o much trouble with Mac."

"Hmm, really?" Reed said his face lighting up. "That sounds like it might be fun."

"Hey we'll not long be the dastardly duo, we'll become the three musketeers." Adam laughed.

"Oh, no." Don and Nola both moaned and then laughed when they saw the look on Adam's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan hurried to the lab the Joey and his team was using for the case.

"Officer Steiner." Logan said showing the guard sitting at the desk her ID.

"I really don't need to see you ID, Detective Daniels." Officer Steiner grinned turning around the clipboard for Logan to sign.

"Always follow the rules." She grinned back, but her grin faded as she saw Eric's name of the list. "Why is his name here?"

"He tried to get 'his personal belongings'." Officer Steiner said using air quotes.

"Tried?"

"As Eric signed his name the officer who was here at the time, check over the approved list and found out he was a person non-gratis. And prevented him from going in. Needless to say Eric blew a fuse."

"What personal items did he want?"

"Don't know, Joey told him that it wasn't a life and death need, so he would have to wait until after the case was closed."

"What did Eric do then?"

"From what I was told he just left, but you'll have to speak to Joey about the whole deal." Officer Steiner said as he swiped his security card and pulled the door open to allow Logan to go inside.

"I'll do that." She said as she stepped in the room.

The first thing Logan noticed was the soft music playing in the background and how quickly and quietly the team was processing the evidence.

"Boy this is what I call efficient." She said walking up behind Joey.

"You know it's a good thing we're alerted when a security card is swiped." He said still studying a piece of glass.

"You know when a card is swiped?"

"Hell we know as soon as someone pass though the double doors at the end of the hall."

"What?"

"There is a laser just inside the doors as soon as you break the beam we hear a bell that lets us know someone is approaching."

"Good to know." Logan said nodding. "I heard that Eric tried to get in here?"

"Yeah, thank goodness the officers that Flack setup is the best of the best. It prevented a big mistake from happening."

"Have you talked to Eric since then?"

"Hey I explained that he knew that this is a 'closed lab' and that since he had been removed from the case, he could no longer come in."

"What kind of 'personal things' did he want."

"He didn't say. I knew it wasn't anything that could or would affect his health, you know like asthma medication or something like that. So I told him that once the case was closed he would be allowed to come in and pick up his stuff."

"What did he say about that?"

"He just shrugged his shoulders and say [Hey whatever, just let me know, when I can do that]."

"Is there somewhere else we can talk privately?"

"Sure, my office is right over here."

Joey and Logan walked over to a connecting room.

"I don't recall seeing this here." Logan stated walking into the room and sitting down.

"I was thinking about using it for storage, but it wasn't needed so I made it into a office for this very reason."

"You CSI's think of everything don't you."

"We try." Joey smiled offering Logan a cup of coffee. "Now what do we need to discuss?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac walked over to his desk and picking up the phone he dialed Stella's cell number. As her phone began to ring, he sunk down into his soft chair.

"Bonasera?"

"Hey Stella, how's Danny?"

"Hi, Mac. Well not to good right now."

"What?" Mac stood up quickly, getting a little dizzy.

"Easy Mac." Stella tried to smooth her boss' oblivious frazzled nerves. "His doctors tried to take him of the ventilator."

"When?" Mac asked sitting down again.

"They just finished." She said sadly. "I don't think it went as well as they hoped."

"Is Sheldon there?"

"Sure, hang on."

"Mac?"

"Sheldon, what's going on there?"

"It's all right Mac. Joe, Peter, Jerry and I brought in Dr. Carlos Perez, his a pulmonary specialist to check out Danny's lung capacity."

"And." Mac growled not happy with the fact that this was done without his knowledge.

"And Danny's lungs still need a little more time to recover. He's all right Mac." Sheldon told his boss.

"He better be."

"Whoa Mac, do you really think I or anyone here would allow something to be done to Danny that would hurt him."

Mac shook his head. "No of course not, Sheldon."

"You've always said that when it came to Danny and his health you trusted me. What happened to that trust?"

"Nothing." Mac sighed. "I'm just tired Sheldon."

"I know Mac, we all are."

"So he's doing okay?"

"Yeah he's fine, but I happened to know he's anxious to see you."

"Just let him know that I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Will do."

"Let me speak to Stella, again."

"What do you need Mac?" Stella's voice came through the phone once again.

"Is Don, Reed, Nola and Adam back yet?"

"Yeah they're here, why?"

"I just need to know that the rest of the team is all right."

"We're all fine Mac and we're going to be fine. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay. Thanks Stella."

"Not a problem Mac. Just hurry back."

"I will. I promise."

"Bye Mac."

"Bye Stella." Mac said hanging up his phone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"All right Logan, I know you're here for a reason. What is it?" Joey asked.

"Danny's DNA test results have been leaked." Logan sighed.

"What, by whom?"

"I'm hoping you can tell me that?"

"Let me see." Joey said using his computer. "Hmm, well the only ones that have access to that info is you, me, Bev and of course Eric."

"Can you tell who that last person was that logged on to the info?"

Joey blew out his breath. "Eric."

"Why am I not surprised."

"You think he's the one who leaked the info."

"I know there's a mole involved with this case and being that you, me and Mac Taylor where the only ones that knew about Danny. We have to presume that Eric is the one to have leaked it."

"I just can't believe it. Eric has never given an indication that he would do something like that."

"That is why I wanted him off the case. I'm going to plant some info and see if it gets out."

"And if it doesn't, Eric is the mole?"

"And if it does, then we look at others." Logan said.

"So what are you going to plant?" Joey asked rubbing his hands together.

"I-I…" Logan began but was cut short by a knocking on the glass.

"Colleen?" Joey said waving her in.

"Hey, Logan I have copies of those tapes you requested." Colleen said.

"Great." Logan said taking the tapes from Colleen.

"I'll let you know what I decide on that thing we where talking about." Logan said turning to once again to Joey.

Joey nodded. "Do that."

Logan rushed from the lab on her way to Mac's office. _'Damn, he's going to kill me, it's been over fifteen minutes.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey stayed with Danny, talking to him. "Everyone is working hard on this."

'_Yeah, I'm sure they are, but not fast enough.'_ Danny thought. _'I bet I could have solve this by now.'_

"I wish I knew what you where thinking right, now." Lindsey said.

'_I don't get it Montana. You seem to be the only one that doesn't get me.'_ Danny sighed. _'You have all people should get me.'_

Lindsey reached over and wiped a bead of sweat that was running down Danny's face.

"Everything is going to be all right."

'_Why does everyone keep telling me that. I know I'm going to be all right.'_

"Danny what's wrong?"

'_Leave.' _Danny thought closing his eyes.

"Danny?"

'_Montana please, just leave.'_

Lindsey rubbed her neck. "I think I'm going to go get a cup of tea. I'll see you in a little bit." She said leaning down and kissing Danny gently on his right cheek.

'_Yeah, whatever.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan rushed to Mac's office only to find him stretched out on his couch, left arm draped over his eyes, apparently sleeping. She stood there for a few minutes just watching.

"I don't like people staring at me." Mac groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you, if you were resting."

"I appreciate that, but we came here to talk."

"I know." She said playing with the copies of the tapes Colleen had given her.

"All right." Mac said getting up off the couch. "Let's talk."

"Here are your copies of the first tapes of Danny's interview."

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. Listen, Mac I think I know who may have leaked Danny's DNA results."

"Who are you looking at?"

"Eric Thomas?"

"Eric?"

"Is that a problem?"

"No, but why him?"

"It's mostly what happened between him and Ricky Miro."

"What happened?"

"There was a look that past between them and Ricky didn't seem a little bit worried that we wanted his DNA."

"Why would you want his DNA?"

"I just wanted to see how he would react to us getting a sample?"

"Does he have a record?"

"Yeah, but he was picked up on burglary charges. There wasn't a need to take his DNA then."

"So his DNA isn't on record."

Logan shook her head. "Fingerprints - yes, DNA - no."

"So what about the 'look' that took place?"

"I thought Eric was going to loose his lunch when he saw Ricky."

"And Ricky?"

"He was a little nervous until Eric walked into the room and then he got real arrogant, like he didn't have to worry about us having his DNA."

"Do you think it will match any of the unknowns we have?"

"I don't know." Logan said acting like there was something else that she needed to say.

"Talk to me, Logan."

"Well, ah, hmm." Logan seemed unsure how to continue.

"Just spit it out." Mac demanded.

"Okay, Ricky made a comment about Don protecting Danny because they're brothers."

"WHAT!"

"Yeah I know. I was able to cover with Donnie, but I don't know how long I'll be able to keep this from him."

"So he definitely heard what Ricky said."

"Yeah, he heard. He even asked me what Ricky meant?"

"What did you say?"

"I didn't know."

"You think he believed you?"

"For the moment, but as I said before I don't know how long I can keep it quiet."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Aunt Nola returned to the hospital she immediately went back into Danny's room to do whatever she could to help him calm down.

"You know Danny, my love." She said while giving him a sponge bath. "I'm so proud of the way you handled yourself with Dr. Perez."

Danny just looked at her.

"I know that had to be so scary, but you listen to what Sheldon and Carlos told you to do and you did a wonderful job."

Danny moved his right leg.

"So you agree with me?"

Again Danny moved his right leg.

"You want to know something else?"

Right leg.

"We went to the restaurant across the street and Adam came up with a great idea on how to be able to help you communicate better."

Danny cocked his head to the right.

"I'm assuming that means yes and what else?"

Right leg.

"Well Adam suggested that maybe you can use a laptop."

Danny held up his right hand.

"I know, I know. But I remember a patient I had a couple of years ago that had arthritis in his hands and he used this apparatus that enabled him to type."

Danny's face lit up as he came to understand what Nola was saying. _'Hey then I can talk, er, ah communicate with you all.' _ He thought to himself.

Nola finished with Danny's bath. "Now I'm going to get some help to change your bedding and then I'll leave you alone."

Left leg.

"What?"

Danny grabbed her hands as best as he could.

"Oh!" She said. "No Danny, I don't mean leave you, leave you, I mean let you rest, leave you."

Danny sighed and let go of her hand.

"Oh Danny I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. You're like a nephew to me." She smiled down at him.

Danny smiled back and made a typing motion.

Nola laughed. "Adam went to get his laptop and to stop by a shop and pick up the thing I was telling you about."

Right leg.

"OK, let me get some help." Nola said as she took the basin, washcloth and towels she had been using over to the sink.

Danny used his leg to knock on the bed rail.

"What?"

He wrote something in the air.

"What? Wait slow down."

He held his hand up in the air and wrote. 'D'

"D."

Then an 'O'

"O"

'N'

"Oh you want Donnie?"

Danny smiled at Don being called Donnie. Right leg.

"You want him to help me."

Right leg.

"I think that would be OK. Let me go get some clean bedding and gown, then I'll grab Donnie and well get you all settled."

Danny moved his right leg three times.

Nola smiled once again, she leaned over and kissed him gently on the forehead. "I love you."

Danny pointed to his heart and then to her.

"I know you love me to."

Right leg.

"I'll be back now don't you go anywhere."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac and Logan sat in silence for a few minutes.

So do you think we should tell Don?" Mac asked.

Logan sighed. "Yeah at least him, but I don't want to. What about Danny?"

"I want to hold off for at least a little bit longer before I tell him."

"I'll leave that up to you and his Mom."

"Nan, oh man I think we need to talk to her after we tell Don, before we confront Chief Flack."

"Boy this is getting bad."

"Yeah." Mac was playing with his cell phone before he finally flipped it open and dialed.

Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah Don. Hey could you please come over to the lab? Logan and I have something we want to discuss with you? Yeah, of course it has to do with the case. What? No Don, you know better then that. Okay, we'll see you in a little bit in my office, Bye."

"Mac what's wrong?"

"He seems to think that he was going to interrupt something private?"

"Private? Why would he think that?"

"We'll have to find out. It just doesn't make sense."

"No it doesn't, but I have to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"I've seen some exchanges between you and Don that begs to ask. Is there something 'private' going on between you two?"

"If you're asking about possible feelings, then yeah, there's something between us. But I'm not sure how this news we're about to give him is going to change that."

"How long have you known that Danny and Don are brothers?"

"Approximately three weeks, I told you as soon as I knew."

Mac nodded. "I remember."

"Mac, you've known Donnie a whole lot longer than I have. How do you think he'll take the news?"

"He's going to be hurt. But I think the fact that we've waited so long to tell him is going to hurt more."

"But we were doing it to protect both him and Danny?"

"Yes, but it will be hard for him to understand that. And I can't help but think of what is going to happen between him and his father."

"Who doesn't know yet that he has another son."

"Yeah, that too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Flack. Hey Mac what 'cha need? May I ask why? Does it have to do with the case?

Are you sure? I mean I don't want to interfere with something private? Well I guess I can come then, your office? Bye.

"Don, are you all right?"

"Yeah, Stella I'm fine. I just have to go talk to Mac and Logan."

"Oh, all right. When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can. I want to see Danny."

"Don't worry about Danny. Sid wants to sit with him for a little while, and once Adam gets back with the stuff he went to get, we'll be able to keep Danny occupied for a while, so you're covered there."

"Sounds good. If he asks for me though just let him know what's happening and that I see him as soon as I can."

"Will do. Be careful." Stella said hugging Don.

"I promise to be careful. We don't need someone else in the hospital."

"No we don't. See you later"

"Later." Don said before giving Stella another quick hug.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey, Sid, Sheldon and Stella where waiting for another chance to see Danny.

"Hey, where's Donnie?" Nola asked walking into the waiting room with a clean hospital gown and bedding in her arms.

"Mac needed to see him at the lab, why?"

"Oh, boy." Nola moaned.

The four friends looked at her with worry on their faces.

Sheldon stood up. "As something happened to Danny?"

"No. It's just that I've given Danny a bath and I need help to change his bedding. He wanted Donnie to help."

"Maybe I could help?" Sid suggested. "I wanted to spend sometime with him anyway."

"I'm sure that once we tell him why Donnie isn't here, he'll understand."

"Yeah, he will. Come on let's go." Nola said holding out her hand towards Sid.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sid smiled taking her hand. "I be glad to help Danny out anyway possible."

Nola and Sid walked back into Danny's room. "Okay Danny, Sid's going to help me change your bed."

Danny didn't seem happy with this situation.

"Listen to me a second." Sid said leaning over to look into Danny's eyes. "Mac, Logan and Don needed to go to the lab to check on something, understand?"

Right leg.

"Okay, good. Now lets get you into a clean gown and bedding."

Danny shrugged.

"That's all right Danny. Don't worry Don will be back as soon as he can and you can see him then, all right?"

Right leg.

"Shall we?" Sid asked Nola.

"Yeah, the sooner we do this, the better he'll feel.

"Now understand it's been a while since I've done this kind of thing let's hope I can remember how to deal with a living being." Sid laughed.

Danny moaned.

"Just kidding Danny. I promise this won't hurt. Right Nola?"

"Right." She laughed. "As long as we don't roll him off the bed, we'll be fine."

'_Oh great I'm in the hands of a couple of clowns.'_ Danny thought as Sid and Nola began to work. After a quick 5 minutes, Danny had on a clean hospital gown. He had fluffed pillows with clean cases and laid on clean sheets. _'Oh this feels good.'_

"Finished." Nola said. "Now I'm going to check his chart and make some notes." Nola said. "Sid why don't you hang around and talk?"

"I will gladly do that." Sid said sitting down in the chair. "So Danny. Did Nola tell you about the idea Adam came up with to help you communicate?"

Right leg.

"Good, good. I think you'll do better once you can talk to all of us……"

Nola smiled at the two guys as she quietly left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – the special apparatus that people who have arthritis in their hands use looks like the letter "D" with a long a long tail on it (at least the ones I've seen). The underlined part is Danny typing. Even though I'm not a Danny/Lindsey shipper I wrote this like they are a couple and that Danny/Rikki never happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the drive over from the hospital Don couldn't help but wonder what was so important that Mac and Logan had requested him to join them. He wanted to know, but at the same time he didn't want to know. After parking his car he made his way to Mac's office.

Mac was sitting behind his desk so he could see Don coming. "Don's here." Mac told Logan.

"God, my stomach is killing me." She complained from where she sat on the couch.

"Take a deep breath." Mac said. "It's all going to work out."

"I hope your right."

"I think I am, but we'll see." Mac waved to Don.

Don waved back to Mac and walked into the office.

"I'm here. What do you want?" Don asked crossly standing in front of Mac's desk.

"Watch your attitude, Detective." Mac snapped.

"Well you ask me to come, so here I am?"

"Don why don't you have a seat." Logan said patting the couch.

Don glanced over at her. "I'll stand thank you."

"Don, We have something to tell you that is going to change the way people think about the Flack family."

"And what can that be?"

Logan stood up and walked over beside Don. "Don why don't you please have a seat."

Don looked at Logan and then at Mac and back at Logan before sitting down.

Logan sat in the chair beside him.

"Don, Logan and I have come across something that you need to know."

Don nodded.

"We've known this information for a couple of weeks, but wanted to wait until Danny was doing better."

"What are you saying Mac?"

Mac reached over unlocked his desk drawer and took out a folder. "This shows that you have a half - brother."

"A What?" Don asked stunned.

"We can't explain it, but there was a Styrofoam coffee cup and a tissue, both used found at the main crime scene and well, Don it matched your DNA."

"Why would I contaminate a crime scene. Logan, did you see me do that?"

"I didn't see you drop anything."

"So then how did something with my DNA get there?"

"That's one question we have?"

"But you said something about a half - brother?"

"Ah, yeah." Mac said. "This isn't going to be easy to hear, Don. But when we ran the DNA off the tissue it not only matched….you ….it…ah, it…."

"Just say it, Mac." Don said and then looked at Logan. "Or maybe you'll have any easier time getting it out."

"It matched Danny." Logan whispered.

"It matched Danny?" Don repeated unbelieving.

"It matched Danny." Mac echoed handing over the report.

Don took it from Mac and sat there staring at it for a couple of minutes, before looking up Mac. "My old man is Danny's father too."

Mac and Logan both nodded.

"Son of a bitch." Don suddenly yelled. "How in the hell could he do this to all of us."

"Don."

"Don't Mac, please don't." Don said. "Did my father know? About Danny I mean?"

"He may have suspected, but as far as if he knows for sure. We can't say."

"Damn him. All my life he's acted like he's above everyone else. Do you know that one time he told me that NO ONE could touch him."

"No one could touch him?" Logan questioned.

"He's always said he was above reproach." Don laughed shaking his head. "He can do no wrong. No one would possibly question him or his morals. Boy, that's a joke. He doesn't have morals, I mean come on he cheated on Mom with Nan Messer. And to this day he acts like he's better then the Messer family. He's always been putting Danny down. God he's going to freak when he finds out that 'that no good Messer' is really his son. This is going to be so rich."

"Don, I think it's important to take this slowly. Danny needs time to heal before we drop this bomb on him."

"Oh, my God Danny. How are we going to tell Danny." Don moaned.

Mac and Logan both shrugged. "I do know that Danny needs to get this info before we let your father know."

Don turned to look at Logan. "What about your report?"

"I've been able to hold your dad off so far. I keep telling him that the lab rats are working as quick as possible, but with all the evidence it's going to be time-consuming."

"He won't buy that much longer." Mac said.

"I guess I can turn in all, but the DNA reports." Logan said shrugging her shoulders.

"We can turn in all but this report." Mac suggested reaching over and grabbing the report that Don had seen.

Logan smiled. "Yeah that would work. At least for a little while longer."

Suddenly Don punched Mac's desk. "That's what that son of a bitch Ricky meant? About me protecting Danny because he was my brother?" He turned on Logan. "You lied to me? How could you do that?" He yelled.

"Don calm down, please." Logan reached out to Don.

"Don't touch me, bitch." Don hissed with obvious hurt in his voice.

"FLACK." Mac yelled to get Don's attention.

"WHAT?" Don yelled back.

"She didn't do it to hurt you.?"

"Oh then why didn't she tell me?"

"I did it to protect you and Danny." Logan whispered.

Don turned to say something else, but stopped when he say tears running down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

"I know. You have every right to be angry, but don't take it out on me. If you want to blame someone, anyone blame your father. It's all his fault." Logan said.

Don nodded his head sadly. "Yeah him."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Adam have finally made it back to the hospital and was setting up his laptop so that Danny would be able to communicate better with the team.

"Are you sure this will work?" Nan Messer asked looking at the device that Adam had purchased.

"It should." Adam said reaching over and taking the device that he had bought. "This fits over our fingers and you can use your thumb to hold it into place." He explained.

Danny held out his right hand to allow Adam to slide it on as far as he can trying not to hurt Danny. Danny then took about a minute to check it out, before reaching over and touching the laptop keyboard.

"let's see if this works" Danny typed.

"I think it's going to work fine." Adam said smiling at his friend.

"yeah I think so"

"Listen Danny we all know what a perfectionist you are." Sid said with a laugh. "But if I were you I wouldn't worry about capitals, punctuation or even spelling."

"yeah laugh it up sid" Danny tapped out slowly.

"All I'm saying Danny is not to worry about being grammatically correct." Sid said. "Understood?"

"understood"

Nola came back into Danny's room. "I see you made it back." She said giving Adam a hug. "How's it working?"

"He seems to….." Adam began to say , but was interrupted by Danny tapping on the tabletop. "Huh, what?"

"let me tell her."

Adam read what Danny said. "Okay, okay you can tell her."

"love you, aunt nola."

"Oh, Danny I love you too." Nola said with tears welling up in her eyes.

Danny taped on the table again and typed "kiss" before looking up at Nola.

"Of course, sweetheart." Nola whispered leaning over and giving Danny a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"hmm, nice"

Everyone laughed. "I may need to tell Lindsey she has some competition for Danny's affections." Adam said kiddingly.

Danny smiled the best he could and winked at Nola. "never figured you for a cougar"

"Oh I'm flattered Danny, but like I told you before. I think of you as a nephew Danny. So dating you would be like dating Adam."

"oh gross, besides your married"

"Well, that doesn't seem to matter in today's world. But I would never even consider cheating on my husband."

"that's good cause I would never cheat on lm anyway"

"Of course you wouldn't cheat on such a special young lady." Nola said.

"my family don't cheat." Danny said not knowing what was about to be revealed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Miro, you're out of here." The guard called out.

"Finally I can't believe I was stuck here for two days." Ricky complained.

"Hey don't bitch at me. It isn't my fault you don't have 'friends'."

"I have lots of friends. You know as well as I do Detective Daniels is the reason I'm still here."

"Hmm, let me think." The guard tapped his face with a finger. "Detective Daniels, Detective Daniels. Nope name doesn't ring a bell."

Ricky sighed. "Of course you're going to say that."

"Do you want out or not." The guard growled.

"All right already, I'm coming."

Ricky quickly walked out of his cell and went through the processing of getting out of jail. By the time he walked outside he had been in jail about 53 hours.

Ricky was reading the paper he had been given, but his head jerked up at the sound of a voice. "It's about time you got out."

"Junior!" Ricky called out. "Should have figured it was you."

Junior shrugged his shoulders. "I got a call from a mutual friend. He said he wanted to get you out, but he couldn't do it himself. So he gave me the money and here I am."

Ricky nodded and looked around. "Of course, he's a very busy man."

The two men left and made their way to the car.

"So exactly what's going on, Ricky?" Junior asked getting in the car.

Ricky waited until he had gotten in and both men had closed their doors. "It has to do with Danny Messer."

"Heard he got he's ass kicked."

"Yeah he did. The cops seem to think that I, being the only remaining 'associate' of Sonny I had something to do with what happened."

"Why would they think that?"

"One Lizzie Daniels."

Junior looked at Ricky questioningly.

"She's my ex."

"So?"

"We were talking about what happened to Messer and I kind of slipped and made the comment about the possibility about two other cops being next."

"Ricky are you crazy. Telling a cop that someone is after more then just Messer?"

"I know, I know. I should have kept my mouth shut. It's just that Lizzie." Ricky took in and released a deep breath. "Lizzie makes me nervous, I can't think straight around her."

"It's okay, Ricky. I'll handle it."

"Good, at least she'll be off my back."

"Hey she'll have no other choice, but to look somewhere else for answers." Junior said with an evil grin on his face."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don stood alone in Mac's office, looking out the window.

"Do you think he'll be all right." Logan asked Mac.

"It helps that him and Danny are close. Lord knows they each deserves to have someone to care about them."

"Louie cared, didn't he?"

"He cared only because Danny was the future leader of the Tanglewoods." Mac said softly.

"But Louie died protecting Danny, even after it was clear Danny was going remain a police officer."

"Yes, he did but it was only because I didn't give him a chance to do otherwise."

"You did what?"

"Danny was a suspect in a murder investigation, it turned out that Sonny had actually done it. But in order to get Sonny to confess, I had Louie confront Sonny."

"That's how Louie got beat up?"

"Yes and he died because of me."

"No, Mac he died because of Danny. He took a beating in order to save Danny's life and career."

Mac looked at Logan with a new insight. He hadn't really thought of it that way. "I guess your right. Just because I asked Louie to do that, didn't mean he had to do it the way he did."

"Does it really matter how he did it."

Mac shook his head. "All that matter to any of us is that Danny was cleared."

"I'm sure Louie thought the same thing. He knew he would most likely be killed, but he did what he felt he had to do for Danny." Logan took a breath. "Does Danny know about what really happened to Louie."

"Yeah, Louie had a tape recorder in his pocket. It was all we need to put Sonny in jail."

"How did Danny take that?"

"It took awhile, but he eventually came around to realize that everything that happened was for his benefit."

"So he forgave you?"

"Yeah, but there are still times I can see Danny just kind of take a step back from certain situations."

"Like what?"

"I really can't put my finger on it. It's like something just clicks inside that head of his and he kind of shuts down.

"But from what Donnie's said he's always been that way."

"That's true. Before the Louie thing happened, there was this one case, where I told Danny and his partner at the time, Aiden to drop it." Mac shook his head sadly. "Anyway the words I said got sucked into the black hole in his mind and he didn't drop it, he said later that there was something he knew could solve the case."

"I don't understand? Why would he push a case that you told him to drop?"

Mac stood and thought for a minute and then smiled. "Danny had, heck still has this overwhelming need to try to make me proud of him. It's like he feels that in order for me or anyone to care about him, he has to impress people."

"Damn."

"Yeah he's father, check that; the man who raised him, left some awfully deep scars on the young man."

"You do know that the chances are pretty good that Danny's going to be the same kind of abuser?"

"Nah, not Danny. He's fought so hard to break that mold, to not be the kind of man his family before him was."

"Do you think he'll be able to do it."

"I plan on making sure it happens."

"You love him." Logan said smiling.

Mac smiled again. "I've always wanted a son."

"Mac?"

"Yeah?"

"You do know that no matter what happens with this case. Danny will always love you and need you to be a part of his life."

Mac shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "I hope so."

Logan reached over and taking Mac in a hug she said. "Danny's always going to need a dad in his life."

"And I'm that dad?"

"Yeah and from what I've seen you're one hell of a dad."

Mac tightened his hug on Logan. "Thanks I needed that."

"Anytime Detective, anytime."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny had quickly learned the best way to use the device to type out what he wanted to say. He was impatiently waiting for Mac and Don to come back so he could show off what he's learned.

"where's mac"

"He's still at the lab." Stella said.

"want him here"

"He'll be back, just as soon as he, Don and Logan handle something the came up on the case." Lindsey threw in.

"now"

"Not now Danny." Nan tried to soothe her son.

"mac----now" Danny began to pound on the table top with the device.

"Danny you have to stop that. You're going to hurt your hand." Nan said grabbing his wrist.

Danny pulled his arm out of his mom's grasp. He reached over and tapped the all caps button. "I WANT MAC NOW"

Adam and Sheldon were standing next to Nola watching the scene. "Get me 10cc's of Rohypnol.'

"Right away Dr. Hawkes." Nola said slipping out of the room.

Adam looked at Sheldon.

"Just something to calm him down."

Adam nodded. "Okay."

Nola returned quickly. "Here you go Dr. Hawkes, 10 cc's of Rohypnol."

Sheldon took the syringe from Nola, walked over and swiftly gave Danny the shot, before he had anytime to react.

"This will help you calm down." Sheldon explained finishing up with the shot.

"no—don't want to calm down----want mac"

"We know Danny. And you know that Mac would be here if he could."

The medicine hit Danny hard and fast, but he still tried to type something, but it came out

"k bssf ,zv. okwazw h46 b8n" which means 'I need Mac. Please get him.'

"Sorry kid I don't read gobble-gook." Sid said trying to figure out what Danny was trying to say.

Danny wanted to say something else, but he couldn't seem to lift his arm of the bed.

"It's okay Danny just let the medicine do its thing and by the time you wake up Mac will be back. Okay?" Sid said leaning over and talking to Danny quietly. "I'll stay with you if you want?"

Danny nodded sleepily.

"All right then everyone out, but myself and Nola." Sid stood up and looked around the room at all the people he considered family. "Take a break, get something to eat and drink. And most important bring me a cup of coffee."

Everyone giggled at that.

"We'll do that." Adam said turning to leave the room, but just as he grabbed the handle of the door he stopped. "Just a second." he said walking over to the bed leaned over and kissed Danny on the forehead. "Have a nice nap, buddy." He stood up and looked over at Nan Messer who now had tears in her eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Adam asked.

"For loving my son."

"Not a problem we're family, right guys." Adam said turning to face the others all of which showed signs of tearing up.

"You're right Adam we are family." Sid said wrapping an arm around Adam's shoulders. "Now be a good little brother and get out of here and take your other brother and sisters with you."

Adam smiled at Sid. "If I'm the little brother, that must make you the _older_ brother."

"Yeah an older brother that will kick your butt if needed."

"I'm shaking in my shoes." Adam replied laughing.

"You may not be afraid of me, but I know Mac…."

At the sound of Mac's name Danny stirred.

"Shh, it's okay baby boy, rest." Nan whispered to her son.

"Come let's get out of here." Sheldon suggested.

Stella, Lindsey, Nan and even Sheldon took turns to talk to Danny and give him a kiss. Adam walked over and held the door open as one by one the group left.

"Now it's nice and quite in here Danny, my friend you rest." Sid said moving the bed table away and lowering the head of the bed slightly to try to make Danny more comfortable.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had taken almost three weeks, but Joey and the gang finally had gotten the hundred pieces of evidence processed and had come up with several matches for not only the DNA but for the fingerprints as well. Some of it matched Don, so that was basically ignored, since everyone knew right where to find the detective.

"Joey should I send copies of these reports to Mac and Logan?" Colleen asked having taken on the roll of Joey's assistant.

"No, I need to speak to them personally so I'll just take copies to both of them. Is all the evidence locked up?"

"Yes, sir." Colleen said while straighten out the reports.

"Sir?"

"Sorry, force of habit with you being the boss and all."

"It's Okay Colleen. I do the same thing with Mac." Joey said with a smile.

"What are we going to do now that we're done?"

"That's one thing I have to talk to Mac and Logan about. I don't really like the idea of leaving this stuff just sitting around and not being watched."

"Got 'cha."

"Let's go ahead and send everyone home and if you don't mind waiting around until I talk to Mac and Logan."

"Not a problem it will give me a chance to check over everything and make sure nothing has been misplaced or skipped over."

"Thanks Colleen, I don't know what I would have done without you."

Colleen just smiled at Joey. "You would have done just fine, boss."

Joey smiled back at her picking up the receiver on the desk phone and dialing. "Yeah, but you made it easier."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ricky had finally made it back to his tattoo shop and called his wife. "Hey honey. Yeah, yeah Junior got me out. Yeah, I'm heading home in just a few minutes I didn't have a chance to clean up the shop before I got taken in, okay. Give the kids a kiss for me and I'll be home in about an hour. Love you too, bye."

After hanging up the phone Ricky quickly cleaned up and head out the door.

"Hey Ricky." A voice called out from a parked car.

Ricky tried to see who was talking to him, but since it was so dark he was having trouble see who it was.

"Who is that?"

"Junior wants you to come join him for a drink. Come on jump in we'll give you a ride."

"Yeah, sure why not." Ricky answered walking over and getting in the car. "So how well do you guys know Junior?"

"Well enough." came the answer as the driver started the car and took off.

After a short drive the car pulled up to a bar that was well known to be the old hangout of the T-boys.

"When was the last time you where here Ricky?" The driver asked.

"It's been a couple of weeks, why?"

"Just wondering what you thought of the new décor?" The guy in the back seat asked.

"New décor?"

"Yeah, the owner wants everyone who comes here to be a part of the new place."

"This might be interesting." Ricky said as he got out of the car and walked to the front door.

"Oh yeah it's going to be real interesting."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was angry not at Danny, but his father. He had been lied to all his life, his father had acted like he had been faithful to his wife. Now Don couldn't help but wonder what else he had kept hidden. How many other siblings did he have? What did his father do when he was a kid? Did he have a juvenile record that had been sealed? Was Nan Messer the only women he cheated with? So many questions, but would he ever get the answers that he, Samantha and now Danny deserved. Don stood and stared out the window at the city below. He had worked this city all his adult life and never once did he look at someone and wonder could they be related to me. He knew now that never again would he look at someone with blue eyes near the same color as his and not wonder 'are they my brother or sister'. Don's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sorry Detective Flack I was suppose to met Mac and Logan here." Joey said.

"Oh, huh." Don looked around confused. "They were here just a moment ago."

"Not a problem I'll just call them again."

"Joey?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know about my father ."

"And Danny? Yeah, I was the one ran the test."

Don nodded. "What am I going to do?"

"About?"

Don looked at Joey with a 'come on give me a break' look.

Joey waited a beat and then said. "I would get down on my knees and thank God that he gave me a great brother like Danny. And then I would rush to my brothers side and tell him that I loved him and no matter what anyone said I would be by his side."

"Your right. I'm so angry at my father, I've forgotten about Danny and how he's going to react when he finds out."

"Just let him know that this doesn't change how most of us at the lab feel about him. It doesn't matter if he's a Messer or a Flack, we still care."

A smile slowly spread across Don's face. "Thanks, I'll tell him."

"Are you looking for me?" Logan asked Joey walking up with Mac.

"Well to be honest I was looking for both of you." Joey said glancing over at Don. "Don and I were just having an open discussion about family."

Mac nodded smiling. "Well your still standing so I assume everything's okay."

"Yeah, Mac everything is okay." Don said. "Again, Joey thanks for the kind words."

"Not a problem. I have all the reports on the evidence."

"You got it all processed?" Logan asked.

"Every last piece."

"It this all the reports?" Mac asked.

"That's everything. I do have a question about what to do with everything?" Joey said handing over the reports.

"It's locked up correct?" Mac inquired.

"It will be once Colleen and I go over it all and make sure everything is logged, processed and that reports are printed."

"Once that is done I want all that information to be under double lock and key." Logan said.

"So the best thing to do is just leave it where it is, since there is a lockable storage area in a lockable room with cameras and alarms."

"Sounds good." Mac said.

"What about the guards?"

"I don't think we'll need them right now. I'll have the codes changed so that only myself and Mac know them. That should keep everybody out." Logan stated.

"I'll make sure the team understands that once they leave today, there is no going back until the case is closed."

"You do that." Mac said. "And, Joey be sure to thank everyone for all their hard work. I'm proud of each and everyone of you. And beginning tomorrow you're all back on your regular shift."

Joey broke out into a wide smile. "Thanks, Mac I, ah, we appreciate that. Is there anything else, Logan?"

"Yes there is one other thing. Have Colleen grab all the things we'll need to do more interviews with Danny and let me add my thanks too."

Joey nodded. "I'll be sure to pass on your thanks and let Colleen know she's on call until you get a chance to interview Danny again." With a wave of his hand Joey walked away pleased with what his team had accomplished. He only hoped that _'whoever had hurt Danny would wind up in prison, no check that under the prison.'_

Mac looked down at the reports he held in his hands. "As much I would love to go over these, I would much prefer to head back to the hospital and see Danny."

"Why don't you just lock yours up here and I'll take mine with me and whenever we have time we'll go over them together."

"Does that include me?" Don asked stepping up next to Mac and Logan.

"I don't know Don. With what we told you it might be better if you keep your distance from now on. A good defense team can use that as proof that the evidence wasn't handled like it should have been."

"I understand Mac. But there is one question I have to ask."

"What's that?" Mac asked.

"When do I tell Danny we're brothers?" Don looked at Mac with tears in his eyes. "I don't know how long I can keep this a secret. I'm afraid that every time I walk into his hospital room I'm going to let it slip."

"Just a few more days, Don, I promise." Mac said laying a hand on Don's shoulder. "I need to discuss it with his doctors, but I'm pretty sure they are going to say to wait at least until he's off the ventilator and breathing own his own."

Don nodded. "Of course he needs to get stronger."

Mac walked over and locked the reports in his desk and then locked his office door on the way out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of three young men walked down a dark alley, when one of them trip over a bag of garbage that was just thrown on the ground.

"Jeez, there's a dumpster right there and some idiot rather then throw the garbage where it belongs they just drop it on the ground." The young man said kicking the bag.

"If your so concerned about it. Just pick it up and put it where it belongs." Another man hollered.

"Yeah, okay I will." The first one said bending over to pick up the bag. "Damn it's heavy. Give me a hand."

"You're a weakling." The third one said walking over to help his buddy. "Let's to this."

With a man on each end they began to pick up the bag, when suddenly the bag tore open and an arm fell out and they dropped the bag back down on to the ground.

"Shit is that what I think it is."

"Ah-I-I-I- don't know."

"It's a body man, let's get out of here."

"I'm calling the cops."

"Why?"

"Fingerprints man, don't you watch that TV show about those investigators in Vegas."

"So what?"

"Our fingerprints are on the bag, man and since we didn't have anything to do with this person's murder, I want them to know that."

"Okay, okay your right. Call the cops and we'll wait around and talk to them."

"Fine." The young man who had tripped over the bag, took out his phone and dialed 911.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was still sleeping when Mac, Don and Logan returned to the hospital.

"Why didn't you call me after he insisted on seeing me?" Mac demanded.

"We felt that no matter what the three of you had to discuss it must have been very important and for whatever reason you needed privacy." Sheldon explained.

"We could have postponed the discussion." Don jumped in.

"How were we supposed to know that?"

"You would have if you had bother to call." Mac said.

"It wouldn't have changed what happened, Danny got upset very quickly. You still wouldn't have made it back here in time to prevent me from sedating him." Sheldon said with authority.

Mac, Don and Logan looked at each other before looking around at the rest of the group.

"Sheldon's telling the truth, Mac. We were all in the room at the time. It happened so quickly. Even if I had called we wouldn't have gotten through the phone call before Danny was sedated." Stella said.

Mac rubbed both hands up and down his face. "So there was no choice?"

"None." Several of the group said.

"I guess we have to except that Don." Mac looked over at his friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Don said wearily.

"Why don't you do sit with Danny." Mac suggested.

Don shook his head vigorously. "No Mac, I-I-can't."

"I'll go with you." Logan said.

Don looked at Logan then at Mac before realizing that everyone else was just staring at them. "That would be nice, thank you." Don said grabbing Logan's hand and walking away.

"What the heck was that about?" Stella demanded.

"I can't say, not right now. But you will all know later." Mac told the team.

At that moment several phones rang, causing people to grab their phones look at the call ID and looking at Mac with shocked looks on their faces as each of them answered.

"Bonasera." "Taylor." "Hawkes." "Ross." "Monroe." ------ a short distance down the hall "Flack." "Daniels." Everyone hung up there phones at the same time.

"Did anyone else just get a phone call?" Sid said walking into the waiting room with his cell phone in his hand.

"DB." The group answered as one.

"I didn't realize we were even on call?" Sheldon said.

"I guess we are. But let me talk to the Chief." Mac said. "But until we get an answer, I want Adam, Lindsey and Sid to head back to the lab and make sure things are set up. Stella, Sheldon, Logan and I will head to the scene and Don." Mac turned to looked at the detective. "Stay here, if Danny wakes up he needs to see a familiar face."

"Mac, I…" Don began, but when he sees the look on Mac's face he dropped his head and looked at the floor. "Yeah okay."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The uniformed officers tried to look busy and keep out of the way of the larger slightly grey-haired man that was stalking the crime scene.

"Where the hell are they?" He hollered at the smaller man that was following him around.

"I-I- called them sir. They should be here."

"Not fast enough. I'm going to have to talk to Taylor about that."

"Yes, sir."

A black SUV came around the corner and came to a screeching halt.

"It's about time." The tall man roared.

Inside the SUV four people moaned as they saw the man walking toward them. The driver opened the door and crawled out.

"Chief?" Mac said opening the driver's side rear door, grabbing his kit from Logan and helping her out of the truck.

"Daniels? What are you doing here?" Don, Sr. asked.

"Lending a helping hand to Mac and his team." Logan said.

"Where's my son?" Don, Sr. asked Mac.

"He wanted to stay with Danny at the hospital."

"Why would he do that?"

"Danny had a bad time and had to be sedated. And it's important that when he wakes up that someone is there that he knows real well." Sheldon explained.

"So whatever Messer wants – Messer gets, huh Taylor?"

"Danny needs lots of support right now. So yeah, whatever Danny wants – Danny gets."  
Mac said with a slight smile on his face.

"God, Messer's got you all fooled. He's nothing but trouble, just like his old man." Chief Flack complained. "And just like his brother he's never going to amount to a damn thing. Mark my words Taylor, you're going to regret him being part of your life."

Mac and Logan exchanged glances both knowing what the other was thinking. _'Boy are you in for a huge surprise.'_

Stella and Sheldon had begun to process the body by the time Logan and Mac along with the Chief approached.

"We have an ID." Stella said looking at the victims wallet. "His name is Ricky Miro."

"No it can't be." Logan screamed, running over to where Sheldon was taking Ricky's head out of the bag. "Ricky."

"You know this guy?" Chief Flack asked.

"Yeah, you can say that." Logan knelt down beside Ricky's body. "Oh Ricky, what the hell happened."

"Logan?" Sheldon looked at her with concern.

"He's an ex." She explained looking up at Mac. "He's also a T-boy."

"Shit." Mac sighed and took out his cell phone and dialed. "Yeah, Don listen the DB was a Tanglewood Boy. Keep an extra close eye on Danny. It looks like someone is after anybody who may have known Sonny Sassone. Yeah, alright I'll talk to your father about that. See you soon, bye."

"Talk to me about what?" Don, Sr. asked.

"Getting Danny some protection."

"I'm not going to spend taxpayers money protecting…"

"And I'm sure you're going to have a great time trying to explain to those same taxpayers how a employee of the NYPD, whom by the way was at ground zero on 9/11 was not given protection when he needed it. And God forbid he's killed." Mac said quickly.

"All right. Jason?" Chief Flack called to his assistant. "Call Harvey and have him make arrangements to send security over to the hospital for Messer."

"Thank you chief." Mac said satisfied. "Logan maybe you shouldn't be involved here."

"No, it's okay Mac. It was along time ago." She told him. "We'll need to notify his wife."

"Jason while you're on the phone have a uniform unit go and notify Mrs. Miro of her husbands death." The Chief bellowed, Jason nodded that he understood.

"Logan why do you go talk to the young men that called it in." Mac told her.

"Will do. I'll get fingerprints and DNA samples while I'm at it."

"Here take these." Sheldon said reaching into his kit and grabbing the things Logan would need for the job.

"Thanks Sheldon."

"Not a problem." He said. "And Logan?"

"Yeah."

"I don't think he suffered." Sheldon said looking down at Ricky.

Logan smiled a sad smile. "Thanks again Sheldon."

Sheldon nodded and continued doing his job.

Ricky's body was bagged up and sent to Sid.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don was sitting quietly at Danny's bedside watching his brother rest, thinking. 'Our relationship is going to change and I really don't want it to. We're the best of friends, heck everyone says were like brothers anyhow. Who knew that we really are brothers.' Don shook his head sadly.

"Donnie are you all right?" Nola asked.

"I'm not sure."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I can't not yet."

"It sounds serious."

"It is, Nola. It's going to change everything for everyone in Danny's life."

"Oh, dear it can't be that bad can it?"

"Danny's going to be hurt and I'm afraid it might be a deep enough hurt that Danny will never be the same."

"Donnie, sweetheart it's clear that you and the rest of the team care a great deal about each other and as long as Danny has that he'll make it thought this and whatever else life may throw at him."

"This is different, Nola. This is something that several people have suspected for many years, but they didn't do anything about it. Now the secret is about to be revealed and it's…" Don shook his head again. "It's life changing and I for one am scared on how it's going to affect Danny."

Nola sighed. "I'm here for you and Danny. If there is anything I can do to help, please just let me know."

"Thanks Nola, I'll do that." Don replied. "By the way exactly how long has he been asleep."

"About forty-five minutes."

"So he maybe asleep for quite awhile?"

"Yes patient usually sleep at least a couple of hours. Why?"

"I'm not sure why Mac asked me to stay. I would rather be at the crime scene."

"Mac must have had his reasons to have you stay here?"

"I know he had reasons. I didn't want to stay, but as you will learn usually once Mac his mind set, there is no changing it." Don smiled.

"What's that smile for?"

"Danny seems to be able to work around Mac and gets him to do things that no one else can."

"So as people would say; Danny has Mac wrapped around his little finger."

Don's smile widened. "Yeah, you could say that. Mac definitely has a soft spot for one Danny Messer."

Nola smiled as she took a damp cloth and gently wiped Danny's face. "Mac's not the only one that has a soft spot for you Danny."

Suddenly the door opened. "Excuse me."

Don looked up at the voice. "Officer Foxx, what do you need?"

"I'm here by order of the Chief. I'm supposed to protect Detective Messer."

"If you'll excuse me Nola, I need to get this officer settled."

"Not a problem Donnie. I'll stay here with Danny."

Don nodded at Nola and followed Officer Foxx out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ricky's body had made it back to the crime lab. Sid had been told about the fact that Ricky and Logan had at one time been a couple.

"So Mr. Miro, you were once the 'man' in Logan's life, huh?" Sid pulled on his gloves and picked up a scalpel. "Let's see if we can figure out what happened to you and who did it?"

Sid reached over and clicked on the recorder. "This is case # ." Sid glanced over at the folder laying on the rolling table. "NYC-07072007-M5009 and is a sub case of LI – 06162007-PA-B12036."

Sid continued to talk as he began Ricky's autopsy…….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team quickly processed the scene and headed back to the lab. Logan sat in the back seat with Sheldon staring at the fingerprints she had taken off the three young men.

"They're so young." She sighed.

"They're adults." Sheldon said.

"Do you know they are all just started college?"

"Do you think they had anything to do with Ricky's murder?" Stella asked from the front.

"We'll have to let the evidence speak for itself. But going by my gut feeling, they don't."

Mac sighed out loud. "Let's just wait and let science tell us who did this."

"I'm just hoping we have better luck finding whoever did this, considering we haven't been able to locate the guys who attacked Danny." Logan said what everyone was thinking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A group of four men walked into 'The Knotted Tree' bar and walked up to a table where an older man sat.

"What have you found out?" Tony, Jr. asked.

"Ricky's dead." Steve Russo answered.

"Do the police have any idea about who did it?"

"According to Wick's kid they just got the evidence."

"All right we'll wait, just make sure that Wick's kid keeps us up to date."

"Will do boss." Steve said indicating to the others to follow him.

"Hey Russo, How's Messer doing?"

"He's improving, why?"

"Send him a message."

Steve looked at Tony, Jr. "The usual?"

Tony nodded.

Steve smiled and nodded in return. He went outside and got into his car and pulled away.

"Hey Steve check out that car over there." One of his friends said.

"I see it. See if you can catch a plate when we go by."

One of the guys in the back seat grabbed a night vision camera and as they drove by where the other car was parked he snapped off several pictures.

"Got the plate and maybe the occupants."

"Great let's go send Junior's message to Messer and check out those pictures." Steve said with a cold smile.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After having copies of most of the report to Chief Flack by a uniform officer, Logan sat at the Danny's desk looking over those same reports. Even though she had a list of unsubs all she could hear in her head was Ricky's voice and one name - Tony, Jr. . "Well Junior let's see exactly what you have to do with these two cases."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I don't know how they assign case numbers to crimes so I made up the numbers.

NYC-07072007-M5009 and the sub case of LI – 06162007-PA-B12036. Basically mean New York City – the date - M for Murder – 5009 I means that Ricky is the 5,009th person to be killed in NYC for that year. (though I'm sure I'm way short of the actually number for that time of year.) The next one is Long Island – the date – PA means Physical Attack; B is Beating and 12036 is of course the fact that Danny was the 12,036 person to have been Physically beaten.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac called Don after arriving back at the lab and found out Danny was still resting and Don was bored.

"I'm going to come on over and talk to Sid about what happened to Ricky." Don said.

"You really don't have to do that." Mac said.

"Yeah I do. I need to get out of here, besides I want to know what my old man knows, so that he can't hold it against me."

"Oh alright come on over."

"I'll be there shortly, Bye."

"See you then." Mac said hanging up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve and his friends got to his apartment and downloaded the pictures they had gotten of the car and it's occupants.

"It's a New York vanity plate."

"How stupid can people get. Why would you take your car with a vanity plate on a stake out." Steve laughed.

"Yeah especially this one."

"What is it?"

"IAM - TUF."

"Run it."

"On it already."

"How about the occupants?"

"One African American, one Caucasian and it looks like the third is Hispanic.

"Who's driving?"

"Caucasian. I'm in the process of trying to figure out who they are."

"Just let me know when you have answers."

"Will do Steve."

"Should we let the boss know?"

"I want to know who they are first." Steve said. "Then we'll pass the information on to those who need it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don made it to the crime lab in half the time it normally would take.

"Mac." Don called out rushing down the hall toward Mac.

"How did you make it here so quickly?"

"It's called a siren and flashing lights."

"That's illegal."

Don shrugged. "Do you really think a patrol car is going to pull over the son of the Police Chief."

Mac laughed. "No I guess not."

"Any word on what happened to Ricky?"

"I was just heading down to talk to Sid."

"I'm coming with you."

"Don, I thought you, Logan and I agreed you needed to back off this case."

"N-n-o-o." Don said shaking his head. "We agreed I would back off Danny's case. This is a separate one, besides I was originally called out on this one."

Mac stopped and thought for a second. "You're right, come on."

Mac waited for Don to step up beside him, before they both walked off.

Stella, Adam and Lindsey were processing the evidence while Mac went check on Ricky's autopsy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How long to we have to wait for Mac?" Logan asked again.

"Dad, are we there yet?" Sheldon joked poking Sid in the ribs.

Sid standing at the head of the table rolled his eyes and answered. "Like I told you before. Mac will get here when he gets here."

Sheldon cocked his head to one side, before Sid smiled and said. "No we're not there yet." Causing both Sheldon and Logan to laugh.

"It sounds like someone's telling a joke." Don said following Mac out of the elevator.

"Hey Don." Logan said with a huge smile on her face. "Wasn't expecting you to be here."

"Got bored at the hospital and Nola said Danny will most likely be out for another couple of hours. So I decided to come here and see what you all were up to."

"T-r-o-u-b-l-e." Sheldon joked.

"Sid?" Mac asked.

"You know kids." Sid replied causing Don and Mac to glance at each other, shrug their shoulders. "It's nothing really, they got bored waiting for you to show and they were playing the 'are we there yet' game."

Don looked over at Logan and smile. "And you promised you were going to work on having more patience."

Logan opened her mouth to speak, but instead she quickly turned her head away from all the guys so that they couldn't see the blush that she could feel spreading into her cheeks.

"Children behave." Mac said as the group gathered around the table. Sheldon and Mac on one side with Don and Logan on the other. "What do you have for us, Sid?"

"Well, looking at his hands there are no defensive wounds and by the size of the knot on the back of his head, he didn't have a chance to fight. And if you look here at the bruising on his face, chest, arms, leg as well as his back, he took quiet a beating."

"These marks are very similar to Danny's?" Don commented.

"Yeah, that's what Sheldon and I thought too." Sid said. "But the interesting part is the marks on his neck." He said and pointing to several wounds on Ricky's neck.

"Please, tell me he didn't suffer?" Logan whispered quietly. Don stepped closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm not going to lie to you Detective Daniels. There may have been a short period of time between the time of the knock to the head and the time he finally lost consciousness. But it was only a matter of minutes. As far as what happened after that fact, I can almost guarantee he was unaware of what occurred."

"Thank you, Dr. Hammerback." She said leaning her head against Don's chest.

"Back to the neck wounds, please." Mac said.

"There are three separate marks indicating that at least three people were involved in this attack."

"Three people?" Mac inquired.

"As you can see all three marks are different in angle, and force taken to leave each mark."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let me show you a close up of the wounds." Sid said tapping the computer screen that was set up next to the table. "As you can see here." He said pointing to one wound.

"It was the last one and occurred within moments of death and most likely used as a restraining method."

"What makes you think that?" Don asked.

"If you look here." Sid said pointing to just above Ricky's Adams Apple. "You can see

it's higher up on his neck almost at his jaw line, I would say the guy who did this was taller and more muscular then the victim. You can also see that the way it's heavily cut in the front, but almost non-existent in the back. And considering he was probably unconscious at the time.

"He was practically hanging." Mac said.

Sid nodded and pointed to the wound in the middle. "This one." He said "In my opinion is the one that actually is the cause of death as it partially crushed his esophagus, again this guy was more muscular and the third is well, its like an after thought. It occurred after death, like whoever else was there wanted a piece of Ricky."

"How long after?" Don asked.

"I would say approximately 25 to 30 minutes."

"You said the top one looks like it was used as a restraining method. Could that have occurred while he was being beaten?" Logan asked.

"No, the beating occurred first. You can tell by how deep the bruises are that they occurred at least an hour before death."

"They beat him and then waited for what?" Logan asked looking at Don.

"Maybe transport. It was clear that where the body was found wasn't the primary crime scene." Don answered.

"So they waited to kill him at the drop site?" Sid asked.

"I'm thinking that they were sent to do the job for someone else, who had to see that they carried out their orders. Once it was done they went to drop off the body and….." Mac said.

"Are you thinking that they weren't suppose to kill him?" Don asked.

"Yeah that's what I'm thinking." Mac said thoughtfully.

"Mac?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm thinking that after their 'boss' left they decided to have so more fun with Ricky here and it went to far and this is the result."

"So we still need to locate the primary crime scene and the perpetrators." Don said.

"Dr. Hammerback?" Logan looked up from Ricky's body to meet Sid's eyes. "You saw Danny." Sid nodded. "Could the guys that did this the same ones who attacked Danny."

"I can't say for sure, but Stella took pictures of all these marks so if there is a way to match these with Danny's she'll do it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Sid was telling Mac and the rest his findings. Stella, Lindsey and Adam were busy processing the evidence that had been collected and was able to match at least one of the prints left on Ricky's body to one of the prints left on Danny. Most of the other DNA at the scene matched Ricky, though there was one sample that didn't have a match. The fingerprints and DNA Logan collected didn't match any DNA found at either scene.

"What have you found, Lindsey?" Stella asked.

"The shoeprint that match Danny and Ricky is a size 9 men's running shoe, manufactured by Sketchers."

"Anything else?" Stella asked. Lindsey shook her head.

"Adam what about you?"

"Trace that Sid took from Ricky's neck is hemp."

"And???"

"Comparing the two pieces that I have. It looks like it was braided and they have some residue on them."

"What was the residue?"

"It was silver plating, that matches the what looks like a piece of jewelry." Adam said busily typing something into his computer.

"What are you looking for?" Stella asked standing behind Adam looking at his computer screen.

"I think I know what that symbol is but I need to…" Adam was saying until his computer beeped. "Ah, just as I thought, it's part of the Chinese symbol of Love." He began typing some more.

"Now what are you looking for?" Stella asked.

"Checking to see if there is a manufacturer of such jewelry or if it's a specialty piece." Adam said looking at the list that came up. "Hmm there are only two places in the city that sell something that may match what we're looking for." Adam tapped clicked on the first site. "The first one is called "The Knotted Tree." He said as he wrote down the address. "And the second one is…."

"Adam?"

"Whoa, it's Ricky Miro's tattoo shop." Adam said staring at his computer.

"Lindsey, take Adam and head to "The Knotted Tree.". I'll go call Mac and go to Ricky's shop." Stella said walking out of the lab.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don, Sr. had returned to his office after lunch and was sitting at his desk going over what little paper work Logan had sent to him.

'_Well let's see exactly what you have come up with Detective Daniels?'_ He thought to himself. He looked over the evidence list and was comparing it to the DNA reports that where there. Suddenly he stopped and flipped back to the evidence list and ran his finger down the list. Flipping back thru the DNA reports he looked for those that would go with two items on the list, but they seemed to be missing. '_Okay Taylor, I know you would never allow your team to miss processing a piece of evidence and you certainly wouldn't allow an incomplete report be sent out, so what's going on here.' _ He reached over and punched a button on his phone. "Annie, get me Taylor NOW!!!" He yelled. "Right away, Sir." Annie replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony, Jr. was sitting at his desk in the "The Knotted Tree" bar, when his phone beeped – text received.

--Watch your back----

"What the hell?" Tony said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nola sat and watched Danny fidget and couldn't help but wonder what he was dreaming about. Suddenly Danny jerked awake.

"Take it easy Danny, your safe." Nola whispered.

Danny blinked his eyes trying to focus on her.

"Hang on a second, sweetheart." Nola said reaching over and grabbing Danny's glasses and gently placed them on his still slightly swollen face. "Let's see if this will help."

Danny pointed to the laptop, which Nola brought over.

i'm not useless

"Oh, of course you're not." Nola said rubbing Danny's left arm. "Who told you that anyway?"

mac

"Why would he say that?" Nola asked.

he was mad

"At you?"

yes

"For what?"

i don't remember

"Well don't worry about that right now. We'll figure it out later, okay?"

ok----where is everyone

"Oh, they were called at on a case."

what kind

"Let me think. What was it Adam said." Nola stopped to think for a minute. "Ah, yes, a DB."

everyone on a db why

"Something to do with Donnie's father."

WHAT WHY

Nola shrugged her shoulders. "We'll just have to wait until someone gets back."

okay we'll wait

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that vanity plate; IAM – TUF, belongs to who?" Steve asked.

"Thomas Wicks."

"What are you sure?"

"Yep, Thomas Wicks. His address is listed as 3321 51st Ave. Apt. 15C."

"What's his age?"

"Hmm, let's see. Ah, he's 43."

Steve nodded. "Let's call the boss."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stella called Mac and asked him to meet her in the lab to go over what Adam had found out. Mac, Sheldon, Don and Logan hurried to join the rest of the team.

"Okay Stella talk to me." Mac said walking into the lab.

"First Lindsey found out that one of the shoe prints one Ricky matches one of the shoe prints found on Danny."

"Can we track down a possible owner?" Don asked expectantly.

"Not likely Don." Lindsey said picking up her report. "It's a popular brand and style. Several thousand pairs have been sold in New York City and all it's bouroghs alone."

"Then we'll just have to wait until we get a suppect to compare it to." Mac said. "What about Adam's results?"

Everyone turned and looked at Adam who was busy doodling something on a piece of paper.

Mac cleared his throat causing Adam to look up. "Oh, sorry."

"What are you drawing there Adam."

"Oh it's not important."

"Okay, so what about your results on the fibers."

"Oh, yeah right." He said picking up the report he had printed out. "The fibers are hemp and the residue on them was sliver plating. And the piece of jewelry is part of the Chinese symbol of Love." He looked at all the faces standing around, taking a breath he continued. "It is a specialty piece and is only sold in two places. One it a bar called the "Knotted Tree."

"Junior." Logan said.

"Excuse me?" Adam asked.

Logan glanced at Don.

Don smiled knowingly. "Tony Sassoon Jr."

"How do you know?" Mac asked Logan.

"The Knotted Tree is Tony's bar."

"And?"

"Come on Mac." Logan said exasperated. "Knotted Tree….."

Mac shook his head, he wasn't getting what Logan was implying.

Logan let out a frustrated sigh. "Okay I'll explain it to you. He couldn't exactly called it the Tanglewood could he?"

Questioning looks crossed everyone's face.

"Oh my god. This team is suppose to be the brightest and the best in the land of crime scene investigators." Logan said laughing.

"Just get to the point." Sheldon said.

"Okay." Logan said with a smile on her face. "If you look up the definition of Tangle it means – knotted, twisted." She said watching the faces of her new friends. "And wood means – timber, lumber, forest."

"Trees, of course." Don said the light going on in his head. "Knotted Tree is an other name of Tangle Wood."

"Detective Flack gets a gold star." Logan playfully acted like she stuck something on Don's forehead.

Everyone nodded with a laugh, finally getting what Logan had been saying.

"Anyway the other place that sells it is Ricky Miro's tattoo shop." Adam continued with the information he had.

"Well that makes sense in a way." Logan said.

"In what way?" Don asked.

"Oh, hmm. Ricky's wife is Tony's little sister." Logan said.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled at once.

"Hey, I thought you knew."

"Logan how would we had known?" Don asked.

"You sent someone to tell her about Ricky, correct?"

Mac nodded.

"And the name Penny Sassoon Miro, didn't ring a bell?"

"I never really looked at her name."

"Ok let's go check out The Knotted Bar and Ricky's place and see if there is anything that may help us." Mac said.

"I wanted to go to Junior's place." Logan jumped in quickly. "It may be easier."

"That sounds good. You, Lindsey and Sheldon go there." Mac said. "Stella, Don and I will go to Ricky's tattoo shop."

Everyone nodded except Adam who looked down at his doodle sadly.

"Ah, Mac I was hoping to have Adam go with someone. I mean after all he's the one who figure this out." Stella said grabbing the report from Adam's grip.

Mac opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Taylor. Yes, Annie. I understand. I'm on my way." He clicked his phone closed. "I've been ordered to report to the Chief's office."

"What? Why?" Logan asked upset.

"I'm not sure, but don't worry I'll handle it." Mac said walking off. "And Stella."

"Yes, Mac."

"Take Adam with you." Mac said looking at Adam with a smile.

"Thanks, Mac." Adam said quickly standing up and returning the smile.

"Have fun Adam." Mac said with a wave as he walked away.

As the teams began to head out, Logan couldn't help but wonder what Adam had been doing before so she walked over and looked at what Adam had been doodling and recognized it as the Chinese symbol of double happiness. She couldn't help but wonder why, but she planned on finding out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve picked up the phone and dialed.

"Boss, that car I told you about belongs to Thomas Wicks. Do you want me to talk to him."

"Nah, I'll have someone else do that.".

"Sure thing boss. Anything else?"

"Not right now, but maybe later."

"All right bye." Steve said hanging up.

"Are we suppose to talk to Wicks?"

"Nope. We're just suppose to hand tight in case the boss needs us."

"Oh, joy. Well can we are least call out for pizza?"

"Sure why not, we earned it." Steve laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since she knew the way to 'The Knotted Tree' Logan drove. Pulling into the parking lot and switched off the SUV, her mind switched into Tanglewood mode.

"Is there anything we should know?" Sheldon asked as they all crawled out of the SUV.

"The only advice I can give you is: follow my lead." Logan said.

"Follow your lead?" Lindsey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen Lindsey, I know you think you can handle any situation that is thrown your way, but this is different. I can't imagine you had many gangs in Montana."

"Well maybe not 'gangs' in the New York City sense, but yeah we had gangs." Lindsey explained.

"Hmm, the kind of gangs that went around and did the old 'cow tipping' routine." Logan laughed.

"And what do you know about cows? You're a city girl."

"I have an Aunt and Uncle who live on a ranch in Oklahoma. I spent many summer's there and learned a lot about how to be a country girl." Logan explained tossing her long hair back off her face. "Now let's go talk to Junior."

"Let's go talk to Junior." Lindsey said under her breath walking beside Sheldon.

"Don't cause any trouble here Linds. If anyone knows how to handle this situation it's Logan."

"Fine, but if we get into trouble I will teach her a lesson she'll never forget." Lindsey said.

"Are you two coming?" Logan called out standing holding the door open.

As the three of them walked in they were confronted by two huge bodyguards.

"We're not open." One of them said.

Logan shook her head. "Just tell Junior that Lizzie's here."

The second bodyguard walked away and came back within a few seconds.

"Franco, the boss said let she can go, but the other two stay."

"You heard what Jimmy said." Franco pointed to a couple of chairs right next to the door.

"Nope, they go with me." Logan said.

"You think." Jimmy snorted.

"Yeah, I do." Logan said pulling back her jacket to reveal her badge and gun. "And they have matching sets also." She said jerking her head towards Sheldon and Lindsey.

"Damn cops." Franco said.

Logan just smiled sweetly at him as she pushed by him. "Right back at ya, Frankie."

"Well, well if it isn't Lizzie Daniels." Tony said standing up and giving her a hug.

"It's been a while, Tony." She said returning the hug in kind.

"So who's your friends?"

"This is Detective Lindsey Monroe and Doctor Sheldon Hawkes, both of them are with the NYPD crime lab."

"So your still a cop." Tony scoffed.

"Yep, just like my idol Danny Messer."

"How's he doing, anyway."

"He's handing in there, but he's not the reason we're here."

"I figured you didn't stop by just to update me and Messer's health issues. Why are you here?"

"Ricky." Logan said quietly.

"Yeah, I heard he got himself killed."

"Unfortunately that's true. His body is down at the crime lab waiting for his wife to come and get him."

"I was getting ready to head over to the house and pick Penny up and take her down."

"Penny? Your sister Penny?"

"Yeah, don't tell me you didn't know that Penny and Ricky were married."

"I knew he was married and until now I didn't know it was Penny."

"Will she need to ID the body?"

"I can do that or you can?"

"Thanks, Lizzie I had to ID pop's I guess I can stand to see Ricky."

Logan nodded. "That will be good. I don't think Penny needs to see him until the Funeral home as had the chance to do their thing."

"Thanks for the warning. You still haven't said why you're here?"

"We were able to identify pieces of a necklace that may have looked like this. Does it look familiar?"

"Yeah that's one of Penny's pieces." Jimmy said before Tony could answer.

"Shut up, loud mouth." Franco snapped.

"Penny made this?" Logan asked.

"She might have."

"Listen, Junior. We're just trying to find out who killed Ricky. Do you know if he wore a necklace like this?"

"He might have. He wore some of her stuff to drum up interest."

"That would make sense." Lindsey jumped in tired of just standing around letting Logan run the investigation.

Logan turned and gave Lindsey the 'evil' eye. "If you don't mind Detective Monroe."

"You're an old friend of the suspect you shouldn't be questioning him."

"First, Detective." Logan said angrily stepping up right in front of Lindsey. "Tony isn't a suspect. Second there is nothing wrong with a couple of old friends talking about family. And thirdly and finally, this case has similarities to Danny's case and since you and he are lovers, I can have you removed from this case. DO YOU UNDERSTAND."

"Sheldon I'll be waiting outside." Lindsey said turning and rushing out the door.

"You didn't have to do that." Sheldon snapped.

"Yes I did. I will not have someone who has less experience tell me how to handle an investigation."

"Lindsey didn't do that."

"Yes, she did, but it doesn't matter we got what we came here for." Logan said slowly reaching into her pocket and pulling out her notepad from which she took a card. "My cell number, Tony. Give me a call and I'll have Ricky moved to a viewing room for you."

"Thanks Lizzie."

"Anytime, see you later."

Tony just nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys we need to process this like any other crime scene." Stella said to Don and Adam as she unlocked the door.

"Do I really want to know how you have the keys to this place, Stel?" Don asked.

"I took them from Ricky's personal affects." Stella said with a smile. "Do you have a problem with that Detective?"

Don pursed his lips and shook his head. "No." He turned to look at Adam since your not armed stay here and let Stella and I clear the building."

Adam nodded his head. "Just hurry."

Stella and Don both smiled as they entered the building and quickly went through and made sure the building was safe.

"Okay Adam you can come in." Stella said pushing the door open to allow him to come in and as he passed her she told him. "There's a jewelry display over there, check it out and see what you can locate."

"Okay, do – do you think this is where Ricky was attacked?"

"No Adam I don't think so. At least from what I saw or didn't see when Don and I cleared the building, but we need to check closer."

Adam nodded and walked over and looked into the jewelry display where Don was standing.

"Okay lab rat get to work." Don said smiling.

Adam's head jerked up and he began to say something, but stopped when he saw the smile on Don's face. "Yeah." Was all he said smiling in return.

Because all lab personnel was required to do field work occasionally. Danny had helped Adam set up his own kit, so he was able to take fingerprints before opening the case to look at the jewelry. Don stayed with Adam while Stella quickly looked for signs of a fight. Finding none she made her way back up front where Adam was checking over necklaces that looked like they were made the same way with the same products.

"What have you discovered Adam?" Stella asked walking over and pulling open the file cabinet drawer.

"Well these necklaces all made with hemp and have Chinese symbols, the rest are made with what looks like rawhide and other symbols, some of them are Christian and by the looks of these they are either Hebrew or Arabic. And it looks like the braiding was done by the same person."

"So you think that all these were made by the same person?" Don asked.

"I have get a closer look at it, back at the lab. But so far, yeah I would say they were made by the same person." Adam said dropping each piece in a separate plastic evidence bag and marked it.

"Anything interesting there Stella?" Don asked titling his head to the right to look around Adam.

"I found bills and receipts for the jewelry. I think I'll just grab all this paperwork and go over it back at the lab. I'm hoping we can find out where it all came from and maybe if we're lucking who brought it." Stella grabbed several folders marked 'jewerly' before saying. "Okay, guys let's get out of here."

"Need help?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, thanks. Grab my kit for me." She replied.

"Got it."

Don opened the door and once Adam and Stella went outside he closed and locked the door. The trio walked toward the SUV.

"Hey, Stel?"

"Yeah Don?"

"Check out the car sitting up the street."

"Got it. You drive and I'll try to get some pictures when we go by."

Don took the keys from Stella and pressed the unlock button. Adam quickly crawled into the back seat while Don opened the door for Stella.

"Ah. Always the gentleman, Detective Flack." She said causing Don to blush.

"Just doing the best I can." Don walked over to the driver's side and got in. "You ready?"

Stella had gotten her camera out. "Ready."

Don started the engine, put the gear shift in drive and took off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac left the lab and headed straight for Chief Flack's office. Annie waved him right in to see the inter-sanctum.

"You needed to see me Chief?"

"I need to ask you about two missing reports?"

"Missing reports, sir?"

"There is two items listed on the evidence list that don't have any kinds of reports on them."

"Hmm?" Was all Mac said.

"You know Taylor I find it strange that you didn't ask 'what two items?'"

"I assumed you would tell me?"

Now it was Chief Flack's turn. "Hmm?"

"I'm sorry. I was told all the reports where there and I haven't had a chance to go over anything yet. Therefore I didn't notice that two reports may have been missing."

"Taylor, I want to see those reports on my desk within the next ten minutes."

"Well sir that would be hard to do, considering it will take me that to get back to the lab."

"No, you will not go back. You will call CSI Wright and have him fax over the reports."

"Joey's not on duty right now, beside I don't know if those two items where ever processed?"

"Then call Daniels."

"She's working the Ricky Miro case and not at the lab."

Don, Sr. let out a loud breath and angrily stated. "All right Taylor, you have forty-five minutes to get back to the lab and either locate the missing reports or locate the two items and process them yourself and send me those reports."

"Yes, sir and what are the two missing items?" Mac asked already knowing the answer.

"A used Styrofoam cup and a Kleenex type tissue."

"Use Styrofoam cup and Kleenex type tissue." Mac repeated like he was trying to remember what he needed to locate. "Anything else sir?"

"No, remember Taylor forty-five minutes or I'll have your badge." Don, Sr. said.

"Forty-five minutes." Mac said nodded and quickly turning and rushing from the office, thinking to himself. _'Damn it, now what am I going to do.'_

As Mac climbed into his SUV he pulled out his cell phone to make a call but never got the chance as his phone rang.

"Taylor."

'Detective you're may want to get to the hospital right now.'

"Who…" Was all Mac got out before the call ended. "Danny?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don had slowly driven by the car giving Stella a chance to snap off a couple pictures.

"Let's go Don, I got what I needed." She said.

Don nodded. Just then his phone rang. "Flack."

'Detective you're may want to get to the hospital right now.' The call ended quickly.

"Don what's wrong?" Stella asked glancing back at Adam.

"We're needed at the hospital." He said his face going pale.

"Oh God Danny." Adam whispered.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan was driving back to the lab with Sheldon sitting in the front seat and Lindsey in the back. They hadn't said one word to each other after getting in the SUV. She was busy weaving her way through traffic, when her phone rang.

"Daniels."

She got the same message that Mac and Don had. 'Detective you're may want to get to the hospital right now.'

"Logan?"

"All they said was we may want to get to the hospital."

Sheldon looked back at Lindsey. "He's all right or I would have gotten a call."

"We're not taking a chance." Logan said flipping on the flashing lights and siren.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac arrived at the hospital just as Logan, Sheldon and Lindsey were getting out of their vehicle. With Don, Stella and Adam just after.

They all rushed to Danny's room only to find it empty and being cleaned.

"No." Don moaned.

"It's okay Donnie." Logan said wrapping her arms around Don's shoulders leading him to a nearby chair.

Lindsey and Adam both just stood there crying. While Mac and Stella slowly began to move into the room. Sheldon turned on his heels and headed back down to the nurses station.

"Why wasn't I notified?" He yelled at the first nurse he came to.

"I'm not sure what you mean?" She stuttered.

"My patient Danny Messer. When did he…?"

"Mr. Messer was moved to a regular room about a half hour ago."

"He-he was moved." Don said from where he was sitting. The rest of the team turned to look at where Sheldon was standing. Sighs of relief hurt escaping from all of them.

"I-I-don't understand Dr. Hawkes. Is there a problem?"

"No, just a misunderstanding." Sheldon said letting out his breath. "Just a huge misunderstanding."

"Could you please tell us where he was moved to?" Mac demanded.

"Room 526." She said as her beeper went off. "Sorry I've got to go."

"Thank you." Mac said feeling a bit better. "Let's go find Danny.

They quickly went to Danny's new room and were happy to see that he was laying comfortable in bed no longer hooked up to a lot of machines.

"Hey, Messer." Don called out as he walked in.

Danny smiled his best smile and waved to his colleagues and friends. It was then they noticed that Danny's hands were just wrapped in light bandages. Nan by his side feeding him ice chips.

"Well look at you." Stella said "Your hands must be better?"

"Doctor Neal thought that his hands where healed enough to remove the splints and allow him to begin light therapy." Nan said.

Mac stood by and watched as his team interacted with each other. But noticed that Danny kept watching him.

"Can you talk yet?" Adam asked after noticing that Danny was no longer on a ventilator.

Danny shook his head, taking any other ice chip from his Mom not taking his eyes off Mac.

"His throat is dry and sore and it's going to take a day or maybe two before he feels like talking." Nola explained from where she stood making notes on Danny's chart. "I know you all would like to hang around and talk to Danny, but I know that Danny wants and needs to talk to Mac, so everyone out."

"Danny is that what you want?" Mac asked. Danny nodded reaching for the laptop. "Okay so everyone's all right with letting us talk?"

Everyone agreed and as they turned to leave a knock came on the door and a head popped in. "Danny Messer?" The young volunteer asked. Several heads nodded. "I have some, well one flower for you." She said turning around and grabbing a vase off her cart.

"Who would send just one flower?" Don asked as she brought in the vase

"Oh how pretty." Nan said taking in the single white lily with a black ribbon

"Damn it." Logan said as Danny let out a strangled cried.

Mac knew immediately. "Tanglewood Boys."

Logan nodded.

"Please don't tell us it means the same as a black rose."

"No it doesn't." Logan said taking the vase over and placing it on Danny's bedside table.

"Then what does it mean?" Lindsey asked.

Danny just laid there staring at the lily.

"It basically means that you're being watched." Logan said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Danny wants to talk to me alone, so out." Mac said shooing everyone out of the room. The door had started to close when Mac's watch beeped, bring him to a suddenly stop. "Danny I need to speak to Logan for a moment, I'll be right back." He said pulling the door open again and stepping out into the hall. "Logan can I speak to you in private." He called.

"Sure, what's up." Logan answered walking with Mac down the hall a short way.

"Don, Sr. knows that there are reports missing from the file you gave him."

"Damn, let me guess which ones." Logan said closing her eyes and shaking her head.

"I was suppose to have copies sent over to him by now."

Logan nodded "I handle it." She took her phone from her pocket. "Chief Flack, this is Logan Daniels. Yes, sir. I know, sir. I'm in the process of faxing those over to you right now." She continued as she walked off. "No sir, there's some kind of emergency at the hospital……"

Mac could no longer hear what she was saying, so he went back into Danny's room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, Danny what do you need to talk to me about?" Mac asked sitting down on the bed beside Danny. Danny slid over a little to give Mac more room. Mac stretched out his legs getting more comfortable.

Danny picked up the special gadget that he had been using, then stopped like he has trying to decide if he wanted to use it or try to type the normal way. Mac knew what Danny was thinking.

"Why don't you try to do it the normal way and if your hands get tired or sore you can switch."

Danny nodded and placed his hands on the keyboard and slowly began to try to type.

alright i'll try

"That's all anyone can ask. Now talk to me."

Danny sat and just stared at the laptop for a few minutes.

"Danny?"

i'm not useless

"What?"

you said before that i was useless

Mac thought for a second. "When did I say that?"

that night Danny stopped typing and when he looked at Mac, he had tears in his eyes.

Mac again took a moment to think back to _that night_ and all he could hear was his own voice practically yelling at Danny -- "You know sometimes you are so useless." He suddenly felt a hand on his arm.

Danny tapped on the tabletop. Mac glanced over at Danny, who pointed at the laptop.

mac 

"I'm sorry about saying that. I didn't mean it."

yes you did

"Danny."

mac - you don't say things you don't mean, so obviously you meant to say it

"I was upset about what had happened that day all right. You could've gotten seriously hurt or even killed."

i did get hurt, i'm here aren't i

Mac smiled a little. "That's true, but you didn't do something to get yourself here." He said reaching over and ruffling what little hair Danny had on his head. "Or did you."

Danny giggled. nope not a thing

"Okay then, let's talk about that useless thing."

Danny just looked at Mac waiting.

"You have to understand Danny, this isn't the first time you put yourself into a dangerous situation. I know that you tend to want to try to protect the innocent people in life, especially your friends, but what's going to happen to us if you get seriously injured or worse yet killed. How are we suppose to handle that, Huh? Do you know that these past couple of weeks have been hell on all of us that love you, Danny? Not knowing at first if you were even going to live. Then having to face the fact that you might not come back the same Danny? Do you know what that did to us?"

Danny just nodded his head.

"I shouldn't have told you that you were useless, because you not, you're far from it. I was angry at you." Mac stopped to collect his thoughts and felt his hand being covered by Danny's. "I don't want to lose you, Danny. You're like a son to me." Mac let out a breath leaning back on the bed and quietly said. "Oh, God I can't do this?"

do -what

"One thing at a time. First we need to get through this 'useless' thing."

Danny nodded.

"When I came home that night, the last thing I expected from you was defiance. The way you stood up to me at first, well I guess you can say I was proud of you." Mac said looking over a seeing a look of shock and confusion on Danny's face. "Yeah I know, your confused. That night I said you were useless and now I'm sitting here telling you I was, no am proud of you. I don't know maybe I'm confused too."

you're confused

"More than you know, Danny more than you know."

about what

"Just know that I don't think you're useless. Maybe someday when I figure out why I said what I did, I can explain to you."

okay, but there is something else

"Yes there is something else, but I need to speak to your Mom and doctor's first."

that bad

"It's going to change your life."

i've heard that somewhere before

"You have, huh. Do you remember when?"

it- Danny thought for a moment. it was just before I woke up Danny looked at Mac. you said it. what did you mean by having a new brother and father

"Oh, Danny I really need to talk to your doctors. You'll understand when I tell you what you want to know."

okay I'll wait. Danny looked up at the clock on the wall. you have one hour mister

"You're giving me a time limit." Mac smiled.

yep Danny smiled back and don't make me have to get up out of this bed

"Yeah all right kid anything you say." Mac laughed getting up off the bed and walking to the door. "One hour right?"

Danny nodded leaning back in the bed and closing his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan had went back to the crime lab to fax the missing reports to Chief Flack, but she had deliberately put the papers in upside down so that all that was sent and received was blank papers, that way she could hold off on the chief seeing them just a little bit longer and now she was waiting for Tony, Jr. and Penny to show up to take them to collect Ricky's body. She called Sid and had him move the body to a viewing room. Sid had told her that since she had already provide the ID there really wasn't a need for the family to have to do it. She saw the black limo turn into the parking lot. She walked over and opened the back door.

"Junior." She said curtly.

"Lizzie. You remember Penny don't you?"

"Penny." She said offering her hand. "I'm so sorry about Ricky."

"Thank you." Penny said softly.

"And this is my bodyguard/trouble shooter, Steve Russo." Tony said.

"Detective." Steve acknowledged Logan with a nod.

"Mr. Russo." Logan nodded in return.

'_There was something not quite right here.'_ Logan thought has they all walked into the ME's office.

"So how do we do this?" Penny asked nervously as they walked toward where an employee stood.

"Let's go in here and have a seat." Logan offered as the employee pushed opened the door and stepped inside holding the door open to allow everyone else to enter. "Thanks, Russell."

"Not a problem Detective Daniels. Would you like me to?" Russell walked over to the window indicating the curtain."

"Not yet, we need to talk."

"In that case I'll wait outside." Russell said walking back to the door and went out.

"You can go to, Russo." Tony said waving Steve away.

"Sure, thing boss." Steve said looking at Logan. "I'll be right out there." He left also.

"So what do we need to talk about?" Penny asked taking the seat that Tony offered to her.

"Have you made arrangements to have Ricky picked up?"

"Yeah, I have." Tony snapped. "They're be here shortly."

"Okay June bug Okay." Logan said without thinking about what she was saying. "What? What?"

"Besides father, you were and are the only other person who could or would ever call Tony, June bug." Penny said with a small sad smile.

Logan's mouth dropped open in a 'oh' expression. "I-I'm sorry Tony, I didn't mean." She stuttered.

Tony smiled. "It's okay Lizzie, it's been so long since I heard that name."

"I guess some things never change, huh?"

"Nope guess not." Tony laughed. "Who would have thought things would have worked out this way."

"What way, Tony?" Penny asked.

"Lizzie here, and little Danny Messer both cops. You and Ricky married with kids. And me the last T-boy left standing."

"Yeah I guess you never know how your life's going to turn out. But at least we're still living."

"Some of us anyway." Penny said with anger in her voice.

"We're going to get the people who did this?" Logan said. "We believe it was the same group that attacked Danny."

"What? You're sure?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Logan said sadly. "There are several pieces of evidence that are leading us to a couple of wannabe T-boys."

"Wannabe's?" Penny asked.

"Most likely some rich kids who want to try to prove to their tough." Tony growled. "And somehow they got their hands our on Logo."

"Ricky pointed at you?"

"ME!" Tony yelled.

"Yeah, I went to talk to him about the we had found at the scene of Danny's attack. He said you had been into ask about it?" Logan explained. "But I know that it came from him."

"How?"

"He said that you had gone to him because you were planning on bringing the boys back to settle some old scores."

"Now why would I do that. I haven't been in trouble with the law since Uncle Sonny went to jail."

"I know June bug, I know. I hate to say it, but the only person to blame is Ricky."

"No he couldn't have." Penny begged.

"I'm sorry Penny, there isn't any one else." Logan said. "He has a mole in the crime lab. He admitted to me that besides him the only other person to have the logo is your Aunt Eva."

"I can't believe he would do something like this. Why?" Penny asked.

"Maybe to prove to Tony here that it was time to recreate the T-boys. And that he could help run them."

"The T-boys are dead and buried and I prefer to stay that way?" Tony stated.

"Why?" Logan asked.

"Because I don't want my kids or nieces and nephews to have the life I had. My one son looks like my Dad and he will never know his grandfather. I want my grandkids to know who I am."

Logan nodded in understanding. "We will find out who did this I promise you guys that. It may take sometime, but they will pay."

It was Tony's turn to nod. "Just don't take to long?"

"Or what Tony? You'll take care of it yourself."

"Who me?" Tony smiled.

"Tony, please your family has lost enough already. Let us take care of this."

"Okay Lizzie. I'll trust you on this."

A knock came to the door and Russell stuck his head in. "Hudson's Funeral Home is here to take the body."

"One more minute, Russell." Logan said dismissing him once again and as the door closed she said. "I spoke to Dr. Hammerback and he said that since I knew Ricky and I verified his identity when he was brought in you won't have to do it."

"Can we see him?" Penny asked.

"Penny listen I want you to remember him as he was. Not what he looks like now."

Penny looked over at Logan and let out a breath. "Okay."

"Okay then let's go." Logan said walking over to the door and pulling it open. "Russell will you take the gentleman from Hudson's Funeral Home and Mr. Sassoon here to collect the body."

"Why does Tony need to go?" Penny asked.

"Just a quick verification." Russell explained. "It's to check and make sure that the right person is being released to the right family. Gentlemen if you'll follow me." Russell directed the group a short distance down the hallway and pushed open a door. "Right through here."

Logan noticed how Russell had said person instead of body.

"He seems nice." Penny commented.

"They all nice here considering what they deal with everyday." Logan said leaning against the wall.

"How long will it take?"

"Tony just needs to say yes or no. And the funeral home employees verify the info on the death certificate and then you'll be out of here."

"The funeral is on Thursday at 3 pm." Penny said. "Will you come?"

Logan smiled sadly. "Yeah, Penny I'll be there."

A few minutes later the group emerged from the room with Ricky's body on the gurney it was covered in a pretty purple blanket with the words. "Hudson's Funeral Home" embroidered in gold. As they got close to where Penny and Logan where standing they stopped.

Logan reached out and placed her hand on Ricky's chest. "Good bye my friend." She whispered and then took a step back to allow them to continue on. She turned to Tony and Penny. "I'll see you Thursday."

Tony and Penny both just nodded and walked out the door followed closely by Steve, who glanced over his shoulder and nodded at Logan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After leaving Danny and Mac to talk, Stella and Don decided back to the crime lab to see if the pictures they had taken could give them any leads.

"It's a vanity plate." Stella laughed.

Don just cocked his head to the side.

"IAM - TUF." She said.

"I agree your tough. Now how's about the plate?" He asked.

"No, Don." She laughed again. "That's the plate. IAM-TUF." She spelled out so that Don understood.

Don laughed. "Oh, I see. So who does it belong to?"

"Hmm, Stella would you like me to run that for you?" Eric asked interrupting.

"No that's okay, Eric we got it." Don snapped before Stella could answer.

"No problem just thought I would help out if you guys wanted to head back to the hospital."

"Nah, Danny's doing better and he's having a much needed talk with Mac."

"He – he can talk?" Eric asked somewhat stunned.

"Well not really talk yet, but we have a way to communicate with him." Stella explained.

"At least he's getting better." Eric said turning and hurrying away.

"That's strange?" Stella asked.

Don shook his head. "Not to strange considering Logan thinks he maybe involved with Danny somehow."

"What? How?"

"Don't know, but I think it's about time she tells us everything she knows." Don said thinking back to the fact she hid that fact that he and Danny were brothers.

"I think that is a great idea, Don." Stella said. "We need to know all the facts on both of these cases if we are going to connect them and find out who did this and put them in jail"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac had went to find Danny's doctors to ask them about the news he had to tell Danny.

"I can't believe it." Sheldon said after hearing the shocking news. "Don and Danny are half-brothers."

"They are." Mac said. "I know it's hard to wrap my head around. And I've known several weeks now."

"Who else knows?" Doctor Jerry Hartney asked.

"Joey Wright he's the CSI who ran the test. Then there's Logan, who told me. And of course Don." Mac said running through the list. "And by now Chief Flack should know."

"The chief knows?" Sid asked.

"He should by now. Logan faxed him the reports that has this information on them."

"Oh man." Was all Sheldon could say.

"It's not going to be good for anyone involved." Mac said. "I'm going to have to tell the rest of the team also."

"Well let's start with Danny." Jerry said. "He deserves to hear the news first."

"Sounds like a plan." Sheldon said as the four men walked to the waiting room.

"Nan can we talk to you in private, please?" Mac asked.

"Sure." Nan said joining the guys.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The plates belong to a Thomas Wicks." Stella said looking at the computer.

"The Thomas Wicks?" Don asked.

"Thomas Wicks of 3321 51st Ave. Apt. 15C."

"Another Tanglewood Boy."

"I don't care if he's the Mayor of the city. Let's go talk to him."

"You got it." Don said just as his phone rang.

"It's Mac." He said answering. "What can I do for you, Mac? You did WHAT? No, no I know. Okay, okay. Sure Stella and I will be there in a few. Sure thing. Bye."

"Don?"

"Mac wants the entire team to meet him at the hospital." Don said with a robotic voice as they got on the elevator.

"Don what's happening?"

Don pushed the button to take them to the parking garage. He leaned back on the wall and closed his eyes saying. "Something is about to be reveled to someone that is going to cause a lot of hurt to this person, but at the same time this person is going to get one of the greatest gifts a person can receive."

"I don't understand Don."

"Oh the hell with it." Don snapped pushing the emergency stop button. "Danny's my half-brother, Stella"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nan, Mac, Sheldon, Sid and Dr. Hartney had found an empty room where they could sit and talk in private.

"Mrs. Messer, we know that Donald Flack, Sr. is Danny's father." Mac said.

Nan looked around the table. "How long have you known?"

"Well Logan's found out just before Danny had his second surgery, she told me after it was over."

"You've known all this time and never say anything." Nan said shocked.

"We felt it was important for Danny to get stronger."

"Who else knows?" Sid asked.

"The CSI who ran the test. Logan and I told Don, Jr. a couple of days ago and I told Sheldon and Dr. Hartney a few minutes ago. And I suppose that Don, Sr. knows by now also."

"Donnie knows?"

Nodding, Mac thought it strange that she was more concerned with the fact that the Don, Jr. knew.

"I think we should be more concerned with Chief Flack knowing."

"Why?"

"Because we should accept the fact that he'll come here and go for Danny. And has I think we'll all agree that won't be good for him."

"Detective Taylor do you maybe it would be a good idea to get a police officer to act as a guard for Danny?" Dr. Hartney asked.

Mac shook his head. "Won't work there isn't an officer who would stop the chief from going in that room, because it would cost them their job if they didn't let him in."

"So what do we do?" Nan asked.

"We tell Danny." Sheldon said. "And then we tell the rest of the team."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After watching the hearse with Ricky's body pull out of the parking lot, Logan headed toward her car to head back to the hospital.

"Daniels." A voice growled.

"Chief." Logan answered but kept walking to her car.

"What the hell do you call this?" Don, Sr. asked waving the blank pages in her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"This so called fax. The pages are all blank."

"They are?" Logan said feigning shock. She unlocked her car and opening the door she climbed inside.

"You didn't mess these up on purpose?"

Logan stuck the key into the ignition and started the car. "Why would I do that, sir?"

"I get the feeling that you and Taylor are trying to hide something from me."

"Now, sir how could we possibly hide anything from you?" Logan smiled her sweetest smile rolling down the window and pulling the door closed.

"So help me Daniels if I find out your trying to screw me…"

"Trust me sir, your not the Flack I'm trying to screw." Logan said backing out of the parking space.

"Daniels." Don, Sr. yelled as she drove off leaving him standing there fuming.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny's what?" Stella screamed.

"Danny's my half-brother." Don repeated.

"I-I how?"

Don just rolled his eyes. "Stel if you don't know by now.."

"Don." Stella said smacking him on the shoulder. "You know what I mean?"

"My dad cheated on my mom with Nan."

"Oh, Don I'm so sorry."

"I'm not. I mean I'm angry that my old man cheated in my mom, but think about it Stel. What are the chances that a man has an affair with a woman who gives birth to his son, then this same man has another son with his wife the two boys are raised by different parents in different parts of town and totally different situations. But both grow up to become police officers with their father as their boss. Upon meeting this two men become best friends and each other confidants." Don stopped an thought for a moment.

"I was there for Danny when Louie died. I couldn't image what Danny was going through losing his only brother like that. Danny was there when I got hurt in that explosion. We've supported each other through bad relationships and breakups."

Stella just stood and listened as Don talked.

"You know I love my sister, Sam right?"

Stella nodded.

"I've always wanted a brother and now I have one and I- God Stella I'm worried about how this is going to change things between Danny and I."

"It's bound it change Don, but I thing it's going to change for the better." Stella said laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I hope so for Danny's sake."

"We'll all be there for both of you. Like Danny says we're family and now you two are family in more ways than one."

Don pushes the emergency button again to make the elevator go again just then he's phone rings. "Flack……..Yeah, sorry Mac we're on our way………What?….. No, no problem we just ah, I told her Mac…….. I know, I know I just couldn't……. I needed to tell someone……..No, she took it surprising well…… Huh? ……. Yeah ….…okay we'll be there in a few……....Bye."

Don hung up his phone. "He wanted to know where we were."

"He wasn't too angry that you told me?" Stella asked as they exited the elevator and walked over to where Don's car was parked.

"He said it was my choice after all I mean this concerns the entire Flack family. Oh, damn it ." Don stopped walking.

"What?

"I need to call Sam."

"You call, I'll drive." Stella said holding out her hand to take the keys.

"Yeah, Okay." Don said handing over the keys and taking his phone out and dialing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nan we have no choice here, we can't put off telling Danny any longer that is father is really Chief Flack." Mac explained.

"Oh please just wait a little while longer."

"We can't the Chief has reports by now that show he is Danny's biological father."

"What do you think Don will do?"

"I don't want to think about it. But I do know that we need to be the ones to tell Danny the truth."

"I'm not sure I can handle it." Nan said.

"You have to handle it Nan. It's all on your shoulders."

"All right let's go." Nan finally said.

"It's going to be okay." Mac said softly putting a hand on Nan's shoulder. "I wonder where Don and Stella are? Let me call them." Mac said pulling at his phone and dialing.

"Hey Don where are you?…..Is something wrong?…. Is there a problem?……That may not have been smart?……..Is she upset?……Get back here?……Hurry back?….Bye."

"Is everything all right?" Nan asked.

"Don told Stella."

"One less person to tell." Sheldon said.

"Detective Taylor I was just thinking. We're going to need a nurse in the room in case we need help." Doctor Hartney said.

"Who do you suggest."

"Nola of course."

"We'll need to tell her first." Mac said thinking.

"Mac what are you thinking?" Sheldon asked.

"If we tell Nola, that leaves just Adam and Lindsey of course. I'm thinking maybe we should tell the three of them together."

"How do you think Danny will take everyone else knowing before him?" Nan asked.

"We can explain that he needed to get stronger before we told him?"

"That might work. Let's do this." Mac said walking away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before Don called his sister Samantha he phoned Detective Jessica Angell and asked her to go and check on Thomas Wicks for him.

"Hey, Sam what 'cha up to?" Don asked his sister.

"Nothing much. How's Danny?"

"Doing better, but that's why I'm calling."

"Don what's happened?"

"Could you come by the hospital there's something you need to know."

"Yeah, sure. Are you okay?"

"I will be. Danny's in room 526 we'll meet there."

"I'll be there in about half an hour. Okay room 526, sure thing."

"Okay see you in a half hour." Don said hanging up.

Stella pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. "How do you think she'll take the news?"

"I'm not sure, she likes Danny and all, but to except him as her brother." Don shook his head. "It's going to be hard."

"I told you before we're all here for you – all three of you." Stella reminded Don as they got out of the car.

"Thanks, Stel." Don smiled taking his keys from her. "Let's go I want to be there when Danny gets the news."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Don and Stella had made it up to the 5th floor, the rest of the team had gathered in the same private room with Nan, Sheldon, Mac and Dr. Hartney.

"Hey what's up?" Don asked walking into the room, but when he noticed the grim looks on everyone faces he panicked. "No, no." He turned and started out of the room.

"Don wait." Mac called out. "It's okay. We're just waiting for you to get back."

"Sam's coming." Stella said quietly. "She should be here in about fifteen minutes."

"Can't wait." Mac said just as Logan walked in the door.

"What you guys hiding on me?"

"We're telling everyone." Don said.

"Oh." Was all she said.

Mac took a deep breath turned around and looked out the window. "Most of you already know what I'm about to say." He stopped. "This isn't easy to say, but you all need to understand that no matter how upset and hurt you are it's going to be much worse for Danny."

"Mac, what's going on?" Lindsey asked crying.

"We have found out that Stan Messer is not Danny's biological father."

"Then who is?" Sam asked from the doorway.

Don turned and looked at his sister. "Father."

"What?" came a chorus of voices.

"Don's right. Chief Donald Flack, Sr. is Danny's father."

"No way." Adam said looking over at Mrs. Messer.

"I'm afraid it's true Adam." Don said.

"I can't believe it." Lindsey said. "Does the chief know."

"Well if Logan faxed those reports, yes he does." Mac said glancing over at Logan.

Logan shook her head. "Somehow the faxes didn't go through."

"So he doesn't know."

"Not yet. I plan on telling him as soon as everyone else knows. So once we tell Danny, then I'll fax those over to him."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detective Jessica Angell along with Officers Jones and Behr went to talk to Thomas Wicks at his apartment.

"Mr. Wicks your car was seen at a bar called the 'Knotted Tree' why where you there?" Jessica asked.

"First that bar belongs to an old friend of mine, Tony Sassone, Jr. . Second I haven't driven that car for years my son uses it. Thirdly why is any of this your business?"

"Where is your son now?" Jessica asked ignoring his question.

"This time of the day you should know." Thomas said.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"His most likely at work."

"Which is where."

Thomas let out a laugh. "What happen down there at the police station, did someone put stupid pills in the water."

"What the hell our you talking about?"

"My son works at the crime lab you stupid bitch."

Officer Jones steps forward. "There's no need to use that language, sir." He said.

Thomas Wicks looked up from his wheelchair and sneered. "Like your going to do something about it?"

"It's okay officer. We'll just have Detective Daniels come over here and talk to Mr. Wicks here."

"Send whomever you want, there's not cop that can make me talk." Thomas smiled.

"Oh, I think Logan will take that as a challenge." Jessica said a slow smile spreading across her face as the one on Thomas' face slipped away.

"Logan Daniels of course I forgot she's been assigned to the Daniel Messer case."

"Which is connected to the Ricky Miro case."

"Yeah I heard about Ricky, poor guy he didn't deserve that."

"And Danny didn't deserve to get the crap beat out of him either."

"That's one person's opinion."

"Alright that's it. Officer Behr help Officer Jones here escort Mr. Wicks down to the station. Maybe he'll feel more like talking down there."

"I want my lawyer."

"You'll get your one call later. Until then I suggest you think about the kind of questions Detective Daniels may have for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was trying to watch TV, but he couldn't find anything that held his interest. _'I can't believe everyone left me here all alone' _he thought to himself. He finally snapped the TV off, leaned back in his bed and closed his eyes. '_I thought someone was suppose to be with me all the time. So much for loving me.' _Danny heard what sounded like an army marching down the hallway. _'Why can't people learn to be quiet, this is a hospital after all.' _ The sound stopped right outside his door. _'What the heck is going on?' _Danny barely had time to think before the door swung open and the group lead by Mac walked into his room. Danny looked from one face to another before typing on the laptop.

Hey guys what's going on?

"Do you remember when we talked before and you knew that there was something else we needed to discuss." Mac said.

Danny nodded.

"Well that's why we're all here." Mac sat down on the edge of Danny's bed on one side with Don standing behind him and his mom sat on the other side of the bed with Lindsey standing behind her, everyone else gathering around the bed.

Did something bad happened?

"No." Mac said. "I guess you can say something good has happened."

Tears began to well up in Danny's eyes. I'm scared.

"There's nothing to be scared about Danny. We're all here for you." Don said.

Mac – Please.

"Okay, Danny do you remember you said that you heard me say something about you having a new father and brother.

Again Danny nodded.

"Well." Mac turned to look at Don.

What does this have to do with Don?

"Baby boy." Nan said. "What Mac is trying to say is that the man who raised you isn't your biological father."

WHAT!!!!

"Danny you're real father is…." Nan began to tell him, but suddenly couldn't. "I'm sorry I can't do this."

Mom? 

Mac?

Don?

Montana?  


Mac stood up and walked off and let Don sit down.

"Dan, I-I." Don began to say, Sam walked up behind Don and put a hand on his shoulder. "Okay. Danny, hum Sam and I have the same father."

I know that tell me something I don't know.

"He's your father too." Don finally spit out.

Danny just started at Don.

"Danny?"

Danny didn't move.

"Danny?"

NO!!!!!! Danny typed angrily.

"Danny, honey." Nan began to say reaching out to her son.

Don't touch me.

"Danny." Nan said.

LEAVE ME ALONE---ALL OF YOU. LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE.

"Danny, sweetheart." Lindsey said.

I HATE …

Danny began to have trouble breathing and grabbed his head as if he had a headache.

"Everyone out." Dr. Hartney snapped. "NOW."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone but Dr. Hartney, Sheldon and Nola left the room.

Don was angry. "What now Taylor?" He yelled.

"Don don't be mad at Mac." Sam said grabbing her brother by the hands.

Don pulled away from Sam. "I have to be angry at someone."

"Then be mad at Daddy." Sam said quietly.

"This never should have happened." Stella snapped. She turned to face Nan Messer. "Why didn't you ever tell him the truth."

"You don't understand the circumstances. I couldn't say anything."

"Please let's remember where we are people." Sid jumped in trying to smooth over the situation.

Don rolled his eyes and turned to walk away.

"Sid's right we need to calm down." Mac said. "Let's go find out some place we can sit and talk quietly."

"I don't want to calm down." Don said through gritted teeth.

"Don, we're all upset right now, but we need to get through this together." Stella said trying hard to calm down.

"I want to be angry, Stel."

"But this is about Danny?" Adam said in a barely audible voice.

"What did you say Adam?" Logan asked standing next to the younger lab tech.

"This is not about us, of course we're upset and angry. This should be all about him." Adam said a little louder, pointing onto the room they just came from.

"Of course it's about Danny, Adam." Mac said. "But it's about Don and Sam also."

Don sighed. "It's about all of us, kid."

"I don't want it to be about me. I want it to be about him." Adam said with tears in his eyes. "I can take the time to deal with this, but Danny has to deal with it in the here and now."

"Adam, listen." Lindsey stepped up beside Adam. "We understand your feelings. We care about Danny and we all have to learn to deal with this news, but…"

"No, buts." Adam said troubled. "Danny has just learned that his best friend is his brother and that the man who used and abused him growing up isn't his father. And to top it off he has just learned the man who is his boss, who not only didn't want him for a CSI, also didn't want him for a son."

"Adam we're not sure if Chief Flack even knew Danny could be his son." Mac said turning to look at Nan. "Did he know?"

"I would rather discuss this in private." Nan said.

"Fine, let's go back to the room we used before." Mac snapped.

Mac and Nan began to walk off, but everyone else just stood there watching.

"This includes all of you too." He said looking at his co-workers and friends. "Come on Don, Samantha."

Don just shook his head.

"Why don't the rest of you go ahead." Logan said now walking over to Don and taking his hand. "Let me talk to Don and we'll join you in a few minutes."

"You know I sure could use some coffee and a little fresh air, myself." Sid said. "Why don't we all just take about fifteen minutes for ourselves and then meet in the room that Mac suggested."

"That sounds like a good idea. I need a break myself." Sam said looking between Don and Logan.

"Alright we'll meet back in the private waiting room in fifteen minutes." Mac stated.

Everyone agreed and began to walk off in different directions. Adam started to walk off but then returned to the door of Danny's room.

"Come on kid let's take a walk." Sid called out to Adam.

"Yeah, sure." Adam said finally joining Sid as the two men walked off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm glad you and the kids agreed to come stay with me for awhile." Tony said.

"I couldn't go back to that house." Penny cried.

"I know sis, but I hope you know you can stay here as long as you need."

"I know that. We'll see how it goes."

"Damn it Penny we grew up in this house."

"We share everything don't we."

"Yeah we do."

"You and the kids can move in here permanently if you like."

Penny looked up from her cup of tea and smiled. "You mean it."

"Yes, this is as much your home as it is mine." Tony smiled back.

"Tony can I ask you a question."

"Sure, sis."

"With Ricky gone now, if anything happened to me would you take care of the kids?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because nothings going to happen to you. You're a Sassone after all."

"Tony be serious. Something could happen and then were would your niece and nephew be?"

"Okay Penny, if anything ever happens to you I take care of the kids. They're almost grown after all."

"I know it's hard to believe that Ethan is fifteen already and Katie is thirteen."

"They grow up so fast. I still can't believe my kids are in college." Tony sighed. "I promise that if anything helps to you, Bernie and I will take care of our kids. We'll make sure they get a college education and they grow up the way you and Ricky wanted."

"Thank you Tony." Penny sighed knowing the no matter what happens in the future her kids had a family.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After dropping off Tony and Penny at his house. Steve went back to his apartment.

"Did you get the text I sent?" He asked the person on the other end of the phone.

"I haven't had a chance to look at it yet, but yeah I got it thanks."

"Glad I could help, boss."

"Listen, we're very close on this. So be careful."

"I am."

"Keep me updated."

"You got it. Talk to you later, bye."

"Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team was coming into the room one or two at a time. When Don walked in by himself to find almost everyone else was there.

"Where's Logan?" Mac asked.

"She got a text."

"Should we wait for her?" Sid asked.

"No she's not part of this." Nan said.

Don's head snapped around to look at her as he said. "Yes she is a part of this."

"No she's not part of the this family."

"Not yet." Don said walking over and looking out the window leaving his back to all the others, who were exchanging glances.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica had made it back to the police station were she watched Officer's Jones and Behr help Thomas Wicks from the back of the patrol car and into his wheelchair. At that moment her cell phone chirped, indicating text message received. "Take Mr. Wicks inside, give him something to drink and let him get comfortable. I'll be right in."

"What about my lawyer?"

"Yeah and let him call his lawyer." Jessica said glancing up from checking her phone.

"Sure thing Detective Angell." Both officers answered at the same time.

"Jinx." Officer Jones said playfully slapping Behr on the shoulder. "You owe me a soda, rookie."

"Oh joy, grown-ups who play silly kid's games." Thomas groaned.

"Maybe if more grown-ups where willing to play a few more non-violent silly kid's games the world wouldn't be so messed up." Officer Behr said smiling.

"Jeez, you guys make me sick." Wicks said as Officer Jones pushed his wheelchair up the ramp towards the door. "You cops just have to face it, there will always be someone out there looking to make money anyway they can."

"Yeah and as long as the bad guys are around, the good guys will be around to keep innocent people safe, from guilty guys like you." Jones growled. "Some day we will win the fight."

"Nah, you may win a battle or two, but the good guys will never, ever win the war."

"As long as there's people like Danny Messer around, we will win one day." Officer Jones said leaning over Thomas' shoulder. "You should know after all, with what the Messer's did to the Tanglewood Boys."

Thomas Wicks winced at those words.

"Yeah I thought that would shut you up." Jones said smiling broadly turning around to look at where Detective Angell was now talking on her phone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan walked into the waiting room while talking on her phone. "Keep me updated….. Bye." Hanging up her phone she glanced around the room noticing everyone staring at her. "Ah, I get the feeling I'm not welcome here?"

"I want her to stay." Don said rushing to her side.

"I don't want her here, Donnie." Nan snapped. "She's not family."

"It's okay Donnie." Logan said dryly all the while smiling up at him.

"I want you to stay." He whispered his lips lightly brushing her forehead.

Logan stood on her tiptoes and kissed Don lightly on the cheek. "All right, I'll stay." She whispered back. "Besides." She said out loud. "This has to do with Danny's case and since I've been assigned that case, I'm staying."

"Now that, that's settled let's talk." Mac said indicating for everyone to grab a seat.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was once again found himself surrounded by _darkness, but it was different this time, it wasn't as dark, but he was just as frustrated. 'I can't believe this Louie wasn't my brother, and my old man wasn't my dad. Mom how could you have done this to me.'_ Danny was thinking. _'I want answers, damn it. I deserve answers.'_

Dr. Hartney, Sheldon and Nola sat at Danny's bedside watching Danny's vital signs go from within normal ranges to being dangerously high.

"We have to get his blood pressure back down." Dr. Hartney said. "If we don't he may have a stroke."

"We've given him the max amount of drugs that we can. What do we do now." Nola asked.

"I think we need to get his family back in here and wake him up." Dr. Hartney said.

"That's not possible right now." Sheldon said. "They'll all upset and they need to talk and calm down first, before they can possibly come back in here and calm Danny down."

Dr. Hartney shook his head. "How can any parent keep something like this from a child."

"There's a lot of underlying reasons here Jerry. I'm not sure I know all of what may have gone on with Danny's parents." Sheldon sighed looking over at his friend. "I just hope that whatever happens, Danny finds peace."

"We have to make sure he understands no matter who his father is, we still love him just that same." Nola said.

"Yeah, you're right, it doesn't make a difference. He's still Danny."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Don didn't know who I was at the time. He was having a rough patch in his marriage and seeking affection, I was a waitress at the bar he came to and well as they say one thing led to another and a one night stand for him became a life long commitment for me. Not that I regret it one bit, Danny was been the one true bright spot in my life. I can't image what my life would have been like without him in it."

"Did you every tell the Chief that you were pregnant with his child?" Mac asked angrily.

"No, I kept hoping the Stan was Danny's father so I waited until after he was born, then when I worked up the nerve to call Don, I found out that his wife was pregnant with their first child. I knew that they had been experiencing trouble having children so when I heard the news I stayed quite hoping that Stan would just assume that Danny was his and all would be right with the world."

"Was the fact they had trouble having children part of the trouble with the marriage?" Sid asked.

"I think so, yes."

Don just sat there in shock, hearing about the fact that his dad had cheat on his mom was bad enough but now to hear that one of the reasons may have been the fact that his mom had trouble getting and or staying pregnant just blew him away.

"When did you realize that your husband had an idea that Danny may not be his son?"

"The first time he saw him. You see Danny was born with light blond hair and bright blue eyes."

"But aren't most babies born with blue eyes?" Logan asked.

"Yes, but not bright blue eyes." Nan looked over at Don. "His eyes were the same color as yours is now. They just changed as he got older."

Don just shook is head in disbelief, but simply whispered. "Did my dad ever suspect that Danny maybe his?"

Nan nodded. "He had just made detective third class and came to the house to talk to Stan about a suspected mob beat down. I'll never forget the look on his face when Danny came home from school, his eyes where still that bright blue color and he looked a lot like you did when you where younger Donnie."

Don snorted. "I bet my old man had a cow over that."

"He wasn't happy to say the least and it was what turned to be the one thing that your dad and Stan could agree on."

"In what way?" Don asked.

"Well at that time we couldn't find out who was or was not Danny's father, they both more or less agreed that neither one of them would ever claim Danny as their son."

"Say what?"

"Stan said that being Danny may not really be a Messer but the bastard son of a cop he would never ever treat him as a son. While Don, Sr. said that since Danny was 'dirt' because of his association with the like of the Messer's he would never be his son."

"So poor Danny was left out in the cold. Two fathers, but no Dad." Don said sadly. "This explains what my father said to me?"

"Why would you say that Donnie?" Nan asked.

"Father always said that no son of his would ever be a gang member."

"If you love Danny as much as you say you do. Why did you stand by and watch your husband say and do the things to Danny that he did?" Adam suddenly yelled.

"I – I couldn't get involved or he would have turned on me."

"So it was better for you to let Danny take beatings and verbal put-downs."

"It wasn't like that." Nan yelled. "Stan could be very violent and I had to be able to take care of Danny when things were over with."

"You're his mother for God's sake, but yet you never called the police and when the school called about bruises on Danny, you would instead cover for your husband." Mac jumped in.

"I had to Stan was the bread winner. If he went to jail what would happen to the boys and I? I did what I had to do in order to survive. Besides the cops would have 'lost' the report, I mean after all it was just the Messer's."

"You should have pushed the issue." Stella snapped.

"And what, gotten Don involved to do what, claim Danny as his son. That's a laugh don't you think, he would have never, ever claimed him."

"Well he has no choice now, does he." Lindsey seethed. "Let's see what Chief Flack has to say about it now."

"It won't matter." Nan said.

"Yes it will." Don said. "I'll see to that personally. He IS going to accept Danny as my brother or so help me I'll…." He stopped speaking when Logan squeezed his hand that she had been holding.

"Don don't say anything you might regret." Samantha said grapping Don's other arm.

"Don't worry sis the only Flack that will have anything to regret it's going to be our beloved father." Don said with great malice.

"Don, Samantha you have every right to be angry with everything that is happening, but I think you need to sit down and try to talk it out with your dad."

"There's nothing to talk about. Nan said that he had to have known that Danny was his son and still treated him like he was nothing. With everything he's been through in his life Danny is one hell of a guy, he deserves nothing but the best."

"We agree Don, but we can't change what has happened." Mac said.

"We may not be able to change the past, but we sure the hell can make the future better."

"Oh great I just realized something." Sam moaned.

"What's that Sam?" Logan asked.

"Now I have TWO older brothers to tell me what to do."

"Danny's older…." Don said somewhat in shock.

"That's right older brother, you now have a brother that can tell you what to do." Sam said with a giggle.

"Right like Mess is going to tell me what to do." Don said.

"Sure he can, he is the oldest sibling." Sam said trying not to smile to big.

"You're getting a kick out of this, aren't you." Don said looking sideways at his sister.

"Oh yeah, I'm enjoying the heck out if this." Sam said letting the smile take over her face. "I have a feeling Danny's going to make a great brother."

Don looked at his sister affectionately all the while hanging on to Logan's hand. "Danny's our brother."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica finally found out who Thomas Wicks son was and had gone to the lab to talk to him.

"I'm sorry Detective Angell, but he left after getting a phone call. He was extremely upset." Connie the receptionist said.

"Did he happen to say where he was going?" Jessica asked.

"Not to me maybe he told one of the other lab techs. Let me see who I can get on the phone."

"Thanks Connie."

Connie looked down at the list of CSI's and lab techs to see who might be able to answer Jessica's question. "Here we go." She said aloud to herself as she dialed the phone.

"Hey, girl. Detective Angell is here and has a question that maybe you can answer. Yeah, I'll send her to you. Bye."

"Go find Emma Hayes in trace. She maybe able to help you."

"Thanks again, Connie." Jessica said heading toward the trace lab.

"Emma." Jessica called out when she saw the woman she was looking for.

"Hey, Detective Angell, what can I do for you."

"I'm looking for Eric Thomas, do you happen to know where he is?"

"He got a phone call that upset him a lot. I think it was a family emergency of some kind. He took off and said he would return as soon as possible."

"When did he leave?"

"Almost 30 minutes ago."

"Okay thanks." Jessica said. "Oh and let me know when he comes back."

"Sure think Detective." Emma said as she turned back to the piece of evidence she had been working on.

Jessica left the lab and head back to talk again to Thomas Wicks. As she was pulling into the parking garage she spotted the car registered to Thomas Wicks. _'Now we'll get to the bottom of this.' _She thought to herself as she took out cell phone and dialed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah Sweetie, Danny's your brother." Logan said smiling at Don.

Don smiled back and began to say. "I can't wrap…."

Logan's phone began to ring. "Sorry." She said. "Daniels…. REALLY?….Alright I'm on my way…Sure I'm pass that along. Bye!" Logan closed her phone. "That was Jessica I need to go and speak to a suspect."

"I'm coming." Don jumped up from his seat.

"No, Don you need to stay here for Danny and I think the person will talk more if your not there."

Don looked around at his sister, who nodded. "Okay I'll stay."

"I'll be back real soon." She told him giving him a kiss on the cheek and quickly left.

"I'm going to check on Danny." Mac said. "You want to join me." He turned and held out his hand to Nan Messer, she nodded taking the offered hand. "The rest of you stay here and try to relax." Mac said as he and Nan walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Logan got to her car she made another phone call. "Hey Joey…. I need you to grab the reports on Messer and Miro. Then meet me for an interrogation."

"Is that it?" Joey asked.

"For now."

"See you soon, then?"

"Yep see you in few minutes." Logan said snapping her phone shut, only to pop it open again. She quickly send a text message while waiting at a traffic light. "It's on!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Mac and Nan got to Danny's room his vitals had returned to within normal range.

"How's he doing Sheldon?" Mac asked watching Nan walk over to Danny's bed and taking his hand in hers. She and Nola acknowledge each other with head nods.

"Much better, now."

"That's good. Everyone wants to know how long it will be before he wakes up."

"Well Jerry, ah Dr. Hartney wants to do another CAT scan just to be sure that nothing has gone wrong in his head."

"If you think that's best." Mac commented.

"Can't hurt." Sheldon said shrugging his shoulders. "At least we'll know if there is anything that needs watching."

"What do you think happened?" Mac asked quietly.

"I think it was the shock of finding out who is real father is."

"Let's hope so. He doesn't need anything else to hold him back."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan met Joey just as both of them approached the interrogation room where Jessica was sitting with Thomas Wicks.

"Hey Joey."

Joey waved the files he had brought. "Hey Logan."

"Could you please go in, tell Jessica that I need to speak to her please."

Joey nodded and walked into the room. With in a few seconds Jessica came out.

"Hey Logan, what do you need?"

"First, where's Eric?"

"He's in the next room, Why?"

"I'll explain later. Second I need you to pick up Steve Russo."

"Who's that?"

"Tony's bodyguard/driver." Logan said handing over a piece of paper. "That's the address where you'll find him."

"Do you need me?" Jessica asked.

"I would rather you bring in Russo."

"Sure thing. Jones you stay with Detective Daniels. Behr you come with me."

"Oh Jessica."

"Yes."

"Let Russo know that I'm the one that is requesting his presence here."

Jessica gave Logan a strange look. "Okay sure." She said walking off.

"Officer Jones come with me please." Logan requested as she pushed opened the door to the interrogation room. "Hey Tommy how's life."

"Damn, Bitch." Thomas said

"Hey watch your language." Joey yelled.

"Or what touch guy you're going to attack a man in a wheelchair."

"It's okay Joey. Tommy here is all talk, always as been, always will be." Logan said with a laugh.

"You know nothing Lizzie." Tommy said irritated.

"I know that your son changed his name and worked as a mole for Ricky Miro."

"I don't know everything my son does."

"Oh please Tommy. You're a T-boy, you know Eric works for Ricky because you hooked them up."

"I did no such thing."

"We'll see, Tommy we'll see."

Tommy leaned back in his chair, crossed his arm and just laughed. "I ain't saying anything else until my lawyer gets here."

"That's fine Tommy." Logan said reaching over and tapping Joey on the arm . "Let's go talk to Eric."

Joey stood up and followed Logan out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny heard voices that were distorted, running together. '_Who's talking? What are they saying? Speak up I don't understand.'_ Danny was trying to figure out what they were say. _'Wait something about another CAT scan. Something's gone wrong?'_ Danny felt someone holding his hands lightly and he squeezed them to let whoever it was know, that he was still there.

"Danny?" Nan asked. "He just squeezed my hand." She looked over at Nola.

"Me, too."

Sheldon and Mac moved to the foot of the bed.

'_Mom, Aunt Nola.'_ He thought. _'Okay Messer time to wake up. No not Messer, Flack - I'm a Flack.' _ Danny thought allowing a single tear to run down his face.

"Shhhh, Danny it's okay sweetheart." Nola whispered in his right ear as she lovingly wiped the tear away. "We're all family, we're not going anywhere.

"Family." Danny whispered.

Mac reached down and laid a hand on Danny's right leg. "That's right Danny, family."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica and Officer Behr arrived at the address Logan had given them.

"Steve Russo?" Jessica asked the man who answered the door.

"Who wants to know?" The man asked looking at Officer Behr.

"You've got to be kidding me." Officer Behr stepped forward and placed a hand on the man's shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

"I'll handle this Officer Behr." Jessica said stepping between the two men. "Listen Mr. Russo we know who you are."

"Yeah, so."

"You're presence is requested down at the station."

"Are you asking or telling?" Steve growled.

"I guess we're telling." Jessica said stepping aside and letting Officer Behr to once again grab Steve by the shoulder.

"Take you hands off me." Steve yelled.

"Steve Russo your under arrest." Officer Behr said.

"For what, man?"

Officer Behr looked over at Jessica. "Detective?"

"Delinquent parking tickets." Jessica answered.

"Ah, come on you got to be kidding." Steve Russo said fighting Officer Behr, who was putting him in handcuffs.

Jessica was looking at her notebook. "Yeah that's the information that Detective Daniels gave me."

"Figures." Steve snorted.

"Let's go Russo." Officer Behr said leading Steve outside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's my dad?" Eric asked jumping up as Joey and Logan walked into the room.

"Sit down!" Officer Jones commanded.

"I want to see my father."

"Calm down, Eric. You'll see your dad soon enough." Logan said walking over and taking a seat. "Have a seat and let's talk."

"About what?" Eric asked.

"Ricky?"

Eric paled at the mention of Ricky's name. "What about him."

"I know that you fed him information on the Daniel Messer case."

Eric shrugged looking down at his hands. "A man's gotta do what a man's gotta do."

Logan and Joey both rolled their eyes.

"Ricky just wanted some info on any of Taylor's crew, but especially Messer."

"Why?"

"I want my lawyer." Eric said.

"Not a problem, I'm assuming that it's the same person as your dad?" Logan asked.

Eric nodded.

"Let's go Joey."

"I'm right behind you." Joey said. "Oh by the way, Thomas. I've got a message from Mac Taylor."

"What is it?"

Joey leaned over the table and smiled. "You're fired."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - sorry this chapter is so short. I know where I want to go with this story, but I forgot how I wanted to get there. Next chapter will be longer I promise.

Thanks again to all of you that have stuck with me, especially those of you who have left reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr. Hartney was comparing Danny's latest CAT scan to one that had been taken just after his surgery.

"As you can see there is no change in this scan as compared to this one that was taken a couple of weeks ago."

"Will you do another one later?" Sid asked.

"Only if he shows signs of having some kind of difficultly." Dr. Hartney said. "I don't think he needs the added stress of undergoing any more tests."

"So you think it was all just the stress of hearing that his biological father is Donald Flack, Sr."? Dr. Neal asked.

"Yeah, I believe so. I can't image what it would be like to all of the sudden to find out that one of your best friends is actually your younger brother." Dr. Hartney commented.

"I think we're all just thankful that Don and Danny are close." Sid said. "It should make it easier."

"Yeah at least it's not like having to get to know a total stranger. And…" Sheldon said draping an arm around Sid's shoulders. "…..Danny's always got us."

"Oh, the poor guy." Dr. Hartney said with a laugh with Dr. Neal joining in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jessica and Officer Behr had made it back to the station with Steve Russo and where sitting with him waiting for Logan to join them. Finally the door opened and Logan walked in.

"Russo?" Was all she said as she walked over to stand behind him where he couldn't see her and with a toss of her head Jessica and Officer Behr left.

"What do you want to know?" He asked.

"What do you want to tell me?"

"You know I can't…."

"We need proof?"

"More?"

"Yeah."

"You're going to get me killed."

"Nah, we just need to know why Tommy's son was the one that they used?"

"How much time?"

"Twenty four hours."

"If I can do it quicker."

"Contact me."

Steve nodded. "Can I leave?"

"Yeah get out of here before someone sees you." Logan walked over and pulled open the door. "Officer Behr, would you see that Mr. Russo here gets back home."

Officer Behr nodded as he and Steve walk toward the outside. "It's on, Detective."

"Yeah Russo it's on."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny was wake again and Don was sitting with him.

"You scared me Dan."

"Sorry." Danny whispered.

"Is it alright for you to try to talk?"

"Don't care, want to."

"Okay, but not too much. If your throat begins to brother you use the laptop."

"Okay." Danny said with a wink.

"There is so much I need and want to say to you. I don't know where to start?" Don said.

"How's about I love you." Danny whispered with tears in his eyes.

"I love you." Don said bringing a smile to Danny's face.

"I know." Danny said.

"Danny listen."

"Don don't. You're not the one that needs to explain anything." Danny said coughing.

Don jumped up and filled Danny's glass with fresh cold water. "Come on Dan don't strain your voice."

After taking several sips Danny nodded. "Okay. I'm tired anyway."

Don smiled taking Danny's hand. "Rest then I'll stay."

"Good." Danny said closing his eyes. "You'll protect me, right."

"No matter what, buddy. No matter what."

"Nice."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"As my clients have already stated Detective. They know nothing about Mr. Miro's murder or Detective Messer's beating." Mr. Reed the Wick's lawyer stated.

"And as **I **have already stated Mr. Reed. I know at least one of them knows who is to blame for both crimes." Logan said staring at Eric.

"Lizzie, please leave my son out of this."

"Can't Tommy I believe he's the one we want."

Tommy look over at his son. "How many times did I tell you not to get involved with the Tanglewood Boys?"

"Oh get off it old man. You're the one that introduced me to Ricky."

"I didn't do it so that you could get into trouble."

"NO." Eric yelled. "You did it to keep track of Junior."

"I thought that if you were busy keeping on eye on Tony, Jr. you would be to busy to get into any other trouble. I guess I was wrong."

"Yeah you were wrong." Eric said angrily. "Dead wrong."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short nap Danny woke up to find that the entire team had gathered in his room.

Sheldon explained that Danny needs to speak as little as possible until the soreness in his throat lessened some.

"It's good to see you all." Danny said.

"It's good to hear you, Danny." Adam said. "I tell you, dude. I was scared."

"You where scared." Danny laughed. "I've got some things to tell you when I feel better."

"Can't wait." Adam said with a smile. "And we'll have plenty of time to talk seeing that you'll be stay with me and Aunt Nola."

"Say's who?" Came a couple voices.

"Sheldon said that Danny's still going to need some medical care when he first gets home and being that Aunt Nola and I have the expertise that's needed." Adam said shrugging.

"And I think it's a good idea also." Nan said.

"I thought I was that one to make medical decisions for Danny?" Mac asked.

"If you didn't make that decision, then who did?" Stella asked.

"We did." Don said pointing to himself and Sam.

"Don listen, I get that you're Danny's brother and all, but I don't think you making decisions like this are a good idea."

"Well Danny, Sam and I think it's a great idea." Don replied.

"Danny?" Mac turned to look at him.

"We talked Mac and we thought this might be the best for everyone." Danny said.

"I still don't know."

"What's the problem?" Sid asked. "Like Adam said he and Nola has the medical knowledge to take care of Danny and Danny knows them."

Danny nodded. "They're like family."

Mac smiled sadly. "I thought we were all family Danny."

"We are Mac." Danny said hurriedly. "It's just that all of the decisions up to now have been squarely on your shoulders. I thought that we would give you a little bit of a break. Besides you'll still be one of my emergency contacts."

"One?"

"Yeah, you and Don both will be listed." Danny stopped and coughed. "I figured you.." He coughed again.

Lindsey pours some water in a glass and handed it to Danny. "I think you've done enough talking for today."

Danny took the glass and drank the water gratefully. "Laptop?" He asked Adam who set it up.

"I was going to say I know you've made a lot of tough decisions concerning my care, Mac and I was trying to save you some grief. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Oh Danny you didn't hurt me. I was confused as to why you would make a decision like that without talking to me."

Danny dropped his head and Mac could tell that Danny was crying.

"Danny?" Mac said quietly sitting down on the bed and taking Danny in his arms. "Danny everything's going to be all right."

"I know." Danny whispered returning Mac's hug. "I'm sorry I hurt everyone."

"How do you figure you hurt everyone?" Sheldon asked.

"I almost died. How could everyone not be hurting?"

Mac blew out a breath and hugged Danny tighter. "Of course we were hurting, but it's not like you did it on purpose."

"I would never hurt any of you on purpose. I love you all." Danny said before breaking down and crying uncontrollably.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Detective Logan I would like to make some kind of deal for my clients." Mr. Reed stated.

"No deals." Logan said angrily. "One of you knew who attacked Danny and just maybe if you had said something Ricky would be alive today. So unless someone in this room can explain to me what happened to get Ricky killed. It's going to be a very long day."

"Detective are you threatening my clients?"

"Me? Threaten?" Logan looked up from the file. "Never."

"Lizzie?"

"Stop calling me Lizzie." Logan seethed. "Like I told Ricky Lizzie died the day I walked away from the T-boys and became a cop."

"Just like Messer." Tommy said shaking his head.

"Flack, Pops. Remember Danny's a Flack." Eric said laughing. "How's he taking that news by the way."

"His dealing." Logan said.

"Sure he is." Tommy smiled at Logan. "And how is your boyfriend liking the idea that he has a brother?"

Logan looked at Tommy trying to keep her face clean of emotions. "Don's just a friend."

"Haven't you heard Lizzie, friends can sometimes make the best lovers." Tommy was now grinning from ear to ear. "I bet your boss just loves the fact you're screwing his son."

Logan stood up and placing both hands on the table leaned over and said in a low, angry voice. "What goes on between Don and I is private. It doesn't concern you or anyone else, especially the Chief of Police."

"We'll see about that." Tommy said looking over at Mr. Reed. "What do you think the Chief of Police would do to make sure that the news that an IA Detective he asked to cover the beating of a police officer, who by the way turned out to be his bastard son. Was not only covering up the fact that she was involved with a gang in her past, but was also having sex with his 'other' son, who also happens to be best friends with his new 'brother'. And the fact that Danny has his only questionable past with the same gang as the IA Detective, who once dated a murder victim who may or may not have known about the fact that the Chief of Police is Danny's real father."

Mr. Reed leaned back in his chair and cross his arms over his chest. "I like how you think Mr. Wicks."

"I like how you think Mr. Wicks." Logan made fun of Mr. Reed. "But the problem with the fact that Ricky knew of Danny's parentage would only bring up the questions as to HOW that information got out. AND the fact that anyone who knows Danny including the Chief knows of his alleged involvement with the T-boys. So I don't think that's going to be a problem and I never hid the fact that I was involved with them as well. That's one reason I did so well undercover with the FBI, I knew how to act around gangs."

Joey was just sitting there listening with great interest. "What I can't figure out is why Ricky wanted Eric as a mole?" He asked.

"He knew that sooner or later I could give him info on someone in power and he would use it get things out of them."

"Things like what?"

"Money? Information?" Eric said again shrugging his shoulders. "Maybe even protection."

"What kind of protection?"

"Whatever kind of protection he felt he needed."

"Come on Eric what's going on here?" Joey asked.

"I honestly don't know Joey. Really I don't. I was just as shocked as you guys to hear that Ricky was dead."

"Who else was involved with whatever Ricky was doing?" Logan asked.

Again Eric shrugged. "He never told me."

"Tony, Jr.?" Joey asked looking over at Logan who was chewing on her one finger.

"No I don't think so." She said glancing down at the folder open in front of her and saw a picture. "I should have had a V-8." She said slapping her head.

"What? Did I miss something?" Joey asked.

"No. How could I have missed this?" She basically asked herself.

"Missed what? I don't understand?" Joey said.

"Come on Joey. I'll explain later." Logan said picking up the folders on the table. "Officer Behr take Eric into custody and Mr. Wicks can go home, but Tommy don't leave the city."

"Can I get Eric out of jail?" Tommy asks.

"Not until he goes before a judge and then maybe, but I wouldn't bet on it." Logan explained. "I'm planning to let the judge know that he needs to remain in jail for his own protection."

"What are you talking about Detective?" Mr. Reed jumped in.

"Do _you_ want him to end up like Ricky?"

"No of course not." Mr. Reed said.

"Then I suggest you let him sit in jail, Tommy." Logan said looking him in the eye.

"Okay Liz.. Logan."

"Mr. Wicks he should…." Mr. Reed started to say.

"I believe her, he stays in jail at least for now."

"Thanks Tommy. I know it's going to be hard to do that, but I really think it's safer for all involved."

"I give you two days and then we get him out."

"Give me three, please Tommy? " Logan asked.

"Okay Three days, Lizzie." Tommy said smiling at her.

Logan nodded as she and Joey left the room. "Three days."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Danny calmed down after awhile and now felt better then he had since this all began, but his throat was sore so he was using the laptop.

"So when can I get out of this place, Hawkes?" Danny asked.

"Well seeing that your latest CAT scan was clear and you are feeling a bit better. You can go home…"

"Now?" Danny asked excited.

"No. You can go home once you are on a semi soft diet."

"Semi-soft diet?"

"Yeah, you know, pudding, Jell-o, mashed potatoes, scrambled eggs and such."

"How soon before I can start on that?"

"Now Danny you need to slow down a little bit here." Mac said.

"Why?"

"It's only been a couple of days since your tracheotomy was taken out."

"It's okay Mac. It's healing nicely and there's no reason he can't begin to eat soft food." Sheldon said.

"Well if you say so doc." Mac said smiled at Sheldon.

"I say so." Sheldon replied smiling back at Mac.

"Hey watch the mushy stuff. I don't want to get sick again.  Danny said making everyone laugh.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why are we looking for that necklace again?" Joey asked looking through the boxes of evidence that came from Ricky's murder scene.

"This necklace." Logan said pointing at the picture in the file. "It's made by Penny's company."

"Penny Sassoon Miro owns a jewelry company?"

"Yeah, it's called Penny's…ah." Logan stopped and thought for a moment. "Penny's... ah...Penny's bits and pieces."

"So what's the big deal?"

"Why would someone who just committed murder take the time to grab a cheap necklace off the victim?"

"Are we sure the victim was wearing it?"

"There were pieces of hemp found in one of the wounds on Ricky's neck."

"That still doesn't mean Ricky was wearing it."

"What you think someone else was wearing it?" Logan asked shocked.

"It would make more sense then taking the necklace off Ricky."

"Okay I see your point. Did we ever get a hit off any of the fingerprints or DNA?"

"Just one it matched one of the suspects for Danny's attack."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Why can't we find these guys?"

"Someone has to be hiding them?"

"Wait a minute." Logan suddenly looked at Joey with a suspiciously. "When you were processing the evidence from Danny's scene you said something about 'fake' Tanglewood Boys."

"Yeah, so?"

"How would you know they were 'fake'?"

"Well I had seen the picture of their logo and called a friend in the gang unit, and he told me that the Tanglewood Boys are or were practically non-existent at the time so I just assumed that whoever hurt Danny wasn't really Tanglewood Boys."

"You have a friend in the gang unit?"

"Well." Joey sighed. "He's more like a brother."

Logan just looked at Joey.

"Okay, Okay. His name is Josh and he's my twin."

"You have a twin."

"Yeah – identical."

"Wow nice to know." Logan said. "So can we call him and have him give us a hand on locating these guys?"

"Yeah, we can call him? I'm sure he'll help."

Logan drummed her fingers on the table top. "Well?"

"What?" Joey asked.

Logan held up her thumb and pinky like they were a phone.

"Oh yeah, Josh." Joey said picking up his cell phone and dialing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay guys we need to find these guys." Steve told his buddies.

"And how do we do that?"

"We know they hung out with Eric Thomas."

"True."

"So let's find out where he hung out when he wasn't at work or his apartment."

"I'll take Chris and head over there." Eddie said.

"You do that. I'm going to go see the boss." Steve said.

"Why? Oh you mean Tony." Chris said with a laugh.

"Yeah that boss, dummy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don Senior finally got the reports on the Styrofoam coffee cup and a tissue and found the DNA reports that showed him that he had another son.

"Annie!" He yelled. "Call Taylor and Daniels tell them to get their asses in here.

"Yes sir." Annie answered.

Senior just sat staring at the DNA report that showed Danny as his son. _'I can't believe after all these years I find out that Nan Messer lied to me all those years ago.'_ He thought to himself.

"Taylor and Daniels are on their way." Annie said after a few minutes.

"Thank you Annie." Don, Sr. said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Can I refresh your wine, sis?" Tony asked.

"Yes, please." Penny answered handing her glass over to Tony.

"Have you talked to Ricky's parents since the funeral?"

"Just once, they handling it as well as can be expected. They want the kids to come stay with them for a while."

"What did you tell them?"

"I said I would talk to the kids and it would be a family decision."

"The kids like them, right?"

"Of course their the only grandparents for God's sake Tony."

"I know sis I know. These are the times I really miss Mom and Dad."

"Yeah I do too. I know Mom would have gone crazy over our kids."

"She would have been the typical grandmother. Spoil the grandkids rotten and then send them home to Mommy and Daddy." Tony said laughing.

"Do you think they're watching from heaven."

Tony nodded. "If that's what you think."

"Come on Tony I'm not in the mood to be patronized. I just lost my husband."

"I'm sorry Pen I didn't mean to upset you. You know I believe in heaven which is where Mom is. Now Pop on the other hand."

"Listen I know Pop wasn't the kindest man, but he did love us in his own way."

"He did have a strange way of showing us that love."

"Come on Junior we never wanted for anything."

"Except maybe more time with Dad."

The doorbell could be heard echoing through out the house.

"You followed in his footsteps."

"For awhile, but now I want to live my life so that I'll be here to see my grandchildren one day."

"You promised Uncle Sonny that you would settle the debt owed Pop."

"I know but that years ago and it's not worth it anymore to me."

"Not worth it?" Penny screamed. "What do you mean not worth it? Someone owes Pop, owes us."

"Excuse me Mr. Sassone. There is a Mr. Wicks is here to see you." Franco said.

"Take him to my study. I'll be there shortly." Tony said turning to look at Penny. "It's time to move on, the Tanglewood Boys are no more and will never be again."

"I can't believe you think that way."

"Pen listen, the cops think that someone out there wants to revive the T-Boys. It isn't going to happen, not through me anyways."

"Well maybe one of our kids will do it then."

"Not my kids."

"Well then maybe mine." Penny yelled.

"So it's true then Ricky was trying to take it over."

Penny just shrugged. "I don't know what Ricky was doing."

"I have to go talk to Tommy. Just promise me Penny, whatever Ricky was into you need to stay away from. You got me."

"Yeah, big brother I got you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	42. Chapter 42

A big thank you to everyone who has added this story to thier fav story list. And an a even big hug to those of you that have left reviews.

Chapter 42

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Joey has calling his brother Logan's phone rang.

"Daniels! Hey, Annie what can I do for you? Huh…Huh, okay tell him I'm on my way." Logan hung up. "Well, what did your brother say?"

"He's willing to meet, but I told him we had to get back to him as it seemed your tied up."

"Yeah, I have to meet with the chief."

"Ohh… does that mean?"

"He knows about Danny and he wants to see Mac too."

"Damn, well what do you want me to do?"

"Get a hold of Don and explain about the necklace. Have him pick up Penny."

Joey nodded. "Anything else?"

"I think that's it." Logan said as her phone rang. "It's Mac. I have to take this." She said answering her phone. "Hey Mac. Yeah, yeah I'm tying up a few loose ends here and I meet you there. Okay, yeah we can do that and go in together. See you in a few." Logan closed her phone. "Don?" She mouthed when she noticed Joey on his phone again.

Joey nodded and at the same time spoke. "That's right Don. No, no Logan won't be here, she got a call and took out of here like the devil himself was after her. Okay, sure I'll hang around and wait for you." Joey hung up.

"I need to get going, but don't hesitate to call if you need me." Logan said turning and rushing out of the lab.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My throat's sore and I'm tired of sucking my food through a straw. Danny complained.

"I'm sure you are kid, but until the wire holding your jaw shut can be taken out you're stuck sucking your food through a straw." Mac said with a slight laugh.

But I thought I was going to be able to starting eating stuff like mashed potatoes and scrambled eggs.

"You will be able to as soon as your…."

I KNOW AS SOON AS MY JAW IS NO LONGER WIRED SHUT.

"Don't yell at me young man." Mac snapped back.

Danny looked at Mac with wide eyes. Sorry.

"I know." Mac smiled reaching over and patting Danny on the arm.

I wish you were my dad.

Mac looked sadly at Danny. "I wish I was your dad too."

Then adopt me.

"You're an adult now, Danny. You don't need to be adopted."

I know I don't NEED to be adopted, but it still would be nice to have someone I can count on no matter what.

"I don't have to adopt for you to count on me." Mac told Danny just as his phone rang. "Taylor. Yes ma'am I understand, tell him I'm on my way."

Danny at Mac sadly. Don't tell me you have to go.

"Yeah I have to go, but I'll try to be back within the hour. OK?" Mac smiled at Danny

Danny returned the smile. Yeah it's OK. I'll just try to force some more of this junk they call food down.

Mac quickly left the room and pulled his phone back out of his pocket and dialed. "Did you get a call from the Chief and are you on your way? Good let's meet outside first. I be there shortly. Bye."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve headed over to Tony's house.

"Hey Penny." Steve said walking into the living room. "Is that Tommy's van out front?"

"Yes it is Steve." Penny replied.

Steve nodded looking around. " So what's happening today?" Steve asked.

"I want you to go and pack up Ricky's place. Get a POD pack it up and bring everything back here"

"Okay anything else."

Penny shook her head. "I don't know if Tony needs anything or not."

"Not a problem if he has anything he needs done have him give me a call." Steve said. "How long do I have to do the job?"

"Well there's no rush. But I guess as soon as possible will be better for everyone involved."

"All right I'll grab a couple friends and we'll have it clean up in a couple of days."

"That will work. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go talk to Tommy."

"Huh, you need to talk to Tommy?" Steve asked.

"Yes he wanted to talk to Tony in private, but I need to speak to him also."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah I'm just anxious to find out about his son, Eric."

"Hmm alrighty then. I guess I get on emptying out Ricky's shop."

"Thanks Steve."

"Not a problem." Steve said taking out his phone and placing a call. "Hey Chris, listen get Eddie and head over to Ricky's shop. Yeah, that's what I said. Penny wants us to clean it out. Okay then I meet you over there in a few." Steve closed his phone. "We'll have the job done by tomorrow."

"I know I can count on your discretion Steve." Penny said handing Steve the keys to the shop.

He took the keys. "Yeah, sure discretion." Steve replied with a confused look on his face while thinking. _'This could be in trouble.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan hurried to met Mac outside the Main police station where Chief Flack's office was located. While pulling into her assigned parking spot she called Mac. "Hey Mac where are you? Oh, good. I'm on the employee level 2. Sure I'll wait here, parking spot #13."

About that time a knock came on the passenger side window. "Damn it Taylor." She said as she realized who it was.

"Sorry didn't mean to startle you." Mac apologized.

"You could have told me you were close." Logan said getting out of her car.

"Doesn't that number bother you?" Mac asked pointing to the number taped on the wall.

"Nah. My Mom was born on Friday the 13th and I was born on Halloween. And…" Logan giggled a little bit. "I follow my inter voice."

"Inter voice?" Mac asked as they walked toward the elevator.

"I guess you might say 'instincts ' You know that something that tells you to take a right instead of going straight at a light, only to find out later you avoided an accident." Logan explained pushing the call button on the elevator. "You don't follow your gut?"

"Danny's the one who follows his gut feelings." Mac said sadly.

"Oh that's right you let science to the talking."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Science doesn't allow for human feelings."

"And some human feelings don't allow for science."

"And what does this scenario call for?" Logan said stepping into the elevator.

"A little of both I guess." Mac said following Logan into the elevator and pushing the 6th floor button.

"What are we going to tell the chief?"

"About?"

"About? Come on Mac, he knows that we knew of the test results and he's going to want to know why we kept it from him all this time."

"We tell him the truth."

"Which is?"

"That we felt it was important for Danny to get better, before all of this was dropped on him."

"And what do we say when we're asked if Danny knows or not?"

"Again we tell him the truth. That Danny has known for only a couple of days and he seems to be adjusting to the fact the he is the oldest of three instead of the youngest of two."

"Is he really adjusting?"

"He seems to be, but then again Danny's good at hide things sometimes."

"Well, I guess the only thing we can do at this point is to tell the Chief that we are sorry we didn't tell him early, but that it was definitely in Danny's best interest that we waited."

"He's not going to like the fact that everyone else knew before him."

"Yeah, well if he wasn't such a jackass and only thought about himself maybe he would have been told sooner."

"You think." Mac said as the elevator doors opened to reveal Chief Donald Flack, Sr.

"It's about time you two got here." He growled.

"We got here as soon as we could, Sir." Logan replied with a guarded smile.

"We both have some explaining to do."

"We will explain everything in your office, Sir." Mac said pointing in that direction.

"Oh you will explain, but I'm waiting for my lawyer."

"Your lawyer, Sir?" Logan asked noticeably upset.

"Yes, my lawyer Detective Daniels and I don't need to explain it to you or anyone else why I want my lawyer present."

Logan glanced over at Mac who signaled with his head for her to follow him.

"What's up?" She whispered stepping up beside Mac.

"I'm thinking a need to get a lawyer here on Danny's behalf."

"Do you know of one that will come on such short notice?"

"I think I do. I'm going to go call. Keep the Chief busy until I get back." Mac said.

Logan nodded as Mac walked away talking on his phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So where exactly did Mac and Don go?" Danny asked in a whispered.

"Don said something about having to pick up Penny Miro for questioning." Stella told what she knew. "As for Mac I'm not sure where he went or who he was meeting."

"He was meeting Logan before they had a meeting with the Chief." Adam said coming into Danny's room with Samantha.

Sam smacked Adam on the arm. "Why didn't you tell me Dad had called them into a meeting."

Adam rubbed his arm. "First of all. Ouch. Second I didn't think about it."

Sam smacked him again.

"Ouch again. But the main reason why I didn't say anything is I didn't want to upset everyone especially you and Danny."

"Okay I see your point, but we all know what this means."

"He knows about me." Danny said sadly. "He chose not to come see me, but to have a meeting with Logan and Mac."

"I'm sure he'll come to see you once the shock wears off." Lindsey suggested.

Danny shook his head. "Mom already said he'll never accept me as his son."

"Danny you still have Don and I." Sam said rushing over and giving Danny a hug.

"Yeah that's the two good things that came out of this." Danny said with a slight smile and a giggle. "I have a baby brother and sister."

"Just remember dear brother." Sam began. "Your baby brother is taller then you are."

"True, but I can still kick his butt."

Everyone laughed at Danny.

"What? I can?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Taylor going?" Don Senior asked turning to face Logan.

"He said something about needing to call a lawyer." Logan explained looking her boss right in the eye.

"Of course Taylor would think of protecting Messer." Senior snorted.

"Why didn't you think of protecting Danny. He is your son after all." Logan snapped.

"Shut up Daniels."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't want everyone to know my business." Don said turning once again to face the elevator as the bell sounded.

"Why not everyone's going to know about this eventually."

"Not until I say so."

A light went on in Logan's head and a wide smile spread across her face. "That explains the lawyer then."

Don Senior quickly turned on Logan. "I'm just protecting my children."

"Danny's one of your children also."

"No he's not."

"WHAT!" Logan screamed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Not here Daniels."

"Why not are you ashamed of your past?"

"My past is none of your business."

"I hate to disagree him your sir, but your past is exactly why I'm here."

"What's going on here?" Mac demanded walking up to where Logan was standing with her hands on her hips.

"It seems that Chief Flack here believes that his past is none of our business."

Mac glanced at Logan then back at Flack. "It's not? I was under the impression that I or we were called here to discuss that very subject?"

"That's what I thought too. But obviously we're both wrong."

"Once my lawyer arrives we will move this discussion to my office." Don Senior said angrily.

"I'm sorry sir, but we will not discuss this subject until my lawyer arrives." Mac said.

"Your lawyer. What does your lawyer have to do with this?"

"Danny needs legal representation also."

"Why are you also protecting Messer?"

"Flack." Mac and Logan both said at the same time as the elevator bell sounded again.

"Donald." A voice called out.

"Malcolm." Don Senior held out his hand. "I'm so glad you could join us."

"Anything for you my friend. But I'm not sure I understand what this is all about? Detective Taylor it's good to see you again." Malcolm said greeting Mac.

"It's good to see you too, Malcolm. Let me introduce Detective Logan Daniels."

"Detective, I'm Malcolm Harper."

Mr. Harper it's good to meet you."

"Now Don what exactly what is going on here?"

"I'll explain it to you in private." Senior said. "Now if everyone will follow me."

"Nope." Mac said. "We need to wait for my lawyer."

"And how long will that take?"

"Just a few minutes Roxie's office is right next door. She just needed to clear part of her schedule.

"Roxie Simpson?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah you know her?"

"We've butted heads in the courtroom before."

Mac nodded. "That's good, it might be for the best in this circumstance."

"Malcolm if you don't mind I would like to speak to you in private, about as Taylor put it this circumstance."

"Does Roxie know what this is about."

"No she doesn't."

"Then we'll just wait until she gets here and then we can all sit down and discuss this together. Do you have a lawyer coming Detective Daniels?" Malcolm asked.

"No the lawyer Detective Taylor has coming is for a mutual friend who is going to need legal advice."

"In that case we definitely wait."

"If you gentleman will excuse me I needed to make a phone call while we're waiting." Logan said walking away from the trio.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve called and had a POD dropped off in the alley in back of Ricky's Tattoo shop and while waiting for Chris and Eddie to show up he began to go through any paperwork he could find.

"Hey Russo." Eddie called out walking into the shop.

"In the back." Steve shouted.

"What's up, dude?" Chris asked has they joined Steve.

"I think it may be a good idea to make copies of every piece of paper we find in hopes of getting some idea on where to find these jerks that hurt Messer."

"Should we start in here then and get that done?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, let's all work on getting the office packed up. The rest of the shop should be easy."

Chris, Eddie and Steve all began to go through each draw on the file cabinet being sure to make copies of everything in each file so that they could take their time going though it all at a later date.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don had picked up Penny Miro and made it back to the police station.

"Ok Wright tell me what does Logan want me to do with her?"

Joey opened the folder he had in his hands and took out the picture of necklace that Adam had figured was somehow involved in the murder of Ricky Miro. "She wanted you to ask Mrs. Miro about this."

Don took the photo. "But this is subjective evidence."

"Yes it is but besides a shoe print, it's all we have to connect anybody to the murder."

"Okay, so let me guess. Logan wants me to get her to admit it's really one of hers?"

"That and to find out approximately how many she sold and if she has a list of buyers."

Don took a moment and just looked at Joey. "She thinks that the one we found at the scene wasn't Ricky's and it really belongs to his murderer."

Joey nods.

"Would care to join me?" Don asked opening the door to the integration room where Penny was waiting.

"Don't mind if I do." Joey said following Don.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Joey……… Have you heard from Donnie yet? …… Oh he is can I speak to him for a second?……. Sure, I'll hold." Logan said. "Hey babe, how's it going?……….. Can she help you?………… Hmm, okay I need to talk to Steve Russo……… Yeah that's what I said Steve Russo…………..What?……..She's concerned, that's strange…… Can you hold her for a couple of hours?………Good, I'll talk to you later……. Bye."

Logan punched the "end" button on her phone only to run through her phone book and place another call.

"Have you found out anything new yet?………………… Okay it's not a problem let me know when you're all packed up………….. You can drop off copies of everything at the hospital………… Yeah well it's either that or the station…………..Yeah that's what I thought, just dropped them off with Bonasera and tell her their from me…….. Yeah, I'm sure Russo. I'll text her to expect you. How much are we talking about anyway??….Okay that shouldn't be to bad then, I'll talk to you later……… bye.

Logan closed her phone and turn to see that Mac's lawyer had arrived.

"LET'S GO DANIELS!!" Chief Flack bellowed.

Logan just smiled and motioned for them to go ahead and she would catch up, but noticed Mac not move.

"What's going on?" He asked as she got close to him.

"I need to make a stop at the Ladies room that is if you don't mind."

Mac laughed. "Of course I don't mind. I'll let everyone know that you'll join us as soon as possible."

"Thanks Mac." Logan said stopping at the Ladies room door. "By the way tell Annie I'm looking forward to some of her **good** coffee."

"Good coffee?" Mac queried.

"Hey the chief has Annie make cheap coffee for unimportant people. And only uses the good stuff for very important people." Logan explained.

"And you and I are important?"

"Nah, right now we're the enemy and we have information that he wants kept quite." Logan said pushing open the door. "If you don't mind I really need to.." Logan pointed into the Ladies room.

Mac nodded. "Sure I'll give Annie your message."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Joey immediately answered his phone when it rang. "Logan, Hey…….. Well yeah I'm with him right now……… Hold on." Joey looked at Don. "It's Logan she wants to talk to you."

"Okay, sure." Don said taking Joey's phone. "Hey sweetheart……. Well I'm here with Penny Miro right now……….. I was just about to ask her about the picture………Steve Russo?" Don noticed Penny go pale at the name. "Oh that was good……Your friend shouldn't worry about that?" Don told Logan in code hoping she understood what he was trying to say. "That's what I thought." He said glad that she had gotten him. "Not a problem between Joey and I, am sure we can find something to help………Yep later….Bye." Don pushed the end call button and handed the phone back to Joey. "Now Mrs. Miro about this picture."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve Russo along with his buddies Chris Roach and Eddie Adamson worked quickly and quietly trying to do what had been asked of them from one boss, well one boss' sister while trying to do what they know their other 'boss' would want. Eddie had turned on a soft rock radio station so that they had something to listen too besides each others bitching.

Suddenly Steve's phone rang. "Russo……….we're not really checking to close, just packing stuff up. I just figured we would make copies to look at later……….Okay and where do you want me to drop off copies for you…………………The hospital?………….No way am I going to the station……..Bonasera? Are you sure about that………..It looks like it maybe a little of one of those file storage boxes………Okay talk to you later…..Bye."

"That's putting your foot in your mouth, Russo." Chris laughed nervously.

"Watch it Roach or my foot may end up somewhere else very uncomfortable." Steve laughed.

Chris laughed. "Point taken. I'll be quite."

"Why don't both of you be quite and get back to work." Eddie snapped.

"Just remember I'm in charge on this one." Steve snapped back.

"I still think I should have been in charge."

"You would think, but apparently someone doesn't have much faith in your ability."

"We just need to sit down and talk. Once I do that everything will straighten out and I'll be back as lead."

Steve just scoffed. "I wouldn't take any bets on that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So do you really think you can beat Don up?" Sam asked of her new brother.

Danny looked around his room and realized besides himself Adam was the only other guy in the room. "Of course." Danny said smiling. "I can kick Don's butt anytime, anyplace."

"Let's not get to overconfident there Mr. you are not exactly in the best shape to be kicking anyone's butt." Lindsey said.

"Oh I don't think Don has to worry. I don't think Danny could beat up on Adam right now." Stella said.

"Hey." Adam yelled. "I not be a muscle man, but I think I can defend myself."

"Yeah guys don't pick on Adam. He's worked hard on learning how to defend himself since that hostage situation." Danny said clearly upset.

"Don't worry Danny once you get better you and me will take on the world." Adam laughed.

"You got that right kid." Danny said reaching out and smacking his fist against Adams.

"Why is it they sometimes stay little boys." Nola commented.

"I don't know, but sometimes it's a little pathetic." Nan answered.

"I'm not pathetic." Danny screamed. "Why does everyone think I'm pathetic and useless."

"We don't think that." Stella said quickly trying to calm Danny down.

"Mac does." Danny said sadly.

"What? No he doesn't. Does he?" Stella asked.

"He told me that….he said." Danny stuttered.

"Danny calm down." Nola intervened. "Danny told me that Mac told him that the night they had their fight."

"Mac told you that the night you got beat up?" Stella asked.

Danny just shook his head vigorously, then stopped and began to play with the edge of his blanket sadly.

"But didn't you tell me that you and Mac talked about." Nola said.

"Yeah, he said that he didn't mean it."

"Did you believe it."

"No." Danny said. "We all know Mac and he doesn't say things he doesn't mean."

"That's true in most cases, but he was very upset at you and that whole situation that night."

"I know he loves me." Danny said.

"As you have said a number of times. We're family and family is everything." Stella said.

Danny smiled dejectedly. "Family."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Donald everyone is here now." Malcolm said helping Logan take a seat.

"Well Malcolm it seems that I may have another child." Don, Sr. said.

"What? What do you mean you may have another child?" Malcolm asked.

"I believe what he means Malcolm is that he DOES have another child." Roxie Simpson

said. "And from what I understand it's a boy." she added smiling.

Malcolm looked around the table from Roxie, to Mac to Logan (who all nodded their heads) and finally to Don, Sr. "You need to talk fast."

"It seems I have another son. He's older than Donnie."

"Oh come on Chief Flack, let's be honest here. We have the proof right here." Logan said pulling a copy of the DNA results from her jacket pocket.

"May I?" Roxie asked before grabbing the paper out of Logan's hand before noticing that some information had been blacked out.

"Sure." Logan said shocked. "I can get copies of those results."

Roxie quickly looked of the paper before handing it to Malcolm.

"So it's true you have another son." Malcolm said after glancing at the paper. "But what does the two detectives here have to do with all of this."

"If I may." Logan began. "I was assigned by the Chief here to look into a case involving an employee of Detective Taylor's. Who as it turned out is Chief Flack's biological son by another women other then his wife."

"Leave her out of this. She's not around to protect herself." Don, Sr. yelled.

"Oh you don't have to worry about your late wife sir. I promised Donnie that I wouldn't tarnish his loving mothers reputation." Logan said.

"I want another test run." Senior demanded.

"Of course we'll have another test run."

"Are you saying you doubt my labs results?" Mac asked.

"Well it does beg questions." Malcolm said.

"Now you wait one minute." Logan jumped in yelling. "The crime labs reputation is like the Late Mrs. Flack's above reproach."

"There has been a several investigations over there at the lab and a couple I believe center around one detective in particular." Malcolm stated.

"While it's true that there have been some investigations over the years. Danny and the entire lab have been cleared in all of them."

"But wasn't there an IA investigation involving Detective Messer also."

"He was cleared in that case." Mac said angrily.

"That is one reason I assigned Detective Daniels to the initial case." Senior explained.

"Oh my God. Your new son is Daniel Messer." Roxie said a light going on in her head.

Malcolm looked at Seniors face and realized by the look that she was correct.

"Messer's your son." He spit out.

"Yes." Senior growled. "At least that's what these reports say." He waved his copies of the reports in the air. "That's why I'm insisting on having another test ran."

"How do you want to handle your will."

"I'm not changing it now or in the future."

"You're planning on excluding Danny from your will?" Roxie asked.

"The answer is yes." Senior said.

"Of course Donnie and Samantha will be sure that Danny gets something from the estate." Mac said.

"No they won't."

"What do you want to do?" Malcolm asked.

"I've worked hard to get what I have for my family and I'll be damned if some little piece of shit is going to come in at this late date and steal from my real kids."

"Real kids.." Mac began to say but was hushed by Roxie placing a hand on his arm.

"Now Chief Flack I am sure that Malcolm is going to point out to you that by cutting Danny out of your will could and most likely will cause a lot of problems for your kids as I am going to act as Danny's council and let him know even at this early date that if you do indeed cut him out of your will. He has every right to contest your will."

"I don't care what you tell that young punk. He is never going to get anything from me or my estate."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Roxie asked.

"I'm thinking about putting everything in trust for Donnie and Sammie."

"Donald I really need to discuss with you in depth."

"There is nothing to discuss." Senior said.

"Donald please. Let's get together in private and discuss this in length before you make any rash decisions."

"I think about and we'll talk, but I seriously doubt I change my mind as far as ever claiming that punk as my son."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve Chris and Eddie quickly went through whatever paperwork they found and made copies of it.

"I'm going to run this to the hospital and give it to Bonasera. You guys keep working. If you find anything else that you think Daniels needs to be see make a copy of it and put it in another box."

"Sure thing Russo." Chris said as Steve picked up the box and headed out the door.

"Sure thing Russo." Eddie mocked Chris.

"You're just jealous."

"No I'm angry I can't believe Russo was picked over me to head this undercover operation."

"Yeah well if you had stayed clean then you might have been the lead on this, but seeing that you haven't been able to….."

"It was pain killers. Prescription pain killers are what I was taking." Eddie yelled.

"Yeah for two years for what…" Chris laughed. "A toothache."

"You stupid son of a bitch." Eddie said just as he attacked Chris.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Penny for a while and then having her like Eric held for her own protection, Don and Joey headed to the hospital to see Danny.

"Are you sure Danny won't mind?" Joey asked Don.

"Nah, he'll be glad to see you."

"I hope so I've missed talking to him, hell the whole team. Things aren't the same around the lab without the "A" team there."

"The "A" team?"

"Oh come on Flack. You're a part of Taylor's team, you guys have solved cases that everyone else thought was unsolvable. Like that one with the 'statue guy' in the park."

Don looked at Joey and said sadly. "Danny got into a lot of trouble with Mac for that one."

"What? Why?"

"Mac told him to close it and move on, but Danny thought he could solve it."

"Well he did."

"Yeah he did, but it almost cost him his job." Don said staring up at the red light. "It caused him to lose Mac's trust for a long time."

"Wow. How long did it take for Danny to gain back Mac's trust?" Joey asked.

"He's still trying to gain it completely back."

"But it's been years."

"Yep, but Danny's messed up a few times since and each time it cause a little bit of that trust that Danny's gained to slip away."

"Dang I know that they have disagreements sometimes. like any father and son, but I always thought they got along really well."

"They do, it's just that Danny thinks with his heart a lot and not with his head and it gets him into trouble." Don explained pulling into a parking spot. "This conversation doesn't go any further then this vehicle."

"No, no of course not. This is just between you and me."

Don smiled. "Just between you and me buddy."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Donnie and Joey made it back to the hospital, Steve Russo had dropped of the copies of the paperwork from Ricky's shop.

"What is this stuff?" Don asked walking into the room and noticing that everyone on the team was looking through the paperwork.

"Logan had someone drop this off for us. We decide to start to go through it." Stella explained. "Oh, hey Joey." She said when she noticed Joey standing behind Don.

"Hey Stella." Joey called out. "Hi there Messer? How are you doing?" He asked walking over to Danny's bed.

"Hey Wright. I'm doing better, still a way's to go, but I'm getting there." Danny said before looking back down at the paper work scattered across the top of his bed table.

"Is there anything in particular we're looking for?" Don asked picking up several sheets of paper out of the box.

"Just something that would connect anyone to Ricky's murder or maybe even Danny's beating." Lindsey said.

"Can I lend a hand?" Joey asked.

"Do you really need to ask." Sheldon asked glancing up from the paper in front of him.

"I guess not, I mean you've got Sid helping out." Joey said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Ah, never mind I just so tired."

"Then why don't you go get some rest." Adam suggested.

"Nah, I want to help out as much as possible."

"You've already done more then enough to help us out." Stella told Joey.

"I was just doing my job, but I want to see this to the end, you know. This is the first case where I've been on lead. It's important that I see it through to the end, no matter what the outcome." Joey said looking around at everyone in the room.

"Your first lead?"

"Yeah, my first. Logan had – has great faith in me and I've already let her down, by allowing Eric to get involved with the case. Damn I never had any idea that he would turn against the lab."

"Hey don't worry about it, kid." Don said. "We all make mistakes."

"Yeah well I made a huge one with Eric, I only hope I can fix it."

"You've all ready begun to repair the damage by helping to put him behind bars."

"Thanks, Flack I needed to hear that." Joey smiled at the dark haired detective.

"Now where's Mac?" Don asked drawing looks of distress from everyone in the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Danny's not a punk." Mac fumed. "He's a good kid."

"Not from what I know about him." Don, Sr. said leaning back in his overstuffed desk chair and crossed his arms.

"Well, maybe you don't know your son as well as you should." Mac came back.

"I know he's been in trouble all his life."

"If you would take the time to really look at Danny's record you will see that his juvie record is clean and he only had minor run-ins with the law as a teenager."

"What do you consider minor run-ins Detective?" Malcolm asked.

"He's a police officer for God's sake." Logan said. "What kind of trouble could he have gotten into a still been involved with law enforcement?"

"He's a MESSER." Senior sneered. "He's a trouble maker from the day he was born.

"Wrong he's a Flack."

"Never."

"Malcolm you really need to explain to your client here that once Detective Messer is proven to be his biological son that even if he excludes Daniel from his will that once he passes away I will make sure that his estate is tied up in court for many, many years."

"You can't do that." Senior yelled.

"Yes I can and I will."

"Malcolm?"

"I'm sorry Donald, but she's right. Daniel Messer can indeed tie up your estate." Malcolm explained.

"I'll do anything and I mean anything to prevent that son of a bitch from getting his hands on any of my money."

"I don't get it." Mac said shaking his head. "You keep making it sound like Danny's to blame for all of this. But unless I've forgotten where babies come from. Danny's totally blameless about who his daddy is."

"That's not the point Taylor." Senior snapped.

"Then what is the point, SIR." Mac hollered.

"It's none of your concern."

"That's where your wrong. This is all about Danny who happens to be a member of my team and someone I care about. So yes it does concern me."

"That's something else I don't understand Taylor. Why do you care so much about this, this….person?"

Mac shook his head. "Your unbelievable, sir. You have the chance to make a difference in the life of a young man and all you can think about is how this news is going to affect you."

"And my children."

"Danny's one of your children."

"I have ONE son and ONE daughter."

Everyone in the room shook their heads.

"You just don't get it. This news affects everyone in your family." Roxie said.

"No Mrs. Simpson you don't get it. Daniel Jay Messer has never been my son and he will never be my son."

"You know maybe it's a good thing that you don't want Danny as your son. He needs a father who cares, someone he knows is going to be…….there……. no……. matter…… what….." Mac said he's voice getting more trance like as he spoke.

"Mac maybe we should leave and let Chief Flack and his attorney take care of things on his end. While you and Mrs. Simpson here go what you think needs to be done to protect Danny." Logan suggested.

Mac looked at Logan, then Roxie. "Yeah your right there, Logan. Besides we need to get back to the hospital before the team starts blowing up our cell phones trying to locate us."

"Well in that case. Get out." Senior told the trio as they quickly made way out of the chief's office.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eddie had Chris pinned to the wall when Steve came back into the shop.

"What the hell is going on here?" He demanded trying to break the two apart.

"I'm going to bear the crap out of him." Eddie huffed. "No one accuses me of being a doper."

"I'm not accusing you of being a dope head. I know for a fact that you're one." Chris said leaning over breath hard.

"If I'm the dope head then why are you the one breathing hard."

"You know I'm just getting over a pulmonary infection. Besides I'm not the one who has monthly drug test after popping hot."

"I've already told you it was prescription painkillers."

"Whatever dude. You were taking medication you didn't need."

"That's enough guys." Steve shoved the two apart. "Chris I said that was enough."

"He needs his head examined." Eddie said popping the collar on his leather jacket and walked away. "I'm out of here. I suggest you give him a ride home, Russo cause he's not riding anywhere with me."

"Just get out of here, Adamson." Steve said waiting until Eddie had gone. "Now what was all that about Roach?"

"He was mad that you got lead on this case and not him."

"And….."

"And I said that if he hadn't taken prescription meds when he wasn't suppose to." Chris said shrugging his shoulders.

"He lost it."

"Yep, just like he's done for the past year." Chris said. "Are you going to tell Daniels?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac had gotten upset at Chief Flack, but he also came to the realization that HE was the father that Danny needed. Danny had asked Mac to adopt him and Mac had thoughtlessly brushed him off. Now he knew that he and Danny would be good for each other and he was going to do everything in his power to give Danny a loving home, one where he didn't have to fearing come home. Mac has going to offer Danny everything he, himself had wanted growing up. Someone to show love not with a closed fist, but with hugs filled with love.

"I need to know what I need to do to adopt Danny legally?" Mac asked Roxie.

"Well Danny's an adult he doesn't need to be adopted." Roxie told Mac. "But if you both really want that to happen there is nothing to stop you."

"Good, good." Mac said nodding his head. "Can you get the paperwork started. I want to do this as soon as possible."

"Of course Mac. I will get on that as soon as I get back to my office."

"How long will it take to get everything through?"

"Well I really need to talk to you and Danny, separately of course then once I fill out the paperwork, file it with the court it will most likely take at least a couple of months."

"There's no faster way?"

"Mac what's going on in that head of yours."

Mac sadly shook his head. "I know that Danny's going to be crushed when he finds out that the chief won't claim him as a son. He's going to need all the love and support that we and I mean the team can give him. That and his birthday is coming up and I was thinking what better gift can I give him then to become his dad."

"Aww, Mac that's so sweet." Roxie said. "So am I to presume that you would like to keep this quite and to do it as quickly as possible."

"If you could that would be great."

"I do have some connections and if I move quickly I can have it done within three weeks tops."

"That quick." Mac said shocked.

"What too fast?"

"No, not at all I was just shocked to find out that I can be a dad in three weeks."

"Let me be the first to congratulate you Detective Taylor." Roxie said giving Mac a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Roxie." Mac said blushing.

"We're have to a party once this is all over with."

"There you are guys." Logan called out coming over and joining Mac and Roxie at the table.

"Hey Logan." Mac said handing her a cup of coffee.

"Oh good coffee." Logan smiled. "I noticed the chief didn't even offer us his usual crap he calls coffee."

"He want to get us in and out of there quickly and to offer us coffee would have been like inviting us to stay awhile." Roxie sighed.

"Yeah I guess your right. he only wanted us there to get the message that Danny Messer is not and will never be his son."

"That's all right Danny doesn't need him to be his dad."

"What does that mean, Mac?"

"I have decided to adopt Danny myself."

"Really? Oh that's going to make not only Danny happy, but Donnie also." Logan spit out.

Mac looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh and you too Mac." Logan added laughing. "And of course Samantha."

"Oh man, I didn't think of that."

"Think of what?" Roxie asked.

"It's a package deal isn't it?"

Roxie looked over at Logan, who just shrugged. "I don't understand." Roxie said.

"If I adopt Danny, he has a half brother and sister."

"So?" Logan asked.

"If Danny becomes my son. I guess Don and Sam become like my step-children." Mac said thoughtfully.

"That's a great way to think of it Mac." Logan said. "No wait." She stopped and thought for a second. "That would me if Donnie and I get married that would make you my _step-father-in-law._"

Mac let a long happy laugh. "If I where you I would be more worried about you possible real father-in-law."

"Oh I didn't think of that." Logan gave a shiver. "Come to think of it you would be the worse of two evils."

"Thank you I think." Mac said self-conscious. "Oh by the way everything that was discussed not only in the Chiefs office, but here is to be kept on the QT."

"Oh, yes of course. Anything you say Mac." Logan said the smile dropping from her face.

Mac reached across and took her one hand in both of his. "Listen I know you want to tell Donnie about me wanting to adopt Danny and I promise you when the time comes you can have that honor."

"Thanks Mac." Logan said the smile appearing on her face again. "When are you planning on telling him about today."

"I know I need to tell everyone about what the Chief thinks about Danny and, ah not making him a part of the Flack family. But I'm not sure how to go about that and not let on what I'm planning."

"Mac, Danny already knows that Donald Flack, Sr. doesn't want him as a son. I just can't image what that feels like. I mean….." Logan stops and takes a breath. "It's one thing to have the man who raised you knowing he wasn't your biological father to hate you. But to find out that the man who is suppose to love you unconditionally feels the same way."

"It sounds like you had a loving relationship with your parents." Roxie said.

"Yeah them and my Mom's brother and his family in Oklahoma with whom I spent summers. I knew what it's like to be loved." Logan explained.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn I know I should, but she's not going to want to deal with it. She's so fed up with Eddie. Maybe I just wait until the end of the case and tell Taylor about him."

"Eddie's not going to be happy."

"Who cares what he thinks, he needs help." Steve said.

"What gets me is how in the hell did he pass the random drug testing?"

Steve shook his head. "Who knows, these guys are always figuring out new ways to cheat the system."

"So you think that Eddie's been trying to cheat his way through life."

"Can't say, but it sure seems that way at least that's what Logan indicates."

"She's so smart why would she want to take care of someone like Adamson?"

"Maybe she feels like she owes him."

"Owes him what?' Chris asked intrigued.

"Her life."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	48. Chapter 48

Thank you to eveyone that has added this story to their favorite story/story alert list and/or has left a review. If you are reading this story please leave a review so that I know what I am doing right so I can pat myself on the back (lol) or wrong so that I can learn and make corrections.

Chapter 48

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe Mac wouldn't tell anyone where he was going." Don said looking around that the faces in the room with him.

"Well just because he didn't tell us where he was going, doesn't mean we don't know where he went." Stella said with a smile.

"O-o-o-Kay." said Don.

"How do you guys know?" Joey asked.

"I – ah, I over heard him on the phone with Logan." Adam explained.

"And you heard he say where they were going to meet?"

"Not so much where as with whom."

"Who?" Don said like he already knew the answer looking from Danny to Sam. "Of course Father?"

Sam nodded.

"He doesn't want me." Danny said sadly.

"Maybe he does." Don said hopefully.

"Who are you kidding, Don. He has never wanted me."

"But it doesn't explain why he would want to meet with Logan and Mac?"

"Maybe it's because they hid the truth from him." Joey said reading from a sheet of paper he held in his hand.

"What did you say?" Don asked.

Joey let out a breath in a huff. "They wanted to tell Danny first. So they had the test results withheld from the file."

"The one they sent to the old man didn't have all the paperwork?" Don asked.

"Not the ones that showed that Danny was a Flack."

"How long have you known?" Danny asked.

"I was the one who ran the test." Joey said looking at Danny. "Logan asked me to keep it quite so I did. I hope you're not angry."

"With you?" Danny asked surprise. "No, never you did what was asked of you."

"Please don't be mad at Mac and Logan they where just…" Joey tried to explain.

Danny held up his one hand. "I know they where just trying to protect me."

"They care about you. We all do." Adam added.

"Yeah, yeah. We're family and…."

"…..family is everything." Everyone in the room finished.

"Yeah that's the saying." Danny said with a laugh.

"Listen Danny we…" Don began pointing between himself, Sam and Danny. "Maybe blood. But all of us…" He continued pointing to everyone else in the room. "Including Mac and Logan we're family."

Danny smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" Don asked.

"You included Detective Daniels." Danny said smiling again.

"Did I?" Don said shyly scratching behind his left ear.

"O-o-o-h-h-h Donnie's in love." Danny joked in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah I'm in love, so sue me." Don joked back.

"How does she feel?"

"Nice and soft." Don said without thinking.

"No Don, Does she feel the same?"

"Oh yeah, I think so." Don said embarrassed.

"You think? What, Don you don't know?" Lindsey asked.

"I never really asked out right, but she has indicated she cares."

"Indicated? How?"

"Ah, I rather not say, but I'm very sure she feels the same way."

"Oh Donnie, you still haven't figured out the ladies yet?" Nola asked.

"In general, yes Aunt Nola I've figured out the ladies. But Logan's different, she outshines most girls I've dated. She's special and I'm treating her as such."

"I'm glad you found someone worthy of your love. That's so sweet Donnie."

"What's sweet, DONNIE?" Logan asked walking in the room.

"Nothing." Don said quickly a blush spreading to his face.

"Nothing." Logan joked back giving Don a kiss on the check.

"So what's all this paper work?" Mac asked indicating the piles of paper scattered over the room.

"This is paperwork from Ricky Miro's Tattoo Shop." Stella said.

"Boy that was quick. I wasn't expecting it until later." Logan replied picking up a couple sheets that were laying on Danny's bed.

"How did you get someone to drop these off?" Mac asked.

"I have my ways."

"Oh the wiles of a woman." Sid said.

"The what?" Danny asked confused.

"Oh Danny you've heard the phrase: womanly wiles." Nan said.

"Wiles?" Danny though for a second like he was looking through a dictionary or thesaurus to find out the meaning of the word. "Oh right deception."

"Danny?" Mac asked concerned. "Are you all right?"

"Ah, yea Mac. I'm fine." Danny smiled. "I sometimes need to stop and think about what words mean."

"Why wasn't I told about this." Mac demanded turning to look at Sheldon.

"It's normal Mac." Sheldon responded.

"How normal?"

"Most people who have suffered head injuries deal with side effects like this."

"Is it anything we should be concerned with?" Nan asked.

"We'll keep an eye on him, but no I don't think so." Sheldon said.

"Ok but, we still have two problems." Mac started. "One Danny's one of the victims. Second if he's have trouble understand words, how can we be sure he's not missing something important?"

"I'll answer." Danny snapped. "First I'm still an officer of the law and I have nothing to do with Ricky's case…"

"Stop right there." Mac jumped in. "I'm presuming that like Logan you do know Ricky?"

"Yes I know of him, so?" Danny said staring at Mac like he was daring him to say something. "I mean he is a second class T-boy."

"A second class T-Boy?"

"He was invited because his brother was suppose to be one of the original Tanglewood Boys." Logan explained.

"Suppose to be?" Mac asked.

"Yeah." Danny said. "You see there was Sonny, Antonio, my brother Louie and David Miro. They were what some called the new four musketeers. Until David was killed in a drive-by shooting."

"So is that how you where 'chosen' to be a Tanglewood Boy?" Joey asked innocently.

"I was never Tanglewood Boy." Danny said.

"But weren't you chosen to eventually lead them?" Don asked. "Ouch." He whispered as he got punched in the ribs by Logan.

"I-I.." Danny looked at Mac.

"It's okay Danny I know that you were suppose to take over for Sonny."

"I never wanted that, Mac. I never wanted to be a T-Boy. I…." Danny stopped and took a sip of water before continuing. "I was never really a Messer. I didn't belong anywhere. Sometimes I still feel like I don't belong."

"You do belong." Mac said walking over to Danny's bed.

Danny looked up at Mac with tears in his eyes. "I want to belong somewhere with a family of my own."

"You'll have everything you want and need someday."

"Really?" Danny asked.

"Really." Mac said with a huge smile.

"Cool."

Logan's phone buzzed, she took it out of her pocket and looked at the text:

"Need to talk to you at Down Home"

"What's up?" Don asked cocking his head to the side.

"I have a meeting I have to go to." She said.

"Want some company?"

"No I need to go alone."

Don nodded. "Just call me if you need me."

Logan stepped close to Don and whispered. "I need you sweetheart, but right now I have someone else I need to go see."

"Should I be jealous?" Don asked in a whisper.

"If you all will excuse us for a moment." Logan said grabbing Don's hand and pulling him out the door.

"Where are we going?" Don asked trying to keep up with Logan pulling him along.

"Just down the hall." Logan said glancing in each room as they went past.

"Logan?"

"Here we go." Logan said pulling Don into any empty room and closing the door.

"Now." She said wrapping her arms around Don's neck. "About this jealously thing." She kissed him with passion.

"Hmm." Don leaned into the kiss. _'I'm guessing I don't have to worry.'_ Don thought to himself as Logan finally pulled away, but allowed Don's arms to remained wrapped around her waist.

"Now, do you have anything to be jealous about?"

"Just a second, let me think." Don said leaning down and kissing Logan again. "Nope, I definitely don't have anything to be jealous of."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me." Logan said keeping one arm wrapped around Don's neck and with the other one taking her phone from her pocket and typed out a text message: _"On my way."_

"Can you please tell me who you're meeting?" Don asked.

"I'm meeting Russo."

"Where?"

"Down Home." Logan said pointing out the window at the restaurant across the street just as her phone beeped again. _"Don can join us!!!"_ "Would you like to come?" She asked.

"Huh?"

Logan showed him the text message.

"So they can see us?"

"We can assume." Logan smiled and nodded her head.

Don took Logan's phone from her hand hit the reply to button and typed in: _"order two coffees." _and pushed send.

"What did you just do?"

"Told them we're on our way and to order up some coffee." Don handed back her phone and taking her by the hand led her back out into the hallway.

"You know me to well." She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve had sent a text "Need to talk to you at Down Home."

"Do you think she'll come?" Chris asked.

"If I have to I'll text her about Eddie."

Steve received a text. _"On my way."_

"She's coming." Steve said as they were getting out of the car.

"No she's not." Chris said pointing up to the third story window, where Don and Logan stood in each others arms.

Text sent: _"Don can join us!!!"_

Steve and Chris watched as Logan read the text and then showed it to Don, who took the phone and text back: "_order coffee on our way."_

"Come on Roach let's grab a table." Steve said leading the way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some how Don had found out that Penny Miro had a couple of outstanding parking tickets so he was able to hold her until she went before a judge the next day and bail was set and shortly after that Tony had paid her bail.

"I'm so glad to be out of that place." Penny moaned as she and Tony pulled into the driveway of the house.

"Oh good the POD is here."

"Yeah Russo had it dropped off. He said you had asked him to clean out Ricky's shop."

"I did I hope you don't mind. Just the though of going there. I didn't think I could handle it."

"No, no it's fine. I would have done it myself, but with Tommy having problems with the cops harassing his son. I forgot about it. I'm sorry." Tony said

"Oh please Tony, don't worry about it. I can take care of myself, I'm a Sassone after all."

"Yeah and a Sassone does not go to jail for a parking tickets."

"Well it happened big brother and there is no going back."

"That's not what I'm saying, Pen. What I mean is there has to be some other reason they kept you there. Why exactly did they ask you?"

"They had a picture of one of my necklaces. And they wanted to know if I made it. Where it was sold. And if I knew who might have purchased one."

"Was that one that could have been sold at the bar?"

Penny shook her head. "I told them it was one of mine and that the only place you could buy that particular one was at Ricky's place."

"And who bought it?"

"I haven't gone through any of my records yet. They are all down at the shop."

"So what did you tell them?"

"I told them what I just told you."

"And they bought it?"

"I think so, but I have to go look at the paperwork and see if I can come up with a name or two."

"Ricky kept that kind of info."

"Well I had asked him to keep records so I'm assuming he did it."

"I'll get a couple of people to go through that stuff so you don't have to."

"I would rather go though that myself. It will give me something to do."

Tony was watching his sister closely, it didn't make sense that she wouldn't go to the shop, but now she'll go though the paperwork.

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I'll try and if I find I can't handle it I will let you know Okay."

"All right. just don't stress yourself out. You still have a lot to handle with the kids and with the will reading coming up and all."

"I'm stronger then you think I am. You'll see I'll come out on top."

"Just remember I'm here for you and the kids. I love you sis."

"And I love you to bro."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys." Logan called out.

"Hey girl." Steve said standing up.

"Always the gentleman Russo." She said.

"My grand mama would kill me if I didn't have good manners." He explained.

"Did we have the same grandmother?" Don asked. "Mine would do smack me up along side the head if I didn't' use my manners." Both guys looking at Chris who had remained seated.

"Hey both my grandmothers died before I was old enough to learn manners." He said.

"It's okay Roach." Logan said. "Most of the world has forgotten about manners. I get strange looks all the time when I hold a door open for an older person. Or when I say please and thank you."

"Hey I admit I wasn't forced to use manners when I was growing up."

"It's never to late to learn, Chris." Steve said.

"Yeah maybe not."

At that moment a waitress came up to the table. "My name is Carol. Can get you anything."

Logan looked down at her menu. "Could you please bring me a piece of your carrot cake."

"One piece of carrot cake. Anything for you gentlemen?"

Don and Steve just shook their heads.

"Yes, ma'am I'll take a piece of carrot cake too, please." Chris said.

"Two pieces of carrot cake. Should I bring over some more coffee?"

"Yes, please." Everyone replied.

"Thank you." Logan quickly threw in as Carol walked away. "And you." She pointed at Chris. "Mr. I have no manners."

"What?"

"Yes ma'am I'll take a piece of carrot cake too, please." Don joked.

"I – I …" Chris seemed stunned.

"Stop picking on him, babe. He's not as ill-mannered as he seems to think."

Steve said with a smile. "Teasing can be a two way street, babe."

"Ha, ha."

"Ok guys." Logan interrupted. "Why are we here, Steve?"

Steve looked over at Chris. "Eddie Adamson?"

"Christ." Logan said looking down at her hands.

"Who is Eddie Adamson?" Don asked.

"Eddie was there when I got hurt in that drug bust."

"The one where you got hurt?"

"Yeah. He was working the case too, but I didn't know he was a cop until things went wrong and when I woke up in the hospital. He was there."

"Hmm." Don said like he was angry about Eddie.

"Donnie don't get jealous." Logan sighed. "Eddie's a friend just like Mac and the gang is to you."

"Hmm." Donnie said again. "Tell me more about this Eddie guy."

"He's using again, Logan." Chris said.

"No way. He promised he won't do that."

"Sorry girl, but we have reason to believe it's true."

"Damn." Logan said tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Is it the Percocet again."

"He's taking some kind of painkillers, I'm not use what?" Chris said.

"Wait there's a cop using Percocet?" Don asked. "We have to tell someone about this."

"We just did." Steve said.

Don looked from Steve to Chris to Logan. "Wh-wh-at?" He finally got out.

"OK. Here you go, your cake."

"Thank you." Logan said as Carol sat down her cake.

"Thank you." Chris said also.

Don waited until Carol walked away. "Back to what you said." He said pointing at Steve.

"Logan's our boss on this case."

"Oh Okay." Don said. "So what are you doing to do?"

"I don't know." Logan said. "I'm going to talk to Mac and see what he says."

"That would be good, just don't bring up his name." Steve said.

"Oh no of course not."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: I apologize for not posting last week, but DUH; I didn't realize it was the week for Spring Break for the local school system and with this past Sunday being Easter and the fact my church celebrated it's 50th anniversary, well as you can see my life got very busy. Once again THANKS to all of you that have been reading this story, especially to those of you who left reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Don and Logan left the hospital Mac asked that him and Danny be allowed some quite private time. And as the door closed behind Sheldon, the last person to leave, Mac turned and faced the young man laying in the bed.

"Danny talk to me." Mac said.

"Sheldon explained that most people who have had concussions can lose the ability to recall some things."

"That's not what I meant?"

"Then what did you mean?"

"Do you really feel like you don't belong."

Danny nodded sadly. "Yeah sometimes I do feel that way. Especially when I walk into a room and everything comes to a screeching halt and everyone just stares in my direction."

"Don't let that get to you."

"I can't help it. It means that they don't trust me and if they don't trust me how can they trust any of the team."

"Now you listen to me Daniel. Don't you worry about the rest of the team. We can take care of ourselves."

Danny shook his head frantically. "I have to worry about the rest of you."

"No you don't."

"Mac." Danny said as tears began to flow down his cheeks. "Please I know as well as you that what affects one team member affects the team and what is happening now is proof of that."

"Danny, wait?"

"No, Look around Mac. I'm attacked and the rest of the team is placed on leave. I, also know you went to see my father and that he doesn't want me."

Mac took in a deep breath and blew it out slowly. "Danny you know it's SOP* that when one team member is a victim or suspect in a case that the rest of the team is pulled from the case. Now as far as the other matter, it isn't important anymore. You have me." He walked over to the bed and sat down placing a hand on Danny's

"Huh?"

"I mean I'm here for you no matter what happens." Mac said noticing the sadness still on Danny's face.

"Oh yeah I know that." Danny said looking down at their hands.

"Danny, I promise by the time you get back to work things will look a whole lot better."

"Yeah, about that."

"What?"

"Ah, I thinking about maybe, ah….."

"Danny?"

Danny let out a quick breath. "I'm thinking about leaving the force."

"WHAT?" Mac was justifiably shocked. "No Danny wait. Let's talk about this."

Danny shook his head again. "Face it Mac, my father the illustrious Donald Flack, Sr. isn't going to sit still and let me continue to work for the NYPD."

"I won't allow him do anything that might hurt you."

"And that is why I'm thinking about leaving on my own. That way you and my dear little brother won't get into any trouble with the chief."

"All right, listen at least wait until after your birthday."

"Why my birthday?"

"Well you'll be out of the hospital by then and you'll have a chance to clear your head."

"And my old man will have the chance to decide if he wants me or not." Danny said sarcastically.

"Listen Danny he's the one that's going to be missing out."

Danny gave a little scoff. "Hell he's already missed a lot of my life."

"Yeah and he's the fool for it too. He has no idea what he's missed out on."

"You think?"

"I know." Mac said pulling Danny into a hug. "I love you.

"Oh Mac." Danny whispered returning the hug. "I love you too."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What else is bugging you Russo?" Logan asked.

"It may be nothing, but it was something that happened at Tony's house earlier." Steve said.

"Which was?"

"Penny wanting to talk to Tommy."

"What's the big deal so she wanted to talk to a family friend." Don said.

"It wasn't so much that she wanted to talk to him, it's the fact she wanted to do it in private. She said it was just to inquire about Eric."

"So you're thinking if that was all she wanted to do, then why not do it in front of Tony?" Logan finished Steve's line of thinking,

"Exactly."

"Maybe I should talk to Tommy."

"Do you think he'll tell you anything." Chris asked.

"Probably not, but if I kind of, sort of drop a hint that I'm heading to speak to Penny next."

"He'll call Penny and warn her you're on the way."

"Unless." Logan said rubbing a finger back and forth across her lips. "We invite Tony to the meeting."

"Yeah." All three men said breaking out into huge grins.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything is covered Junior……..Yes I talked to Tommy about it also…….Yes he's good to go on the project……He's leaving Eric in jail for a couple of days so that he will be in the clear…….Yes, yes that's right………..No from what I understand his daddy dearest doesn't want anything to do with him….Okay I'll get back to you as soon as I go through the paperwork……I will I promise, bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey and Stella were enjoying a cup of tea at a local tea house.

"So how did ever find this place Linds?" Stella asked.

"Danny found it a couple of years ago."

"How come?"

"Well you remember when we had that flu going through the lab?"

Stella nodded.

"One night Danny came over after work to check on me and I was telling him about this tea my grandmother use to give to us when we had sore throats."

Stella took a sip of tea and waited for Lindsey to continue with her story.

"So anyway Danny goes home and calls my Mom and asked her if she knew what kind of tea it was. And he got the name he called all the tea shops in the phonebook until he found one the carried the exact tea." Lindsey stopped and took a sip of her tea. "He orders tea sent to everyone in my family every year for Christmas since then."

"I didn't realize that Danny was so sweet." Stella said her eyes tearing up.

"Yeah it's something he tries to hide at work. He says it's because it would ruin his macho reputation." Lindsey said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah the men and their precious little macho pride." Stella said laughing also.

"You know I grew up with brothers and have never understood that about guys." Lindsey said shaking her head. "They try so hard to prove to everyone that they are all strong and tough, but at the same time they fall all over themselves to try to prove to the lady in their lives that they can be all sweet and vulnerable."

"It's all in their heads, Lindsey." Stella said staring into her cup of tea.

"Which head?"

"LINDSEY!" Stella shrieked.

"What, weren't you the one who recently made the comment about how the suspect was thinking with his little head and not the one on top of his shoulders."

Stella giggled. "I did at that."

"I thought Mac was going to hit the roof over that."

"He was until Don, Danny and Sheldon began to laugh." Stella said shaking her head remembering the moment.

"It was kind of shocking coming from you, especially in mixed company."

"I don't think I would have gotten so angry, but for the suspects excuse I couldn't help myself 'she asked for it because of the way she was dressed'."

"So what she was dressed as a 'French Maid' it was Halloween for goodness sake." Lindsey criticized.

"I know and then he had the nerve to try to make us feel sorry for HIM."

"It just that men like him can't accept the fact that there are women, who can say no to him."

"Well considering this wasn't the first time he attacked a woman, he won't have to worry about that for a long time."

"Thank God for that." Lindsey said glancing at her watch. "I think it's time to get back the hospital and see exactly what our guys have been up to."

"That sounds good to me. Let's go."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Standard Operating Procedures.


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you've gotten everything back?…….Have you spoken to Tommy?…….So he's clear on his part?……..What about his son?…….So Messer will still be in the hospital?……… Will Messer's 'new' daddy be any trouble?……………Let me know when you find out that info we're looking for?……..You better keep in touch?….Bye.

"What did she say Junior?" Paul asked.

"We need to get Eric out of jail, other then that we're good to go."

"What about Messer?"

"He won't be any trouble, we'll just forget him for now."

"Okay what about his new daddy?" Mark joked.

"Oh please he doesn't want anything to do with Messer, so it won't matter what we finally do to him, no one will care."

"You know at first I was a little freaked out when I found out the boys actually attacked him, but you know it's turned out to be in our favor, we finally have the ammunition we need to take down the chief of police and a bunch of his minions."

"Only after we take out Messer and then Taylor and the rest of that bunch."

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Joshua said walking into the room.

"Where the hell have you been Givens?" Junior asked.

"Duh, taking care of that stuff you requested."

"And?"

"Let's just say when all is said and done things will never be the same for any of us." Joshua said laughing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So this is what we'll do." Logan began. "Don will come with me. We will meet with Tony and Tommy. Steve, you and Chris, I don't know come up with some reason to be over at the house and keep Penny tied up."

"We can just say we want to help with the papers we took over there." Steve said.

"She may go for that being that Tony won't be there to help her." Logan said.

"How's about we take Tony the message that you want to meet with him at The Knotted Tree."

"We can pick up Tommy and meet Tony there." Don suggested.

"Yeah, yeah. That would work." Logan said sounding like she was distracted.

"Logan?" Don tired to get her attention. "Logan, sweetheart." He reached out and took her by the hand causing her to jump. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"About?"

"This whole thing. Some of it doesn't make sense."

"Like what?" Steve asked.

"Well, its obvious that Ricky knew his attackers."

"Right." Don agreed. "There was no defensive wounds, so he wasn't afraid of at least one of his attackers."

"Do we know for a fact that there was more then one?" Chris asked.

"Yes, from the wounds on his neck there were at least three."

"I know Ricky and if he had any idea that his life was in danger he would have fought back." Steve said.

"He never had the chance, someone hit him over the head. So he was most likely knocked out by someone he didn't know was there." Logan said sadly.

"Hey at least he didn't suffer, right." Steve said reaching out and taking the hand that Don wasn't holding.

Logan smiled at Steve sadly. "Yeah right."

"Okay so how exactly do when get this plan in motion?" Chris asked with a smile on his face.

"I may have an idea." Logan said. "Let me make a phone call."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two men quietly made their way through the small park to a bench next to a fountain. Anyone see the two of them would think that it was a loving father taking care of his wheelchair bound son.

"Oh it feels so good to be outside." Danny sighed putting his head back so he could feel the sun on his face.

"I bet it does after being cooped up in the hospital all this time." Mac smiled gentle rubbing one of Danny's shoulders.

"Hmm, don't stop."

"Hang on a minute." Mac smiled as he sat down the bench and pulled the wheelchair close enough so that he could reach both of Danny's shoulders.

"Oh, sore spot. Sore spot." Danny complained causing Mac to jump.

"Sorry."

"I guess we both should have known that I would have stiff and sore muscles." Danny laughed.

"Yeah, what kind of cops does that make us." Mac laughed also.

"The best New York City has to offer?" Danny answered closing his eyes beginning to relax and enjoy the shoulder rub.

"Okay Messer if you say so."

"If you're the best law enforcement in NYC has we're all in deep trouble." Came a familiar voice.

"Hey Stella." Danny answered not even opening his eyes.

"Enjoying the sunshine?" Lindsey asked leaning over and giving Danny a kiss on his forehead.

"Hmm. between the sun and the shoulder massage I could stay here forever."

"Since when did I become your personal slave, Messer?" Mac growled.

"When you told me you be here for me no matter what?"

"I meant it." Mac smiled at Danny.

"You know Danny that includes all of us." Stella threw in.

"Thanks guys, I need to hear that." Danny smiled looking around at the three people around him.

"I seem to recall someone saying something about: Us being family and family being everything." Lindsey said.

"Close Montana." Danny smiled. "What I said was family IS everything."

"Being – is; same difference." Lindsey said frustrated.

"I know it just sounds better the way I say it." Danny said a smile once again brightening his face as the four friends laughed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Thanks Joey, Then have your brother get back to me or Don directly." Logan said. "Talk to you later, bye."

"And that was Joey who?" Steve asked.

"Joey Wright, CSI."

"Wright? Is he any relation to Josh?" Chris asked.

"Their brothers." Logan nodded. "Identical twins, to be exact."

"They are?" Don asked. "Humph I never noticed that."

"You didn't."

"No I mean, well you know Joey is clean cut where Josh has long hair and a full beard."

"Maybe that would explain you not realizing their identical twins, but still Don you are a police detective after all."

"Oh come on. I did figure out they were brothers." Don said laugh nervously, causing Steve, Chris and Logan to laugh also.

"Okay so Don and I will go pick up Tommy. You guys head over to Tony's house and let him know to meet us at the bar." Logan said

"We'll offer to lend a hand to Penny." Chris said.

"Sounds like a deal." Don said helping Logan to stand up. "And as soon as we hear from Josh we'll let you know."

Steve and Chris both nod as they head to their car. Don and Logan wave as they to go their way.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Son of a bitch." Logan said hanging up her phone.

"What's up?" Don asked leaning against a wall of the restaurant waiting.

"Eric Thomas just got bailed out of jail." Logan explained.

"I thought you had an agreement with him and Tommy to leave him there."

"I did." Logan said thinking back to just two days ago. "I have another 24 hours. Damn it."

"So why would he do that?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out?" Logan said dialing her phone. "Hello Tommy, I have a question?…..Why did you get Eric out of jail?…… You didn't!…Then who did?…. Okay well I was going to come over to talk to you later this afternoon perhaps you'll have an answer by then.…..…..Okay, bye."

"What's happening?"

"He said he didn't get Eric out of jail?"

"Did he know who did?"

"Nope, but he plans on finding out?"

"This is getting very, very interesting."

"Yes it is and I get the feeling we don't know all the players yet?"

"Hmm, that's an interesting theory Detective." Don replied with a smile, wrapping his arms around Logan.

"Huh, how is it we keep winding up in this position?"

Don shrugged. "Because it's the only _position _that we can be in; in public that won't get us thrown in jail."

"DON!" Logan laughed while slapping him on the arm.

"What, I'm just being truthful."

Logan sighed. "I know handsome and I promise once these cases are closed, we'll spend some….as "my family would say 'adult time' together."

"I am so looking forward to our adult time." Don said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, I love when you do that."

"And do you know what I love about you?"

Logan thought for a few seconds. "Hmm, No I don't, but I'm sure you'll tell me."

Don leaned over and whispered in Logan's ear. "I love your gusto."

"My gusto?" Logan asked shocked. "You love my gusto." She said angrily.

"Whoa, whoa hang on a second." Don took a step back holding up his hands. "You're taking it the wrong way."

"I'm taking it the wrong way. " She said wrinkle her nose like she just caught a whiff of decomp. "How am I supposed to take it? You make me sound like an old beer commercial. You know 'go for the gusto'. "

Don turned and walked over to a near by bench and sat down. "What I meant was I love your zest for life."

"Zest." Logan said not calming down any. "So what am I now a lemon?"

Don seemed to deflate right in front of Logan as she walked over and stood in front of him.

"Don?"

"What I meant was I love your enthusiasm for your job. Your passion for your friends. Your overall…." Don stopped trying to get the right word. "Zing."

Logan smiled. "You love my zing."

"Yeah I do."

"Oh Don that's so sweet." She said sitting down on his lap, throwing her arms around his neck. She kissed him with all the gusto she could muster.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's so good to hear you laugh, Danny." Adam called out as he, Samantha, Sid and Sheldon approached the other four.

"What's so funny anyway?" Sid asked.

"Oh Lindsey was picking on me." Danny said suddenly turning his smile into a pout.

"And that's funny, how?" Sheldon asked.

"We were talking about his saying; We're family and family is everything." Stella began to explain.

"And I - God forbid said something like: Us being family and family being everything. Danny got angry…" Lindsey said.

"I did not." Danny yelled.

"Daniel!"

"But I didn't get angry Mac. I just said the saying is; family IS everything."

Adam, Sid and Sheldon looked at each other and shrugged.

"And I said that being and is – are basically the same thing." Lindsey said with a giggle.

Danny sat in his wheelchair sulking.

"Danny?" Sheldon noticed the change in his friend.

"I want to go back to my room." Danny said suddenly.

"Danny?" Mac laid a hand on Danny's shoulder.

"NOW." Danny snapped.

"Danny what's wrong?" Mac asked.

Danny rubbed his temples. "I'm getting a headache."

Mac looked at Sheldon.

"Let's go buddy." Sheldon said grabbing the wheelchair and began to walk away quickly.

"Is that normal?" Adam asked.

"Yeah Adam." Sid jumped in. "People who suffer concussions can have headaches for months afterwards."

"But that causes the change in personality like that?" Sam asked.

"It can. These type of headaches are worse then migraines. Especially when the concussions are as bad as what Danny's was."

"So he's going to be okay." Adam said quietly.

"We'll give him some medicine and let him rest for a little bit, but yeah he should be just fine."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we go and see Danny and then what?" Don asked as he and Logan made their way back over to the hospital.

"Well I have to meet with Joey's brother first and then Tommy. So I was figuring I would catch lunch sometime between now and then." She joked.

"Okay here's the deal. I'll go and see Danny while you meet with Josh. Then we will grab a bite to eat _before _we pick-up Tommy." Don stated as they reached the hospital's side entrance.

"Let me meet with Josh and then we'll talk Okay?"

Don looked up at the clouds thinking. "Okay." He finally said with a laugh.

"You're something else detective, but I wouldn't have you any other way."

"That's good." Don said just as he spotted Sheldon pushing Danny's wheelchair hurriedly. "Uh oh, something's wrong."

Logan turned just in time to see Danny lean over to the side and throw up. "That is definitely a bad thing."

Don ran up to where Danny was. "Danny what's wrong?"

"Headache." Danny moaned.

"I need to get him back to his room and get some meds in him." Sheldon explained.

"Sheldon!" Adam called out. "Aunt Nola's on the phone."

Sheldon grabbed Adam's phone as Don took over and began pushing Danny's wheelchair as Sheldon told Nola what kind of meds he wanted waiting for Danny when they got back up stairs. It was a quick trip and before Danny knew it he was laying back in his comfortable bed.

"Okay there you go Danny." Sheldon said finishing off giving Danny his medication. "Now you just rest and I'll check on you in a little while."

"Hmm, OK." Danny said quietly waiting for the medication to take effect.

"Shh." Aunt Nola said laying a cool cloth on Danny's forehead. "I'm closing the curtains and I'll turn off the light so it will be nice and dark in here."

Danny nodded weakly. "Make sure it stays quite."

"Danny did you forget your in a special room, that once the door is closed it becomes practically sound proof.

Again Danny nodded weakly, but then added. "Love you."

"Love you too, Danny." Nola said giving him a gentle kiss. "You rest now."

"Goop nigh…." Danny mumbled.

"Goop nigh." Nola said in return tucking the sheets around Danny's already sleeping form before turning off the lights and quietly closing the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So Joey was called back to the lab, why?" Logan asked.

"Something about messing up on a test?" Adam said.

"Oh Mac you don't think that the chief." Logan began to say tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Logan. I'll take care of everything."

"Mac do you really think you can keep the chief from going after Joey or anyone else."

"Just watch me."

"Before you do that Mac. There is something else I need to discuss with you first."

"Okay shoot."

"Ah in private please?" Logan asked.

"Not a problem." Mac said turning to look at Don. "And will you be joining us?"

"No this is a personal concern of Logan's"

"In that case shall we." Mac said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you see Mac I owe Eddie." Logan finished explaining the situation to Mac.

"Do you think he's using again."

"Well I've talked to him on the phone, but I haven't seen him in person. I mean he sounds all right. But then he could be using."

"Do you trust these other two people involved?"

"Oh yeah, there's no reason not too."

"Then you need to talk to Eddie face to face."

"How do I go about that Mac?" Logan asked sadly looking down into her coffee cup. "I mean if he is using I can't turn in him again. It will destroy our friendship once and for all."

"I understand that how you feel, but would you rather have an ex-friend alive so that maybe some day you can repair that friendship or an best friend who is dead, because of a drug overdose?"

Logan looked up into Mac's face. "An ex-friend who is alive."

"Then do what you have to do, fix him first and if you care about each other the way you say you do, the friendship should repair it's self over time."

Logan nodded. "I agree. Thanks, Mac. Now if you don't mind I have several other people I need to talk."

"You are welcome Logan. And if you need to talk to someone about this again. You know where to find me."

Logan smiled at Mac. "Thanks, I'll remember that." Logan took out her cell phone. "How did we get along without these things?"

"I don't remember, but we did." Mac laughed.

"Yeah we did." Logan said dialing. "Hey Josh. I'm sorry I'm running late, but there was a bit of an emergency here at the hospital……no, no Danny's fine……okay, we meet there….bye."

Mac stood as Logan did, causing her to smile. "Oh I guess chivalry isn't dead yet. Tell Don I'll call as soon as I'm ready to meet up with him."

"I hope good manners never die, but with the younger generation who knows and yes I'll tell Don to expect your call." Mac said with a nod of his head.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nola slipped out of Danny's room and found Don standing there. "He's going to be all right Donnie. Give him a chance to rest, come back in a couple of hours."

"I really need to see him, please."

"He's sleeping Donnie."

Don let out his breath in a puff. "I'm going to be tied up for a while, so when he wakes up let him know that…"

"What?" Nola asked.

"That I love him." Don said blushing.

"It's okay to say that. You're brothers after all."

"I cared about him before I, ah we knew that."

Nola nodded in understanding.

Don smiled a little. "Thanks Aunt Nola."

"You're welcome sweetheart."

Don walked down the hallway to tell the rest of the team what he and Logan had planned.

"You two be careful we already have one of the team in here." Stella said.

"We will I promise, Stel." Don replied.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric walked through the door into the receiving area after being released from jail. "So dude, who do I have to thank for getting out of this hell hole?" He asked the guard who had escorted him out.

"It obviously wasn't anyone at the crime lab." The guard grunted.

"Like I didn't have that figured out for myself jackass." Eric said angrily.

"Whatever." The guard said. "By the way that's who you are looking for." He said pointing in the general direction of several people standing there talking.

Eric walked over in that direction. "Excuse me I'm looking for the person who posted my bail?"

"That would be me." A young woman in a suit said.

"Hi there." Eric said smiling at her. "You know my name, but I don't know yours."

"I'm Vicky Harris." She said holding out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Vicky." He said taking her hand and smiling at her in his best sexy look. "How did you know I was here."

"Oh, I'm sorry I work for Mr. Reed."

But he agreed to let me sit in jail."

"Well, ah yes, but someone else needed you out of jail so here I am."

"Okay, but my next questions is still who else do I have to thank about getting me out."

"I have orders to take you to see him."

"So I know him?"

"He knows who you are?"

"Okay then let's go. I would like to meet my supporter." Eric said walking toward the door that would lead him to freedom.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Mac, where's Logan?" Don asked as the two men met in the hallway.

"She's on her way to meet Josh Wright. She said that she would call when it was time for the two of you to meet."

"Oh Okay, well then maybe I'll go to the police station and see who got Eric Thomas out of jail."

"Wait someone bailed Eric out of jail?" Mac asked surprised.

"Yeah." Don nodded. "But we don't know who. Tommy was going to try to find out for Logan. But since I have a little bit of time on my hands maybe I'll give it a shot."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait and see Danny?" Both men looked down the hall at the closed door that leaded to the one person who was about to unite the team into a true family.

"I really do want to talk to him, but Nola said to give him a couple of hours to rest and recuperate."

Mac nods slowly. "I need to go to the station myself."

"Why?"

"It seems that Joey's job maybe on the line."

"For WHAT?" Don said loudly.

"Following orders." Mac said with a little laugh.

"That sounds like the old man."

"I'm not going to let Joey be fired because he followed orders from a superior officer."

"I know that's not going to happen, but we both know that someone is going to lose their job. So it not Joey then who? You? Logan?"

"I'm going to make a deal with your dad." Mac said decisively.

"Which is?"

"I'm going to request that he wait until after these cases are solved and if at that time he feels that by us withholding that information was damaging to the investigation of Danny's case, then we will decide who if anyone gets fired."

"The thing is I can't help but wonder if Eric hadn't leaked the information about Danny's parentage if Ricky would still be alive today?" Don wondered out loud.

"I have a feeling he still would have been killed but that is why we need to solve these cases."

"So you're thinking that Ricky would still have been killed at some point and that it wasn't crucial when or if that info was leaked."

"I don't think Danny was the intended first victim. He just happened to at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Don glanced at his watch. "I need to get going here. I want to try to have an answer for Logan when we meet for lunch."

"Okay, I'm going to head over and talk to Joey and let him in on what I'm hoping is going to happen."

Don nodded that he understood. "Want a ride?"

"Yeah that would be nice. Let's go and tell the team what we have planned and to let Danny know that we will be by to see him as soon as we can."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A young woman with short blond hair a big floppy hat and dark sunglasses sat in central park people watching, something she had loved to do since she was younger. A bag and a newspaper laid on the blanket beside her.

"Excuse me Miss?" A breaded guy interrupted her thoughts.

"Can I help you?"

"I believe in recycling and saving the planet and all. I was wondering if you were done reading your paper if I could maybe, like buy it from you for half price?"

"How's about I just give it to you." She said looking up at him and smiling.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you?" He asked kneeling down along side of her dropping his jacket on the ground.

"I'm sure, the little amount of money you are offering me won't affect my retirement funds any." She said with a giggle. "Besides I would rather you give a donation to your favorite charity."

"Boy talking about saving the planet."

"We each have to do our part."

"That's true, but would you at least except a thank you." He said picking up the newspaper.

"You're welcome." She said handing him his jacket.

The gentleman smiled at her as he stood up. "I hope you have a nice afternoon."

"You too." She said picking up her bag.

"May I help you?" He asked taking her bag and offering his hand.

"Thank you." She said accepting his hand and standing up. He smiled handing her the bag and helping pick up the blanket and stuffing it in the bag.

"I don't want to sound cliché or anything, but do you come here often?"

"No I'm afraid not." She smiled. "My work keeps me busy, but maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

"Yeah maybe." He said giving a finally wave and walking away with a smile of his own on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric slowly began to become aware of his surroundings and he soon discovered that he was sitting in a chair and his hands where tied behind him."

"I'm still not sure why you guys got me out of jail?" Eric asked trying to figure out what had happened between the jail and now.

"We need you to help us bring back the Tanglewood Boys."

"Why me?"

"We heard you said you had the connections to do so."

"I did, but the guy that I had a deal with got himself killed."

"Oh yeah who was that?"

"Ricky Miro." Eric said looking around at the people surrounding him.

The three younger guys all began to laugh. "There's no way that wuss could have brought back a gang like the T-boys."

"Maybe not on his own, but he had help." Eric said.

"So we heard his brother-in-law is a Sassone."

"Yeah, yeah. That's right, that's right." Eric said getting nervous. "Ricky figured that since he was a 'member' of the Sassone family no one would question his involvement with the Boys."

"Well what if we told you that we have an actual Sassone."

"Ah I know for a fact that there isn't an 'actual' Sassone who wants to be involved in the Tanglewood Boys."

"You think. But seriously if you want to be part of the new T-boys you best join up now."

"And if I don't?" Eric asked.

"Then don't bother. Because by the time you and everyone else realize that the T-boys are back in town, we would have made such an impact on this city. No one and I mean no one will be able to touch us."

"You sure are one arrogant son of a bitch."

"Yeah I am, but as you will see I have every right."

"I still don't know your names."

"I guess we can at least do that." One young man said. "I'm Mark. This is Paul and finally Gary."

"I wish I could say I was happy to meet you, but under the circumstances.." Eric said indicating his hands still tied behind him.

"Okay untie him." Mark told Paul.

"So who's this Sassone you where telling me about."

"You like everyone else will find out when the time is right, but first…." Mark said pulling out something wrapped in a cloth. "There is something you can finish for us."

"What is that?" Eric asked unwrapping the package and when he realized it was a gun he looked up shocked at Mark.

"Take out Messer or Flack. Whatever you want to call him."

"You want me to shoot Danny Messer?" Eric asked suddenly paling as he realized…. "With his own gun." ….looking down at the gun he now held in his hands.

"Yeah, sweet isn't it."

"Yeah sweet." Eric said pasting a fake smile on his face.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey kid." Don called out upon see Joey.

Joey offered a small smile and a wave. "How's Danny?"

"Hanging in there."

"That's good." Joey said sadly.

"Listen Joey don't worry everything is going to work out."

"I'm not too sure, Don. Someone has to take the fall for not turning in all the reports to your father."

"Mac's talking to my father right now."

"He is?"

"Yeah kid he is and Logan said she'll go to bat for you also."

"That's good to know."

Suddenly Don's phone rang. "Flack…Hey you……Yeah sure, I'm at the crime lab talking to Joey…Alright I'll wait here then….See you soon, bye."

Joey just looked at Don.

"That was Logan, she got a list of names from your brother she wants checked out."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I got to go and meet her and get things rolling on this guys."

"You know there's a list of suspects in Ricky's case. But no ones been able to located them."

"Grab that list and meet me at my desk."

"On my way." Joey said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's simple Taylor someone has to pay for this MAJOR mistake." Chief Flack growled.

"Someone will, Sir. On my terms." Mac growled back.

"Just make sure someone does."

"I promise to correct the problem. I just need to keep the people I have for right now."

"Whatever Taylor, just close those cases one way or the other."

"Yes, Sir." Mac said snapping to attention and tossing off a salute.

"Very funny Taylor. Just do your job or I'll get ready of you and all your team once and for all."

"Don't worry Danny and the rest of us will make you proud." Mac said with a slight smile.

"Get out Taylor!" Chief Flack yelled. "Get the hell out."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Flack you've got one hot blond chick waiting to see you." Officer Jones said with a wink.

"Really?" Don said excited quickly his steps slightly. "Thanks."

Don began to straighten his tie and run his hands through his hair as he approached his desk. He also noticed that almost everyone was watching him.

"May I help you?" He asked approaching his desk seeing a blond with a large floppy hat and dark sunglasses.

"I'm hope so." She said in a sultry voice.

"You tell me what you need for me to do?" He asked his mouth dropping open as he took in her beauty.

"I need for you to close your mouth."

"Excuse me?"

"Close your mouth Donnie."

"Logan?"

The blond finally broke out into a smile, removing her hat and glasses.

"Where's the info you said you got?" He asked as the entire room broke out into whoops of laughter. "Why don't all of you get back to work."

Heads nodded all over the room as people got back to work, but still tried to keep an eye on what happened between Logan and Don.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lindsey had been in Danny's room waiting for him to wake up for the past 45 minutes and as she stood looking out the window she heard the sound of someone moving around on the bed.

"Danny?" She whispered reaching out and touching his hand.

"Hmm, no." He mumbled pulling away from her touch.

"Sh, it's okay Danny. It's me."

"Ugh, Montana?"

"Yeah."

Danny let out a long breath and smacked his lips together trying hard to wake up.

"Take it easy baby."

Danny let loose a big yawn.

"Boy I bet you're glad your jaws aren't wired shut anymore.

"Yeah." He said sleepily. "How long have I been a sleep?"

"Going on three hours."

"Oh. Where's Don?"

"He's with Logan tracking down a new lead."

"Oh." Danny sounded disappointed.

"Oh Danny don't." Lindsey said patting his hand. "You know Don loves you and if he could be here, he would."

"I know. What about Mac?"

"Huh, he had to go down to the station."

"Because?"

"Not sure." She lied.

"What about everyone else."

"Here waiting to see you."

Danny smiled. "Can you get Sheldon for me, please?"

"Of course." Lindsey said rushing from the room. "Sheldon, Sheldon!"

"Lindsey, what's wrong?" He asked rushing up to her.

"Danny's awake and he wants to see you."

"Okay everyone just hang tight. I'll get back to you in just a couple minutes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mac his phone from his pocket as soon as he exited the elevator.

"Hey Stella, I'm just calling to check on Danny….That's good….Yeah, I've spend the last two hours with Chief Flack…..No, no I'm still in one piece……Yeah he was very angry, but I've convinced him that I would handle it after these two cases are closed. Yes Stella I'll take care of myself." Mac said smiling to himself. "I'll be right back there as soon as I can….Let Danny know that I'm on my way. Bye."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look at the names all this list?" Logan said handing it to Don.

"I know most of the names on this list." Don said shaking his head.

"Me too and all but three of them have had some kind of connection to the T-Boys."

"Which three?"

"Mark Harris, Paul Black and Gary Wilson."

"You know anything about any of them?"

"No." Logan shook. "But I seem to recall seeing these three names somewhere?"

"You know come to think about it so have I?"

"Hey guys." Joey called out as he approached Don's desk.

"That's it." Don said suddenly. "You have that list, Joey?"

"Yeah, here it is? Why?"

Don took the list and quickly located what he was looking for. "Here it is? Mark Harris, Paul Black and Gary Wilson."

Joey looked over Don's shoulder at the list Josh had given them. "Whoa that's a lot of names."

"I would like to have all these people brought in for questioning." Logan said.

"I'll make plans to have them picked up first thing in the morning." Don said.

Logan smiled that will give us a chance to come up with some 'incriminating' evidence.

"And how do we do that?" Joey asked.

"The first thing we do is to pull in the entire team."

"And the second?"

"Finding something that will bring a bad guy or two to justice."

"I'll go and pull all the evidence we have on these two cases." Joey said.

"You do that Joey." Logan said and turn to face Don. "Why don't you go to the hospital and let the team know they're needed back here and then you stay and see your brother."

Don smiled. "Yeah I would really like to spend sometime with Danny."

"Then why don't you do that since tomorrow is going to be a very busy day."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well Thomas your ride won't be back for until morning so you might as well get comfortable for the night." Mark said.

"Does it matter what room I call my own?" Eric asked.

"The one on the left near the end of the hall." Mark suggested pointing down the short hallway.

Eric stood up reached over and picked up Danny's gun, before heading to bed.

"I'll keep that for now." Mark said grabbing the gun from Eric.

"Hey not a problem." Eric said. "You're apparently speaking for the boss after all."

"Yeah, whatever." Mark turned his back on Eric and put the gun back in the drawer he got it from. "Just go to bed and tomorrow you'll be out of here."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N - I want to thank all of you that have added me or this story to your 'favorite story/author alert list and have been reading this story. Thanks to all of you that left your reviews, especially namankal and wraiths - angel. Your ideas and support has meant a lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time Don got to the hospital Mac had returned there also.

"Logan wants to have everyone on the list picked up at approximately the same time so that no alarms can be sounded." Don told the team.

"That's a smart way to handle it." Mac said nodding. "We can allow them to see each other being brought in but not allow them to communicate to each other."

"How do we do that?" Adam asked.

"It's quite simple, kid." Don said in is best big brothers voice. "We can arrange for them to arrive at the station at about the same time and then we take them one at a time out of the cars and into the building."

"Oh I get it." Adam said smiling at Don. "That way they get to see each other."

"All expect the first one to go in, but then after we get everyone else settled into separate interrogation rooms, we take the first one down the hallway to a 'line-up' and that person gets to see all the others."

Adam smiled an wicked little smile. "How much of this can I be in on?" He asked.

"Logan wants everyone of you to be in it the whole way." Don said.

"Yippee." Adam replied gleefully. "I get to see a case from beginning to end."

"Yeah you do, buddy." Mac said smacking Adam on the shoulder. "We can even consider this a proficiency test."

"You mean on my way to becoming a CSI?"

"If you still want."

"I want, Mac. I want." Adam replied happily looking around at all the smiling faces. "I can't wait to tell Danny."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Joey are you sure this is all the stuff from the two cases?" Logan asked.

"Let's see." Joey picked up a file folder. "Three boxes of stuff from Danny's attack. Box one is from the initial crime scene. Box 2 is from outside the restaurant as well as back towards the crime scene. Box 3 is from his apartment complex."

"Okay and there are two boxes from Ricky's crime scene." Logan said looking down at the folder she held in her hands. "Was there anything found at the house." She wondered aloud looking through various reports.

"According to the neighbors he left early that morning and never returned." Jessica Angell said walking into the room.

"Hey, Jessica what are you doing here." Joey asked.

"Well I saw Don leaving and he said he was going to the hospital to see Danny and asked if I would be willing to cover for him until he got back. So here I am."

"Great we'll take all the help we can get."

"So what are we doing?"

"Joey and I are starting to go over all the evidence again between Danny's case and Ricky's case."

"Are we looking for anything in particular?"

"Just something, anything to tie them together and maybe come up with a suspect."

"I thought we had three possibilities for Danny."

"We do, but we can't find them. That is why I'm having other possible suspects being brought in, in the morning."

"Okay so what do we do?" Jessica asked.

"Why do you go grab some coffee and we'll start working our way through this evidence until the rest of the cavalry to arrives." Logan suggested.

"What about you?" Joey asked.

"Listen we've kept this stuff separately under lock and key this whole time. I'm not taking chances now that something happens to it."

"Understood." Joe said heading out the door. "Jessica would you care to join me?"

"Don't mind if I do. Logan can we bring you back anything?"

"Coffee – Black." Joey answered.

Logan winked. "You got it."

Joey and Jessica stepped out into the hallway. "How do you know how she takes her coffee?"

"We've spent a lot of time together over the last 6 weeks and more often than not she would choose coffee over anything else to drink."

"She does know that to much coffee isn't good for her?" Jessica asked walking into the break room.

"She says she doesn't care." Joey said following Jessica over to the coffee machine.

"That doesn't make sense. Why wouldn't she care about her health?"

"Oh come on Jess, we face death every single day with the NYPD. And Logan's faced her own death, so what a couple of cups of coffee can do to you doesn't matter to much now does it?"

"No I guess not." Jessica said thinking.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stella can I speak to you for a minute?" Mac asked pulling her aside.

"Yeah sure Mac." She said following her boss out of the waiting room.

They walked down the hall a short way. "I have to be honest with you Stella."

"About?"

"I had another meeting with the Chief."

"And?"

"And he wants to make sure someone pays for the missing DNA reports."

"What are you going to do?"

"I know I'm not firing Joey over this."

"He wants you to fire Joey?"

"His exact words were and I quote: 'Just do your job or I'll get rid of you and all your team once and for all'."

"And what did you tell him."

Mac smiled the same one he did when he had been with Chief Flack. "I told him that Danny and the team would make him proud."

Stella laughed. "I can see his face turning bright red and him screaming something like 'funny Taylor now get the hell out'."

"That's exactly what he said." Mac said reaching up and pushing a strand of hair out of Stella's face.

"Thanks." She smiled reaching up and straighten out Mac's shirt collar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric laid on his bed and studied the ceiling. _'How did I get myself into this mess?'_

He thought. _'I just wanted to help bring back the T-boys. I have to let Junior know that there is someone out there claiming to be a Sassone. I wonder how these jerks became associated with this supposed Sassone. Maybe Dad knows who this person is? Hell I have to let someone know that Danny's life is in danger, but who?…… Daniels I can let her know, but how to I go about….. Flack it has to be Flack, he knows more about Danny then anyone, well other than Taylor, but Lordy I can't talk to Mac, hell I can't talk to either one of them. They wouldn't believe me, I'll have Danny's gun though, but then it won't have anyone's fingerprints on it. Oh man what am I going to do? I never planned on having to kill someone. Maybe the old man was right, being part of a gang is no life.'_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Logan kept looking over the list. A list of thirteen names – thirteen possible suspects. They're young and old, ex - gang members and a wanna-be's, friends and strangers. Different people with different backgrounds, but one thing they all had in common was the fact they were on this list and that meant the one, a couple or possible all of them were involved with not only what happened to Danny, but with Ricky's murder as well.

"So who's your money on?" Jessica asked.

Logan scanned the list on more time and then jabbed her finger at a name. "That one."

"Really?" Jessica seemed surprise. "Why that one."

Logan shrugged. "I like the odds"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So we're going to spend the night going over all the evidence. Logan feels that we missed something." Don explained.

"What time is the suspect roundup going to be?" Stella asked.

"I've made arrangements for it to begin around 6:30."

"Why that time?" Sid asked.

"Well most people haven't left for work yet and for those who like to party have called it a night. There won't be a problem picking everyone up."

"Sounds good, Don." Mac said clapping him on the shoulder. "Why doesn't everyone head back to the lab. I'll wait until Don is finished and we'll head back together."

"Sounds like a plan." Stella said. "Let's go gang."

Mac and Don stood there and watched as the rest of the team got on to the elevator.

"What's up." Don finally said turning to face Mac.

"Let's find some place private to talk."

"That bad?"

"It might be."

Don and Mac walked down the hall a little way and found a small, empty waiting room.

"Mac you're scaring the crap out of me. What's going on?"

"Since what I'm about to share is known only by myself and Danny and now you."

"Mac, please just tell me what's going on?"

Mac took a deep breath and said quickly. "Danny's thinking about leaving the police force."

"He's what?" Don asked stunned.

"He's thinking that maybe the best thing to do for everyone involved is to leave the force."

"He, he can't." Don stammered. "Can he?"

"We can't stop him, if that's what he decides to do." Mac said sadly.

"I'm willing to try." Don said storming off towards Danny's room.

"Don wait." Mac called out hurrying after his friend. "Don, please."

Don turned the corner and went into Danny's room. "We need to talk bro."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"About what?" Danny asked as Mac rushed into the room.

"Don let's talk a little more?"

"Nope." Don said shaking his head while looking straight at Danny.

"What's going on here, guys?" Danny asked.

"I told him about what you had said earlier."

Danny smiled not quite sure what to think. " What did we talk about earlier?"

"You're thinking about leaving the force." Don hollered.

"Whoa, whoa calm down Don." Danny tried to make sense of what was happening.

"You told Mac you were thinking about leaving the police force?"

"Yeah." Danny said nodding his head.

"Why?" Don asked.

"Ask Father dearest." Danny replied sarcastically.

"You think he'll fire you?"

Danny shrugged.

"Guys listen why don't we put this discussion off for a little while." Mac suggested.

"Till my birthday right?" Danny asked.

"Why your birthday?" Don asked looking confused.

"Got me. Mac told me earlier that I should wait until my birthday to decide if I want to leave the force."

Don turned and looked at Mac. "What?"

Mac looked like a deer caught in the headlights, something that very seldom happened to the ex-mariner. "I'm planning something special for Danny's birthday and I want him to wait until after that do make any rash decisions."

"Okay I'll wait until then too." Don said walking over and sticking a finger in Danny's face. "If you think I'm going to just stand by and let you walk out on your career because of our old man you are f'ing crazy."

Danny just smiled up at his 'younger' brother. "I wouldn't expect any less from you bro."

Don couldn't help but smile back with a shake of his head and a little laugh. "Damn Mess what are we going to do."

"Watch each others back's." Danny said flashing his most brilliant Messer smile.

"You know it's not to bad having an older brother." Don said.

"Just wait until you do something to piss him off." Mac said.

"Nah, you'll never get mad at me, right Dan."

"Hmm maybe." Danny replied with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Huh?" Don said.

"Well just have to wait and see how it all plays out."

"One day at a time then huh?" Don asked the older to guys in the room.

"One day at a time." Dan agreed.

"One day at a time." Mac also agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay let's look at the evidence we got from Danny and compare it to what we found at the apartment complex and the crime scene." Logan told the team.

"The carpet fibers found on Danny matches the carpet fibers Stella collected from the apartment." Adam said.

"And the dirt I collected from under Danny's nails matched dirt located on the bike and in the alley." Stella said.

"The DNA on the cigarette butt and the blood located next to Danny's car matched – Danny." Sheldon said.

"Danny's smoking again?" Sid asked looking at Lindsey.

"Not that I know of, but if he felt stressed after his and Mac's fight he might have bummed one off someone." Lindsey explained.

"And the blood came from where?" Jessica asked. "His nose."

"Most likely." Sheldon said. "All the other wounds were too fresh to have been from the apartment complex."

"So then who broke his nose?"

"Well it's possible that he could have had a bloody nose without it being broken." Sid said. "The actual break could have come later at the crime scene."

"All right everyone. I know this isn't going to be an easy question to answer, but you all know Mac better then I do, so…." Logan stopped and took a breath. "….could Mac have given Danny the bloody nose?"

No one answered but looked around at one another.

"Listen I know you guys all care about Mac and Danny. I get that I really do, I just need to know if under any situation could or would Mac hurt Danny?"

"I slapped Danny that night." Mac said answering Logan's question bringing everyone in the room to a stop.

"All right." Logan said. "Let's take a break and talk about what happened that day. I want to know what each of you saw or heard."

Heads nodded as Logan looked around the layout table. "No second hand info, only what you personally saw and heard."

"Don't you think it would be better to do this one on one?" Mac asked.

"I don't think anyone here is going to make a formal report of this right?" Logan asked looking around and when no one answered. "Didn't think so?"

"We're just a team of law enforcement employees going over two cases to found out who we need to put in jail for the physical attack on a NYPD detective/CSI and the murder of another person."

"So how should we go about it?" Adam asked not sure he wanted anything to do with what was about to happen.

"First anything said in this room can not and will not be held against anyone." Mac stated.

"That's right. Don't feel like your job is at risk. Anything said in this room is said among friends and will not leave this walls." Logan agreed.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team sat around and talked about what happened with Danny leading up to the attack. It began as what was thought to be a drive by, but ended up being a neighbor on neighbor dispute. Danny was inside working the scene and before anyone realized was happening the neighbor who had shot the victim took his own wife hostage. The guy wouldn't listen to anyone. That was until Danny came out and took over the hostage negotiations. He wasn't wearing his bullet proof vest and could have very easily been shot and killed. He managed to talk the guy into laying down the gun and giving up, it wasn't until the guy was hospitalized did anyone realize he thought he was back in Kuwait and thought that his neighbor was the enemy and his wife was a suicide bomber.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you slap Danny that night when you got home?" Logan asked.

"It was the stress of the day and I guess the fact that he stood up to me when I got home that evening."

"He stood up to you?" Sid asked.

"Yeah." Mac said smiling with a bit of pride in his voice. "He stood up to me and said something to the fact that – nothing would ever break his spirit."

"That's our Danny." Stella said with a grin.

"Was the slap an attempt to break him?" Logan asked.

Mac shook his head. "I think what I said hurt him more than a slap in the face ever could."

"What did you say?"

"I called him useless." Mac said sadly.

"You called him what??" Don was stunned.

"I said that sometimes he was useless."

Don slammed his hands down hard on the table making everyone jump. "How could you say that Mac."

"I don't know Don. I tried to explain it to Danny awhile ago and didn't have much luck."

"Oh come off it Taylor. We all know you don't say something unless you mean it."

"Donnie?" Logan tried to intervene.

"I don't believe you, Mac. You know how much what you think of Danny means to him. No wonder he took off on his bike without a thought to his own safety."

"Donnie." Logan spoke again.

"WHAT!" He turned on her, but when he saw the hurt in her eyes he immediately softened.

"Don, we all agree what Mac said was hurtful, but I happen to know that he has gone to great lengths to make amends.

"He has?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah he has."

"Can I be let in on what he's done."

"Soon Don, you'll all know soon." Mac said quickly.

"I wish I knew……."

"Holy crap how did we miss this?" Joey asked aloud.

"Miss what?" Lindsey asked.

"The TOX screens on Mac and Ricky show they both had clomethiazole in their systems."

"What were the amounts?" Stella asked.

"Mac's were minimal. While Ricky's was extremely high.

"Well that would explain the shape I was in when Stella found me."

"That still doesn't explain how it got into your system."

"I wish I knew." Mac said.

"Maybe you should try hypnosis?" Adam suggested.

"I don't believe that anyone can be hypnotized." Mac said.

"Ooo, the great Mac Taylor can't be hypnotized." Logan joked.

"They say that a person can't be hypnotized unless they believe they can be."

"Hmm so Detective Taylor you believe you CAN'T be hypnotized?"

"I do."

"So if I can get someone in here that can hypnotize you; you would be willing try it?" Logan asked.

"I would be willing to try, but it won't work." Mac said with conviction.

"Let's hope it does. It maybe the only way we can find out what happened to you, Mac." Sheldon said.

"There's one thing I still don't get." Adam said.

"What's that?" Joey asked.

"How did the Styrofoam coffee cup and a tissue with Don's DNA get to the crime scene?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"Well either Don brought them there or someone else did?"

"It had to be someone else." Don said. "I hadn't used tissues like that since that last time my allergies acted up."

"Which was how long before the attack?" Logan asked.

Don stopped to think a moment. "A week."

"Where's my list?" Logan asked looking through some paperwork. "Ah here it is. Don take this any check it with everyone that was brought in during that time."

"You're thinking that who ever attacked Danny was brought in for some reason."

Logan nodded. "How else would Donnie's DNA get to a crime scene."

"It's the only thing that makes sense."

"Any luck on this shoe print?" Stella asked.

"No luck. That particular Sketchers model was a mid price range shoe. Hundreds of thousands where sold, but if we find the shoe it won't be hard to match the wear pattern of the tread." Joey said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Listen I know some of you were planning on being here all night long, but it's going to be a busy day tomorrow so why don't we all home and get a good nights rest so that we can begin fresh tomorrow." Mac suggested.

"You know I hate to admit it, but I am a little tired." Logan said. "But you know what,

I want folders made up."

"What do you want in the folders?" Joey asked.

"I want pictures the necklace that was find near Ricky's body. Also pictures of Ricky and Danny as well as where they where found and also the shoe print."

"Anything else."

"Any reports you think might be helpful."

"Of course. How's about pictures of Mark Harris, Paul Black and Gary Wilson."

"Sounds good to me."

"I'll get on right now." Joey said.

"Nah, it can wait until tomorrow." Logan said.

"I can get Colleen on it."

"That's a good idea. It shouldn't take her long, but only if their not busy."

"How many you want done?"

"Let's see." Logan stopped to think. "If we double up. Boy-girl, we'll need four."

"Four teams then." Joey said

"Yeah, huh no."

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot about Adam."

"Who do we pair him with?"

"Well I was figuring Mac with Stella; Sheldon with Jessica; Don with Lindsey and you with me."

"Hey I'll be more then glad to step aside to let Adam get his feet wet."

"I'm sure he would appreciate that Joey, but you've also been involved from the beginning. I would really hate to see anyone of you miss the end."

"I'll ask Colleen to make up five folders so we'll have enough to cover five teams."

Logan nodded. "That will do. We'll figure it all out tomorrow, so until then Good Night."

"Good Night Logan." Joey said with a wave.

Logan headed home all she should could think of was getting home taking a long hot shower crawling into her soft, warm bed and getting a couple hours of much needed sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric was jolted awake by pounding on the door.

"Come one man, it's time to get moving." Josh Givens screamed through the door.

"Oh right, I'm coming, I'm coming." Eric complained.

"Your rides here man."

Eric jerked the door open. "Why did you wait to wake me up."

"Because she was suppose to call before she left her house. But she didn't - so now she's here."

"What's the big deal, dude?"

"Mark don't want her around here any longer then necessary."

"Whatever." Eric said pushing past Josh.

"No not 'whatever'." Josh grabs Eric by both shoulders and pushed him face first into the wall. "You will do what you're told when you're told." He told Eric leaning into him. "Do you understand."

Eric nodded weakly.

"Good now follow me." He said hurrying into the living room where Mark was taking out Danny's gun once again and handed it to Eric. "Get the job done and when the time is right you'll be a Tanglewood Boy."

"I'm already one." Eric seethed.

"How do you figure that?"

"My father was an original."

"Hey and our boss is a Sassone."

Eric looked around trying to remember the layout. "No way man, there is only one Sassone around and I know for a fact that Tony, Jr. doesn't want anything to do with them."

"Hmm, are you forgetting that Tony, Jr. and his sister Penny both have kids." Mark said with a laugh. "But you will find out soon enough that the Tanglewood Boys will always have a Sassone as a part of them."

Eric took a second to think. "Okay, I'll do it your way."

"Just take out Messer and you're in." Mark said handing Eric the gun. "Now let's get you out of here."

Eric walked over to where Paul was standing. Paul slipped a blindfold over Eric's face. "Don't take this off until you're told too, understand?"

"Yes." Eric replied allowing Paul to lead him through a door and over to a vehicle.

"Now remember you'll have no communication with the driver. Once you get where you're going someone else will get you out of the van and go what your told."

"Got 'cha."

"Oh and Thomas?"

"Yes."

"We'll be watching you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don stood in his shower and let the water run down over his face he couldn't help but hope the by the end of the day the person or persons that ….. _'Wait is that the phone.' _Don thought reaching out on turning off the water. _'Yes that's the phone. God that can't be good.' _Don quickly got out of the shower and rushed to answer the phone and had a moment of déjà vu.

"Flack."

"Huh, Don?" Mac's voice came through the phone.

"No." Don managed to squeak out as he felt his knees get weak and he sat down on his bed, before he collapsed to the floor.

"Don listen. Danny's fine."

"What happened?" Don asked weakly.

"Someone got into his room and tried to hurt him, but he managed to hold them off until a nurse got to him."

"Thank God he' alright."

"Meet me at the hospital and we'll talk to him together."

"Will do. I just got out of the shower so give me thirty minutes."

"Not a problem Don." Mac said. "Oh and Don."

"Yes I called Logan, she's meeting us there. And she asked that we don't let this out. At least not until after we do our suspect round up."

"Understood, now it you don't mind. I'm standing here in nothing but a towel and it's getting rather chilly." Don heard a hearty laugh come through the phone and he could help but smile despite the reason for the call.

"I see you in thirty, Flack."

"Thirty." Don said hanging up and rushing to finish his morning routine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone else had gathered at the station waiting for Mac, Don, Logan and the suspects to arrive.

"Where's Mac?" Adam asked.

"Maybe he decided to be involved in the round up." Stella said.

"I thought the plan was to let Don, Logan and a group of Detectives handle that." Sid said.

"You know Mac. It might have been a last minute decision."

"He could be at the hospital you know." Sheldon suggested.

"Nah, I can't see him stopping by this early in the morning."

"We'll just have to ask him when he gets here." Lindsey said.

"So until then what do we do?" Adam asked nervous that he was about to be involved, actually involved in an interrogation.

"Let's go over the things in the folders and maybe come up with some questions." Joey said.

"That would be good, Right?" Adam said.

"Yeah Adam that would be good." Stella joked. "Come on everyone let's go find a place to sit and we can all give Adam a few pointers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You look like hell, Donnie." Logan said as he came rushing out of the elevator.

"Hey, I only had thirty minutes to do my morning routine that usually takes three times that long." Don said with a hidden wink so Mac couldn't see it.

"What is it with you pretty boys and your 'beauty' routines." Mac replied with a wink of his own. "You're almost as bad as Danny, he usually takes two hours to get ready.

"Two hours and he still looks the way he does." Don mocked.

"Hey remember that's your brother you're talking about." Logan said.

"Yeah, yeah but he's still not as good looking as I am."

"As much as I love you and your dazzling blue eyes, Don. There is a rugged sexy think about Danny."

"Rugged sexy?"

"Yeah you know, all tough and strong on the outside, but on the inside he's…."

"Soft and squishy." Don said with a laugh.

"I was going to say, gentle and compassionate."

Don smiled. "You're right you know, but don't let him know that. He likes to think he has everyone fooled."

"Got 'cha. Now what about our round up."

"It's happening as we speak." Don said. "We should have them on in custody and at the station in no time."

"Then can we go find out what the hell went on here, so that we can get back to the station ourselves." Mac suggested.

"Yes sir." Logan said snapping to attention and began to do a salute until Mac pointed at her.

"Don't even think about it." He said every inch a marine. But as Logan blanched he smiled. "You would have made one hell of a marine."

Logan's face brightened as she returned Mac's smile. "You really think so."

Mac nodded. "Shall we." He motioned for Logan to lead them into Danny's room as he held open the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric was trying to do a mental count of how often they turned and which direction. He tried to hear sounds that would give an indication to where he was. The sound of the traffic what little there was, probably meant that he was in or near the warehouse district. _'Don't get distracted Thomas. Keep your mind on what's happening.'_ He thought to himself_. 'Be smart and losing your job may turn out to be the least of your problems.'_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I woke up and there was this guy standing over me with a pillow in his hands. He must of thought I was unable to defend myself or he wouldn't have tried to suffocate me."

"We haven't been releasing information about your condition. So it's highly unlikely

anyone knew how well you were really doing."

"I guess I can be thankful for that, because I was able to fight him off."

"Well at least the security guard was able to capture him."

"So he's in jail?"

"He sure is and he's going to be there awhile since we're going to be very busy at the station today."

"Yeah, how so?"

"We have a list of possible suspects, so we're bringing them all in and letting them know that the others are there." Mac began to explain.

"And your hoping one of them will roll over on the guilty party." Danny said with a smile.

"He's b-b-b-a-a-a-c-c-k-k." Don said in a comical voice.

"And aren't you glad." Logan said taking Don by the hand.

Don smiled. "Very glad."

"Is that smile for her or me?" Danny asked.

"Both." Don said glancing from Danny to Logan. "Both."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eric was still busy trying to remember where he started out and where he was now, when he heard a siren go off behind him.

"Damn it." The driver of the van said. "You need to take off that blindfold, just remember your involved in this up to your eyeballs."

Eric ripped off the blindfold and stuck it in his pocket and looked over at the driver. "What do we tell them if they ask about the blindfold, Miss Harris?"

"Listen and learn." Vicki said. "And it's Mrs. Harris."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had twelve interrogation rooms at the NYPD and this morning nine were in use.

Logan glanced down at the list again.

Tony Sassone, Jr.

Penny Sassone Miro

Frankie Young

Tommy Wicks

Eric Thomas

Chris Roach

Steve Russo

Eddie Adamson

Vickie Harris

Mark Harris

Gary Wilson

Paul Black

Josh Givens

"So how are we going to do this?" Sheldon asked.

"Well we can assume that Chris, Steve and Eddie are not involved." Logan glanced down at the list. "They were just picked up in order to protect their undercover identities.

"Okay what about the rest?" Lindsey asked.

"I think we'll find that Junior, Penny and Tommy aren't involved." Logan

"Why not?" Adam asked.

"Well Penny and Junior have nothing to gain from what's happened. And Tommy's given up the gang life after he got shot."

"Now we know that Ricky was trying to bring back the Tanglewood boys, but he had no reason to hurt Danny. There has to be someone else." Mac said.

"My money's still on Black, Harris and Wilson." Joey said.

"Okay then let's concentrate and those three."

"Should we leave everyone else go?" Don asked.

Logan looked down at the list one more time. "No."

"No?"

"I have a feeling about Frankie. I don't know what, but there's something about him recently that's totally off about him." Logan said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you had no idea that Mrs. Harris was driving?"

"None."

"And how did you meet again?"

Eric was getting frustrated, but he had to try to keep his temper. "She works for my fathers attorney and she came to get me out of jail."

"And then you wake up at some mysterious location, not knowing how you got there?" Mac asked.

"Oh come on. People get kidnapped all the time."

A knock came to the door and Adam walked back into the room.

"It's Danny's."

"See I told you." Eric said. "I have no reason to lie to you."

"Did you or did you not, give out private information to Ricky Miro?"

"I-I-did, but that was different. I mean, it didn't kill anyone."

"It could have?"

"No Ricky might have used that info to get money or something, but he never would have killed over it."

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe that's the reason HE was killed."

Eric paled at the thought that was what got Ricky killed. "But why?"

"He knew something very powerful and you got him that information."

"So you think that I was gotten out of jail, because of what I might know?"

"Maybe more like what you know?"

"What----I-----know?"

"You have knowledge about the crime lab."

"You're thinking that I'm being used to what?"

"Get rid of incriminating evidence."

"Ah, jeez." Eric said finally realizing how deep he might be involved.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eddie, I just need to know. Are you using again?" Logan asked.

Eddie didn't look up at her.

"I think that's my answer."

"Logan things aren't as they seem."

"I know that you got in a fight with Chris over a 'druggie' comment. And the clean Eddie wouldn't have let that bother him."

Eddie looked up at Logan with tears in his eyes. "Ricky got me hooked again. I think it was his way of trying to control me."

"Why didn't you call and ask for help."

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"I would have been less disappointed then I am now."

"I'm sorry." Eddie looked up at Logan. "I need help."

"I can't help you anymore. The chief has already been informed that you maybe using again."

"I'll lose my job."

"Only if your using." Logan said getting up and walking out the door. "He's all yours

Beverly."

"Hi, I'm Beverly and I work for the crime lab. I'm here to draw blood for drug testing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I was still inside when I was put into the van." Eric said.

"How can you be so sure."

"It was the sound the door made when it was closed."

"Go on."

"It echoed you know like I was in a garage or maybe a warehouse."

"And you're sure of there turns?" Mac asked.

Eric nodded. "I was told to remain quite that the driver wouldn't speak to me, so I concentrated on the trying to remember things like how long we traveled the ways we turned and things like that."

"And it wasn't until you got pulled over that you found out that Vickie Harris was driving?" Adam asked.

"Yes." Eric snapped. "Come on Detective Taylor why are you allowing this punk to ask questions?"

"Because Mr. Thomas, this 'punk' as you call him is working on becoming a CSI/Detective."

"Oh wow, who would of guess. That lab rat Adam Ross would one day follow in the footsteps of his best buddy Daniel Jay Messer." Eric said with a giggle. "Forgive me…it's Flack isn't it?"

"Leave Danny alone." Adam yelled something inside of him finally snapping. "Danny's never done anything to you, so why would you hurt him like you have."

"Adam." Mac said calmly touching Adam's arm. "It's all right Adam."

"No it's not." Adam said looking at Mac. "Danny doesn't have a real family."

"Yes he does."

"He does?"

"He has us." Mac smiled at the young man next to him.

"Yeah he does, doesn't he."

"Oh this is just so sickening." Eric complained.

"You started it." Mac said. "But back to the questions. If I show you pictures of a couple of guys do you think you can tell me if they were part of your kidnapping?"

Eric nodded with enthusiasm as Adam pulled out pictures of Paul Black, Gary Wilson and Mark Harris and put them in front of Eric, who nodded even harder as he recognized the trio.

"Eric we need you to verbalize your answer." Mac told him.

"Yes, those are the three that I kidnapped me."

"Okay, Adam collect the rest of the team in the observation room so that Eric here can go over one more time what he believes to be the directions back to where these three might be."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 61

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After talking to Eric and getting a map and figuring out where Eric may have been held, the team along SWAT and a large portion of the police force they surrounded the warehouse and captured Mark, Gary, Paul and Josh without trouble. And once they got back to the station Mark, Gary and Paul quickly gave up their 'boss' in order to prevent having to face murder charges. And along with Vickie Harris ended up facing kidnapping charges from taking Eric, and they also faced charges of aggravated assault on a police officer (Danny).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's good to see you bro." Joey said.

"You too."

"So why Givens?"

"Don't you remember it was Mom's maiden name?"

"Well, duh of course how I could I have forgotten that."

"You can't help it being lock up in a lab for hours on end, it would make anyone wacky."

"Ha, ha. Just remember if it wasn't for us at the lab the conviction rate would be lower then what it is."

"You're right." Josh said. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to talk someone."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team gathered inside the viewing room and watched……….

"You know Frankie you blew it. You had a chance to clean up your family's name." Josh said.

Logan threw Josh a 'say what' look.

"Oh that's right Detective Daniels; you don't know that whole truth." Frankie said with a laugh.

"What truth is that?" She asked.

"The one where I'm just like Messer."

"You're nothing like Danny." Don snarled.

"We're more alike than you know, Flack."

"No you're not."

"Donnie, wait." Logan said looking over at Josh. "What is he talking about?"

"Hey it's my story I tell it myself." Frankie said.

"Then tell it."

"I'm the illegitimate son of a well know family name just like Messer."

Don paled at Frankie's words. "Oh please don't tell me…."

"Oh, look I think Detective Flack's about to be sick." Frankie laughed again.

Logan and Josh turned to look at Don, but then Logan quickly turned back to Frankie. "No way in hell."

Frankie was still laughing heartily. "No I'm not a Flack, God that would be worse yet."

"Then who the hell are you."

"I am a SASSONE." Frankie yelled. "My name at birth was Sonny Sassone, Jr."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Frankie is the result of an illicit affair between Sonny and a prostitute named Patricia Young. Frankie was only 8 when his mother died under mysterious circumstances. He went to live with who he thought was his paternal grandparents." Josh was explaining to the team. "It wasn't until just about a year ago when one of his cousins was in the need of bone marrow transplant did he find out that he wasn't related to them."

"That had to mess with his head." Sid said.

"It did." Josh said. "I'm not sure how he found out who is real father was, but he did."

"Maybe the same way I did." Danny said sadly. "One freaking accident."

"We may never know that." Mac stated. "Besides it doesn't really matter. He still turned out to be a criminal."

"So you're saying that our genetic makeup does influence who we are?" Stella asked.

"We have proof right here in front of us." Mac said waving a file folder.

Everyone looked around the room at each other.

"Mac I believe a lot of things, but I'm not sure I agree with you." Sheldon said.

"Okay let's look at the facts here." Mac said sitting down next to Danny. "One Frankie Young has been in trouble all his life, not matter what his grandparents and others tried to do to influence him. It then turns out to be a member of one of New York's biggest crime families. And that his biological father is none other then Sonny Sassone."

"Sonny never lived up to his family's reputation though." Josh Wright said. "Sonny wanted his name to do the talking for him. He wasn't willing to put forth the work his old man did."

"That's what eventually made Sonny and the Tanglewood Boys a joke on the street." Mac said. "But Frankie here decided he was going to do everything possible so that the name 'Sassone' would once again bring fear into the hearts of police and gang members alike."

"Okay so Frankie turned out to be a jerk just like his old man." Danny said with a frown

"Then we have one Daniel Messer." Mac said trying to ruffle what little bit of hair Danny had. "Who despite being raised in a 'gang' influenced world, surrounded by violence and being treated like he didn't belong in his own house by those who was suppose to love him."

"Mac don't." Danny interrupted. "Mom did all she could."

"I know Danny." Mac said patting Danny on the nearest arm. He took a deep breath and continued. "And even though he has some rough edges he turned out to be one hell of a good guy."

"Thanks Mac." Danny said blushing. "Or should I say Dad."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"There is one thing I don't understand?"

"What's that?" Logan asked snuggled down into Don's chest.

"Why did you act like you didn't know anything about the Messer's when you first joined the investigation?"

"Your Dad didn't know I knew the Messer's. I knew that if he found out he would yank me off the case."

"And?"

"And Danny would end up 'screwed' once again."

"Hmm, in that case I'm glad you lied."

"Lied. I didn't lie, I just fibbed a little."

"It doesn't matter. But could you have imagined if someone else had been on the case when the DNA test results came back. I may never have found out I had a half – brother."

"That is the one of the things I'm so glad for."

"One of the things?"

"Yeah."

"What's the other?"

"You." Logan said grabbing Don's face and kissing him soundly on the lips.

"Hmm." Don mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her. Logan pulled away slightly.

"What?"

"I said I'm glad that your glad." He smiled leaning in once more to kiss her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The End.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N – I know that this story was cut short, but due to circumstances beyond my control I had to try to finish it up in time to post it at my Aunt's house over the weekend, also I won't be online, but maybe once a month for the next couple of months which means my stories will be written in their entirety and then posted so that all of you won't be left hang for weeks. Anyhow THANKS again to all of you for being here. Just the knowing you're here as given me the inspiration to go on writing. And I promise that will be a follow-up on this story to fill in the blanks. LOGAN


End file.
